NinjaSitting!
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: The Ninja's judgment can't be trusted anymore and The Sensei feels a Baby-sitter is needed. But...what happens if the Sitter is 4 sitters? That use to work for Lord Garmadon? And were Sitters to Lloyd? And if they were the same age as the guys? Warning: Sex, Violence and Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, before everyone gets preachy on me about making a story about a bunch of legos, save it! I don't care and don't want to hear it... Here is our Plot, Main Characters and Couples in said story.**

* * *

**Plot:****After the Ninja do a dangerous and reckless stunt that almost kills them, Sensei Wu feels that he can't leave them alone for one second! He asks Nya to find a Baby sitter to keep an eye on them, Nya reluctantly agrees. She finds an ad and the resume looks promising, she tells Sensei Wu immediately. Nya however, overlooked it. Not only have the ninja found out about this but they also find out that they're sitter is actually SITTERS, they were around thier age, use to work for Lord Garmadon as villains and past baby sitters to Lloyd! Not only will they have to deal with these girls gone good as sitter but they all will have another foe to fight besides Garmadon: And that Foe is love.**

**Cherise Jones:** Bright Red hair and bright light blue eyes, her hair is kept in a side ponytail and she wears three sets of thick hoop earrings. The leader of the Jones Quadruplicates, Cherise is one who gets the final say on anything. She and Tiffany get in arguments over everything. She is levelheaded, calm and mature but only when she's not angry. Lord Garmadon liked her for her evil degrees in thievery but she found that a life of evil just wasn't doing it for them and promptly left it behind, this was not an easy choice however...This meant cutting ties with their Mother and Father. She is the first to recognize Lloyd, she jokes that he finally listened to her about finishing his milk!

**Tiffany Jones:** Same red hair and Blue eyes, her hair is kept in a high ponytail and wears two sets of large and big hoop earrings. Tiffany is hostile, loud and violent, when something isn't quite right, EVERYONE can hear it! She holds a grudge against Cherise for cutting their parents out of their life, she understands being evil more then being good! Lily constantly has to watch Kyra and Tiffany as they have the hardest time trying to be..._Nice._ She and Cole seem to hate each other due to her ties with Lord Garmadon and her attitude, Tiffany always catches him off guard by flirting with him.

**Kyra Jones:** Again, Red hair and blue eyes. Hair is braided in a loose braid, she has two studs and one pair fancy Chandler earrings. Kyra is fun loving, free spirited and energetic, it's hard to imagine that she was tops in her class for trap and torture! She is easily talked into doing evil things by Tiffany as Lily labels her as *Highly Brainwashable*. But she listens to Lily as she gives her a cookie for dropping it and snitching on Tiffany. Kyra and Kai get along pretty good as she is so fun to to talk and hang with, Kyra can say the same thing with ease.

**Lily Jones:** Once more, Blue eyes and red hair. Hair is in a tight and neat bun, she wears one pair of long and fancy earrings. Lily is very mellow and quiet, so it a wonder how she was tops in her class for manipulation and hacking! She is the angel on Kyra's shoulder while Tiffany is her Devil. Tiffany fears Lily as she is quiet and knows it's not the loud ones to watch out for! Cherise comes to her for guidance as she is the most sensible. Zane seems to to be a fan of her fictions, which Lily finds to be amazing, not thinking that the White Ninja would read any of her fictions!

**Mrs. Jones: ** A retired Villainess, she has earned the title of most evil woman among the Villain Community. She was upset when Cherise told her and her husband that they were quitting and going to be _good. _Convinced that this was just a phase, she tells her to go on and that she'll be back, just like all young villainous teenagers when they find out that being good doesn't work for them!

**Mr. Jones:** An active Villain reaching retirement, he and Lord Garmadon were close friends, which is how he hired the girls as sitters for Lloyd. However, he wants his girls to come home and stop this being good nonsense. He wants to leave a legacy of evil and he can't do it if his daughters all leave and become good! Convinced that this is a threat to his future plans, he takes this more seriously then his wife. He constantly tried to get a hold of Cherise and the other girls and try to get them back!

**Nana Jones:** Mr. Jones's Mother and a neutral party in the family. She tells the girls to do what is best for themselves, to let their hearts decide what right for them. She is able to see into someone's past and future but she won't tell them their future directly as the future is always changing and fate is never certain, she will tell them in the form of a clue or innocent advice.

**Dante Jones:** Mr. Jones's baby sister and a good guy. She sides with the girls on their decision and keeps her Brother and Sister in law at bay, which her Mother says will only cause unnecessary strife between her and her Brother, making their already tense relationship worse. She makes money by singing, she offers the girls a better way to make money other then take out deliveries.

**Couples:** Jay/ Nya, Cole/ OC, Kai/ OC, Zane/ OC, Lloyd/OC

* * *

**Remember, all belong to thier respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, all belong to thier respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet The Jones's Sisters-Sitters To The Ninja**

Sensei Wu smiled under his bright white and long beard, he was relieved when Nya had showed him a piece of paper, this was not just any piece of parchment however! This was in concern of the Ninja's lack of responsibility...It all started when they had fought with his brother, Lord Garmadon, this was a week ago. Nothing seemed amiss until Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay and Lloyd tried to preform a strategy with their spinjujitsu, the problem was their lack of after thought and during, not only did his brother escape but they almost killed themselves. It was Nya's quick thinking that saved them but Sensei Wu was deeply disappointed by their judgment, especially in Lloyd. He may have been older now but he expected better from his nephew, he almost lost him and the other Ninja that day. He had asked Nya to look for a babysitter for the ninja as their judgment couldn't be trusted, Nya reluctantly agreed to look. She didn't like going behind the guys' back, especially Kai's back. After what seemed like an eternity, Nya found the perfect sitter for them! She showed it to Sensei Wu, who had told her to call them and meet with her.

The Ninja were training with Lloyd so Nya had plenty of time to meet with them before springing the surprise to them, the girl sounded perfect. Nya was now sitting down at a tea shop, waiting for her to show up. She was nervous...Hopefully, the girl wasn't an old woman! A red haired girl walked in, her face pouring with sweat and panting deeply. Nya and everyone in the shop turned to see this girl. She must have been the new delivery girl that replaced that boy at the shop down the street! Nya thought she looked rather cute, she loved her three thick gold earrings. The girl handed the clerk the food, he paid her. The red head looked at her watch and sighed, she saw Nya and smiled. The black haired girl seemed to be too young to have any children but she described her five boys to her in perfect detail, they sounded like a handful! Cherise sat down and shock her hand, "Hello, you must be Nya. I'm Cherise Jones." Cherise greeted. Nya nodded, "Yes, thank you for meeting with me today." Nya giggled. This girl was younger then she had figured, she was the same age as her! Something about her name didn't add up though, it was too long on the paper. Maybe it was a typo, it had to be! Sadly, Nya discovered a major blunder in hiring this girl.

She overlooked the Resume, she had only assumed that she was hiring one girl. Cherise explained that she had hired her and her three other sisters! Well, it explained the excessively long name! It was four girls rather then just Cherise. She also explained her past employment, her employer, Lord Garmadon. Nya was about ready to fall out of her chair at this point, she hired ex- bad guys too! How could this blunder be any worse?! Cherise read the shock on her face, not surprised at all by it. She also expressed that they had experience with kids as they had babysat for Lord Garmadon, they watched his son, Lloyd. Nya blinked at this, they were Lloyd's sitters? Boy, were they in for a shock when they see that he grew up! Nya got the feeling that Cherise assumed that she and her sisters were going to watch over little boys, how wrong she was!

But...She'd let the shit hit the fan when they met each other, face to face. Cherise seemed quite friendly for an ex-baddie, though she stiff on the handshakes.

* * *

**A short ditty chapter in the beginning, interesting, yes? tsk,tsk, Nya...You should have looked at the Resume a bit better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, all belong to thier respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Face to Face- Know Thy Sitter!**

The next day, Nya and Sensei Wu were waiting for the Jones sisters to show up on board the Destiny's Bounty. Nya was concerned that the girls wouldn't be able to find the address she gave Cherise but Sensei Wu assured her that they would understand it just fine. The old master was shocked to find that the Baby Sitter was actually Sitters and use to be affiliated with his Brother but he took Cherise's willingness to tell Nya all this as a sign that she was trying to embrace the light. To also find that these girls babysat Lloyd made this easier to swallow, to an extent. Lloyd would recognize them and ask why they were here, Sensei Wu was prepared to hear the Ninja protest to having babysitters but he had his reasons for it.

Nya sighed heavily, none of them...Especially Kai would like this at all!

* * *

Cherise and her sisters walked all of Ninjago City, Cherise looked on the paper Nya gave her. She looked around, "Where the hell is this place?" Tiffany groaned. Cherise looked at her impatient tight ponytailed sister, Tiffany looked away with frustration. It was officially 9:30 A.M., Lily glaced at her watch. "Are we late?" She asked. Cherise shock her head, "No, she said 9:00 A.M., were on time but it's the address that's a little screwy. It says here but I don't see anything but a bus stop here..."She sighed. Tinay groaned, "Great, we've been punked! I knew it was too good to be true!" Tiffany barked. Cherise smacked Tiffany on the forehead, "Shut up, we weren't punked, Tiff." Cherise said in annoyance.  
Kyra looked up, she giggled. "Wow, a flying ship!" She exclaimed. All three looked up and were in shock, Krya wasn't seeing things this time!

Cherise looked at the address again and up at the ship, she assumed that this was the Destiny's Bounty. Cherise sighed, "These babysitting gigs are never easy or dull..."She groaned. She pulled out a climbing rope with a hook attached, "Think it's long enough?" Lily asked. Cherise nodded to her bun headed sister, she swung it at an easy and rapid spin and threw it at the Destiny's Bounty. She felt it snag and grinned, thankful for her degrees in thievery. All four Sisters began climbing on the sturdy rope, Cherise saw someone on the edge of the ship. She took out her second hook and rope just in case, fearing the worst. The rope was cut, the sisters felt the rope slack and panicked. Cherise threw the hook and rope, no time for swinging it. It hooked on the other side of the flying craft, Cherise and the girls grabbed onto the rope and winced at the rope burn. All of the girls use the momentum as a means to get onto the Ship, they landed onto the ship with grace. Each girl brought out a concealed weapon, seeing 5 Ninja in front of them. The Green one tossed the hook to them, he must have been the one who cut the first rope. Sensei Wu and Nya came out to stop the groups from fighting, Nya explained that the girls were not evil and were asked to come up here.

The Green Ninja looked at the girls and took his hood off, "Cherise, Lily, Krya, Tiffany! What are you four doing here?" he asked. Cherise looked at the Green Ninja, something about him seemed familiar. Cherise squinted her eyes, "Wait, are you...Lloyd?" She asked. The other girls blinked in surprise and utter shock, "Your...Lloyd?" Lily asked innocently. "That's Lloyd? Shut up!" Tiffany barked. Krya apparently passed out, "Lloyd...Older...Not evil...Green Ninja...How...What...Why...ooo, cookies." She said in her dizzy state of mind before Kai caught her. Nya and Sensei Wu explained why the girls were here, the ninja got mad at finding out that these girls were their baby sitters!

* * *

Cherise, Lily, Kyra and Tiffany sat in front of the Ninja, they each studied the other. Cherise decided to come clean with them, Lloyd already knew about them but she assumed that the rest of them didn't. The girls noticed that the Ninja seemed to have trouble telling with one is which, all but Lloyd. Their were his past sitters so he would know, which was why he was looking straight at Cherise. She pulled out photos and files, showing the Ninja what to expect and that they had nothing to hide from them. "I am sorry for the sneaking entrance but I have 14 different degrees in Thievery." She sighed. "Old habits are hard to kick but I couldn't think of any other way to get onto this ship..." Cole and the other boys glanced over the pictures of each girl, each wary and surprised.

The first picture was of Cherise, she was wearing a black short dress and flat boots. On her waist was a few empty bags, small knives, a hook and rope. Her pose seem to strike mystery and beauty, her hair held up by her hands and her back to the lens.

The second picture was of Tiffany, she was in a black kimono. In her left hand was a needle, in her right, was a long tape that was also in her mouth. Her pose suggested danger, her face suggesting that who ever was her patient was a dead man.

The third picture was of Lily, in gold and black voluptuous dress in heels . In her right hand was a fan and a wine glass in the other hand. In her elbows was a silk gold sash. Her pose seemed to make her look like a temptress at rest, her very gaze seemed to scream: "I own you and you will do as I command.".

The fourth picture was of Kyra, she was in a black long sleeved revealing top and black pants with boots. In her right hand was a long and thick whip, in her left was a collection of chains. Her pose expressed clam and blissful dominance, The devious looks she gave expressed that her prisoner was all hers and had no way of escaping.

The ninja stared at the girls before them, they looked completely different then the villianesses in the photos. But it was them, they're red hair and Blue eyes were uncanny. The looked at the files, each getting a chill from every word on the parchments.

For Cherise: 14 degrees in Thievery, top of her class in stealth, charm, speed, and improvisation. She had successfully pulled off 2,000 heists and capers before retiring.

For Tiffany: 13 solid degrees in Herbology, top in her class for herbal identification, herbal concocting, and herbal usage. She had successfully created over 4,000 poisons and mixtures, only 200 of them have been used before she quit.

For Lily: 25 impressive degrees in Hacking and Manipulation, top of her class in charm, subduction, suggestion, entering and taking control. She had successfully had 3,000 men to do her bidding and hacked into 60 of the world's greatest computers until she retired.

For Krya: 15 simple degrees in Trap and Torture, top in her class in charm, luring, capturing, torturing and will-bending. She had 2,000 people tortured and loyal under her little dominating belt until she quit.

Tiffany saw the distrust in Cole's eyes, the faint blue against the grey of his irises suggested that he wasn't convinced that they had switch over. She found his glare quite amusing, his eyebrows seemed to insist that he wasn't at all falling for whatever they were trying to pull. Cole grew more angry with seeing who he suspected to be Tiffany, who was grinning like a fiend at him. The light blue eyes signaled to him that she was enjoying his suspicious gaze, that she liked seeing that he didn't trust her or her sisters. She caught him off guard by winking at him, Cole shook his head to shake of his stunned reaction that the unexpected flirty action caused. Cherise and Lily saw this out of the corner of their eyes, knowing Tiffany's natural drive to screw with someone's head. She found her target and now began Tiffany's game, to push Cole to his limits in patience and mental endurance.

Lily and Cherise looked to her, Cherise and Lily both shook their heads at her, telling her not to engage in her game. Tiffany continued to keep staring at Cole, ignoring her Sisters' disapproval. Kyra smiled at Kai, he seemed so nice. Kai tried to look for a trace of the villain in the photo but not a drop of evil was found on Krya's smiling features, he smiled back as he was glad that Cherise was telling truth. Zane tried to read Lily's face, he seemed to have trouble with her presence. It was as if she wasn't there but yet she was, his sixth sense couldn't pick up any ill intentions from her. Lily saw Zane's staring and smiled softly, the bright blues reflecting her innocent action. Zane returned her smile awkwardly, as if he wasn't use to these types of social interaction. Truth be told he wasn't, he had been only exposed to Nya when it came to dealing with the fairer sex. And not someone like Lily, someone he had no clues on and was awkwardly trying to react appropriately to her social cues, thus his problem.

Lloyd smiled at Cherise, he was genuinely glad to see her. He wondered why he was happy about it since his fondest memories of the four was of them holding him hostage(What Lloyd calls Babysitting!)! He started to notice things about Cherise, things that he hadn't when he was a kid. How blue her eyes were, just how red her tied locks were and just how soft she looked. Why was he noticing all of these features now? Cherise saw Lloyd's green eye darken with confusion, she giggled. He was still a child in heart and mind, he still projected an air of innocence and naivety. Lloyd shook his head to stop staring at her, he probably looked ridiculous doing so! That was why she was giggling! And...Why in the name of Ninjago was he worried about how silly he must have looked in front of her?!

Cole sighed, "Fine, but don't interfere in our training of ourselves and or of Lloyd." he pressed. Cherise and her sisters nodded, "You have my word, Ninja." Cherise sighed back.

* * *

**Seems like the lines have been established or have they? Will this work out of end in disaster? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember, all belong to thier respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pressing Matters- Enter the young actors of Ninjago Actors School!  
**

We look into one of the apartments of Ninjago, it was small. Graced with little personal items, showing that the renter had no time to personalize their space. One bed, one bathroom and a small Kitchen with living room. The ones who shared this bed were a boy and a girl, both naked and occupied with the other. They had just had sex last night and were going for a repeat this morning, at least until the phone rang. The male grabbed the phone and attempted to sound groggy, the girl was still engaging in their current activity. She thrusted on him, he groaned a bit. "Hello? Randy? Hey, I just got up, what's up?" He lied. "Dude, were the hell are you and Mizane? You better move it before Jeff and Dante hash you two out again for being late!" Randy barked. He looked at the girl on him, who was panting and moaning in pleasure. "Ok, thanks." He said before hanging up. he groaned loudly, he came in her. "Was that Randy?" She asked while panting. He nodded while trying to get dressed, feeling Mizane's hands sensually rubbing his chest. "Miz, stop it. We'll be late if we don't head over to the bar now..." he sighed. She sighed sadly and slipped on her outfit and undergarments, "Ataru, you own me after night school, I want to see your Grey head in bed." She said flirty. He groaned, Mizane was diffidently a nymphomaniac! He didn't mind but her needs did wear him out, alot! None of their friends picked up on they were sleeping with each other, not even when he had to buy 3 new beds.

They and their friends were students of the Ninjago Actors School and worked at a bar not to far from campus, their bosses were Dante and Jeff. Jeff was the owner and bartender and in charge of Ataru and his friends, Randy and Fred. Dante was the singer at the bar but was in charge of Mizane and her friends, Rochelle and Lizzy. Both of them raced out of the apartment in their uniforms, heading down to the bar. Both had gotten to the door, they're bosses both looking at their watches and tapping on them. The bar itself was a cafe during the day and a bar at night, it was good as it always brought money. Jeff and Dante made it a point to hire only Students from the Actors School as they were both graduates from the same School, they however had no patience for tardiness. "Ataru, your 15 minutes late." Jeff uttered. Jeff was a man of 34 but didn't look it, he just shook his head and went back to cleaning glasses. "Mizane, please get here on time, and by on time, I mean early." Dante groaned. Dante was a woman of 35 but she also looking quite youthful, she went back to help set up all the tables. Ataru groaned and saw Randy and Fred, Randy was black while Fred was white, like Ataru. Mizane saw Lizzy and Rochelle, Rochelle was black while Lizzy was white, like Mizane.

Once things got into the swing of it, everything went smooth. Our focus now turns to another girl and boy, reporters. Both had noticed four girls going up onto the Destiny's bounty for several weeks now. Lovers, girlfriends? It was anyone's guess really. But these two felt like they had discovered a juicy story for the picking about the Ninja. They had been boring as of late and seeing these girls made things spice up, both were determined to catch the scandal! However, they hadn't noticed the staff were listening in on them. They didn't like the sound of the reporters' tone, they sounded like they WANTED a scandal about the Ninja! They owe alot to them and these Reproters wanted to dirty them up for a juicy gossip page? They had no shame! Well, this wasn't going unheard! Lucky, one of the Ninja liked to stop in here to chat. They tell them all about the two fishy reporters!

* * *

We see the ninja out on patrol, which was exhausting since they didn't have their golden weapons anymore. Cole looked behind his shoulder, he saw one of the girls behind them. The girls agreed not to be seen but would still watch over them, all disguised themselves as to draw as little attention as possible. While the effort to accommodate was kind, Cole still was wary of Cherise and her sisters. Kai smirked at the girl behind them, knowing it was Krya. She giggled a bit, Cole groaned. Krya and Kai have been buddy-buddy lately as soon as they found out that they were Online Chat buddies, screen names and all! Zane proved to be an avid reader as well as a fan of Lily's books, Lily was all too flattered to find out the White Ninja liked her work! Lloyd and Cherise seemed to be bonding better as they talked to each other alot, Cole feared that Lloyd might be developing a puppy crush on Cherise. And that left him with Tiffany, that girl was starting to get at his nerves. Coming into his room by window, sneaking up on him when he was cooking and teasing him, she recently started calling him Cole-baby. God, did he hate that name! Sitter or no sitter, she had better stop it if she doesn't want to get hit! Lloyd saw Cole tense, he was letting Tiffany win. Tiffany was an instigator and thrived on pushing someone's buttons until they explode, his father and himself were prime examples of exploders!

It wasn't Cherise's fault, she tried getting the girl to back off of Cole but she had failed. Hopefully, where Kai said he'd take them would help Cole out of his sour mood. Kai pointed to the Cafe, "This is it, come on." he urged. The four other Ninja went in, the girls followed in separately. Cole groaned, seeing them come in. "Do you girls have to follow us like stalkers?" he asked. Cherise looked at him, tearing her sunglasses from her eyes. "We're your sitters, it's in the job. If Stalking is what you want to call it, fine by me." Cherise groaned. They all noticed that it just them and the staff in the Cafe, Kyra and Kai found the strange. Ataru was forced to tell them about the two reporters as he lost to a game of Rock, paper,scissors, Ataru felt like he got cheated. Zane blinked innocently at this, "Why would they want to write about a Scandal? It's the truth better?" He asked. Lily went to him, she was obviously upset at this bit of news. "Because they believe an exciting falsehood will be more interesting, despite who it hurts. " Lily explained. "We can't let them do this!" Lloyd barked. Cole put an hand on his shoulders, "We won't let them, looks like you girls can't watch us anymore." Cole stated. Cherise smiled at this, her sisters and Lloyd knew this smile, it meant she wasn't taking Cole's response as an answer. "Nice try, Cole. All this means is that we have to _discourage _ them, that's very easy." She answered. Cole silently snarled at her answer, that was what he expected a Villain to say! The six waiters and waitress quickly told them how they could get them to back off, None of them believed the suggestion!

The student actors stated that they'd pretend to be the Ninja and the girls to get the two reporters off their tails, as cruel as they were, they'd jump at the chance of a Scandal and wouldn't be able to tell the difference of real or fake! Cole was about to decline it until the actors went to go change, all walked out with the same clothes, hair and face as the them! The boys had chosen Lloyd, Cole and Zane, they even had their attitudes and voices down perfectly! The girls had chosen Cherise, Tiffany and Lily, they too had everything perfectly mimicked! All had trouble telling who was who! Cole nodded to it, seeing that this could work. Ataru and Mizane snickered as they went outside as Cole and Tiffany, they watched them. Both had acted exactly like the two by bickering, the Ninja impressed by Ataru's acting as Cole! He then forcibly kissed her, both the real Tiffany and Cole blushed and barked in protest until they're mouths were held shut. Sure enough, the two reporters saw this and tried to take a picture. Once they were close enough, Ataru and Mizane ambushed them. The reporters ran away, Ataru broke the camera while Mizane ripped up the notepad. Both returned to the Cafe, Rochelle and Randy went outside as Zane and Lily. Again all were impressed by the acting, Randy and Rochelle kissed. The real Zane and Lily blushed and looked away from the other, the reporters showed up again. As soon as they got close, they were ambushed. The Camera and notepad destroyed again, they walked back in the cafe.

Lastly, Lizzy and Fred as Lloyd and Cherise walked out. The scene was once again done seamlessly, Lizzy kissed Fred. The real Lloyd blushed wildly, the real Cherise blushed lightly. Once again, the Reporters fell for it and were ambushed a third time.

* * *

The reporters panted from all the running, it was late at night. This night had been filled with nothing but dread! All the juicy stories ended up backfiring once they were in range! They saw the Ninja and the Jones girls, they panicked. All had taken off the outfits, wigs and the contacts, the reporters grew angry upon recognizing them. It was those rotten college students who worked at Karadoka bar, the girl reporter went to the girl who was dressed at Tiffany, Mizane glared right back at her. "This won't stop us! We WILL have our story!" She barked. Mizane shoved her, "Then I guess I'm gonna have to keep ripping up your note pads." She sighed. "The public has a right to know!" The male spouted off. Randy shoved him down, "And the Ninja have a right to privacy! They saved us dozens of times and you want a scandal about them, how ungrateful!" He barked. Rochelle growled, "I know you guys want to write the biggest story but how about you write about the Green Ninja and his upcoming battle with his Father? That's a big one that hasn't happened yet!" Rochelle asked. "You''ll be the first to have the story." Both had thought about it, it sounded boring but they remembered that Lloyd was evil to begin with before he was the green Ninja and that Lord Garmadon was his Father. They nodded to the idea, "Don't let us catch any bad stories or it's both your asses going in the dishwasher!" Ataru threatened.

After Actor class, Mizane pulled Ataru inside their apartment, making out with him while removing his clothes. he was in the same urgency as he was border line on ripping her skirt off. "Sorry, I get to be on top this time, Miz." He panted. While throwing her down on the bed, he started pounding her within seconds. Both were panting and moaning as the bed creaked in tune, "Oh, Ataru!" She moaned loudly.

CRACK!

Ataru and Mizane stopped and noticed the bed broke, they laughed. "Girl, didn't I tell you that we were gonna break this bed?" Ataru asked. Mizane turned over, "Mission accomplished..." She giggled. She moaned as he resumed to thrust inside her.

* * *

**I think you guys deserved that as you won't see a sex scene for a long time in this saga, I'm gonna drag it on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember, all belong to thier respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sickness Of The Heart  
**

Lily coughed, She sighed and got dressed in her usual sweater and jeans. She saw Kyra sleeping at the table, making it obvious that she was out late with Kai. It wasn't a date, she was just hanging out with him at the Bar with him. Tiffany was annoyed as she watched Kyra snuggle closer to her arm, Cherise gave each girl a set of Pancakes. She sighed as she looked at Kyra, resisting the urge to flip a hot pancake on her face. "Tiff, can you wake her up?" Cherise asked. "The Ninja get up early and start patrol soon, if we're late, it'll take forever to find them!" Tiffany was about to punch Kyra, "Nicely!" Cherise warned. Tiffany growled, she slapped the back of her head. "WAKE UP!" She bellowed. Kyra's face was planted into her pancakes, still sleeping. Tiffany grabbed the syrup and was about to pour it on Kyra's head, Lily stopped her. "Tiff!" She said sternly. Tiffany poured it bitterly over her own pancakes, Lily and Cherise always ruined her fun! Lily could barely smell her breakfast.

Kyra woke up and looked at her food dozily, "Why does my head hurt?" She asked. She saw her breakfast, quickly forgetting her pain. She started humming while drenching her pancakes in syrup, it oozed onto the table, this annoyed Tiffany. "Will you lay off the syrup? You getting it everywhere!" She groaned. Kyra laughed, "That's what she said!" She countered. Cherise high-fived Kyra, Tiffany groaned again. "Seriously, lay off it. It's not easy to wipe off." Cherise stated before high-fiving Krya for the silent she said joke. Krya squirted the bottle at Tiffany, getting a good shot at her right eye "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Tiffany roared. Kyra giggled, officially on her sugar high this morning. "Ha-ha! You got syrup on your head, your all sticky!" Kyra teased. Tiffany was not amused, she let out a primal growl. "Oh, I gonna kill you!" She growled. kyr smiled evilly, "Threaten me, will you? Have some more!" She laughed. Kyra started squirting everyone with in strike range, it stopped as soon as she hit Cherise.

After some screaming and cleaning up, Lily coughed again. The girls heard how rough and dry it sounded, with water, it sounded worse! Cherise put a hand on her head and quickly pulled it away, "Holy Crap! Your burning up, Lil!" She exclaimed. Lily got up, "I'm all right, Cher..." She trailed off before fainting. "Lily!" Kyra, Cherise and Tiffany yelled. Lily woke up and saw that she was in her room, a not was on the nightstand next to her, in Cherise's handwriting. She read it, Cherise expressed that she stay in bed, Lily sighed. She was alone, she knew it and understood why. They needed to keep the food on the table and a roof over they're heads, all was understandable...

* * *

On board the Destiny's Bounty, Cherise explained to Cole and the others on why Lily wasn't here. Cole was kind enough to make one of his culinary remedies for Lily's illness, which Tiffany stiffly thanked him for. He could have sworn that she blushed but he could have been mistaken, since she teased him once again today. The leader of the Sister had pulled Zane to the side, to ask him something. "I'm sorry to hear that Miss Lilly isn't feeling well." He sighed. Cherise appreciated his considerate comment to her sick sister, he was perfect to ask! "Zane, I want you to do something for me. I mean no offense to Lloyd and the others but you seem the most mature and level, can I ask you to look after Lily?" She asked. Zane nodded earning a grin from Cherise. "Thank you, All you have to do is make sure she stays in bed." She added.

He nodded while she gave him the address and the soup Cole made.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find the apartment complex, it took him less to find their apartment. He walked in the apartment and noted the simplicity. Curiosity lead him to an answering machine, 64 messages blinking. He scanned though them, finding out that all 64 messages were from their parents. He understood the lack of detail now, they left EVERYTHING behind when they stopped being villains. He shook his head and went to Lily's room, he found her sleeping in her bed. He put his hand on her forehead, she was still running a fever. He placed a damp cloth on her head, she shivered a bit, he pulled the covers over her more. He was grateful to remember how to take care of someone when their not well from his Father, otherwise he wouldn't know what to do! He decided to give her the soup now, a drop had gotten between his chest door. He panicked for his inner works and looked, unbeknown to him, Lily was wide awake and saw him do so. She silently gasped at the sight before her, he was a robot! Zane sighed once he saw no damage, closing the door to his chest. Lily faked waking up, understanding that he had his reasons, "How are you feeling, Lily?" He asked. "A little hungry...But what are you doing here, Zane? Shouldn't you be on Patrol?" She asked. Zane smiled and gave her the soup, "Here, Cole made this for you. He said it will help you feel better." Zane answered.

Lily blushed, Robot or not, Zane was the sweetest man she ever met. She ate the soup, only to spit it out. Zane tried some and did the same. "What did Cole use?!" She asked. Zane groaned, It tastes like heated orange juice." He answered. Lily sighed and ate anyway, Cole did take the trouble to make it for her. Once she fell asleep again, he left. He continued to visit until she was better, which was a full week! Zane saw her blushing again, he feared that she might be sick again. He froze up as she hugged him, "Thank you, didn't have to take care of me but thank you, it was very sweet of you.." Lily said calmly. Zane felt a blush sneak up onto his face, unsure of what to say. Lily shocked him further by kissing his cheek, Zane smiled while walking off. He felt a wash of happiness when Lily did that to him, why? He honestly didn't know why he did but it did like it.

Lily giggled, Zane was a very "human" robot. He was kind, mature and adorably awkward, she had little clue that she was falling in love with said Nindroid!

* * *

**Awwwww, isn't Zane sweet? What will Lily do with her knowledge of Zane being a robot, will she be evil and use it to her advantage? Or will she unconditionally and hopelessly fall in love with him as he is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember, all belong to thier respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lloyd's Puppy Crush- The struggle and Birth of The Lloyds!  
**

Lloyd coughed, Sensei Wu looked to his left. His nephew shook his head for clarity, "Lloyd, are you feeling well?"He asked. Lloyd nodded, Sensei Wu knew otherwise but left Lloyd to decide for himself if he was ok. It was Zane 's turn to train Lloyd this morning, Lloyd felt dizzy and started to wobble a bit. "Lloyd!" Zane asked. Lloyd shook his head once more. Zane felt his head, "Your running a fever, perhaps you should rest." Zane suggested. The Green Ninja shook his head stobbornly, he wanted to finish his training. Lloyd felt dizzy again, he fell backwards this time. He felt his head hit something, something soft...No, wait...Something EXTREMELY soft. he opened his green eyes and saw Cherise, looking down at him. he tried to get up and off of her chest but Cherise held him still and kept him on her chest, she moved his bangs and put her lips on his forehead. Lloyd turned a deadly shade of red from the action. Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane thought the action was unnecessary and wondered why she didn't use her hand, Zane thought about it thoroughly and saw why she had done so. The lips were the most sensitive part on the body, her forehead and hands would have worked but they would have produced lesser results. **  
**

Cherise glared at him, Lloyd hated it when she looked at him like that! "Lloyd, your sick, get to bed now." She ordered. he glared back at her, the had happened before. When he was a little kid, she did the same action and told him to go to bed. He fought with her on the subject but she easily got him dressed in his pajama and into this bed because he was a kid and was sick. "No.." He said quietly. Cherise still held him place, "This isn't up for debate, Lloyd. I'll undress you and re-dress you in your pajamas and get you in your damn bed, just like I did the last time this happened. " She expressed. That angered Lloyd, he was the same age as Cherise now and he didn't like how she was treating him, she was treating him like a kid again! "Cherise, we're the same age now and a man is always stronger then a woman, now let go of me." He said with anger. Cherise made no attempts to let go of him, thus angering him further.

"I would let go but I don't see a man on my bosom." She coldly stated. Cole, Jay and Kai blinked and sucked in their breath, that was a nasty diss! Lloyd's eyes shook in anger, how dare she say that! "Cherise, this is the last time I'm gonna say this: Let...go...of...me...now!" He snarled.

**SLAP!**

He felt her slap him across his face, Cherise was heavy with her anger. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, know you limitations!" She barked. "And until you do so, you will always be a child compared to me..." She let go of him, Lloyd just stood there and stared. Cherise took Lloyd by the hand and lead him the stunned Ninja to his room.

* * *

She shoved him inside, she started to remove his Ninja outfit. Lloyd stopped her once he snapped himself out of it, The girl frowned at his resistance though she understood it, "Get out, I can do this." He said calmly. Cherise propped herself on the wall, "No, I want to make sure you DO it. I'm sure you don't go commando, it's not like you." She answered. He blushed, we at least he was allowed to dress himself this time! Lloyd was enrage by Cherise, it hurt him deeply when she called him a child. To know she wouldn't acknowledge him as a man, let alone an equal, hurt him deep. Cherise closed her eyes to allow Lloyd a bit of privacy, she opened her left eye. She looked Lloyd over, up and down.

Lloyd was an ok-build, not overly bulky or too skinny. His choice in in underwear made giggle mentally, Green boxers. As green and his Ninja uniform, she closed her eye once she was done. Lloyd swore he felt Cherise's cool blue eyes on him, he turned and saw both of her eyes closed. He did see a bit of a blush on her cheeks, he let it go and put on his green pajamas. "Ok, I get it. Now please get out." he said in a calmer tone. Cherise pointed towards his bed, "No, I don't think you do...now go lie down. "

_"Not unless you lie down with me..."_

Lloyd shook his head, what in the name of Ninjago was that!? he blushed and complied. He felt her brush his bangs out of his face again, he was about to ask what she was doing but he saw her face get extremely close to his face. He turned redder the before, he felt her breath on his face. This didn't bother him before, why did it matter now? He felt his heart pounding, he felt the urge to kiss her. Lloyd was about to just that but stopped._  
_

_"Lloyd, what are you doing?! You can't kiss Cherise, kissing is so gross!"_

Lloyd blinked at that voice, it seemed so childish. Was that the child in him? he saw her get up, "We have to get you to break that fever, I'll be right back." Cherise sighed. Once out the door, she let out a deep sigh. She felt as though Lloyd was trying to kiss her during her check in his temperature. She shook her head, Lloyd was still mentally a child, he wouldn't understand something as complicated as a kiss. Meanwhile, Lloyd was trying to deal with his illness and his racing mind.

_"Lloyd, why did you stop? You were so close to kissing her!"_

Who was that now? It sounded familiar, like the voice that suggested that Cherise should lie down with him. Yeah, it had to be. The adult in him, that had to be it. It felt like two Lloyds were in his head and were taking turns at shouting random and confusing things at him! One was telling him to kiss Cherise and show her he was stronger and that he was a man while the other was telling him not to and to stay a kid. He didn't know who to listen more, he slapped both of his own cheeks to gain some silence, He winced as his sore right cheek flared up from the pain, it was the one that Cherise slapped earlier on in the day. Her words started invading his mind like a dagger, he slapped his ears in an attempt to shut out her words.

_"Until you do so, you will always be a child compared to me..."_

Why did it hurt so much to hear her say that? He remembered that he use to wish that he was older, he'd wish to be as old as his sitters. Now he had it...And now, he honestly didn't have a damn clue on what the hell to do as an adult! He heard the door opened, He saw Cherise come back in with some of Cole's soup and a water bowl with a cloth, she put the wet colth on his head after her ate the soup, which he gagged on. "Ugh, why doesn't Cole just heat up some orange juice...I swear he won't notice the difference!" He groaned. Cherise had tried some before giving it to him and couldn't agree more with that statement! He let himself go to sleep, Cherise giggled while petting his head.

* * *

After 5 hours of sleep, Lloyd saw her. Cherise was asleep in a chair next to him, he smiled lightly. "Stayed with me this whole time...Just like the last time."He thought. He froze when he looked at her face, he started to focus on her lips. His heart started to viciously pound again, so small...so soft...so warm...he wondered, what would Cherise's lips feel like on his own? He felt his blush as he heard one of the voices trying to tell him what to try.

_"Well, what are you waiting for? You want to know how her lips feel on yours so bad? Then stop wondering and find out!"_

He gulped and leaned in...

_"That's it, Lloyd old boy...Kiss her."_

He stopped when another voice annexed his mind.

_"No, Lloyd... You can't kiss her now! Stop and back up this instant,Slick!"_

This voice sounded too mature to be either the child or adult in him, a third Lloyd?

_"Don't do this..You'll take her for granted and she'll never trust you again, she deserves better then that...She's only looking out for you, don't be a creep."_

Lloyd re wet his cloth and lied down as he smacked it on his forehead, hopefully it would cool the rest of his face while he slept. Cherise woke up, she smiled and flicked his hair away from his face again, "I'm sorry, Lloyd. I'm sorry for hitting you but just because your my age, it doesn't mean you should push yourself so hard." She said softly. "I did and I was in the hospital for several weeks for a twisted ankle, I was half-knocked from not sleeping for two days and made a jump I didn't think though." Lloyd was still awake and heard all of it, he remembered that, she was lucky it was just her ankle! But to think a great thief like Cherise could make such a mistake, it was truly eye-opening.

He then realized and felt like punching himself, she was under minding him because she was worried about him, because she cared about him. He rested for real this time, grateful that he listened to the third voice.

* * *

After a week, he was better and back to training, Cherise saw him, his face all sweaty and red from his latest training session. He walked closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for being there for me more then my Dad was, Cherise." He expressed. "I...I'm grateful to have met you and have you here on this side of the fences." He walked off, Cherise was worried about that statement. She was hoping it was innocent but she feared that it had a romantic note to it, she hoped that it was just her and not real. Why was because she wasn't sure if she was ready to accept or reject his feelings, should he act on them.

* * *

**Awwww, poor Lloyd. Don't you ever have that tiny voice telling you to do something? Well, he's got three. When the time comes will she accept him and return the feelings? Or will she reject him and want to stay friends?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rocky Road-Trust Is Hard!  
**

Cole was lifting weights in his room, he sighed as he put it down. He sensed a presence in here, a presence that had no right to be in here. "Why can't you learn to use a door and knock, Peaches?" Cole asked. Cole didn't have to turn around to know it was Tiffany, she developed a habit of sneaking in to his room and just silently watch him. While it was her job as a babysitter, it creeped him out! Tiffany sighed, " Takes too long and I can catch you with you pants down." She giggled. His cheeks flushed out of embarrassment, she literally did two days ago. He was in the middle of changing and she caught him in his boxers when she snuck in! "Besides, it reeks like hot dog water in here. You could use some air, Earth Breath." she teasingly added. He put more weights on his barbell and ignored her, he grunted as he lifted it.

Tiffany went closer and looked down at him, smirking. "What the hell do you want?" he asked while grunting. She sighed out of boredom, "Your already ripped, Dirt boy. What's the point of working out if your already ripped?"She asked. He put the barbell down and got up to take his shirt off, ignoring that she was in his room. She blushed a bit, he went back to his reps. "A ninja can never be too ripped." He answered simply. Tiffany looked at her skirt, she got a dark and very naughty idea. She bent down and got on her knees, making sure she was close enough. Cole had taken small notice in how close the red head got. After his most recent rep, he finally saw something he shouldn't have seen!

Her short black ruffled skirt hadn't bugged him as she always wore those types of skirts, it was what he was seeing under the skirt that was gathering his attention! He had a close up-worm's eye view, he gulped. She had the creamiest and hottest pair of legs he had ever seen and that was hard to admit since he was use to seeing leggy show girls. He stared at her knees, very cute.

_"Higher, higher, higher..." _The pervert in him urged.

Cole dared to look higher, skimming over her shapely thighs. He unconsciously licked his lips, trying to talk his way out of staring and out of possibly drooling over this bitch! This was Tiffany he was oogling!

_"Damn, Cole...Higher. You'll never get this chance again, your almost there..." _The pervert in him pushed.

Cole's pale blues dared to look up further, ignoring the drool at the corner of his mouth. The "There" he found was her panties, Pink lace panties. he licked his lips again, picking up his drool but none of his words. Tiffany smiled widely, "See something you like,Cole-baby?" She asked in a flirty tone. Cole's mind set off alarm bells at that sentence.

_"Cole! This is the WORST possible time for you to be a pervert! Say something before she kills you!"_ His rational side of his mind barked. _"When it's too easy, it usually is!"_

"Yes...I mean N-no! Pink Lace- I mean...oh,boy..." was all Cole could spit out.

_"Oh, nice save."_ The rational side groaned in sarcasm. _"Yeah, your totally safe. She can't possible be mad with that answer, smooth talker." _

And with that, Tiffany got up and stomped on his face.

* * *

All on the Bounty heard Cole's pain laced yelp, all watching Tiffany walking angrily towards them. Cole walked out onto the Bow of the ship, all saw Cole's face with a shoe imprint on it, implying that he had been stomped on rather hard. Jay decided to be the one to ask," Cole, dude...What-" Jay tried to ask. Cole looked at the blue ninja, "I don't want to talk about it." He answered. Lily went behind Tiffany and bow before smacking her head, "Ow, what did I do?" She asked. Lily shook her head, "Don't be a tease." Lily sighed. "Never lead with no intention of following though." Cherise motioned to Zane to cover Lloyd's ears, once he had, Cherise smacked Tiffany in the back of her head.

"Owww! Will you stop hitting me!?" Tiffany growled. Cherise glared sternly at her, "Oh, stop bitching." She groaned. "How many times have I told you to quit being a cock tease? Guys don't like being lead on."

Later on that day, Cole had gotten hurt. His leg was broken, Sensei Wu advised him to stay off it and rest as the doctor said. And after 4 days, Cole felt fidgety and agitated from being cooped up in his room, he couldn't even lift his weights because they were out of reach! He heard yelling outside his door, it sounded like Cherise and Tiffany were hashing it out again. Low and behold, he was correct as Cherise shoved Tiffany in his room before slamming it. He growled in irritation, "Great, I'm stuck in here until my leg heals up and now I'm stuck with you." he sighed bitterly.

"Sucks to be you then, your leg's busted." She brought up. "Lie back down and maybe I'll give you lunch." Cole blinked at her, was she treating him like a dog?! He couldn't take it anymore, he was getting out of here! He sat up, Tiffany put her hand on his chest to stop him from getting up completely. Cole glared at her, Tiffany knew she was out classed in strength but she had to try at the very least. "Tiffany, get off." He said in a pissed tone. She shook her head, "I can't take it! All this waiting is driving me crazy!" He groaned. Tiffany pushed harder, showing to Cole that she wasn't going to listen to him.

He tried getting up again, the red head stopped him and forced him to drink something. Cole struggled as he knew it was wasn't water, his struggling ceased after a few more seconds. He was asleep, Tiffany tucked him into his bed as soon as she put his limbs back on the bed.

* * *

After an hour, Cole woke up and saw Tiffany at his side, he glared at her. "You drugged me!" He barked. "What did you make me drink?!" He was gonna strangle her for her stunt...or rather he was TRYING to. He couldn't move, his glare got more venomous. "What...the...hell...did...you...do...to...me?!" He asked between his teeth. Tiffany sighed while fixing his covers, "Nothing, just a sleep/paralyze mix." She answered. "So stop fussing and maybe I'll feed you." Cole blinked and growled a bit, it was not nothing! And she was still treating him like a dog! "Do you make it a habit of drugging people?!" He asked. Tiffany let out a frustrated groan, she understood evil more then good.

Why ask and reason with Cole when drugging him was so much easier? But it proved being the worst idea as he was even more angry and uncooperative then an hour ago! She decided to try reasoning again, maybe it would work this time. "Look, I only did it so you'd stay put. Rest is best for busted limbs." She expressed. Cole humphed and she left the room, she came back with a cake. Cole's eyes lit up, she was giving him cake? Well, she can't be that bad if she's willing to give him cake... Tiffany sat back down and gave him a piece, he was about to eat it until he stopped himself.

The last thing she shoved into his mouth knocked him out and paralyzed him, what were the odds that she drugged the cake? It was odds that Cole really didn't want to take, she looked at him, puzzled. "What? I though you liked cake, change in heart?" she asked. Cole continued to eye the forkful of the sweet and fluffy confection, he shook his head. "No, I love cake. I just don't trust you, how do I know if you drugged that too?" he asked. The blue eyed woman sighed, "You don't. Sooner or later, your just going to have to trust me, Cole-baby." Tiffany answered. Cole scoffed at that answer, trust?! How could he when she drugged him an hour ago?! And knowing her background didn't assure him either!

He gazed at the forkful, "Trust is earned, Peaches. And I've got news for you, that water cocktail doesn't exactly plead your case!" He shouted. Tiffany put the cake down and stood up, she bent down to his face. "Fine, I wasn't going to give it to you but I felt sorry for you." Tiffany said bitterly. She pointed to the cake, "In that piece of cake is a healing mix, to help your leg heal faster." She admitted. Cole blinked a few times, he then eyed her face. He was wary of her answer. She felt sorry for him? That would imply that she felt bad first and that she had feelings! "You eat it." He said smugly. If she did drug it, she wouldn't eat it! Tiffany took a deep breath, "That mix is meant for a hurt person, If I take it and I'm not hurt, I WILL be hurt." She admitted. Cole snickered mentally, he knew it!

"Sorry, peaches. I'll pass." He sighed. She shook her head, she had no choice but to show him. She gave him a bag from her waist, she picked up his chin. "If I pass out, a purple pill has to be given to me immediately or I'll die." She explained. Cole got a little scared, death? Surely she was kidding! He watched her eat the forkful, she swayed a bit before collapsing onto the floor. The Black ninja panicked, she was NOT joking! He scrambled onto the floor, he let out a yelp of pain as his broken leg hit the hard floor. He found the pill she was talking about and helped her swallow it. He saw no signs of her moving, he feared that he was too late. He began to feel horrible, she was telling the truth this time and proved it to him, despite knowing it would kill her. He heard a groan, he saw Tiffany get up, she helped him back to his bed. Once he was tucked back in, she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving my ass, Cole-baby." She sighed.

The black-haired boy stared at her, Did...she know he'd save her? She... trusted him THAT much to do that? He smiled a bit and ate the cake, finding that Tiffany DID have feelings. Once he was done, he realized that he could move. "Hey! You lied!" he barked. She giggled, "No, it wore off. Until now, other then the healing mix, you just reapplied the first mix. Nighty night, Cole-baby." She answered. Cole got mad, "You bi-uhh..." He groaned before sleeping again.

* * *

He endured this treatment for 2 weeks, his leg was healed. He saw her walking around, he cornered her to the wall. She thought he was going to hit her for all the drugging but was surprised when she felt him kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Peaches." He said with a smile. Tiffany felt heat coming into her cheeks, was it his smile? Or was it the fact that he cornered her? Or that he was sweaty? Or all three? She shrunk out of his trap, "Your welcome." She sighed before walking off. He walked by the kitchen and saw a piece of cake on the table, he grinned fiendishly at it. "Well, don't you look Delicious?" He asked the cake. Cole scarfed the cake down without hesitation, he licked his fingers to make sure not an inch was uneaten. He then fell down, he was out like a light.

Tiffany had walked in and flicked his bangs out of his face once she bent down, "Your a sexy cake-loving stud, aren't you, Cole-baby?" She suggestively giggled. He did look hot when he was sleeping, she ran a finger from cheek, to chest and to his thigh before walking away to let him sleep of the drugged cake.

* * *

**Poor Cole, he's become Tiffany's unwilling genie pig! What a bitch, using cake to deceive him like that! The girl's an evil genius!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dance Fever-The Fire Ninja Steps It Up!  
**

It was nighttime in Ninjago, being a city, Ninjago had it places for nightly entertainment. Clubs and bars, again, plenty of places. Kai was dressed in a red button down shirt and jeans, he was waiting for Krya. As odd as it was that she was his sitter, she was a ball to hang out with! He thought of Cherise as too responsible, Tiffany as too bitchy and Lily as too plain. Kyra struck him out right as the FUN sister, which worked for him. Kai was plenty responsible but there were times were he just wanted to have fun, Kyra understood that and suggested they pick a night out of the week just to hang out and stay up. It was fine as it didn't interfere with his training and it didn't cross any lines. What he didn't count on was his status with the ladies, which was crazy! Not that he minded, it was flattering. Girls would approach him and chat him up, some actually wanted to take him home! Kai might be many things but naive wasn't one of them, he knew full well what those girls meant! All of them were hot, each girl sexier then the last. Each skirt and dress getting shorter with each girl that passed by, each outfit revealing more then he should be able to see!

This however, annoyed Kyra. She wouldn't say anything but he just got the feeling that she felt ignored, her mood would change after a girl walked by them and chatted Kai up. the red-ninja decided to focus on Kyra, she deserved that much. Once she finally did meet up with him, he did a double take. He wasn't expecting her in a dress, a cute revealing dress at that. The red head wore her just her casual pink hoodie and jeans, until tonight. The dress showed more of Kyra then he was use to, Krya giggled at his shocked face. She waved her hand as his face, he shook his head. "Uh,sorry...Let's go." he said finally. Krya went in front of him. "Wait, Kai. Let's head to Karadoki Bar, they're having a dance floor dance off, I think we can win it." Krya brought up. Kai chuckled nervously, "To be honest, I don't know how to dance..." he admitted. This didn't deter her in the least, she dragged him there anyway.

* * *

Kai was impressed, he only saw Karadoki as a Cafe in the day. But ...to see it as a Bar, it was amazing. He saw the bartender, Jeff in his own element at the bar. He was mixing drinks at speeds impossible to witness and doing tricks he never seen or heard of! He saw Fred and Ataru on either side of him, both seamlessly keeping up with the drink task master's pace, not missing a step nor a drop! He saw Lizzy, Rochelle, Randy and Mizane walking and serving to the beat of the music, impressed with their balance despite the dancing they were doing while going from table to table. After a few cocktails, Kyra convinced Kai to get on the dance floor with her. Kyra encircled his neck, she swayed her hips slowly. "Nervous, Kai?" She asked. "A little...I told you before, I can't dance. I only know how to be a Blacksmith and Ninja only." Kyra giggled, not believing that. "Don't worry, just let the beat and rhythm come to you." She assured while she swayed wider. Kai heard the music change, he saw Ataru and the guys get on the stage. They winked at Kai, what were they planning? He then saw Ataru pull up Mizane onto the stage and started off the song.

The song itself sounded deeply sensual, thus making the boy blush out of embarrassment. He let out a quiet shuttered sigh, he looked down at Kyra. She looked different then she did three seconds ago. She looked like she was planning to eat him, like his soul and body was a steak! Kai turned her around so the back of her was facing him, Krya giggled suggestively as she got the hint. She started grinding her butt on his crotch, Kai was shocked and embarrassed that she got what he wanted to try with her. Cole showed him and the guys what grinding was once, using Nya for it. After Sensei walking in and explaining that he wasn't disrespecting Nya but showing them what dance grinding was, all had found out what grinding was.

That night left Kai feeling wrong and scared that his sister picked up the dance with ease! he gulped at the attention they were getting, a cicle formed around the two. He grinded along with her, both grinded to deep love song matching each grind to each note. Once the song ended, Kyra danced away from him to dance on her own. Kai danced to his own beat, matching Kyra step for step. Kyra seemed like a totally different girl on the dance floor, which he kinda dug. It turned him on just how controllable and uncontrollable she was on the dance floor, like a flame dancing in a forge.

* * *

Later that night, Kai and Kyra walked back to her Apartment. "I had fun, Kai. I hope I wasn't pushing you or giving you the wrong idea..." She said shyly. She let herself slip a bit with the dancing, she hoped Kai wasn't taking it the wrong way. He smiled, "It's ok, I had fun too." he sighed. He kissed her on the cheek while she did the same, both felt so naughty about grinding, being closer then they were normally. Kyra giggled and blushed as she recalled the hardness between Kai's legs, she must have really lit his fire if he was THAT hard! His eyes were on her and her only tonight, it was all she wanted. Kai blushed on his walk back to the Bounty, he was thinking how soft Krya felt. The feel of her cute and soft ass rubbing made him all hot an bothered but was glad that she didn't take it the wrong way.

One thing those two knew for sure: They were going to dance again and grinding was a must!

* * *

**Heh, aren't they cute folks? I wonder what Kyra meant by slipping a bit? Maybe the sisters are hiding more then they're telling.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Jones Family's World War 3 - Part 1  
**

At Karadoka Cafe/Bar, Jeff and Dante were getting ready for a another day of business. Jeff took out a picture, he started cleaning it. Once he was done cleaning it off, he placed it on the mantel behind him and smiled at it. The picture was of Jeff, Dante and Dante's husband, Jim Passion when they were younger. Jeff was mustache less then, Dante wore pigtails and Jim was known for his mop head. Jim was Jeff's best friend before Dante came along, friends since the 7th grade. When she did, both Jim and Jeff really like her. Jeff however, stood back as soon as she showed romantic interest in Jim. Dante and Jim married fresh out of High School, all graduates of The Actor's School as well.

The couple helped Jeff Buy Karadoka and got it started, Jeff was at the Bar, Jim was serving with a smile while Dante was singing on stage. It was happier times, it really was. Those days ended however, when Jim decided to be a hero. Dante's Brother and Sister-In-Law had attacked and tried to capture Ninjago as a new territory, Jim went to go and put his Brother-In-Law in his place. Dante and Jeff followed and joined into the fight, all citizens watched them battle. It was Mrs. Jones V.S. Dante, Crunch(The girls' caretaker) V.S. Jeff and Mr. Jones V.S. Jim. didn't want to lose, he decided that if he couldn't have Ninjago, he'd bomb it. Jim wouldn't have it. Jim said that if he took the bomb before it blow out of the city, everyone would be safe. Jeff and Dante tried to tell him that it was a fool's errand, neither were able to talk him out of it.

_"Jeff, Protect Dante while I'm gone."_ he told Jeff. Dante didn't want him to do it but he embraced her and kissed her, _"I love you, Dante. Always have and always will." _He told her. He dashed off, not looking back. Dante and Jeff watched the brave fool take the bomb and went as far as he could run. When the Bomb exploded, he was on the outskirts of the city. All wondered what happened to Jim, all seeing a a piece of red cloth floating in the wind as an answer. It floated into Jeff's hand, he gripped it tightly into his fist. It was from Jim's shirt, both he and Dante wept for him. She never forgave her Brother for taking Jim from her and swore she'd make him pay, Jeff didn't either but he eventually talked her out of getting revenge. In time, both got better. The citizens were grateful to Jim, they made a day to honor him known to all as Passion Day. Today was the anniversary of his death and sacrifice, today was Passion Day.

Dante looked at the picture and cried, Jeff went over to her and hugged her, 'It's been 10 years since that damn day..." She sobbed. "Why does it still hurt so damn much?!" Jeff continued to hug her, to let her cry it out. He knew she held it in until this day, she always did this. "Dante, I know it hurts but moving on is what's best for both of us, it what Jim would have wanted..." Jeff soothed. She nodded, the phone rang. Jeff sat Dante down and answered. "Karadoka Cafe and Bar, Jeff here." He greeted. "Jeff, put Dante on the phone right now." The voice ordered. Jeff's blood boiled, recognizing the voice. "You have some nerve calling here! Have you the slightest clue on what today is?!" Jeff barked. "If not, I'll tell you! It's the day you killed your Brother-In-Law!" Dante looked at Jeff, who assured her that he could handle it. "That didn't stop you from shacking up with her, did it, bar boy?" asked.

Jeff's brown eyes widened and then venomously shrank and arched, he was pissed! "Screw you, Richard! How dare you say that! Dante came to live with me until she got back on her feet, which you caused, you bomb happy son of bitch!" Jeff shot back. "Put my damn sister on the phone, Jeff... " Jeff was about to hang up until Dante took the phone from him. "You better have damn good excuse for calling on the anniversary of Jim's death. What the hell do you want, Richard? Let me guess, your waiting if I married again and bomb him too." She hissed. "Tell me where my daughters are, Dante." He ordered. Dante blinked, "No, why in the hell should I tell you? I'm glad they are on this side of the fences, hurts when something precious to you is ripped away from you, doesn't it?" she asked proudly. "Dante, they are just confused, all young villain are. Tell me where they are, this foolishness has gone on long enough! " He expressed.

The singer rolled her eyes, "You have no clue on what they want, feel and or need. You only want to secure you legacy, Richard." She groaned. She heard shifting, "Dante, don't keep our girls from us or I'll see to it that you join your husband in the dirt!" Mrs. Jones yelled. Dante 's eyes grew anger, "That a threat, Sister- In- Law?" Dante asked. "It's not a threat, Dante. It's a promise, now stop fucking us around and tell us where they are or I swear to Satan and all that is unholy, I'll-" Dante decided to cut her off before she finished that sentence, she looked at her nails. "Temper, temper, Emily. You and your husband need to stay away from them. Oh, and tell Richard to quit being a Dick."She sighed. "Oh wait, that's his name...Never mind." She motioned Jeff to hand up.

"Now see here-" **CLICK!**

* * *

Cherise and lily went though another 64 messages and deleted them, Tiffany tried calling their parents until Cherise grabbed the phone from her and deleted the number. Tiffany growled, "Damn it, I hate you!" Tiffany screeched. "Bitch all you want, Tiff. You'll thank me later!" Cherise yelled back. Tiffany went to the door, "You and Lily can be good if you want but Kyra and me were meant to be evil! Come on, Kyra, we're going home!" Tiffany barked. Cherise growled and held her down, they wrestled. Lily waved a cookie in front of Kyra, who squealed, skipped over and ate it. Cherise got on top and panted, "Dad doesn't give two shits about us, Tiff! All he's concerned about is his empire, your smart...Don't be an idiot! " She barked. Tiffany struggled, "Lair! Dad loves us, the only ones he doesn't love is you!" She growled.

Cherise shook her head, "Wrong, he only loves us along as we do as he says!" She argued. "At least Lloyd's Father loved him regardless of destiny's choices for them!" The girl stopped struggling but didn't face Cherise, she let go of her. Since today was Passion day, they girls decided to honor their uncle. Cherise and Kyra decided to run later on in the day, Lily and Tiffany would sit it out and head to Karadoka to hear their aunt sing her grieving heart out.

* * *

Lloyd and Kai asked if they could run with them, which Cherise and Kyra said yes to. They ran down the path that Jim Passion ran with the bomb, They all managed to stay the same pace. They found out that Jim was the one who taught Cherise to run, she's been doing it since. All felt like they saw Jim Passion run along side them, still holding on the bomb. Kai and Lloyd saw Jim running by them, tear escaping his eye. We're they seeing things?! He was dead...It wasn't his ghost, was it?! They reached outskirts, finding the crater circled with flowers. Both Jones sister smiled, both happy that the city honored their uncle. Lloyd and Kai prayed to him, they left shortly after that.

Meanwhile, at Karadoka, Nya, Jay, Zane and Cole joined Tiffany and Lily. They listened to Dante's voice, her love, sadness, loneliness all colliding together. Dante retired early that night, Jeff knew she was going to cry her eyes out in truth. The group joined Jeff to visit Jim's grave, on the way, he told the story of Jim's death. Once the reached the grave, Jeff took out a bottle and poured it on his grave. "This one's on me, Jimmy." He said to the grave. Nya stopped Jay for a moment, the story scared her. "Jay...I don't know what I do if I lost you." She said while crying. Jay smiled and hugged, "It won't happen, Nya. I'll be here to love you forever!" He said. Jeff smiled at that conversation, hoping he would be.

Once Jeff was gone and no one was around, The ghost of Jim Passion was sitting on his grave. He held a glass of that drink that Jeff poured on the dirt, he laughed. "I'll be waiting for ya, Jeffie. We'll drink together again someday, until then, keep protecting Dante for me..."The ghost asked.

* * *

**Awww, sad huh? Well, this chapter was trying explain a little bit into the Jones family's rockiness as well as show that some of the greatest heroes in the world are the ones under our feet. In honor of September 11...Rest easy, heroes...You've earned it.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Jones Family's World War 3 - Part 2  
**

The next day, it was raining. The harshness of the storm pelted the windows of Karadoka Cafe. Jeff sighed, storms always slowed things down. His brown eyes saw a large man walking around, almost circling Karadoka. Jeff was about to pay it no mind until he heard a familiar voice bellowing though the windows.

"DANTE JONES! GET OUT HERE AND TELL ME WHERE THE GIRLS ARE!"

Jeff closed his eyes and grabbed a Bo-staff from under the bar, Ataru and the rest of the waiters and waitresses looked to see what was happening. "Jeff, who the hell is that yelling?" Ataru asked. Jeff said nothing until he touched the doorknob. "Go to the Ninja and the girls, their parents have come for them. " Jeff said flatly. Ataru and the rest ran out the back, Jeff opened the door. He walked out, "Anyone ever tell you that yelling in a neighborhood is rude?" Jeff asked.

The man was towering over Jeff, hulking with muscles. It was almost impossible to believe that he was the girls' caretaker, he looked more suited in a pit full of men like him beating each other to death. Despite all the physical advantage that this man had, Jeff had fought him before. This was Crunch. 10 years ago, his bald head was full of long black hair that was wild and messy, his wrinkled face was always wearing a crazed smile, his butler outfit replaced the plaid shirt and jeans and wool cap. His misty green eyes glowed with the danger of his strength, even now.

Jeff gulped, His Grey dark hair was neatly combed as it was 10 years back but lost it's deep black color. His black vest, white shirt, black pants and black tie faded a bit due to age. His mustached face could only muster a nostalgic glare at this behemoth, "Ah, yes...Jeff was it?" Crunch asked. "Just tell me where Cherise and the rest of the girls are and I won't have to finish what I started on your arm. " Jeff looked at his arm, remembering crunch almost tearing it off his body. Jeff stood firm, "Richard and Emily need to understand that Cherise and her sisters want a better life, something being a villain cannot give." Jeff stated. He aimed his Bo-staff at him, "Something that's obvious beyond your comprehension." Crunch laughed at Jeff, "I was trying to be nice, bar-boy..."

* * *

The theater students were surrounded by henchmen, only Lizzy and Randy were the only ones who could run off. Randy ran to look for the Bounty, Lizzy ran to go to the Apartment and warn the girls. Both were the fastest and had a chance to get the messages to either party at moment. The African American boy looked up and found it, smiling at the rope. Before he could grab it and yell he was swung into a nearby building. He opened his eyes and saw Mr. Jones, Randy shivered. "ZANE!" Randy roared before being pummeled in the stomach.

"Tell me where my daughters are..." He asked. The chocolate skinned boy growled and gurgled on his blood, "Piss off..." He answered before passing out. Mr. Jones looked up at the Bounty, he was then tackled to ground. He flipped his attacker off him, seeing it was Jeff. Jeff panted, he ran after him once he took care of Crunch. His shirt was tore and his chest was heavily bruised, his combed hair was messy. "Step aside, Bar-boy or I'll make you eat dirt. " ordered. Jeff let out a battle cry, not letting him walk away for what he did to Jim and now for what he did to Randy.

* * *

Lizzy reached the complex, she smiled while panting heavily. She continued her run and was on the stairs until she was dragged down it and slammed into the ground, Lizzy got up slowly and screamed, "CHERISE, RUUUUUUUUN!" She shrieked. Mrs. Jones shut her up by striking her face, knocking her out. Nothing was going to keep her from her babies, especially not some twin braided floozy.

Sadly, Dante was on the stairs, blocking the door. "Get out of my way, Tramp..." Mrs. Jones hissed. "No, the girls deserve to have a choice." Dante sighed. Dante took out her whip, "I won't let you drag them back into the darkness, Emily." Mrs. Jones growled. "Your their aunt, I'm they're Mother, what makes you more right then I am?!" She asked. Dante's golden yellow eyes were closed, "You and Richard may have given birth to them but your far from the title of parent if forcing your children to be something they don't want to be!" Dante barked.

* * *

The Ninja climbed down from their ship, all had frozen at fight between Jeff and Mr. Jones. The deep crimson and grey locks braided behind his back, his aged face covered with red and grey facial hair. His golden eyes fixated on slicing the Bartender's head off his shoulders, his armor like coat reflected the rain in it's pewter grey light. His scythe struck fear into Cole's heart, for it looked to him the evil shadow to the Staff of Quakes. A twisted form that had six smaller scythe blades on the other side of the larger and ridged blade, it seem to glow with pure evil.

His aura glowed with the same intensity and darkness as Lloyd's Father had, which made Sensei Wu shiver. Lloyd gulped, when his uncle shook like that, it was never a good sign. Richard Jones had earned his reputation as most ruthless in the Villain's circle, so cruel was he, he once killed a child for smiling at him! Zane and Kai spotted an injured Randy, Zane picked him up. Randy pulled him down and quickly whispered the message that Jeff told him to give before passing out again, Nya worried as the all the blood soaked in Randy's afro was concerning.

"He needs a doctor!" Nya expressed. Zane was about to run Randy to the Hospital until Ataru and Fred ran towards them and took him off Zane's hands, "Don't worry about us, do something about Mr. Jones! Jeff's gonna lose!" Ataru barked. The loud crack from Jeff's bo-staff echoed with the thunder in the sky, blood sprayed out of Jeff's chest. The ninja saw Jeff throw something sharp at Mr. Jones, stabbing him in the stomach. Jeff was on the ground, bleeding red puddles on the ground.

"JEFF!" Ataru, Fred and Randy yelled.

Mr. Jones was about to finish Jeff off until his wife called him off, Nya's blood ran cold as soon as her innocent brown eyes laid eyes on her. Emily Jones was retired but she still retained the title of most evil villainess, her cold armored dress shined in a grey silver tone. Her ice blue eyes seemed to carve into Nya's heart, as if sapping her very life away with her gaze. Her bright blond hair betrayed her age, making her seem younger then her husband. "We have the girls, let's go home, Richard." Mrs. Jones sighed.

Mr. Jones bent down to Jeff, "Your very lucky my wife came, Bar-boy. Next time we meet, you won't be so fortunate." He whispered to him. He looked to her, "What of Dante?" He asked. The Villainess laughed, "She's alive but I think she's been singing too much...She has gotten weaker." She sighed. Ataru, Randy and Fred felt a chill down their spines, what in that name of holy hell did she do to Dante?! They were about leave, The bearded man laughed boldly. He didn't need to turn to see that the Ninja were about to attack him, he merely turned to them. He just made one swipe with his scythe, the air pressure sent them, Nya, Sensei Wu, Ataru, Fred and Randy backwards and into a wall of concrete!

"Don't even think about it, little boys. I've fought men who were far older them you and they died from just a brush of my dark flames. " He boosted.

**CRACK!**

Mr. Jones fell a bit but recovered his balance, his back had a long angry slash across it. The crack came from Dante's whip, all stunned at her entrance. "Men might have but what about a woman, Richard?" Dante asked. Kai noticed the whip, she must have taught Kyra how to use a whip! He laughed, "Do you really think you stand a chance, Dante? Your precious boy-toy couldn't even put up a decent guard with that tooth-pick of his." Mr. Jones sighed. He swiped his hand and black flames came at Dante, Dante's whip was engulfed with blue flames and she whipped each flame out with her own. "It's not enough that you take Jim from me, you have to take Jeff too? You've gone a step too far, Richard..." She growled.

"Now feel the icy fire of my broken heart, Brother!"

With that, Dante began her assault on Mr. Jones, dozens upon dozens of blue flames lunged at equal black flames. Mrs. Jones was about to help, Jeff stopped her with a torrent pressured stream of water and lighting. "Know your place, Bar-boy!" She yelled. He curled his palm at her, managing to hold his place. "I owe it to Jim to protect Dante, I'll die to keep my word if that's what it takes!" He barked. Mrs. Jones made the ground quake, wind rushing behind her. The Ninja stood there frozen, was this...The power of the Jones Family? Ice and Fire? Wind and Earth? Water and Lighting? Darkness and Fire? What was this?! Mr. Jones smirked, he dumped out a bomb. Jeff and Dante froze up, not again...

"What will you do now, Sister? Ninjago will blow up again if you keep fighting me but you could...save the city again." He taunted before leaving. Before anyone could do anything, Jay kissed Nya. "I love you, Nya..." he whispered. Nya was confused at first until she saw Jay run and take the bomb, Nya tried to run after him until Kai stopped her. "Let go of me, Kai! Jay!" Nya called out. "Ninja go!" Jay yelled while spinning into a blue lighting tornado. Jeff growled while running, he violently slammed both onto the ground. "I won't let Jim's tragedy be repeated!" He barked. He let out a pain filled scream as his body went liquid and sparked, Dante took out both heart shaped earrings out of her ears. Her body engulfed into blue flames, "My brother will not take another hero from Ninjago, not while I still breathe!" She yelled. Jay felt energy surround him, the bomb went off at the outskirts.

Nya's eyes went wide and tears spilled from her, "JAY!" She screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Nya sobbed wildly, Zane, Kai and Cole put they're heads down. Sensei Wu saw a large ball hurling towards them, all got out of the way. The ball cracked opened, a gravely injured but alive Jay plopped out of it. Nya held him, "Jay, you idiot! Don't you ever do that again!" She cried. The Master looked at Dante and Jeff weakened states and then at the sky before smiling, another power protected Jay's life and it wasn't from the world of the Living. "All of you need medical attention, Nya and I will tend to that." He sighed looking at the rest of the Ninja. "As for the rest of you, go. I know you want to give chase, everything will be fine." He assured. "Be careful..." Cole, Kai, Zane and Lloyd left, Jay wanted to follow but Nya wouldn't hear it. "Have you lost your damn mind?! I'm never ever letting you go after what you did!" she sobbed.

The ghost Jim smiled at Jay, "Ninjago's already got enough dead heroes in ground." he stated. "It's not your time yet, Blue."

* * *

**Ha! So it appears that The Ninja and Sensei Wu aren't the only ones who can channel the elements! Oh, and if you curious on Jim's power, his was Light and Lighting. It doesn't sound impressive but Light heals which is how Jay survived that bomb going off other then Jeff and Dante's help. Will the girls be saved or will they go back to being Villains?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Stolen  
**

Cherise looked around, nothing but blackness around her. She was confused until she saw herself floating, there was no ground. She then felt her feet touch ground, she saw herself in front of her. She shook her head, what was going on? She knew it was herself because of the red side ponytail and blue eyes, what she didn't expect was to see her Thief's outfit. The girl laughed at her, "Who are you?" She asked. The Thief smiled, "I'm you, Cherise. I'm the evil in your heart, every last bit of me is composed from your own darkness." Cherise shook her head, that couldn't be! She made an attempt to get away, the thief went ahead of her and stopped her. "You can't run from me forever, Cherise. Embrace your thieving heart, you don't have the heart to be a good guy, Doll." She uttered Cherise shook her head again, she was wrong! She worked hard to get out of it and she wasn't going back! "No, I won't go back to be a thief! You can't make me!" Cherise yelled. The Thief smiled again and began to disperse into a mist, going into Cherise's lungs. "That's where your wrong, Doll." She laughed.

_"No, that's were YOUR wrong, thief!"_

The mist was cut off of Cherise and formed back into the Thief, the Thief growled. Cherise saw a person in front of her, the voice was feminine so it was obviously a girl. The girl was in a Ninja's outfit, it reminded her of Lloyd's Uniform. This one was different, deep purple with silver plates on the head and shoulder. The weapon she slashed the Thief with recognizing it as dagger, the dagger itself seemed to glow with purity. Her face was hidden under her hood, only her blue eyes were seen. Cherise felt as though she knew this woman, the Ninja glared at the Thief. "You...How did you get out?" The Thief asked. The Ninja growled and attacked, matching speed to speed. If The Thief was her darkness then who was the Ninja? Cherise's heart skipped a beat, who...Who was this woman!?

"It's over, Ninja. She never really had chance, once a Villain...Always a Villain." The Thief sighed. The Ninja shook her head, "No, it's possible to walk away from the darkness..." She looked at Cherise, "If your willing to make the journey." Cherise was about to reach for her until the Thief engulfed her, "Oh, no you don't, Ninja! She's mine!" She roared. "Cherise!" The Ninja called to. Cherise felt herself slipping into darkness, she was drowning in it. The Ninja tried to seize outside help, she needed help or Cherise was as good as gone! The Green Ninja...Lloyd...Yes, he could help rescue her from the Thief's hold on her heart!

* * *

Lloyd ran though the halls of The Jones' Manor, the walls striking terror, rugs pulling you inside, the creepy painting that seemed to jump at you...Yeah, Lloyd remembered this house when he was younger. While it was disturbing how it never bothered him when he was a kid, he focused on finding Cherise. He wasn't going to let all of her hard work go to waste by letting her Father undo it all! If he had to fight Mr. Jones to take her out of here, then so be it!

_"Not that way, go left, Green Ninja."_

Lloyd stopped running and blinked, who in the name of Ninjago was that!? "Who are you?" Lloyd asked mentally. He went left, resuming his pace.

_" Crunch made Cherise drink Eve Of the Darkness, you will have to fight her as I have failed to stop the Thief from taking her heart. Go Right and head straight, Lloyd."_

Lloyd gulped, Eve Of The Darkness was a potion that was made from The Great Devourer's poison and the root of the Devil's Birch. It made whoever drank it as dark as it's ingredients, Lloyd felt sad for Cherise. His own Father never had to stoop so low as to force potions to make Lloyd evil, Mr. Jones really didn't care about what his daughters wanted! He stopped and froze up, he saw Cherise. She turned slowly to him, the shine in her eyes gone. She was clad in her Thief Outfit, she had a dagger ready. Lloyd shook himself, he was going to have to fight her. He really didn't want to fight her but if she did drink Eve Of The Darkness, he had little choice. Cherise disappeared from his view, Lloyd jumped away. He felt the left side of him get unsettling warm, she had cut him. She laughed evilly, taking to her heels again.

_"Lloyd, you cannot hesitate with a Thief! Attack her or your going to lose!"  
_

There was that voice again, he cleared his mind. Okay, Cherise was demonically fast. All Thieves were evasive and fast, Cherise even more so! But the thing they lacked was strength, they were very weak in guard since they heavily depended on their quickness and dodging to avoid injury. He had to hit her and make it count, he couldn't afford to miss! He watched her take off again, Lloyd anticipated her next strike. He whacked her dagger out of her hand and strike her with his fist, not holding back on the strength. He knocked her into the wall of the manor, upset that he had to hurt Cherise. He walked up to her, wary if she got back up. She did and started wildly striking at him, managing to cut his cheeks, chest and leg.

_"Lloyd, hit her again! Once she's unconscious again, kiss her!"_

Lloyd 's eyes went wide, kiss her?! Why in the name of Ninjago did he have to kiss Cherise?! Wouldn't a hug work?!  
The green eyed blond understood why the voice told him that, only a pure and good gesture would break the potion's hold. But why did it have to be the one thing he never did before?! "Ninja...GO!" Lloyd yelled. He spun himself and rammed into Cherise, unleashing everything he had with gusto! Cherise violently met with the wall, she coughed up blood. Lloyd cringed at the blood coming from her mouth and nose, why did he have to hit her?

_"Now, kiss her before she gets up again."_

"No." Lloyd whispered.

_"Lloyd, kiss her or the darkness will over take her for good!"_

The Green Ninja growled, removing his hood and kissing her. This was NOT how he imagine his first kiss happening, the gross and metal like taste of blood on his lips and the one he was kissing being beaten senseless and out cold! But...if the world was fair, he'd be a kid still and his Father wouldn't be evil. He felt twitching, he saw the shine back in Cherise's eyes. "L-Lloyd? Oooo, my frigging head..."Cherise asked groggily. Lloyd hugged her, Cherise was confused. "God, I hope I never have to hurt you again, I don't think I could deal with it!" Lloyd stated. Cherise blinked but then cried, her Father used The Eve Of The Darkness on her...He didn't give a damn about them, he only cared about his empire! Lloyd thought she was crying over her injuries, "Damn it, Dad...Did we EVER matter to you!?" She screamed. Lloyd hugged her more, not because she wanted it.

Because she NEEDED it.

* * *

**Looks like the battle has just begun for Cherise and her sisters, and who is this Ninja? She seems to be an ally but does she represent? Will the other Ninja have better luck? Or will they fail to save the other sisters? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Seduced  
**

Lily walked around the dark world surrounding her, she was unconscious, she was sure of it. She was upset that her parents had taken them against they're will, proving that legacy would always come first. She couldn't say she was surprised but she couldn't say she was expecting them to kidnap them either! She heard laughter echoing around her, a chill ran up her spine as she heard it. She knew the dark laughter to be her own, she grew worried. She panicked and looked around, seeing herself. She saw herself in her seductress outfit, without her glasses. Lily immediately closed her eyes, not wanting to look at this part of her past again! The reflection laughed at her attempt to shut her out, she gently touched her forehead, cheek and then her chin. Lily flinched at her sensual touches, "So rude to not look someone in the eyes, Lily darling. " She uttered in a sensual tone. She went behind her and went to her ear, Lily shivered. "You can avoid my gaze all you want, of you are only postponing the inevitable; YOU are going to open your eyes...YOU will look into my eyes and YOU will be mine once again. " She whispered.

_"Get off her, witch!"_

The Temptress felt her cheek cut into, she backed away from Lily and felt her cheek. The object that cut her had gone back to its master, a girl cloaked in aqua blue with gold plates. "A ninja?" Lily thought. She saw fans in the ninja's hands, the gleam from them felt pure. The Ninja stared at the Temptress, "Give up, Ninja. This is a game you cannot win, Lily's mine!" She growled. The Ninja shielded Lily's eyes with her left fan. "Unlike the 3,000 men you controlled, I cannot be controlled. This game ends, Temptress!" The Ninja yelled. She attacked, the Temptress blew her back with her gaze. Lily was smart enough to have ESP so the fact that the Temptress had it was not very surprising to Lily, The Ninja got up and threw her right fan at her, slicing her left eye. Lily unfortunately looked at her, the Temptress laughed while becoming mist. The Ninja tried to run to her before she reach Lily but was too late, "No!" The Ninja growled. She needed help if Lily stood a chance at walking away from this part of her life, she needed someone close to her. She smiled and thought of Zane, surely the White Ninja could help her! He was a robot so he would have some type of immunity to Lily's seduction, she hoped...

* * *

Zane ran inside the Manor, his sixth sense told him that Lily was further in. When he saw Mr. Jones for the first time, he couldn't stop shaking. It wasn't a computing error but rather what his brothers called fear. Fear was a lack of knowledge in something and Mr. Jones was unknown to them as well as him, what was known about him was that he was dangerous and nothing was too wrong or out of line for him!

_"Lily is just ahead, Zane. Keep Going."_

"What?" Zane asked himself when he stopped. It wasn't his sixth sense but yet it sounded familiar, this did not compute...

_"Zane, she's been given a potion called Eve Of The Darkness. Anyone who drinks it become evil, Lily's become a Temptress again. Only you stand even a chance to bring her back to herself!"_

_"_Why do I stand a chance and how do I bring her back?" He asked mentally. He didn't trust this voice, it was unknown to him.

_"Because your a Robot, Zane. Your immune to her charms because of it. The potion can be countered by an act of purity and good, a kiss is the most effective way."_

Zane blinked, no one else but he, Nya, Sensei Wu and his brothers knew he was a Nindroid. Who was this and how did they know he wasn't human? He continued to run deeper in, reaching a room. How was he going to kiss her? He knew enough about it but if she was a Temptress again, she could trick him into kissing her. No, that wouldn't work...He speculated that the kiss had to be willing and not out of suggestion or it wouldn't have any effect. Zane thought of a strategy before he had to fight Lily, Temptresses and Tempters relied solely on others fighting for them or their charms to avoid the fight altogether. That meant he had to avoid Lily's gaze at all cost and if it was like the Hypnobrai, then he only needed to turn his head all the way around to avoid it.

He saw Lily, he saw her in her Temptress Outfit. He didn't like the idea of having to fight her but if that voice was telling the truth then he only needed to kiss her to bring her back to her senses, "No Pressure..." He whispered to himself. Lily didn't have her glasses on, why she even wore them was to hide away her Temptress powers.

_"Don't just run and avoid her, strike her!"_

He shook his head, he had to what? He couldn't hit her! She was a woman and Zane never hit a woman!

_"Zane, you won't get any closer because of her ESP. You need to knock her out and then kiss her!"_

The White Ninja shook his head again, this was lunacy! He had to beat the snot out of her and then kiss her? Lunacy! Pure unadulterated Lunacy, that what this entire thing was! He tried getting closer, Lily forced him back into the wall without moving. She went in closer, Zane felt himself being pressed into wall tighter as she got closer.

_"Zane, don't look into her eyes or your done!"_

He smiled, Lily was doing the work for him. He knew he was immune but surely Lily had no idea, all he had to do at this point was fake it! Lily cupped his face, Zane felt his body involuntary shutter from the touch. "Zane, Look at me..."She beckoned. He opened his eyes, he felt a blush creep up onto his face. "You will do anything I want." She ordered. Zane's eyes drooped, Lily smiled. He was under her control, just like every other man. She was a little disappointed, she had hoped for a bit more resistance from the Nindroid. "Guess your no different from an actual man..."She thought. "I will do anything you want." He repeated in drone tone. "That's a good boy...Now kiss me..." She ordered. He kissed her, Lily went limp. He caught her before she hit the floor, he saw her looking around.

"Lily?" He asked. She looked at him but then quickly put on his glasses, she smiled at him. She then started to cry, "Father...How could you?" She cried. Zane hugged her, he didn't like seeing her cry but he understood it.

And she was entitled by all rights...

* * *

**Another Ninja? Who are these girls? How will Kai and Cole fair? Will they stand a chance against them? or Will they become their personal toys? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Tortured  
**

Kyra ran away, trying to find a way out of the dark abyss. She had no such luck, she was worried. She remembered seeing her Aunt Dante on the ground, bleeding. And she remembered seeing her Mother there, beckoning her to come to her. Kyra did the opposite and shut the door on her Mother, like it did any good! No one ever shuts the door on Emily Jones and lives, she did this action with the reminder coming to her only seconds later. After that, she blanked out as soon as her Mother busted the door wide open and sent her into the wall with the door slamming into her moments later. She had to get out of here, she didn't like it. It creeped her out and seemed to call out her name, it was as if she was back in the dungeons. Cherise might have force her and Tiffany to come and leave the Villain life but it was a leap they ALL made together. And it was a leap she was going to follow though with!

**CRACK!**

She screamed in pain, the back of her head was seized by throbbing pain. She felt it and then saw blood painted on her palm, it scared her. She turned around and was then whipped again, her left arm was now crossed with a long cut.

**CRACK!**

She dodged the next but the whip hit her leg instead of her hip, she cringed in pain. "Do you really think you can run away from me, Kyra? How unwise, my pet." Kyra looked around, seeing herself in her Dungeon Master's outfit. Kyra ran away, The master laughed at this and merely walked to her. " Now,now...If you keep running from me like that, I'll have to punish you." She uttered. She whipped Kyra's back and then flicked her wrist to whip her again, Kyra closed her eyes and flinched.**  
**

**CRACK! **_"That's enough, you devil! No one is punish anyone!"_

Kyra looked behind her and saw a girl clad in a Grey ninja's outfit and silver plates, she stood in front of her and had a whip in her hand. Kyra looked at it, it was made of metal and yet it didn't frighten her, it calmed her with it's innocent and bright luster. The Ninja had whipped the Master's face, the Master brought her hand to it, she glared as she felt blood seeping from it. "You dare defy me? Your not very smart, are you Ninja?" She asked. She whipped at her, the Ninja whipped her back, canceling both attacks out. The Dungeon master grinned evilly, She threw chains at the Ninja's hands. She cuffed them and proceeded to whip her mercilessly, not drop of remorse or pity to be found on her face. "Is that your best, Ninja? How pathetic, come Kyra. Let us both go home, your place is here, with me..." She coaxed.

Kyra reached to her, the Ninja ran to stop her. "Kyra, don't listen to her!" She yelled. It was too late as she already had Kyra in her grasp, "Kyra!" She yelled again. She failed to protect her, she needed help if Kyra was to be helped. She held her heart, the Ninja of Fire could forge her back onto the right path again! He had to!

* * *

Kai walked around the Dungeon, he felt and saw all of Kyra's past circle him and lunge at his heart. The dried blood on the walls, the tortured walls seemed to tell him to turn back. This entire room gradually showed him a darker side to the sweet and loving Kyra he had gotten to know. He shook his head, no, he wasn't leaving without Kyra. Kyra wasn't...She wasn't this kind of person anymore! And both of her parents were gonna hear it all if they stopped him!

_"Kai..."_

Kai freaked out and saw a skeleton, it made him panic more as he thought it was talking to him.

_"Kai! I need you to listen to me very carefully, Kyra drank Eve Of The Darkness. She's not the way you knew her, at least, not now she isn't."_

Kai looked at the skeleton, "Uh-huh, so how do I help her if she's evil? I don't want to hurt her." He asked it.

_"Dumbass, I'm not the skeleton! I'm-*sigh*You know what? Never mind, I'll roll with it. The only way to bring her back is to kiss her and as for hurting her, your not gonna have choice, Kai. Because she's not gonna give a shit about hurting YOU."_

"Wait, if your not the skeleton then WHO are you?" he asked.

_"I'll tell you another time, when your not fighting a crazed Dungeon Master...Speaking of which, MOVE!"_

Kai didn't have time to run as the whip cracked onto his back, he took out his Katana. He grunted as he jumped away from her, Kyra was in her Dungeon Master attire and smiled at him. She licked the part of her whip that had Kai's blood on it, he cringed. "I'm going to enjoy cutting you up into little pieces, Kai-kun..." She giggled. Who the hell was this and where was sweet hearted and non S&M Dominatrix like Kyra!? She laughed as she tried whipping him again, she tried to bond his hands with her chains but he dodged. "Your strong, Kai. But pain makes the body master to it's will, how long with you last?" Kyra asked.

He continued to dodge, he was having trouble just keeping his guard up from her. He was whipped twice, on his legs. God, they burned him!

_"Kai, you can't dodge her, you'll wear yourself out and then your screwed! You need to hit her!"_

"Your crazy! In case you don't know, I don't like getting whipped! It fucking hurts!" Kai mentally yelled.

_"I think you'd rather be in pain then dead. It's a risk but it's one that's worth it!"_

He nodded, "Ninja go!" He yelled. The fiery tornado pushed her back into the wall, he held her wrist and stopped her from whipping him away from her. He stopped and kissed her, Kyra stopped went limp on him. He hoped that voice was telling the truth. He felt twitching in her lips, he saw her eyes open up. "Kai? What happened?" She asked sweetly. He hugged her, she was sweet and not crazy again! Krya started crying, Kai looked at her. "Daddy really doesn't love us if he uses potions on us to make us evil, Cherise was right!" She sobbed. He petted her head, "It's ok, Kyra...At least we like you girls the way you are." He admitted. She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thanks, Kai! Your so sweet!" She chirped.

* * *

**Yipes! Kai's right, Kyra's better off being cute and ditzy then dominatrix like! But you gotta admit that out of the girls, Krya is the most dangerous! Seems like 3 out of 4 have been saved but what of Tiffany, the sister who loves her parents and wanted to go back and be evil? Can Cole get her back or will Tiffany be forever Cole's enemy?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Drugged  
**

Tiffany was sitting in the dark world, alone. She got what she wanted...She was home, her parents took her home. However, then why did she feel wrong about it? She saw the struggling her sisters put up with Crunch, who out matched them in all forms of physical strength. Cherise's yelling to Father to let them go and leave them alone, Mr. Jones yelled at her for walking away from the family and forcing her sisters to go with her. Why did she want to yell and say that they ALL went with her? She didn't understand it at all, Cherise was getting her just desserts for running away and forcing them to go with her. Then there was that round potion bottle filled with black liquid, there was no mystery with it. Tiffany knew EXACTLY what it was, Eve Of The Darkness. It was a level 54 potion, its recipe was only 5 ingredients but each were very hard to obtain. Venom of the Great Devourer,Tree Bark of the Devil's Birch, Hell's Flame, Cerberus' Tear and finally a lock of hair from the most ruthless and evil of Humans. The cook time was 6 weeks in a dark room and the fire had to be dark as well. It's propose? To turn the most kind, noble, and pure of heart into a twisted, dark and demented Villain.

She watched Crunch force her Sisters to drink it, all struggled but Crunch got it down their throats. Why did it anger her to see Crunch doing so? Her true mystery was when Crunch forced her to drink it, why? Wasn't she evil enough as is? "Why?" She asked. Crunch smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Because you need to be darker." He answered. She understood it but then why did she feel betrayed? Why did it hurt her to feel the potion being forced in her mouth?

_"Because...You WERE betrayed and you WERE hurt."_

She looked up and saw a girl in an orange Ninja outfit with gold plates, her hand extended to her. "Who are you?" Tiffany asked. The Ninja continued to hold out her hand, "Your wondering why you feel outrage rather then joy, it not hard to see the answer for it if you LET yourself see it." The ninja Expressed. Tiffany smacked her hand away, "There's nothing to see and you didn't answer my question." She stated. The Ninja sighed, "It's because your not evil, Tiffany. But rather...Your confused and afraid. So you naturally go to what is comfortable and familiar, being evil." The Ninja sighed. "You've already begun your path to being good, you just won't let yourself see it."

_"Silence, Ninja! Can't you see that she doesn't want to be a good girl?"_

Tiffany and the Ninja looked up, the Ninja was hit with a pouch, in it was poisonous dust. The Ninja stumbled and aided to her eyes, Tiffany saw herself in her Herbalist's outfit. The Ninja attacked her from behind, the Herbalist held her arm. "What? How can you see, you should be blind!" She yelled. The Ninja held her daggers close to her, both seemed dim but they shined. "Your going to have to do better then that if you intend on drugging me, Herbalist. Your little pouches don't affect me at all!" She barked while attacking. The Herbalist went to Tiffany, "Come, Tiffany...You know that you were destined for this path..." She coaxed. The Ninja tried to stop her but Tiffany willingly took her hand, "Tiffany, she's lying to you! Your lying to yourself!" She yelled. Tiffany drowned out the Ninja's words as she believed the Herbalist was telling the truth.

The Orange robed Ninja shook her head, Some part of Tiffany wanted to be good again. She had no choice but to seek the aid of the Black Ninja, even if their relationship was unusual, it would be more them enough to bring her back on the right path. "I hope..." She gulped.

* * *

Cole was in the gardens, surprised at the flora growing in such a dark place. But from the looks of the plants, he decided against from smelling any of them. They all seemed...unhealthy or to possess a color that didn't belong to them. He saw a bright green flower, he was about to smell it.

_"DON'T SMELL THAT FLOWER!"_

Cole froze up, who the hell was that? He was about to smell it again, it's just a flower, right?

_"Hey, Cole! I know you heard me! Don't smell that flower unless you want to be stoned!"_

He blinked, it came from his mind? Who the hell was this person? "It's just a Flower, Flowers are harmless." He stated. "So what if I get stoned? A Ninja can fight even when he's high as a kite!" He grinned at the silence, trying to sniff it until he saw a butterfly going toward it.

_"You really think that, Cole? You'll see in just few moments what kind of stoned I meant."_

The Butterfly landed on the flower, it turned to stone and dropped onto the grass, Cole jumped in shock. That could have been him!

_"That's a Chapel Blossom, Cole. It turns whoever touches it or sniffs it into stone. Every last flower here in this garden is Tiffany's, all of them are dangerous so don't touch or smell any of them! Keep your hood on at all times!"_

He gulped, after what he saw happen to the poor butterfly, he didn't want to take chances. He looked around, "Tiffany? Are you here?" he asked. He saw Tiffany, clad in her Herbalist outfit. She grinned at him, "I'm right here, Ninja..." she chuckled. "Welcome to my garden, I hope your not allergic..." He gulped, He felt wind blowing on him, he saw pollen from all the flowers in the air. He took his Scythe and attacked Tiffany, she threw a pouch at him. He shook his head to try and get whatever was in his eyes out, he couldn't see a thing! He attacked at random, Tiffany easily dodged him and laughed. "What's wrong, Ninja? Are you blinded at my garden's beauty?" She laughed. Tiffany threw knives at him, Cole dodged them thanks to luck.

_"Cole, Watch it! Tiffany's got knives! If she cuts you and the pollen of any of the flowers gets in, your done for! Use your ears and rip off her mask, she maybe an herbalist but she never tests their effects on herself! "_

Cole gulped, the bitch had knives and a garden full of deadly flowers, not to mention that he was blind and there was wind blowing all the pollen of every flower in the garden into the air! Talk about the odds being stacked against you! But if that voice was right, then couldn't he risk killing Tiffany if he rips off her mask? He dodged other set of knives being thrown at him, he thought of a plan but he hoped that he wouldn't kill her by doing it. He slashed at her, ripping her mask off and cutting her face. "Ninja go!" Cole called. He spun himself into a dirt tornado, it collected the wind and the all of the deadly pollen it had. Once he was sure he had it all, he spun toward Tiffany. He pulled down his hood and grabbed her face, holding the cut. He then kissed her, he felt her going limp. The wind was gone, there was no loose pollen around. He panicked that he might have been too late.

He saw her waking up, she growled. "Why did you come for me?" She asked. Cole sighed, "Everyone deserves a choice, I came since I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me." Cole sighed. Tiffany growled but then hugged him, surprising him. She was happy that he came to get her, she didn't know why but she was.

* * *

**Awww, Tiffany sounds like she doesn't know if she should be happy or mad at Cole. Well, now that all girls have been saved, how's everything at the Hospital?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nursing Old Wounds-Enter The Night Teachers of Ninjago Actors School!**

Sensei Wu sighed, he sipped his tea as he waited for the person he called earlier to arrive. He checked on Jay, who was sleeping soundly. With all the injuries had, he should have been dead by all rights. Nya had not left his side, not once. She had fallen asleep on the side of his bed, still clenching his hand. She hadn't let it go since yesterday. The older man found that to be very sweet, as did every nurse that came in here to check on Jay. Nya had woken up, she looked at Jay quickly, relaxing once she saw him. She saw it was night time, she looked at Sensei Wu. He shook his head, Nya looked down and then looked at Jay. She clenched his hand tighter, "Do you think...He can feel me holding his hand?" She asked quietly. Jay gripped her hand tighter, Sensei Wu chuckled. "I think he can, Nya." He said reassuringly.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Sensei Wu opened the door, he smiled brightly at the person at the other side of it. Nya looked to see who it was, shocked at who it was. It looked like a man around they're age group or slightly older, she thought it was Lloyd until she saw his hair was brown instead of blond. He had the same green eyes as Lloyd and Sensei Wu did, he was holding a bouquet of Flowers, all of which were blue. He walked up to Nya, he smiled. Sensei Wu walked beside him, "Nya, this is Domon Garmadon." Sensei Wu introduced. Nya blinked in shock, he was Lord Garmadon's other son? Seeing the look on her face, Domon laughed. "Nya, Domon is MY son but Lloyd does have an older brother." Sensei Wu explained. She looked at the older man and the younger, Domon looked like him but he looked more like his uncle due to the brown hair. Domon placed the flowers on the nightstand next to Jay, "Don't worry about it, Miss Nya. Just about everyone I meet says I look more like my Uncle then my Father. " He assured. He looked behind him and sighed, "I apologize for not getting here sooner, Father." Sensei Wu smiled while sipping his tea, "It's fine, Domon. I was hoping that you would be bringing Havoc with you but I can always call him. "He sighed. They heard a sinister laugh, Domon and Sensei Wu remained unaffected by it. Nya panicked, recognizing it as Lord Garmadon's laugh.

"Well,well,well...The Ninja of Lightning sleeps..." He chuckled. Nya protectively hovered over Jay, he wasn't going to hurt Jay when she was around! But...Instead of the undead lord of darkness, she saw a man around Domon's age. His spiky blond hair was short in comparison to Domon's hair but he had the same green eyes, this must have been Lloyd's older brother, Havoc. He cleared his throat and laughed, "My apologize, Miss Nya. I didn't mean to startle you like that, I assure you that Father is not here." Havoc explained. "How was that, Uncle Wu?" Sensei Wu shook his head, Domon groaned. "Must you do that Lord Garmadon impression here? Father knows it's you but not everyone else, what if Jay had woken up and hurt himself? " Domon asked. havoc sighed, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I just wanted to make sure I haven't gotten dull with the impression." Havoc sighed. Nya shook both of their hands, both brother and cousin seemed very nice. Domon and Havoc sighed, deciding to tell Nya what the Lord Garmadon impression was for. "We are part the Night Staff at the Ninjago Actors School. Domon and I are Voice Acting Teachers or V.A. teachers for short." Havoc explained. Nya perked up, that explained how Ataru and his gang were so good at acting like the Ninja and the girls! To be good, you had to have the right teachers!

"We came here to see to our favorite students since none of them showed up for last night's class, much to our surprise, I get a call from Father explaining why they weren't in class and asked to fetch Healer's Tea." Domon explained further. He held said tea in a separate kettle and pour a cup, he gave it to Nya. Nya nodded and picked Jay's head, giving him the tea. In moments, all the damage done to Jay's body was washed off him. "Healer's Tea may heal his wounds but it'll be a while before his nerves pick up on it so he needs to rest still." Domon warned. He poured the tea in ore cups, another teacher took the tray. She was much shorter then Havoc and Domon, her brown hair in a tight bun stuck Nya as a no nonsense teacher, despite her height...The deep yellow eyes scared her a bit, they seemed to glow but maybe she was seeing things. "Who was that?" Nya asked. Domon and Havoc looked at each other. "That was Ms. Darreth. She's the Music and Stunt Teacher." Havoc explained. Nya froze, she was Darreth's daughter?! He reproduced?! Neither Teacher were surprised by the look on her face, if they didn't know her, they wouldn't have believed it either! Ms. Darreth was NOTHING like her Father, all her traits seemed to have stemmed from the Mother, all but her occasional clumsiness and brown hair.

* * *

Ms. Darreth had visited Randy, who was bandaged. The teacher saw his plush and large Afro was gone, assuming it was shorn to tend to his injured head. She saw Rochelle at his side. Both students hadn't attended her class last night but she understood. " Give him this, he can't move or he'll hurt himself." She expressed. The Blond black girl helped him drink it, all his injures washed away. "Wow, Tea did this?" Randy asked. Ms. Darreth nodded, "You can thank Mr. Domon for that, as for the flowers as well." She added. "Don't move though, it's cosmetically taken care of but you'll still be in pain for a while." He nodded, Rochelle looked everywhere but couldn't find any trace of the injuries he had. "I'm so happy your ok, Randy." She smiled. "Though, I know something that would make me ever happier..." Randy blushed, getting what she meant. "We're in a hospital, you naughty girl. Besides, as much as I'd like to do that, I don't think it's wise since I'm still pain. " Ms. Darreth coughed, both blushed and chuckled nervously, forgetting she was right there.

She left the room, "I had to get the students who still act like their in High school..."She muttered as she walked off to the next room. She then heard Randy moan, she closed the door so Rochelle could "tend" to Randy privately. She opened the door and stifled a giggle while blushing, she was visiting Lizzy but she was being visited by Fred. The twin braided vixen was mewing with her legs spread wide and the sweet carrot top was face deep under her skirt, Ms. Darreth decided to scare the living piss out of them and closed the door silently. "In a hospital?! What is this, some cheap 70s porno?!" Ms. Darreth barked. both jumped, Fred backed up and whipped his face while Lizzy pulled her skirt down, both red as beets. "We're fucked..."Fred groaned. "What in the name of sweet hell are you two doing?" She asked. Lizzy blushed, "Well, I'm too hurt and I promised Fred earlier that if he made more tips then me, I'd sleep with him." Lizzy explained. "Fred tripped and fell on the bed and fell between my legs and uh...well, you saw the rest..." Fred gave a cheesy grin to his Teacher, she looked at him for his side of the story. "I was bummed but I didn't risk hurting her more so I went to go fetch a blanket, I didn't watch where I was going and fell on the bed. Next thing I knew, I looked up and stared at her legs. They were so long and beautiful, I couldn't help myself..." He said as his excuse.

shook her head with a smile, she handed Lizzy the tea since she could move(obviously). Lizzy drank it watched in awe as her injuries disappeared, she still felt the pain but she didn't want to try and see if she was dreaming. Lizzy's pigtails were cropped off to tend to her face and head so they were no longer at her chest, she noticed her Teacher looked at her head in confusion. "The doctor said that they were in the way so they had to chop them down, I feel like a part of me is gone now..." She sighed sadly. She remembered Randy's face when they had to buzz his afro, he looked like a boy who just got his puppy taken away. Fred grinned and kissed her cheek, "It'll grow back...Besides, I know how to show you that your still beautiful, with pigtails or pigtail-less." He beamed. She giggled, Ms. Darreth cleared her throat and reminded them that she still in the room. She left them to go to Dante and Jeff, she laughed as she heard Lizzy moan again.

* * *

Dante growled, damn her brother. She was so close to taking revenge for Jim and he had to try and blow up Ninjago...again! She wanted to get up and give chase but Sensei Wu had told her that the Ninja would get her nieces back, she tried getting up even with the searing pain prickly violently though her. "Dante, drop it." Jeff said sternly. Dante froze, how did he always know what she think of doing? "Going after Richard in the condition you in now will only result in your death, Dante." Jeff explained. Dante tried to ignore him but was surprised at his quick reflexes, he forced her to lie back down. He cringed as he felt the wound on his chest ripped his stitching, the bandage quickly becoming stained with his blood. Jeff was exactly like Lighting, fast reflexes and even faster reaction time. He was also on impulse or in the moment, just like Lighting. He sometimes did things without a second thought, what just happened was an example of it. He wobbled back to his bed, he fell down and let out a cry of pain. "Ahh, god damn it!" He bellowed. He shakily got back up, his body shuttered from the pain of moving and getting up, he panted heavily once he got back into his bed. "Jeff..." Dante said in concern. "I'll tie you down if I have to get you to stay in the damn bed, Dante. I made a promise to protect you and I'll keep it, even if it's yourself who's hurting you." He added. Jeff was crazy loyal, it something Dante liked about him. Even if it was completely crazy, he'd do it and do it right. Dante decided to stay put, she didn't want him to get hurt anymore then he was already by chasing after her.

They saw Ms. Darreth walking in, she gave them the tea. Both saw their wounds gone but they still felt pain. "Is Jay alright?" Jeff asked. She nodded, "Yes, thanks to the both of you." She laughed. Jeff and Dante looked at each other but then both had smiled, finding out that Jim's spirit had assisted them. They heard the doors open up, Dante saw it was the girls. She sat up, not caring about the pain. She got up and hugged them all, "Cherise, Lily, Kyra, Tiffany!" She said in tears. "Your all back and safe!" Cherise pulled away and looked out the window. "For now...I doubt Father will leave us alone." Cherise sighed sadly. Lily nodded, "The fact that he use Eve Of The Darkness on us all confirms what Cherise and I feared: Father wants his empire and he doesn't care who he has to step on to get it, even his own flesh and blood..."Lily said sadly. Kyra punched her hand, "We can't depend on Kai and the others to save us again, we gotta defend ourselves from Daddy, Mom and Crunch." Kyra brought up. Tiffany groaned, "And how do you propose we do that, braid-brain? Maybe your forgetting that we were only taught how to fight good guys and not those on our own turf?" Tiffany asked. Cherise sighed, "Girls, this wasn't going to be easy. Despite how it happened, we all took the leap into the light together and we'll stay on it together." Cherise expressed. Dante and Jeff looked at each other, nodding. "Girls, Why don't you work at Karadoka with me? It's better then those deliveries you girls gotta be doing on the side along with the babysitting! " Dante suggested. Cherise nodded, singing and or waiting tables had to be better then that! The four sisters had to think of another place to move, where they lived was compromised and if they were trying to hide from their parents, they had to move. Jeff sighed, "You girls can move in with Dante and me until you get on your feet, you can't stay at your old apartment for obvious reasons." He sighed. The four redheads had no choice at this point, they wanted this to stop.

Cherise, Krya and Lily were determined to walk on this path but Tiffany...Was still unsure.

* * *

Lloyd saw Cherise by herself, he wanted to apologize to her about hurting her. She saw Lloyd next to her, "Cherise, I'm sorry for hitting you." He apologized. The girl shook her head and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it...You did what you did." She said calmly. Lloyd blushed, "I really hope I don't have to hit you ever again." He expressed honestly. "I don't like hitting girls, I feel like a douche bag every time. " Cherise frowned. "Lloyd, watch your mouth, just because your an adult, it doesn't mean you can curse yet!" She scolded. The blond boy frowned, she was treating him like a kid again! When was she gonna treat him like an adult? Cherise felt bad, Lloyd must have given her his first kiss to break The potion's hold on her. She looked at his lips, she was sure of it now since the dried blood was on his lips. She decided to make it up to him the only way she could think of, giving it to him again. "Hey, Lloyd? Close your eyes and hold out you hands. I better do this before think of you as a kid again." She asked. Lloyd was confused at the instructions she gave him but complied, she smiled and kissed him. Lloyd's green eyes shot open in shock, he saw the girl kissing him. She felt him hold her shoulders, she thought it was cute.

Lily and Zane were trying to say something to each other but froze up as soon as they saw each other, Zane wanted to come clean with how he beat her gaze while Lily wanted to explain her Glasses. She blushed, Zane was the first man to resist her charms and use it against her. Robot or not, he was the first! Zane wondered why he blushed at Lily, her temptress powers shouldn't have worked on him since he was a Nindroid. He ran a diagnostic on the phenomenon several times over and received no answers for it! Lily had to give him something to thank him for coming to get her, she sighed as she took her glasses off and grabbed his face. Zane was in the middle of his 1,000 diagnostic and was caught completely off guard from the bun-headed red head kissing him, he canceled it and tried to study and enjoy this surprise attack on him. Lily felt so giddy when she felt him holding her chin and waist, Zane was EXACTLY what she thought he'd be like when he was kissing someone!

Kyra and Kai were looking away from each other, unsure of what to say. Kai wanted to say he was sorry but he was also grateful that she was sweet and not crazy anymore. Kyra was worried that Kai found her too crazy to hang with, she had to say sorry somehow. Especially for whipping him so hard! "Kai, How's your back? Does it still ache or sting?" She asked. Kai shook his head quickly, "N-no, I'm ok." He assured her. Kyra wasn't sure of that, she thought of a way to say sorry. "Hey, Kai...What's that?" She asked while pointing. Kai looked, that was all she needed to spring her apology. "What's wha-mmph?!" he said before Kyra kidnapped his innocent lips in her own. He wrapped his hands around her back, Kyra let him while she pressed his head closer to her. She was happy that he accepted her apology, the kiss with him felt good. Kai felt himself going on fire, his cheeks flared red with this wonderful tingling feeling in him right now.

Tiffany and Cole were at a stand still, he waited for her to scream at him. Tiffany couldn't tell if she wanted to scream or kiss him, what was wrong with her? He should be yelled at, she didn't need saving! He should be kissed, he did bail her out! Gaaaaaaaaah! This was confusing! Cole was waiting for anyone of her snipping remarks, he had an arsenal to counter strike her! It was the waiting that was driving him nuts now, it was a guessing game with her and he hated guessing games! She couldn't take it anymore, she decided to pick one and get it over with. "Cole-baby..."She asked. Cole cringed, god he hated that nickname! "What, Peaches?" he asked back. She cringed back, that name drove her mad! She pounced on him and kissed him, catching the Black Ninja off guard. He backed into the balcony railing, feeling her little hooks clenching his ninja outfit tightly for dear life. Cole knew that this brat was gonna bruise his lips but he somehow knew he wasn't going to get this from her ever again so he made the most of it, he held her waist and lifted his right knee under her, making her get closer to him.

* * *

**We've got some new Characters and the Ninja each get a reward, trouble now is how will this bleak situation affect the Sitters and the Ninja? Will this awkwardness push into romance or drifting apart?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show! Well, I'm going to take this part to show you the new Characters in the story. As well as the plot changes and a brief recap on what's happening, some questions will be answered and some will lead to farther questions. One thing is known, It's gonna hit harder and faster then Cupid's arrows during Valentine's day on a Saturday night!  
**

* * *

**Recap on Chapters 1 through 14:** Cherise and her sisters had just gotten a routine with the Ninja as they're sitters, the boys begin to take notice and interact with each sister differently. While four out of the boys see that the girls are not a threat, Cole is still wary of them. The Ninja began to see the difference in each girl as well as a peek into their past, finding out what they went though to start anew. The truth about the nature of the Jones Family came to light when the Ninja bore witness to the fight between Dante, Jeff, Mrs. &Mr. Jones and Crunch., Richard had killed his Brother In Law 10 years ago and Jay almost shares the same fate as Jim Passion until Dante, Jeff and Jim's spirit shielded him from the second bomb's explosion. The girls were forcible kidnapped and forced to take Eve Of The Darkness, a potion made with The Great Devourer's venom that can turn anyone into a darker and twisted version of themselves. The Ninja pursued and rescued the girls, even though they had to fight them. The fights themselves did not last for very long, why? Are the boys just that good or...Were the girls just out of practice? Cherise and the girls were grateful to the Ninja for saving them but sees that their Father will stop it nothing until he has them, evil again and at his side. The girls are now forced to move again and are taking residence with their Aunt and Jeff, said Aunt gave them a new job at bar as entertainers.**  
**

**Plot Now: **Now that Mr. Jones' true motives for pursuing the girls have surfaced, Cherise and the girls are more determined then before to stay away from him and they're Mother. They want to move on but with the ever lurking shadows of Crunch and both parents, each steps and sound is uncertain and unknown. The Ninja have offered to protect their sitters for their parents but Cherise refuses to allow them to get more involved then they already were. Will the Ninja heed or ignore her refusal? Will the girls be able to walk on the right path and embrace the Light? Or...Will they be dragged back to they're Father's side and succumb to the Darkness? Will they be friend or foe to the Ninja?

* * *

**Character Update(s):  
**

**Cherise Jones:** Cherise knows her Father will not stop until they're evil again, she is very upset but she expected this from him. She looks to Lizzy as a source of Moral counseling at this point as she is unsure of her decisions, she receives positiveness from the Green Ninja. Lloyd and she talk more, she is beginning to accept Lloyd as an adult but is still not sure if she could see him as a romantic interest. She is the one that Kyra runs to when she feels the darkness calling her name at night, she is the one who tells Tiffany that they're doing the right thing whenever she is questioning Cherise Decision to run from their Father and from their past. Cherise at this point is thinking more like a person rather then a villain, actually going against her Thieving nature, she quickly remedies that they need to save more instead of pick pocketing. Can she run from the darkness or will she be it's victim?

**Lily Jones:**Lily is the second sister to realize that their Father never cared about them, she sides with Cherise on running away for good. She looks to Rochelle for reassurance since she is another wise person and has better morals then she does, she fears that Tiffany will stray and go back and that Cherise's decision will shove her away from them, driving a wedge just like their Father and Dante have between them, she doesn't want to lose anymore family members. Zane and Lily are becoming closer, both find out they they have a crush on the other. Zane was the only man whoever fought her gaze but fears that her temptress powers might have an affect on him, she knows he is special but doesn't want to take any chances. She wears them and fears that Zane only kisses her because she seduces him, it breaks her heart. Lily at this point wants to be a person, one who can choose what she wants to do and not have to seduce anyone to get her way. Will she succeed or will the darkness claim her?

**Kyra Jones:**The third sister to understand that her Father wants his empire and perhaps the one most devastated by his betrayal, she gladly and quickly sides with Cherise and Lily on leaving everything behind for good. She looks to Mizane for guidance with Kai and herself, why is because Mizane seems pretty together mentally and knows how to be a good person. She worries about Tiffany going back and doesn't want to fight her ever but if it happens, she wants to be the one who takes her down. She and Kai drift closer, she clings onto him as he is the only man who has not tried to own her and wants him. Kai wants to take it slow as he is unsure of how he feels about her, he is fully aware of her advances to him and rebuffs her gently by cutting they're moments short. Kyra at this point thinks more like a woman then a villain or a person, she wants someone who will be there for her and sets her sights on the Red Ninja for it. Will she have it or is she and Kai destined to be just friends?

**Tiffany Jones:** Tiffany is the only sister who is unsure of which side to go on, she had shelf-ed her self onto her Sister's side. She questions and doubts what they are doing, Kyra and Lily worry that this second-guessing could lead to Tiffany running back home and fighting her as well. She reluctantly looks to Mizane as a guide, a part of her wants to change with her sisters so she asks Mizane how to go about it. Things between her and Cole get more intense, she continues to push his buttons and test him. Cole begins to lose patience with her as well as control, leading to rash and regretful actions towards the other. These range from hitting and kissing or from one to the other, what Mizane and Ataru label as "Fatal Attraction". Tiffany at this point is conflicted, she wants to be a person and yet a part of her craves to be evil again. Will she be able to switch over or will she, in the end, be an enemy?

**Dante Jones:**Dante wants her Brother's head for killing her husband, Jim Passion. She still morns him, not wanting to move on as she could never find another. What she doesn't understand though is that she is, she begins to fall for Jeff. She fears that she might be projecting feeling that she had for Jim onto Jeff, she regrets every moment they have as she feels like she's betraying Jim and leading Jeff on. She is the girl's primary Mother and helps them when she can, when she's not dealing with her own personal crisis. She uses a whip and Ice Fire , the elements of fire and ice together. Can true love happen a second time or will this hurt them both in the end?

** Jeff Pulse:**Dante and Jim's best friend. He wants to make Richard pay for taking the man who was like a brother to him away as well as breaking his own sister's heart but he chooses to be there for Dante instead. He and Dante have they're moments and he regrets it, Dante is a widow and he feels like he's hurting her this way by indulging in his puppy crush. The girls look to him as an uncle, he is there for them since their Uncle Jim is gone. He uses a bo-staff and Lighting Water, the elements of lightning and water together. Will Dante and he have a future together or is Jeff destined to be alone?

**Ataru Yōgan:**Grey haired and brown eyed, not to mention a son of Japanese and Chinese heritage. Ataru often play the roles of Cole and Kai, the Black Ninja and Red Ninja outside of class and in class. Both he and Cole have a fondness for cake and Ataru is the leader of his friends, sturdy and rocky like the very Earth he walks on. He and Kai like to have a good time and are types to hit now and ask question later, he is as warm and raw as Fire. Ataru is Cole's go to guy when it comes to dealing with a bitch(A.K.A Mizane), Ataru isn't afraid to tell him anything and is rather blunt. Ataru is also Kai's Love Guru on how to deal with Kyra, Ataru helps him with the best of his abilities and experience. He is the comedy relief among the three as he gets hit the most. He and Mizane are dating but their friends have no clue of it, they play off that they're not. Will Mizane let thing stay the way they are or will everyone find out the truth?

**Randy Hiver:** Black haired and blue eyed, a rarity thanks to his French heritage. Randy often plays the role of Zane, the White Ninja outside and inside class. Both he and Zane are very wise and are the adults among their peers, he is as pure and cold as an icicle. When Zane seeks to understand something foreign to him, he sees Randy, who is more then happy to help him. He understands that Zane is odd for a human but believes he's just quirky or just that unique, because he's African American and blue eyed, he gets it. Among the three boys, Randy is the voice of reason and the one to end Ataru's nonsense and knock sense into him. He and Rochelle get along very well and are hooked up but he does have feelings for her but doesn't touch the subject because he doesn't want end up like his Dad, who chose his job over his wife. Will he dodge it for long or take the plunge?

**Fred Duncan:**Orange hair and green eyed, a strange one because of his Irish and Scottish heritage. Fred often plays the role of Lloyd, the Green Ninja outside and inside class. Both he and Lloyd are pure at heart and are regarded as the kids among their peers. Fred is Lloyd's Jiminy Cricket, taking to calling him Slick during their talks of the matters of the heart. Fred sympathizes with Lloyd's crush on Cherise as a first love is very important, he had one when he was a kid. Among the boys, Fred is the innocent one and is the one who is protected by Randy and picked on by Ataru. He and Lizzy hooked up and have been since, he wants to be in a relationship with her as hooking up is not enough. Will Lizzy keep things as they are or will he have a girl to call his own?

**Mizane Loh̄aphis̄ʹ:** Black haired and brown eyed, unusual because of her Korean and Thai heritage. Mizane often plays the roles of both Tiffany and Krya outside and inside of class. Both she and Tiffany are complex girls and are seen as the brats in their groups. Tiffany goes to her when she feels like she wants to make a change, which Tiffany is more then happy to help with. She feels bad for her as Tiffany is confused on what to do next, she hopes she makes the right choice. Mizane is also Krya's guide on love since she knows what it's like trying to get a message across(A.K.A Ataru). Among the girls, she's the antagonizer and boosts on how great her chest is. She and Ataru have been in a secret relationship but she wants it to not be secret anymore and wants to take a bigger step in their relationship, Ataru seems to want to not change a thing. Will things change or won't they?

**Rochelle Taylor: **Blond haired and brown eyed, rare thanks to her British heritage. Rochelle often plays the role of Lily outside and inside of class. Both she and Lily are sweet, smart and sensual as well as the adults in both groups. Lily seeks out Rochelle concerning her feeling with Zane, to which the chocolate girl is more then willing to assist her in. Rochelle finds it adorable that Zane and her are so shy about how they feel about the other and wants them to confess as they would be cute couple. Out of the girls, she's the one who keeps Mizane in line and reminds her that she has no tits. She likes Randy and doesn't mind that they hooked up but she wants to also tell him how she feels about him, why she doesn't is thanks to her Mother, who was ditched once she was pregnant. Will she come clean or will she ignore her true feelings?

**Lizzy Montag:**Blond haired and blue eyed, common because of her German heritage. Lizzy often plays the role of Cherise outside and inside of class. Both she and Cherise are leaders and are the one who get the last say in their groups. Cherise uses Lizzy as a Moral guide, to which she obliges whole-heartedly. Lizzy prays that Cherise and her sisters are successful in running away from their father, she also hopes that Cherise falls for Lloyd. Out of the girls, she is the child. She and Fred have been hooked up for a while but Fred wants to change it and have a girlfriend instead of a lover. Does she want to change or is she happy with the way things are?

**Richard Jones:** The Jones sisters' Father. Now that his real plan for the girls is out in the open, he fears that he'll lose grip of the legacy he had invested into building will crumble into nothing if doesn't get his daughters back. So determined is he, that he hires outside help to retrieve the girls and offers their hands in marriage as payment. He fights with a Scythe and Dark Fire, both elements of darkness and fire. Will he secede or fail?

**Emily Jones:**The Jones sisters' Mother. She is not at all pleased about this latest set back, she begins to blame the Ninja for taking her daughters away and agrees to her Husband's idea of payment. If the girls are lonely then the men that "rescue" them will have her permission to marry them, surely they'd prefer Villains then Ninja, right? She uses Earth Wind, both elements of wind and earth. She she right or couldn't be more wrong?

* * *

**New Character(s):**

**Domon Garmadon:**Sensei Wu's son and Lloyd's Cousin. Even though he looks more like his Uncle, he has his Father's habit of sipping tea at the most stressful and worst of times. Who would have thought that he was a V.A. Teacher on the Night Staff at Ninjago's Actors School? Or that he has a wicked impression of his Father? He is balanced like his Father is in Spinjistu but he doesn't use it and will only do so to help train the Ninja while his Father's away on his trip and only when the school is being threatened. He and Havoc take turns on giving advice to Lloyd about growing up, either being nice or being douche-bags. According to Havoc, Domon still has a crush he's been nursing since High School, the crush-ee being the Shrimpy Stunt and Music Teacher, Ms. Darreth. Is he right or way off base?**  
**

**Havoc Garamdon:** Lord Garamdon's first born and Lloyd's older Brother. His spiky blond hair reminds the Ninja of Lord Garamdon's hair, he give them a looking glass into what Lord Garmadon would be like without the evil. Havoc has a habit of impersonating his Father for reactions from strangers, most are alarmed to find that he use to teach at Darkly as a Drama Teacher but according to Lloyd, all of the plays were deemed too dark and complicated for children and yet they were preformed perfectly. He trains with Lloyd in order to get a taste of what he has to go up against, Havoc has lightning and darkness in his spinjistu like his Father but only uses it under duress and to train Lloyd. He switched over and teaches on the Night staff with his Cousin and because their are two Mr. Garmadons, they allow the students to call them Mr. Havoc and Mr. Domon. Havoc, like the two other Teachers on the Night Staff, hate it when the police go after them when anyone of their Parents does something illegal. He has taken a liking to one teacher in particular, Ms. Skales. Is it Platonic or romantic?

**Derek Darreth: **Darreth's second child and Eva's kid brother. He is black haired and brown eyed, looking like a copy of his Dad. He is actually more sweeter and less self-absorbed then his Father but has what Havoc calls "Second Child Syndrome" with his Big Sister, Eva, he hates it when Eva and him fight together because she is so much better then him. He knows how to handle weapons but is more of improvise based fighter, he uses everything in the room but his own hands. He is the Special Effects Teacher on the Night Staff but many of his students swear he should have been a Comedy Teacher, he has what Eva calls the "Loser Gene" from their Dad and it why he's such a klutz and can't get a girlfriend. He's attracted to Ms. Soto, always trying to ask her out and getting rejected. Will Ms. Soto take pity or will he be doomed to be single forever?

**Eva** **Darreth:**Darreth's first child and Derek's older sister. Brown haired and yellow eyed, all physical traits except for her brown hair belong to her Mother, whom most have not seen or heard of until someone asks about her. Most don't believe that she was a fruit of Darreth's loins because she is hard working, diligent and brave, everything Darreth is not. She is the Stunt and Music Teacher on the Night Staff, reasons why this was so was because she had taught both without a hitch before. Eva couldn't walk away from the gene pool without getting some of her Father's "Loser Gene", she occasional clumsy. She and Ms. Soto hate each other, they've hated each other since High School. She likes working with Domon as he treats her like a person and not as the group runt that Ms. Soto and Mr. Havoc treat her as, even joining him in a cup of tea when the situation arises. Are they going to be a couple or will they just stay friends?

**Viper Skales:**General Skales' only surviving hatchling. She was a specially trained solider that were given every power of every tribe to counter the Humans and they're upraise against them, her brothers and sisters were slaughtered by a warrior that the Humans and Serpantine all called Kibako, Kibako was the only human able to hurt Viper and still bears scars on her body from the fight. She got out and ran from her Father and the Tribe because she was tired of being feared and knew that Kibako's influence would always be among the Humans, she now lives in the basement of the Actors School and does not leave the school as per her agreement to the police. She teaches Theater History on the Night Staff, despite having a speech problem with her S's. She is able to poison, constrict, hypnotize and turn invisible, making her one of the Serpantine's strongest warriors and a valuable assets because she's the last surviving all-around warrior. Viper gets along with the Night Staff very well and made a friend in Havoc and Eva, she doesn't understand their mammal like problems and often questions them. She and Havoc enjoy each other's company and he stays around late to keep her company. Is this love or misguided and doomed to fail?

**Iris Soto:** Captain Soto's only daughter. The Beautiful and bewitching Acting Teacher. Black haired and purple eyed, she has many admires in and out of School. Being the daughter of a Pirate, she's knows her way around a cutlass and guns but she tries to stay away from Pirate puns and jokes. She and Eva hate each other, Iris thinks Eva's just jealous because she's short and flat as a board while Iris is tall and voluptuous. She hates getting harassed by the cops when her Father does something, she is not afraid to tell them off before walking off. Iris is currently being pursued by Derek, she refuses as she can't see herself with such a loser. Will Derek get her to break or will he get broken in the end?

**Walter McCoy:** A fellow acting student but tends to be more by himself, known to the boys as Waffle. The nickname is because of the waffles he is seen eating all the time. His dirty blond hair and Grey eyes give a country air about him, ironic because of his Texan Heritage. He is a writer and takes the acting classes to get a feel for the drama, he moved to Ninjago because it is a City of never ending drama and full of inspiration. Jay finds a friend in him as Walter likes to invent in his spare time, he asks Jay for advice about a girl he's crushing on at School. Among the boys, he's the adorable and lovable dork. He's crush being the sweet and cute Miss Sugar, will he get the girl of his dreams or fail?

** Vanessa Johnson:** A Fellow acting Student but tends to be more by herself, known to the girls as Sugar. The Nicknames is because she is often seen cramming sweets in her little mouth. Her brown hair and blue eyes make her rather common, unlike everyone else, she has American heritage. She is a writer as well and takes the acting classes as a means to understand the drama that actors must go though, she just wants to see what the fuss is all about. She moved to Ninjago city because it's inspiration central right now, she doesn't want to miss a thing! Nya finds a friend in her because she helps her out on cooking advice, most every girl Sugar meets fawn over her because of her size, child-like sweetness and innocent comments. Among the girls, she's the cute little nerd. She likes Waffle but is afraid to say anything to him, will she speak out or remain silent?

* * *

**Phew! Now that's done...Enjoy the rest of the story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: I Love You? I Hate You?! I Love You!  
**

Tiffany was baking something in the oven, she grinned fiendishly at her latest confection. It been a habit of hers by now to use Cole as her Guinea pig for her concoctions, she knows that he won't take them as is and uses as a means to get him to eat it. Cole wised up though, he knows not to take things from her after the last 20 times.(He's not that naive, folks. He just loves cake THAT much.) She pulled it out and smiled brightly, "At last...It's done." She chuckled. "Let's see Cole-baby resist you, my sweet." Cherise and Lily saw her frosting the cake, both were worried about it. It was routine to find the Black Ninja incapacitated because of Tiffany's deadly desserts, last time he glowed in the dark! He always bounced back after Tiffany was barked into making a cure but he always bounced up pissed as a swatted hornet! And who could blame him? Anyone would be pissed about being drugged without your knowledge! Cherise and Lily knew it was going to reach a boiling point if she didn't knock it off, Cole already broke the punching bag off it's chain 12 times in the last 4 weeks! Never mind what he did to the dummies! Lily tried several times to stop giving him drugged up cake but to no avail, Cherise decided to try her hand at it since it was Cole's turn to train Lloyd and didn't want him to hurt Lloyd because Tiffany was being a brat. This had to stop and if she could talk her out of it, she'd MAKE her stop.

Cherise looked at the cake, this one looked absolutely irresistible. Chocolate cake with caramel filling with peanut butter frosting, there was no way that The Black Ninja was going to turn it down! The thief sighed, if it weren't for the whole drugging thing, she'd swear she was crushing on him! She and Lily admitted one thing about Tiffany, she was no moron and knew her prey well. Cole loved cake and all of it's endless fillings, flavors, frostings and toppings, there was not a cake that he hated or disliked! Tiffany made a different cake every-time and he was none the wiser for the first 12 times! And now she learned to leave it on the table in the Kitchen, Cole would devour it without a second thought and be on the wood floor within seconds later. "Tiff, stop drugging Cole. Let me remind you who saved your butt from Dad: the boy you keep drugging did. Is this how you show gratitude?" Cherise asked. Tiffany glared at her, appearing hurt. "Actually, Cher. I was just testing out a new recipe. Besides, Cole-baby ate all of my test batches and I have to think of new ones. " She admitted.

Cherise scowled at her, not believing a word she said at all. And could Tiffany blame her? She knew her sister could whip up test batches as fast as whipping cream. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then." Tiffany sighed. Cherise's eyes went wide, after the last time she tried her own dessert, she thought she wouldn't offer to test it herself again! She cut herself a piece of it and took forkful, she pushed the plate towards her. Cherise was no fool and ate a small piece from her sister's plate, nothing happened to either one of them. "See?" She asked. Cherise nodded stiffly, "Fine but if you drug him again, I'll let him punish you." She warned her. Once her sister was out of the room, she pulled out a extra piece of the same cake. "Heh, I made my test batch last night, Cher. I made this one for show as well as to cement today's little field test." She thought with a grin. She put the drugged piece in the rest and carried it, any that would get on the other pieces wouldn't hurt anyone as the doses were in the cake and not the frosting andbe too small a dose to do damage.

* * *

On the Destiny's Bounty, The boys were training with Havoc and Domon. It had been a week in a half since Sensei Wu left them to go on his trip, he left Domon and Hovoc in charge as he didn't trust the situation of his absence and a bunch of boys and girls alone. Both had agreed as they thought it would give them a chance to see if they were rusty at all. Since their teaching jobs took most of their free time, they hadn't had time to train. All were training to the bone, even Nya was training with them. She showed much skill as a Samurai, which both Domon and Havoc found as a great thing for the Ninja. No sense in having weak allies, the crust is as important as it's core. All heard the familiar clank on the side of the Ship, all stopped training. "I believe that concludes this sparring session." Domon panted. "I suggest you don't push yourselves too much, too much water rusts metal. " Havoc groaned, "You are defiantly Uncle Wu's son if your spouting words of wisdom." Havoc stated.

The brunette snickered, "I can't help that, I grow up around words of wisdom and tea sipping." he laughed. Cole saw Tiffany, he was still mad about the last cake incident, the guys kept calling him their Ninja night light. He saw a cake dish in her hands, she no doubt had a cake for him to eat. Well, he wasn't going to fall for it this time, not today! That Glow In The Dark Strawberry Short cake was the last straw in Cole's trust hump! He was iron clad until he saw everyone else eating it, he was worried that they all drop like flies! He saw none of them passing out, Tiffany went him. "Think of this as my very late thank you to you guys. " She said to him. "I hope you like chocolate cake with caramel filling and peanut butter frosting, Cole-baby. I made it with mostly you in mind." He blushed at that, wow. It was the first time a girl made a cake for him and it was the first time he felt like he could trust Tiffany. He saw two large slices left on the plate, he claimed them both on his plate. Tiffany smiled, this was too easy!

Cole devoured the first slice, enjoying the bitter and sweet taste of chocolate, sweet sweet and gooey caramel and the smooth and creamy peanut butter frosting. There was one thing he liked about Tiffany, the girl knew how to make a cake! Even though all of the times she drugged him, he couldn't say that what she gave him tasted awful. Each one was more sumptuous then the last, each as innocent as ever. He devoured the second piece just as quick, he collapsed. Cherise saw this and scowled at Tiffany, " Tiff..." She groaned. Tiffany smiled like a fiend, Kyra held Cherise back from murdering her sister for drugging Cole again and lying to her. Most were impressed with Kyra's strength, she was able to hold back Cherise from strangling Tiffany. Tiffany looked Cole over, her face drooped in disappointment. All wondered why, she was usually still smiling demonically during this part. Not even Cherise's beatings made her frown after them, why was she upset? "Awwwww...It didn't work at all." She whined. Lily tilted her glasses to her face, "What didn't work this time, Tiffany?" Lily asked. Tiffany pouted, "Aphrodite's Heart." He answered.

Lily took a step back in surprise, her glasses sliding down her nose and exposing her ice blue eyes. "A-A-Aphrodite's H-Heart!? Tiffany Sinclair Jones, how dare you use that damned love potion on him!" She screamed at her. The group was surprised at the bun headed sister's outburst of rage, she never got angry or mad. The look on her face now caused all in the room to get a dark chill dancing on their spines, Tiffany especially since she was the focus of it. Her glasses caught glare from the sun from outside, when she walked closer to her. She took her glasses off and glared at Tiffany, Tiffany started to shrink back, away from her. Blue eyes half-lidded, eyebrows arched, nose wrinkled and pupils small as her irises, to say Lily was angry at Tiffany was an understatement! Tiffany felt the weight of Lily's words and gaze on her like a 2,000 pound block, she found it hard to breathe. "You better have the cure and if not, you better get started on making it..." Lily threatened. Tiffany shook her head slowly, "No? Why not?!" She asked sternly. "Because it didn't work, Lil. His heart rate is not increasing like it should, his cheeks aren't flushed and..." She continued while looking at Cole's eyes, "His eyes aren't dilated and still shiny, in other words, how most men are when their under your seduction." Lily put her glasses back on, she shook her head.

"Tiffany Sinclair Jones,you...IDIOT!" Lily roared. She left the room after closing the door. Everyone left Cole and Tiffany alone, She sighed.

* * *

Cole regained consciousness, he looked around for Tiffany. He was gonna brain her! This was the 21st time she did this to him, well no more! He was going to take care of this right now, he got up and walked to her. Tiffany ran off, Cole chased after her. The patting from their footsteps were loud enough to be heard, Cherise was hoping that Cole would give her the well-deserved slap she had coming. Domon and Havoc were silently making a map of their course, Tiffany was heading right for his room and Cole was hot on her heels. Tiffany ran and then made a U-turn, Cole tried to grab her sleeve but missed. She was surprisingly fast for someone who makes poison, she should have been caught already. Cherise must chase her all the time if she is able to run like this! "What did you give me this time?!" He asked. "I better not glow in the dark again, Peaches!" Tiffany panted, she was getting tired and she wished she had Cherise's stamina.

The fact that she wasn't talking told Cole that she was tired, he had her now. He saw her heading outside, everyone went back inside to leave them alone. The obstacle course was still up, Cole showed remarkable familiarity as he maneuvered the course. Tiffany dodged as best as she could but soon felt Cole's large and fleshy hand on her wrist, Tiffany pulled out her dagger and stabbed him with it. Cole cried out and tackled her down to the floor, a loud thud echoed inside to the rest. He pulled out the dagger and threw it away from them, leaving the girl defenseless. This was proven wrong as she used her other hand and socked him in the chest, this didn't effect him as he hit her back. He held both wrist in both hands and struggled more with her, she tried kicking him in the groin but Cole tied her legs with his own. "Get off me, your dirt humper!" She yelled. "No, not until you tell me what you gave me!" He yelled back.

"It was just a love potion, it didn't even work, why are you so pissed off, Cole-baby?" She answered. Cole's anger flamed anew, she gave him a what?! He shook her and rammed her head on the floor. "Why?! WHY!? Peaches, you have got to be fucking kidding me! You've been poisoning me with god knows what for that last four weeks, 2-1 times, you crazy bitch! " Cole barked. "And now you poisoned me with a Love potion! You better fix it right now or I'll-" He threatened. "Don't you fucking threaten me, you ground worshiping bastard!" She barked. "It didn't even work, so what are you getting so bend over for, huh?" He and Tiffany spent a good few seconds staring at each other, both still angry at the other and still in kill mode. Cole looked at her again, trying to find any part of her that was the least bit sorry. He saw her high ponytailed hair all over the place, messy and tangled from her struggling. Her cheeks all rosy form all the running around, her skin a little sweaty from the chase. He looked farther down, her large breasts pulsed because her heart was still pounding from the excitement of it all. Her thin tummy sucked in with anger and fear of the next move, her short skirt hiked up for their struggling.

He gulped, his outrage started to cool down. Both continued to stare at the other for a few more seconds, Cole lighten his grip on her wrists. She got up, getting her closer to his face. They were so close that both could smell the faint chocolate, peanut butter and caramel on the other. Cole didn't know what came over him but he felt a burning urge to kiss her, he kissed her without a thought of doubt. He was expecting her to slap him but was surprised when he felt her hands grip his Ninja uniform again, pulling him closer to her. Cole grew more daring and slid his tongue in her mouth, again surprised when she greeted his tongue with her own. On her, he tasted the peanut butter and caramel from the cake. She must have eaten some before she came up, he tasted something else on her though. It was tangy, he couldn't quite figure out what it was but he liked it on her. On him, Tiffany tasted the Chocolate part of the cake she made. She liked Chocolate but it tasted better on him for some reason, she also tasted a unfamiliar earthy-ness on him. Both moaned from the kiss, finding it amazing.

Cole and Tiffany pulled away, panting and taking in air that they forgot to take in. What the hell just happened? First, they were ready to kill each other and now they couldn't keep their lips away from each other! Both couldn't say a word as neither could think of anything to say to make this ok or any less awkward! Tiffany decided to slide away and raise her hand high...

**SLAP!**

Cole came back in and joined the rest of the group, a fresh slap mark on his right cheek. Tiffany was still outside and looked at the clouds, rubbing her sore head and bruised arm. Cole was a savage, how dare he grab her like that! She saw the bruises on her wrists, she remembered that Cole's meat hooks were on them not to long ago. She tried to rub the tingling feeling on her bruised lips and the even worse tingling off her tongue, no matter how much spitting she did or rubbing she did could shake it off! She blushed as she tried to shake every feeling she felt about that kiss, did the potion work and she didn't pick up on it?! No, he would have showed signs. Whatever this feeling was...She wasn't going to let it interfere with her judgment when it came to Cole, he was her test subject and she wasn't going to let this affect her experimentation!

...Right?

* * *

**Ah, the classic "Fatal Attraction" Couple. Killing each other in one second and then having sex in the next, I couldn't help it. Will this affect either one or will it make no difference? What do you folks think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kibako- The Fang Child of Ninjago**

We join the Night Class At Ninjago Actors School, each student was waiting patiently for their teacher to come in. It was the beginning of Night Class, Theater History. Ms. Skales was teaching the class, despite her problems with the letter S, everyone understood what she was saying. She was a snake, everyone knew that and accepted it as one of Ninjago's quirks. Most didn't know that she was a hatchling of General Skales or that she use to be a solider. None were aware of just how much she played a part in Ninjago's History, she did though. We see Ataru and co looking at a chart, they were figuring out each coupling for the Ninja and the Sitters. Waffle and Sugar heard their musing and decided to ventured on over and see what the fuss was about.

**Cole/Tiffany: ?**

What could this couple be labeled? Ataru and Mizane thought of a name, "Fatal Attraction!" they stated together. Randy and Rochelle stared at them, wondering why they chose that label. "Two words for those two: Keep...Separated." Randy stated. Fred nodded, " No kidding, Tiffany drugs him, that makes Cole mad and they start screaming at each other. " Fred brought up. Lizzy shook her head, "If she doesn't stop that, he's gonna go ape and hit her." Lizzy added. "Too late for that, he did that yesterday." Ataru admitted. Everyone stared at him as if he spit out gold nuggets, Randy glared at him like a Dad. "And you were going to talk to us about this when?" He asked. Rochelle groaned, "So what happened?" She asked. Ataru sighed, taking a breathe in. "Well, he went postal on her. He hit her arm, gripped her wrists, and hit her head on the floor. But to be fair, she wasn't playing victim: She stabbed his stomach and hit him in the chest." Ataru explained. Rochelle blinked, "That doesn't give him the go-ahead to do all of that." She lectured. Ataru sighed, "How about if she used one of the strongest love potions in her latest cake?" He asked.

Randy hit Ataru in the back of his head, "No, even if she used Aphrodite's Heart in her cake, that's still no excuse to beat up on a girl." He answered. Fred shook his head, "That true but Tiffany's no lady. The second she pulled that kind of trick on him, was the second she lost her womanhood and that protection." Fred argued. Lizzy agreed with him, "I agree with Freddy, bitchy girls aren't ladies. " Lizzy added. Mizane glared at Lizzy, Lizzy hid behind Rochelle, who glared at Mizane to back off. Waffle and Sugar put a separate chart down, everyone looked at it in amazement.

**Cole/Tiffany: Fatal Attaction Shipping**

**1. Both are slaves to their raw emotions.  
**

**2. Both hate each other.  
**

**3. Despite all possible denials, both are attracted to each other.**

Waffle and Sugar felt they should explain why but felt their chart would explain why they sided with Ataru and Mizane, all blinked at their explanation of the dynamics of the two, it was surprisingly accurate. Randy and Rochelle decided to test them to see what other assessments the two could come up with. Waffle and Sugar wrote down answers within seconds. Both Waffle and Sugar explained while everyone else sat in awe, each told them in such detail that it made them a little nervous...Maybe they weren't the only people in Ninjago paying such attention to the Ninja's love lives. The two writers admitted to being Admins of a Fan Website for the Ninja, explaining that people have been blogging about their love lives ever since they were around and about.

* * *

They all heard the door slam, all saw their teacher slither right in. A green and silver spectated Cobra wearing a black business jacket, her eyes bright red as her tribesmen. Same yellow markings on her head as her Father's, in all the same places as well. She smiled at her Students, all smiled back. "Good Evening, Classsss." She greeted. "Good evening, Ms. Skales." They greeted back. She put down her papers and silently gulped, she was going to spill her beans to her students tonight. Why? Because they deserved to know what truly went on before they were born, what happened with Serpantine and the humans. Doing so not only educates them but also clears the air of suspicion around her in the rumors they spread about her.

The play they were going to discuss was called Kibako. It had no date and no author,either rubbing off due to age or it never had one to begin with. It was one of those plays that was never talked about and never done because of it's controversy. Unlike it predecessor, Fang Child, it was a very dark and sad play. The play itself portrayed both the Humans and the Snakes, showing the struggles of both against the other, what they stood to lose should their enemy win. The play had two Heroes: Kibako, the humans' Champion and Viper, the Snakes' Champion. In every act, someone died, be it an extra or someone important. In some acts, they explained what lengths both heroes had to go through to become what they are and why they were after each other. Kibako was after Viper because she was in charge of the platoon that killed her entire village, Viper was after Kibako because she killed her entire platoon, all her brothers and sisters. In the tiptoes of the final acts, The two face off, the battle is brutal and scars each one heavily. Kibako wins in the end but lets Viper live, her people banished to the underground. But the Play had only been done once in recent times, no one dared to touch it after that. Which she thought was silly, why make a script if no one was going to act it? The humans were disrespecting Kibako by treated the play like a plague and refusing to tell the story. Maybe her Class would do the play if they heard about how true the play was to Ninjago's history.

The Snake woman looked at her class before writing the name on the board behind her, everyone's faces grew pale in shock. She looked again and sighed, "I take it by the looksss on your facesss, that all of you know about thisss particular play." Viper stated. Her entire class nodded, she passed around photocopies of the play. "Msss. Johnssson, ...Sssince you two are Writersss, perhapsss you can enlighten usss on why Kibako wasss only done once?" She asked. Both the Texan and the American gulped, Waffle rose his hand, she pointed at him. "Because it showed both sides and everyone didn't want to sympathize with the snakes at all." Waffle answered. Sugar raised her hand next, Viper pointed at her. "And when it was done, it caused an uproar. The students who did the play were almost expelled for it but they weren't because Kibako was a play. However, anyone else who did the play would be expelled on the spot." Sugar explained. Viper nodded and sighed, now was a good time to come clean with them. Viper looked at her students carefully, "I have sssomthing you ssshould know about, Kibako is quite accurate to the war between the humansss and the Sssnakesss." She admitted. "The reassson I can sssay that at all isss becaussse: My firssst name isss Viper. " All of the class stared at her, was she for real? Randy raised his hand, "But if what your telling us is true, then you really did fight Kibako." he stated. She nodded as she removed her jacket, she revealed to them all ever scar Kibako gave her. "Kibako wasss the only human able to hurt me, all these ssscarsss were her doing. " She admitted.

Rochelle raised her hand, "If so, then what did Kibako look like?" She asked. Viper put her jacket back on, "Ssshe wasss no taller then Msss. Johnssson, black hair down to her hipsss, and bright yellow eyesss. Asss bright asss the Venomari Tribesssmen." Viper described. Lizzy raised her hand, "What did you have to go though to become a soilder?" Lizzy asked. Viper wrote down ever tribe within the Serpentine and their powers, "I wasss a ssspecial type of Ssserpentine sssolider, an all around worrior. I can hypnotize, poissson, conssstrict, turn invisssible and turn people into sssnakesss. In order to be able to do ssso, I had to be exposssed to each one in extreme excessss. It wasss not by any meansss easssy, I wasss originally from the Hypnobrai Tribe."She answered. Everyone was in awe, here she was explaining the history with ease.

* * *

**(Hundreds of years ago...)**

Viper looked around her, seeing her brothers and sisters around her on all sides. Everything had been explained to them by each tribe leader,all 13,000 of them were going to be they're stake to stick in every last human. The humans had gotten clever and started to expose their warriors to each snake's power, giving them immunity to each tribe. These soldiers would be a throw right out of left field, the humans would be pluck off before they could have a chance to counter! Viper was one that showed promise within Hypnobrai, as did her sisters and brothers. All 13,000 snakes were exposed to the Venomari's power first. She remembered the sharp pain from the tribesmen biting into her, the cool liquid of the venom pouring inside her and the intense and painful burning of the venom coursing though her. It wasn't over yet though, after her body accepted the poison as her own, next was the Constrictai's power. The tribesmen were told to strangle and choke with no holds barred, Viper felt her entire body being crushed into itself during this, it was by far the longest training out of them all. Once that was taught, after that was the Anacondrai's power. It was the most difficult to receive as you needed to be born with this power, all 13,000 were conceived by an Anacondrai parent, be it Father or Mother. Viper's case was Anacondrai Mother, Her Father was a Soldier in the Hypnobrai Tribe. After that, the Fangpyre was next. Each needed to endure and not sprout a second head, which required much restraint and will. Once that was done, last was the Hypnobrai's power. Viper and her siblings had no need as they had this power already, they all had every power from every tribe. It was a rare time that none of them killed the other, the war was put on halt to deal with the Humans. What none of them counted on was one human girl, Viper didn't count on it and neither did her siblings. Kibako, one female human against 13,000 Serpentine all-arounds, this tiny human had all powers from all the tribes and killed every snake except for Viper. What manner of beast was this?! She was able to strike fear into every tribe, no one could say her name without shivering.

When the day came for her to face this human, Viper felt herself shaking. She didn't see a human in front of her, all she saw was a demon in human form. Her eyes' brightness were that of a snake, striking and intimidating. For a while the two circled, staring the other down. Kibako was the first to strike, Viper dodged and bit into her shoulder, only to back away in pain. This human had a stronger poison coursing though her veins, the venom of the Great Devourer. How is it that this human didn't succumb to the venom? Why was she not evil? It burned her mouth but didn't give her the dark quantities because she was already evil, "What manner of demon are you?" Viper asked her. Kibako rushed her, "I should be asking that, snake! What manner of demon decimates an entire village!?" She barked. Viper felt her temper rise at her question, "I asssked you first, Kibako! What gave you the right to kill my entire platoon!?" Viper screamed. The fight between them seemed to go on for hours, each one's wound count getting higher and higher. Each panting heavily, blood staining their skin. Viper continued to glare at little demon. They clashed for a finally time, Kibako stabbed her from chest to stomach. Viper cried out for the first time in her entire life, it was the worse pain she could feel. Her pride as the very best of her platoon was stabbed into by this tiny, little human, she had lost to the Fang Child.

She had thought the human was going to finish her, she awaited the blow that would allow her to join her Brothers and Sisters. Instead, she heard a clang of a blade. She opened her eyes to see Kibako putting her weapon in its sheath, "Aren't you going to finisssh me?" Viper asked while panting. Kibako looked at her, "No..." She answered. Viper roared out of anger, this human could kill her and yet she was choosing not to!? "Damn you, Kibako! You have me where you wanted me, finisssh what you ssstarted!" Viper yelled. Kibako only gave a glare, "No, snake. I want you to know the pain that I felt during this entire war. How it feels to be the only one left, how it feels to be truly alone." Kibako stated. "It is more torturous if I let you live then killing you." After that, she and her kind were sealed away.

* * *

The entire classroom's eyes were wide and unwavering, each more shocked and amazed as the last. Every last detail of the play was true, even down to Kibako's cutting words. Sugar began crying, Viper went to her and looked at her. "Sssugar , why are you crying?" Viper asked. Sugar sighed, "Well, I knew Kibako was sad play but to think every bit of it is true...I'd have to say that both you and Kibako lost because the both of you were the only ones alive after the war." She answered. Viper paused and then smiled, Sugar was absolutely right. She petted Sugar, "Your ssso adorable..." She hissed sweetly. "I don't know why but I have thisss urge to ssswallow you whole." Sugar panicked, Viper giggled. "Relax, I'm not going to do that. It'sss a play on wordsss." The bell rang, " Until tomarrow night, Classs. Do well and be sssafe." She said.

She heard Ataru and the gang talking about doing the play, she smiled. She looked at the play and looked at the date the play was done, she pulled out a piece of paper and read it, she laughed. In it was the list of the cast and well as a photo. The some people in the photo were on the Night Staff at the school, Domon, Havoc, Eva, Iris and Derek were in the main cast. They were brave enough to do the play, a few newspaper clippings were in the book too. "Not A Dry Eye In The House!" one clipping said, "To Weep Or Not To Weep..." was another. All were going to be expelled until all had brought up a valid point: Kibako was a Play and Plays were meant to be acted! The school didn't expel them but stated that anyone else who does the Play was going to be expelled on spot. She wondered if Ataru and his friends were truly devoted to the arts enough to dare it or would they chicken out like the rest. "We'll jusst have to wait and sssee...eh, Kibako?" She asked.

* * *

**Amazing, no? This is a detour chappie, don't worry next Chapter will a couple focus again. What do you think of the story here? Do the snakes still fear Kibako? Or is it only when she was alive? Oh and if you all thought Viper was going to eat Sugar, she's not. Viper's using the saying "Your so cute, I could just eat you up."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Music Of My Heart  
**

Kai sighed, the girls were watching the Ninja again tonight. That was how it was as Domon and Havoc taught Night Class, none of them minded as they HAD to get use to it. Kai and Kyra hung out but he started to feel really weird around her. Ever since she kissed him, he felt way more different then he did before it happened. He felt like he wanted to kiss her again but he knew that was inappropriate as he was being watched by her. But it seemed like she wanted him to do so, she kept getting closer to him at times or corner him. Kai kept dodging it, he liked her but he wasn't too sure if he liked her the way she liked him. And if he didn't, why lead her on? It was a mean thing to do and he's seen more then dozen guys do it to girls, he always saw the girls in tears after finding out the guys didn't think of them like that. She smiled at him, she held up her I-pod and the headphones. He chuckled, since Cherise said no partying tonight, she decided to listen to some music with Kai and mellow out. She took out some soda and snacks, she expressed that she made them and not Tiffany. "These are just for us, I just hope your ok with toasted rice balls, moon dumplings and rice cakes." Kyra sighed. "How did you make rice cakes?" he asked her. Kyra giggled, "Cherise helped me out, I needed more strength to pound them. " Kai blinked, he had forgotten that Kyra and Cherise were the stronger of their sisters.

They heard Cole and Tiffany arguing again, both getting a sweat drop on their heads. Cole and Tiffany ran by them, Cherise sighed as she tripped Tiffany. "Tiffany, what did I tell you?" She asked. Kyra and Kai left them alone went to his room, he took a soda and panicked. He saw Kyra bending over, she was putting the food on the bed and sat down on it. Every part of him told him that having a cute girl on his bed was a bad idea, never mind in his room with the door closed! All of this spoke out to him to stop as this would only lead to trouble, Kyra already had a thing for him to top it all off! The red head smiled at him sweetly, he down with her. She tapped the spot next to her, he gulped. How could he suspect her of anything with that face? "Let's listen to this first." She mused. The first song was hyper and catchy, Kai liked it as it reminded him of Kyra's personality. He took a sip of his soda, he felt himself start calming down. There was no hint of her trying anything so he let it go and chilled out. The both of them demolished the snacks and soda before getting though half of the songs on the I-pod, they had to share. This wouldn't have been a problem but he watched her suck out the filling in the rice ball.

_"Down, Kai! If your not sure, stop giving hints that your interested in her!"_

Kai tried to cool down his face with the can of soda in his hand, he had to calm down or Kyra would take it the wrong way. Kyra gave him the last rice cake, since she ate the last rice ball. He took it and smiled at her, she smiled back. Things were starting to cool down again, all was ok.

Then it happened...

The song changed to something extremely cute, he made the mistake of looking at her. She looked at him, both started to blush at feeling the other's heavy gaze on them. Why did he look at her? He knew this was going to happen! Why in the name of Ninjago did he look at her!? And then Krya made the innocent comment, "I like your brown eyes, Kai. They kinda of remind me of a chocolate bar I ate on the way over here." She giggled. Why did she have to go and say THAT to him?! And then came the words from him, "I like yours more then mine, your eyes are the coolest blue I've ever seen." He admitted. Now why did he say that? That was trouble already! They started getting closer to each other, danger! Every part of Kai was yelling-no screeching at him to stop and back up, he couldn't seem to hear them at all. He shouldn't be doing any of this, he shouldn't be holding her hand, he shouldn't be cupping her cheek, he shouldn't be just centimeters from her face and yet...He couldn't stop himself. The gap between them was gone as they met the other's lips, the heat from the kiss alone drew Kyra closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. the situation got worse as soon as Kai began to take the kiss farther, he put his tongue inside her mouth. Kyra allowed it and let out a moan, Kai heard this and was able to snap himself out of it. Dear lord, what was he doing?! Krya looked at him in confusion, "Kai..." Krya sighed. He was at second base with her in mere seconds! He felt like kicking himself at this point, he KNEW this would happen! Why didn't he say no? Could it be that...some part of him WANTED this to happen? He was so confused, he didn't have an answer at all!

He looked at Krya guiltily, screw him, what about poor Kyra? He was leading her on, the thing he was trying to avoid! "I'm sorry, Kyra..." He could only say. Krya looked at him with sad eyes, he felt even worse now. "Kai, do you hate me?" she asked. He rapidly shook his head, "N-no!" Kai stated. Krya blinked, "Do you love me then?" She asked. Kai sighed, "I don't hate you but I don't know how I feel about you thought..." He admitted. She held her head down, "I see...I'll leave you alone then." Kyra sighed. "Kyra, wait. I- " He tried to say.

_"Nice going, Red Ninja. What are the chances that your friendship with her is ruined? All because you can't make up your mind on what type of relationship you want with her."_

Krya was on the other side of the door, confused. She was sure Kai wanted her at that moment but he just stopped like that...Was she wrong? She tried not to cry but she was hurt by this, Kai didn't hate her or love her and that hurt more then any psychical injury.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Kai, you dummy! The best why to avoid this from happening is not to set it up in the first place! Does Kai have a second chance to fix this error in the future or will Krya never talk to him again?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Dream Connection- New Allies?!  
**

We join the Ninja in their room, sleeping. It is not however, comfortably. We mosey on over to Cole, who is tossing and turning in his sleep. He is beginning to sweat, his covers and pajamas soaked for the excess perspiration. His dream was strange and yet...It felt very real.

In his dream, it was dark. He was surrounded by bright purple liquid, he assumed that it was poison since the snakes slithering on it were unaffected. He looked at the enemy he was facing, He was ready to choke! It was Tiffany, donned in her Villainess outfit once again. Behind her, looked like the shadow of the Great Devourer. Did he have to fight her again? "You have no where to run, Ninja. This game is over!" She yelled. Cole assumed she was talking to him but he looked to his left and saw another Ninja next to him. It's wasn't any of the guys since the uniform was orange. It was clearly a woman by the shape, they're was something familiar about her. "No, witch. This game is far from over! I won't let you swallow me up again!" The Ninja barked at her. Cole froze, that voice...It was the very voice that told him not to take a sniff of the Chapel Blossom! So...THIS was her. She and Tiffany fought each other, it looked as thought the Ninja had her on the ropes. He was busy with the snakes, he felt like he was suppose to be looking for something. It seemed like they were winning, until Cole looked to see how the Orange Ninja was doing. Tiffany commanded a large tidal wave of the poison surrounding the place onto her, The Ninja panicked and looked to Cole. The wave hit her and started to swallow her, Cole went to her and tried to pull her out of it. His grip slipped, he saw her blue eyes looked at him, all wide and in fear. She screamed, Tiffany brought another wave, this time on Cole. He was hit with it, he woke up.

He was panting heavily, he felt sweaty. He saw Kai, Lloyd, and Zane awake as well. None of them could get back to sleep so they decided to talk about it. Jay was still sleeping, he was out like a light! Cole found out that they had the same type of dream that he did. All had a girl Ninja along side them and they're enemy was one of the Jones Sisters. And...All saw the Ninja ally fall before being given the attack themselves. What did this mean? Did this mean that...eventually...they'd have fight Cherise and her sisters again...for good? They hoped that that wasn't true. But who were these other Ninja? And what was they're beef with the sisters, it sounded personal. But the details weren't given to them and all they could do was speculate what the dreams meant.

* * *

Domon and Havoc sighed, the Ninja seemed distracted this morning. Havoc was training Lloyd, to prep him for the battle to come with their Father. Lloyd seemed so unfocused that he got pushed back by a predicable and easy move, Havoc sighed in frustration. "Lloyd, what's wrong? I know you can do better them this. "He sighed. Lloyd talked with him about his dream, Havoc looked a bit surprised. "Sounds to me that this dream is a message of the future to come." Havoc expressed. Lloyd shook his head, "No...I don't want to fight Cherise again. The first time was hard enough." He groaned. Havoc shook his head at him, "Easy, Lloyd. I don't think it means that. Can you give more elaborate details?" He asked. The green ninja thought about it, the detail that stuck out about the girl Ninja other then her deep purple outfit, was her blue eyes. They were the same color as Cherise...And that sentence she said..."You won't pull me back into the darkness again!" That suggested that they knew each other and the terms were not well. Havoc ran his hand though his spiky blond hair as he thought of what the dreams could possible mean. He remembered something his Uncle Wu said before leaving, it bothered him and Domon. "We all have obstacles in our hearts that we must face, each is unique and is for each person to figure out on their own." Havoc tried to apply this to Lloyd's dream but found it made no sense. Why would Cherise be in his dream if she was going to be his enemy? And why did both women have the same eye color? Havoc felt something click in his mind, could it be that...The obstacle in the dream did apply to Lloyd but to Cherise instead? But...If that was so, then why did Lloyd have the dream and not Cherise?

It must have meant that he plays an important part to it if he had the dream before Cherise had it, there were too few details to make a definite conclusion. The vagueness of the dream told Havoc that the day this would come was some were in the future. The more vivid a dream was, the sooner it would happen. Sadly, Lloyd would have to wait it out and put two and two together on his own. Havoc lied and said that he had nothing for him about the dream, this was for Lloyd to figure out on his own and without help from his older Brother and Domon. "I pray that I am right about this." Havoc thought.

* * *

Cole looked at Tiffany, she looked angry. She didn't even try to drug him this time, why? Unknown to Cole, Tiffany had the same dream last night. Who was this girl in orange garb? Would she be on enemy lines permanently? What did snakes have to do with it? And most crucial of all, what did Cole have to do with it?! She growled, what did it all mean? Cole was going to try and talk to her for once, Tiffany sensed his presence and walked off.

What did the dream mean?

* * *

**Oooooooooo, interesting! Do any of you know? And if so, don't ruin it for the rest of the watchers and readers! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Serpentine Strike First! The Return Of Kibako!  
**

Sensei Wu returned to Ninjago, he smiled as he saw the sun greeting his return. He wasn't alone, he had brought a friend back. She was shorter then he was, coming up to his lower chest. As tiny as she was, she was quite beautiful. Many compared her to a doll, hand crafted and custom. Her long black hair was tied in a low pony tail behind her, her sharp and intense yellow eyes looked at Ninjago City in shock. Her clothes were mere light blue overalls and a long sleeve light orange shirt, all faded and ripped from constant wear and tear. The jewelry she was wearing was the only tell of her talents as a Blacksmith, a pair of silver sapphire tear drop earrings, a silver sapphire teardrop necklace, a silver sapphire brooch, a silver sapphire bracelet and silver ring. "Having to come back to Ninjago so soon bothers me,Wu. You know this." She expressed. "I know but we need your help again, Nabiki." Sensei Wu sighed. The woman groaned, "I hope the snakes haven't forgotten me." She said with a chuckle. She smiled at him, Wu smiled back at her. As soon as Nabiki and Sensei Wu walked in the city, all citizens took the time out of their busy and peaceful day to look at Nabiki. Randy and Rochelle saw her and froze in place, the resemblance to Mrs. Skales' description of Kibako was uncanny!

Randy and Rochelle couldn't fathom past her looks but there was no way a human could live for hundreds and hundreds of years and looked THAT good! It defied all logic, it just couldn't be! Sensei Wu recognized them and greeted them, Rochelle and Randy greeted them back. Nabiki introduced herself as Nabiki Darreth, Eva and Derek's Mother as well as the mysterious Mrs. Darreth. Both student admitted that they were students of both Eva and Derek. The two left to head for the Cafe/Bar, "Well, what do you think?" She asked. Randy shook his head, "I don't know what to think,Roch...She looks a great deal like Kibako but that's impossible, Kibako died out years ago." Randy answered. Rochelle nodded, "It just can't be...Could it?" She added.

* * *

Domon and Havoc greeted Sensei Wu back and was updated on things while he was away, grateful that no Hanky-Panky took place in his absence(Oh but there was so many close calls that almost were!). He told them that he brought Nabiki back into the city. Havoc laughed at that, Darreth was so going in the dog house now that his ball and chain was back in Ninjago! Once she finds out that he almost lost the Dojo, he was a goner by nightfall! The Ninja greeted their Sensei back, he saw they're weapons were terribly dull. He felt this would be the perfect time to tell them About Nabiki. "It seems that all of you have been practicing diligently but it would appear that the weapons are tired." Sensei Wu stated. The Ninja looked at the weapons carefully, how could they allow their weapons to get in such condition? Kai sighed, He'd fix that! "Don't worry, Sensei. I'll sharpen them back up!" Kai expressed. Domon stopped Kai, "I got a better idea, instead of tiring yourself more then you already are, why don't you try the new place that's just opening up?" Domon asked. Cole, Zane, Jay and Lloyd took the offer while Kai felt some of his pride being step on just now. He wasn't THAT tired, he could do it! But before he could snatch the weapons, the guys already left to go try the new place. Havoc grinned at his cousin. "That was so mean, Domon. And you say your a good boy." Havoc snickered. Domon sighed, "I'm good enough, Havoc." Domon groaned. All three had hoped that Kai wouldn't get too mad at Nabiki, she was no one to mess with!

Spinjutsu or not, Nabiki was a blacksmith with intimate knowledge of every weapon she made. She was also quite small, making her hard to hit. She was also deadly agile and quick, how else could she be able to kill a Serpentine platoon of 13,000 all arounds if not for the powers she was exposed to? The Ninja would find out eventually of Nabiki's true Identity, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Kai was still gripping about letting another Blacksmith handle their weapons, "Kai, we're just trying to give you a break, my friend." Zane expressed. Kai growled, "Kai, what's your deal?" Lloyd asked. Kai growled again, "You guys wouldn't understand, it's a Blacksmith thing. " He said grouchily. Cole and Jay chuckled at Kai's pouting, it wasn't so much a Blacksmith thing as it was a Kai thing. They found the shop pretty quickly, Kai reluctantly went inside with Cole and the rest. Even Kai had to be impressed with the extensive collection of weapons, they looked for the owner and couldn't find them.

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The Ninja looked around and saw Nabiki, Kai silently growled. "Great...Not only am I being replaced by another Blacksmith but it's a WOMAN Blacksmith!" He groaned mentally. Cole decided to approach her and ask for her help, he had to try and talk over the forge and the beating from her hammer. "Excuse me! Ma'am!" Cole yelled. Nabiki's little ears twitched, she put the sword she was working on in the water to cool it down. Steam filled the room, she put it on the wall with the other swords on display. Kai had to admit even a teeny bit that she knew her job, her craftsmanship showed in all of the weapons she made. She turned around, the guys' eyes widened, her eyes seemed so...bright and scary. It was as if they were looking at a snake but she was clearly human. "Oh, sorry about that. Welcome to my shop, I'm Nabiki Darreth." She greeted. Cole and boys took a step back, what was her last name!? Nabiki laughed at the reactions, "Darreth is my husband, no matter who I tell that to, I always get those looks of surprise." She laughed. "He's an idiot but he's my idiot." Cole sighed, yep, she was married. He remembered the way his parents talked about the other, brute honesty was what came out of either one of their mouths. At least she knew he was lame, some women turn a blind eye to it when their husbands are heavily flawed(A.K.A Lame). Nabiki looked at Kai, who looked away and was still sulking. He felt worse before, now that he knew that this Blacksmith was not only a married woman but married to the lamest man in Ninjago, he felt like he was just a puddle.

She was bent over the counter and held her chin in her hands. She smirked, knowing why he was so bent out of shape. "Aww, this couldn't have been easy for you to do, coming in to another Blacksmith's shop and asking for help." Nabiki pointed out. Kai backed up at the sudden insight, "How do you know that?" He asked. Nabiki took the very hand he was pointing at her with, she showed his paw off to Cole and the rest. "It's an easy tell when you've been at the forge as long as I have. Blacksmith hands are always blistered up, cut up and especially bruised up. You've been out of the forge for a while now but you can still see the cuts and old blister spots." Nabiki explained. Kai blinked and sweated a bit, this woman was clearly more experienced then she appeared. She even knew how long he was out of the forge! Cole gave her his weapon, "Think you can sharpen these up?" He asked. Zane, Lloyd, Jay and Kai gave their weapons to her, Nabiki took a quick glance at them. "Yipes, what have you been doing to these, cutting up boulders?" She asked. "The blades are dangerously dull, these won't be able to cut a blade of grass. Your Nunchucks are starting to crack and the chain is worn, it could come off at any moment and hit you in the face." She said off hand.

She sighed, these were the Ninja she heard about. She expected 5 older men, not 5 boys. She shook her head, she shouldn't make such judgments. A warrior is not defined by age, looks or gender, SHE of all people should know that! She smiled, "I'll get these nice and pretty again in no time but please bear in mind that these guys might get broken later on." The Ninja were confused by her sentence. They saw her get down, all surprised at her actually height. She however held the weapons with the experience of fighting with them, she handled each one with personal care. as strange as she was, she was obviously very skilled. Cole's Scythe, Zane's Shurikens and Kai and Lloyd's Katanas were so sharpened, they seemed new. Even Jay's Nunchucks seemed to show off that "Just came out of the package" look. Nabiki sighed sadly at them all, she knew that these weapons were going to call it quits pretty soon. She hoped it wouldn't be in the middle of a fight, she had that happen enough times to learn that weapons were never permanent and they eventually broke. You could only pray that you weren't in the middle of a battle when it happened!

Cole and the rest of the Ninja were very happy with how they looked, even Kai(When he finally stopped sulking!). She held up a bag of coins, "You can thank your Sensei, he paid in advance for you. Not that I charge that much for sharpening." She added before they left. Kai went back to sulking, he was not happy. He knew the guys were only trying to take the burden off him so he could focus but he still didn't like another Blacksmith sharpening his Katana. A pair of yellow eyes were peering from under the shop porch, Nabiki whistled. The yellow eyed creature came out and went to greet her, "Kiba, there you are. Were you out here guarding the place?" She asked. The creature called Kiba was dog-like but it was reptilian, black scaled with claws and fangs. His tongue was not even without snake influence, forked and all. Because of this, Kiba was smarter, more sensitive and deadlier then any dog! Kiba barked as a reply, Kiba was a dog before he was bitten by a Fangpyre Snake. He protected Nabiki years ago and he's been with her ever since. Many in Ninjago though Kiba was a Serpentine spy but what they didn't understand was that Kiba hated Snakes, perhaps the hatred was because of the fact that it was a snake that turned him into what he is today and he was looking forward to biting back.

Kiba growled, "Kiba, what's up?" Nabiki asked. Kiba ran off, "Kiba! Come back here! Kiba!" Nabiki yelled. Nabiki couldn't leave the shop so she decided to wait for him to come back. Unknown to her, Kiba was following the scent of the Serpentine. He wouldn't be back until the next day, and when he would return, would he have surprising news for her!

* * *

**Oooooo, so neat! I wish I had a dog snake, that would make an epic pet but I think that would also make it 10 times more likely to eat Fluffy... What news will Kiba find out? And what are those snakes up to now?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Actors Of Ninjago In Danger-Kibako Strikes Back!**

Kiba ran around Ninjago, he smelled the Serpentine out and about. He growled, smelling them even stronger then before. He saw the people whispering about him, he knew why. They all thought he was one of them, nothing had changed. Hundreds and hundreds of years ago, Anyone who was bitten by a Fangpyre was immediately killed. That was the norm until they saw what it did to Kiba, a dog who protected his Master from being bit by one. He adapted to his increase of intelligence and new skills, making himself quite useful during the war with the Snakes and Humans. The Humans in the war, especially Kibako, his Master used him as a moral booster. His Master had subjected herself to Fangprye's venom on purpose, he watched her go though all of her trials to be immune to every tribe they were up against and it paid off. Kiba however, was worried now. Both he and his Master were the only living proof of the war and they had to remain low, Kiba stopped and quickly hid behind a garbage can. He saw the snakes entering the Actors School Campus, why were they here?

He was about to run off and get his Master until...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kiba looked to see who made that loud shriek, it was one of the students that went to this school. Sadly, she was not alone. She had others with her, Ataru and the others. Sugar was the one who screamed bloody murder, she stood there, paralyzed by fear. The shriek gather the attention of the Serpentine, they looked at her with fear and anger. They didn't really think of her as Kibako, did they? "Ah, Kibako...We meet again." General Skales hissed. Kiba looked confused, how could they mistaken that girl for his Master?! Did they naturally assume that she was her because of her height? Kiba went behind another garbage can to get a closer look and saw the problem. The Students were all in costume and Sugar was unfortunately given the role of Kibako, she looked exactly like her! They were suppose to rehearse the play today but that was before the Snakes were trying a hostile take over, all but Sugar was half into their costumes so they still looked like themselves. "Get her!" He hissed. The College students fled, Sugar unfortunately tripped and the snakes caught her. Waffle tried to go back for her but Randy and Ataru held him back, "Vanessa!" Waffle yelled. It started to rain, the snakes quickly went inside the school with Sugar in their scaled hands. Kiba had no time to waste he had to get his Master quickly before those stupid snakes killed an innocent human. While the Snake pooch raced to fetch Nabiki, Ataru and the others ran to the Ninja for help.

* * *

Cole and the rest of the Ninja were training until they saw Ataru and the rest of the gang, minus Sugar. All explained why they were dressed so strangely and what happened. "We finally decided to do Kibako, a play. Sugar had the perfect height and she made a very convincing Kibako so we picked her for it, I guess we did a good job with costume and make-up." Fred explained. Randy groaned, "Too good, those stupid life-size boots think Sugar's really Kibako! They'll kill her for sure!" Randy stated. Waffle paced frantically, "Why did you guys stop me?! Sugar's gonna be killed by those snakes!" Waffle barked. Randy put his hands on his shoulders, "Waffle, We're all worried about her but think about it, don't you think they'd kill you for trying to help her?" He asked. Waffle deflated and plopped down on the floor, angry. "I don't care, if those snakes so much as blinks at her, I'll make belts out of them!" Waffle barked. All were stunned at Waffle's sudden protective outburst, it was very sweet though. Jay smiled at Waffle, even if he was going to die, he'd still go and try to save her, he respected that! Sensei Wu went to Rochelle and asked if the Teachers were at the School, the girl told him and the Ninja about Viper. "I see...The Serpentine are there to either convince Viper to fight with them or to try and take over Ninjago again. And that they think that they have Kibako, they believe that nothing can stop them." Sensei Wu analyzed. Kai laughed, "Except one thing, us! Don't worry, Sugar will be all right." Kai assured the group. Cherise and the girls saw to them, "This the one time you guys are allowed off your leash, think you can do it without screwing up?" Cherise asked. Cole went her, "You have my word, Red." Cole stated. Cherise groaned, "I'm holding you to that, Blackie." She added.

The Ninja climbed down, Jay stopped before he climbed down. He went to Waffle, He patted his shoulder. "I'm sure she's ok, I promise that will get her back safely, Walter." He assured. Waffled smiled a bit, "Thanks, Jay." He said before said Ninja slid down the rope.

* * *

At the School, Domon and Havoc were in the Auditorium, waiting for Ataru and the others to start rehearsing. Havoc looked at his watch, "They're late." He said simply. Domon and Havoc froze, they felt a dark presence coming towards them. "You feel that?" Domon asked. The doors opened, General Skales looked around and saw no humans but he smelled them. The Blond and the Brunette were behind the stage, both went out the door. Domon let out a shaky sigh, "Havoc, I thought the Serpentine worked for Uncle, why are they here and he isn't?" Domon asked him. Havoc shook his head, "They do but maybe they're here without his knowledge? To take care of personal business?" Havoc answered. They heard yelling, they listened in. One of the voices was without a doubt, Sugar's. "Please, for the last time I'm not Kibako! My name is Vanessa Johnson! I'm just in costume!" Sugar yelled. "Sssilence, you little bitch!" General Skales barked back. They heard a loud crash, Havoc stopped Domon from going inside. "Havoc, those future purses think Ms. Johnson is Kibako, if we don't intervene, they'll kill her!" Domon whispered. "There are more of them then us, Domon. I know it's hard but we can't just rush in, what if they kill her when we do?" Havoc asked. Domon just realize an important question he should ask his cousin, "Where's Derek, Havoc?" Domon asked. "Domon, this is the WORST possible time of thinking about that idiot." Havoc groaned. Derek was still inside the auditorium, he was hiding on the bridge that was above the stage. He was shivering, he had Ophidiophobia or an intense fear of snakes. He saw Sugar and didn't like the fact that the snakes were hitting her, "Snakes...I hate Snakes!" He whimpered quietly. He saw a sand bag that was over the one hitting Sugar, "I hate snakes,I hate snakes, I hate snakes." He kept saying to himself. He untied the bag and continued to shiver, it hit General Skales dead center of his head. He recovered after a few moments, "Who did that?" He asked. he looked up and saw the bridge shivering due to poor Derek's shaking.

He signaled some soldiers to go up there and attack whoever was up there, two had gone up and found a human. Derek was in the middle of a freak out, two slimy and hissing snakes were coming at him. "D-don't come any c-closer!" Derek yelled. The two snakes looked at him and smirked at each other, this human would be easy to kill. Derek's shaking got more violent and he started to tear up in the corner of his eyes, "I said DON"T COME ANY CLOSER!" Derek roared. Derek had grabbed a sand bag from the bridge and whacked the snakes off and into the wall, knocking them out cold. General Skales growled, he saw the human fall down. Derek saw the entire Serpentine in front of him, his knees started to buckle violently. He was SURROUNDED by slimy, hissing, scaly beasts! He began to whimper, "OH MY GOD, I HATE SNAKES!" Derek roared louder. Havoc smacked his face, both he and Domon knew all about Derek's little Phobia. Even since the clumsy idiot fell into a snake pit when they were children, he'd wet himself every time he saw a snake, real or fake. They had unintentional left him in his worst nightmare: being completely trapped in a room filled to the brim with snakes. Eva, Viper and Iris found Domon and Havoc and asked what was going on. They heard Derek freaking out inside, Eva knew what it was about. "He's still afraid of snakes?" Iris asked. "What a loser." Eva got pissed, "Hey, busty. I'm the only one allowed to call my Brother a loser." She answered. "What kind of a man is afraid of a itty bitty snake, ironing board?" Iris asked. Viper came between them, "Eva, Irisss, Ssstop it. If the Ssserpentine isss here for me and they think they have Kibako, we better get her out of there and fassst." She stated.

Viper decided to go in and see if she could get Sugar out of there, as well as a very frightened Derek.

* * *

The Ninja got in the school without much difficulty, They saw Domon and the others. The Teachers spared no details and told them everything happening so far. They snuck inside and saw Derek, still flailing the sand bag at the snakes. It was highly unorthodox but it was effective, each one hit was knocked out cold. They saw Viper go behind him and hit Derek in the back of the head, thus knocking him out. Viper caught him and put him down with care, she sighed. "You are ssso ussselesss in a crisssisss, Mr. Derreth..." She groaned. She remembered that he freaked out when he met her for the first time, General Skales and Viper stared at each other. "Viper, do you ssstill think you don't want to be feared?" He asked. "Join usss, you can't posssible live among the humansss, they jussst keep you chained to this ridiculous building ssso they can gloat over how they captured you." Viper shook her head at the General, he may have been her Father but he didn't show an ounce of concern for her during her trials. Why the hell was he trying to show her that he gave a damn now?

Viper groaned, "Put Vanesssa down, General. That isss not Kibako, I, out of everyone within the Ssserpentine, would know if it'sss her or not. " Viper stated. "I fought that pint sssized demon myself, ssshe reeksss of metal and sssmoke. Vanesssa sssmellsss like a doughnut or sssometimesss like chocolate." Sugar blushed at that, ashamed about her weakness for sweets. General Skales didn't put her down, Viper attempted to bite her Father but he moved out of the way just in time. "I sssee, you chose humansss over your own kind, I'm very disssappointed in you, Viper." he hissed. Viper laughed, "Lassst time I checked, Sssperm donors don't get to be disssappointed."Viper countered. Sugar and the Ninja sucked in air for that shot, that was so cold that it frosted the windows!

"Put the girl down, Snake."

Every snake in the room felt their scales stand up, even Viper's scales peeled upward from that voice. The air smelled like smoke and metal, she shook her head in disbelief. "It'sss jusst not posssible...No human hasss lived passsed 90, how can thisss be? "Viper whispered to herself. A person dropped down onto the stage, every snake started to turn pale. Viper looked this human over, every inch of her bring up every memory she had about the war. The messy long black hair that seem to be everywhere, the bright snake-like yellow eyes peering beneath her hair, yes, it was all there. The only thing that changed was her clothes, overalls and a shirt. Even the dagger she was holding was the same, completely silver with sapphire markings on the blade. It was Kibako, every last inch. Viper heard growling, she saw Kiba. He was staring at the Fangpyre tribe, all of his teeth were bared, waiting for those snakes to give an excuse to bite back. Kiba was no mere mutt, Viper remembered the dog had mangled many of the tribesmen to death during the war centuries back. To say Kiba had a bone to pick with the Fangpyre tribe, that was putting his extreme hate for them mildly! Even now, the mutt turned snake still looked the same, untouched by the hands of time. "Leave now, General. That is unless, you want me to carve my name into your backside." Nabiki threatened. General Skales hissed, knowing that if Kibako could blitz though an entire platoon of all arounds, what chance did they have? The Snakes left, retreating back to Lord Garmadon. The Ninja came out, Nabiki saw everyone coming in the room and she was caught. Nabiki sighed, she couldn't hide anymore.

* * *

Nabiki and Viper stared at each other, both rivals of the old war in the same room. Kiba was in Nabiki's lap, resting. "I'm sorry but everyone seemed better off to know the Kibako died off." Nabiki said as her excuse. Cole had to ask this question, "Does your husband even know?!" He blurted. Nabiki was surprised by the question but she supposed that she had to answer that eventually. "No, Darreth has no idea." She answered. Eva and Derek were silent, to find out that they're Mother was Kibako...It was alot to take in. Domon felt bad that he had to keep it from Eva and Derek but Havoc assured him that their family promised to keep quiet about it. "How have you and Kiba managed to stay alive for so long?" Zane asked. Nabiki petted Kiba, who yawned/hissed in response. "Yesterday Tea...Where they're is a Tomorrow, they're is a Yesterday. If used right, one can cheat the Reaper. I however don't recommend it to anyone, it's bad enough that one person figured it out. " She sighed. "I've outlived all of my comrades, every last one of them is now but bones under Ninjago. "

Zane grew saddened by this, he felt that some day he'd outlive Kai, Cole, Lloyd and Jay. He was a robot, he had no death to speak of. "I promised to stay alive until I saw an end to those damn snakes. In the that time, I was alone. Only The Garmadon Family knew I was still around, Kiba as well. " She explained. "During my years of waiting, I met and fell in love with Darreth when were were teenagers. He was an idiot and he was trying so hard to gain my interest, I finally caved after I saw enough of him making an ass out of himself. " Eva finally got angry, "And yet he has no clue that he married a cougar, let alone a centuries old cougar! " Eva bursted. Nabiki sat there, unfazed. "I don't expect you understand, Eva. But the fact is, I don't think he needs to know." She sighed. Eva walked out, Domon went after her.

"Ssso you've ssstayed alive all this time but why is it now that you decide to come back to Ninjago, Kibako?" Viper asked. "Ah,ah, Viper. It's Nabiki, Kibako is gone." Nabiki corrected. "Sensei Wu came for me, saying that I was needed again. But he called me Nabiki instead when he asked me, meaning that Kibako's gone." The Ninja got it now, Kai understood now. She was experienced in weapons because she lived for so long, to think the great Kibako had sharpened his katana! "I'm afraid I have to ask you all to be silent about this, everyone is happy not knowing I'm still around." She asked.

All agreed stiffly, sitting a grand secret...

* * *

**Ah, so now it's revealed to the Ninja and Sugar that Nabiki Darreth is in fact Kibako. Will everyone remain silent or will someone spill the beans. Okay, enough detour, back to couple focusing the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Heartbeat  
**

A heartbeat...So small and yet amazing on it's own. Everyone around him had one, all but him. His Father had one, his brothers had one, his Sensei had one and the Jones sisters each had one. Zane was a robot and robots don't have a heartbeat to speak of. Silence was all he ever got to hear from himself, he was starting to detest it. Why? This never bothered him before. Lily...Ever since he met her, he wanted to know more about her. The more he knew about her, the more he felt as though he should protect her. Why? His affections for his brothers was described as being a friend, why did this feel different when it came to Lily? He ran many diagnostics on what was wrong with him, he came up with nothing! He was confused, if this was affection then why did it feel so different? He decided to ask Jay what was wrong with him since he was in a relationship with Nya. Jay was surprised, his Nindroid brother could feel love! Why it shouldn't surprise him, Zane was a unique bot to begin with! But the more he heard Zane talk about hating hearing silence, the more Jay began to feel bad for Zane. "Zane, what your feeling for Lily is normal. Wanting to know more about a person and wanting to protect them is a part of love. You love her, Zane." Jay explained. Zane was still confused, he was in love? "Then why am I beginning to hate the silence, it never bothered me before..." Zane asked. Jay had an answer for that too, "I think you feel jealous, that's normal too. Maybe you want to be more human or be one?" Jay answered.

Zane nodded, those answers did make sense. "Thanks, Jay. " Zane thanked. Jay smiled at him, "Your welcome. " The Blue Ninja found his pulse point and listened to his own heartbeat, "It's amazing that something so simple as a heartbeat can be taken for granted..." Jay thought. Tiffany was in the hallway and ended up dropping some powder, she quickly covered her mouth and nose. "Aww, rats! My Heart Swap Powder! That took me a month to make!" She said while muffled by her sleeves. Sadly, Cole didn't walk in the halls. Zane and Lily coughed and breathed in the powder, they passed out. Tiffany saw them and panicked, the powder was for Cole, not them! Cherise was going to blow her top, she was going to beat the living crap out of her for this!

* * *

Everyone took both Lily and Zane into one of the rooms, Cherise glared at Tiffany. "I can't believe you! Don't you feel the slightest bit of guilt for this?!" Cherise barked. Tiffany sighed, "I told you it was an accident, Cher! My Heart Swap Powder was intended for Cole-baby, not Zane and Lily!" Tiffany stated. Cole got angry, "Why does it always gotta be me?" Cole asked. Tiffany growled, "What does this powder do?" Nya asked. Tiffany groaned, "The Heart Swap Powder swaps the hearts of whoever breathes it in." Tiffany explained. "The intended targets were Cole-baby and myself." Cole blinked, "Wait, you were actually going to test it on yourself?" He asked. Tiffany nodded, "I can't now, Lily and Zane inhaled most of it." She groaned. She took the broom and dust pan from Sensei Wu and went to go clean it up, all wondered if it actually worked. The last one didn't work so maybe she messed this up too.

Zane took a breathe, he saw Cherise and Kyra over him. "Lily, are you ok?" Cherise asked. Zane blinked, Lily?! He quickly realized that he took a BREATHE! He felt the side of his neck, he felt a pulse. This was not his body, it was Lily's! Zane quickly stood up without saying anything, Lily did the same. They both stood and looked at the other, highly confused. "Zane?" Lily asked in Zane's voice. "Lily?" Zane asked in Lily's voice. Everyone felt a breeze just go by them, Zane and Lily swapped bodies! Both could only stare at each other, what were they going to do now?

* * *

Zane tried to adapt to Lily's body as best as he could but it was new for him to say the least. Tiffany had stated that it would take her an entire month to make the powder again so they would have to wait for the effects to wear off on their own. Zane was a robot and wasn't use to breathing, again this was new to say the least. But not all of this was bad, he could not only hear a heartbeat but he felt it as well. He went into Lily's room and looked at the mirror, he began to blush. How was he going to undress? It wasn't that he didn't know, but how was he going to do it if he wasn't suppose to look? This was Lily's body, not his. He gulped, what was this unsettling feeling in his stomach? Nervousness? It had to be, he had this feeling when he was facing the Great Devourer. He shook his head, he wasn't being a peeping tom if he had to take care of Lily's body. He took a breathe in, he had no choice but to look. He removed the pink turtle neck, he undid the pants and let them land on the fool with a thud. He heard Lily's heart beat faster, his blush grew brighter. He saw Lily's body down to her underwear, "Oh, my..." Was all he could say. Lily's body was extremely curvy, not an inch of her was straight. She was so slender, every part of her look so breakable. He couldn't bring himself to look away, he dared to look at more details. Her underwear was so...elaborate. It was very lacy, not stitch of her panties or bra was without white lace. The black color of it struck at his eyes like a hammer. The heart muscle began thundering under the skin, why in the hell was he so nervous!? He had basic emotional understanding but this was so new to him! And yet...He felt compelled to see more of her, what was this feeling? They're were only two feelings that he never fully understood, Love and Lust. This didn't feel like any type of love but it felt like it was second to admiration, this had to be lust. Zane shook his head again, he didn't want to take Lily for granted in anyway. He closed his eyes and fussed with the bra, managing to remove it. The panties were easier, he heard them drop but he shut his eyes tighter.

He quickly put on the night gown, now why in the hell was that so fucking hard to do? He heard knocking, "Zane? You ok?" Cherise asked. Zane smiled, at least Lily's sisters were willing enough to help him out. "Come in." Zane allowed. Cherise was in her nightgown as well, "I hope you didn't find changing too hard, girls are waaaay different then guys." Cherise sighed. Zane shook his head but Cherise could see his blush, it must have been very hard. "How can one get dressed if your not suppose to look?" Zane asked her. Cherise blinked but then giggled, Zane was so very innocent but he was very sweet. "You were able to get dressed with your eyes closed? Either your just that determined or your that noble." Cherise asked. "To be honest, if you need any help, ask me." She offered. Zane decided to ask her where Lily kept her underwear, Cherise had to stop herself from smacking him because he was asking so he could change properly. She had remember that this was Zane, the adult of the ninja. He was only asking about it so he could take care of Lily's body until the Powder wore off. "Third drawer." She answered. Zane nodded, "Thank you, Cherise." Zane sighed. Because the blush didn't leave, Cherise let out a sigh of relief that Zane was so innocent. Cherise left Zane alone, Zane lied down and listened to Lily's heartbeat, finding it strangely easier to fall asleep.

* * *

On the other side of things, Lily found it quite hard. Lily was human and felt it hard to even adjust to not breathing! Cole and the others decided to tell her that Zane wasn't human, that he was a robot. "I already know." Lily answered. All were surprised by that response, "When did you figure it out?" Cole asked. Lily opened Zane's chest door, "When he came to visit me when I was sick, He thought he gotten soup on his inner workings so he checked." Lily explained. "Zane had no idea that I saw him do so and he still doesn't know that I know about it." Cole and the other Ninja wondered why she didn't say anything to him, "Why didn't you want to tell him?" Lloyd asked. Lily sighed, "I think he has his reasons and if he wants me to know, he'll tell me himself." Lily simply stated. Lloyd chuckled, how quickly he forgot that Lily was the mature sister. They're were some questions Lily had asked, like where his underwear was kept. Cole was hesitant on answering her. He wanted to see how far she could get on her own. And despite what the others were doing, they were watching to see how SHE was doing. Cole tried to trick her into thinking that they got undress in the same room, Lily headed for the bathroom quickly. Kai groaned, "Cole, that was mean. And you lied to her, not ALL of use dress in the same room." Kai groaned. Cole snickered, "I couldn't help it, I kinda wanna see if she can handle being Zane for a while." He admitted. Jay shook his head, "And you wonder why Tiffany experiments on you...Your just as bad as she is!" Jay stated. Cole tackled him, "Let's get one thing straight, Jay: I'm NOTHING like that brat!" Cole whispered to him. Jay laughed while being choked, "Yes you are, you just don't want to see it!" he grunted. Kai broke them up, "Let it go, Let's just try to help her a bit more instead of watch her for kicks. Huh?" Kai asked. Lloyd nodded with him, he went to go check on her. Lloyd knocked on the bathroom door, "Lily? You ok in there?" He asked. She opened the door, fully dressed in Zane's pajamas. He saw her blush, feeling bad for her. "Cole lied to you, not all of us get dress our room. I think Tiffany's bad influence is rubbing off on him." He snickered.

Lily patted his shoulder, "Thank you, Lloyd. You didn't have to check up on me, I was just having a tough time getting dress with my eyes closed." Lily explained. She laughed, "Agreed. Better get some rest, something tells me I'm going to need it." She sighed. Lloyd laughed at that, she had no idea! She heard no heartbeat of her own, she could hear Lloyd's, Cole's, Jay's and Kai's. She felt like crying, was this what Zane went though every night? Listening to everyone else's heartbeat while he was forced to hear silence? After she got her body back, she would give Zane a hug. The next morning, Sensei Wu woke the Ninja up. Early Morning Exercises were up first, Lily seemed to get it. Training was next, Lily did have trouble but Kai helped her out. Next was patrol, again Lily had trouble keeping up. After that, more training. Chores were next, Lily had no trouble with this. Both Zane and Lily felt themselves getting tired all of a sudden, both fainting where they stood.

* * *

The two were taken into the same room as last time, Kai and rest of the Ninja told the girls about Zane's secret. "But if Zane's a robot, then how-" Tiffany started asking. "Nindroid." Jay corrected. Tiffany rolled her eyes, 'Whatever...If Zane's a Nindroid, then how can he feel? A Robot can't fully express emotion the way Zane does." Tiffany ponder out loud. "Can they?" Cherise groaned, Tiffany had no idea of just how offensive her comment was just now, "Tiff, be quiet. Zane's Zane, Nindroid or human." Cherise sighed. The girl groaned, "I wasn't teasing or making fun, I'm just...curious. Who ever made him, made him as human as possible. I kinda find that...sweet." Tiffany whispered the last part. Kyra and Cherise stared at Tiffany for a while, even Cole noticed the thoughtful expression on her face. "Looks like she has feelings after all." Cole groaned mentally. Zane and Lily woke up, he helped Lily up. "Zane?" Lily asked. "Lily?" He asked back. Both smiled, happy to be back in they're original bodies! Lily glared at Tiffany, Tiffany shivered. "Do you have ANY idea on what you put Zane and I though?!" She barked. Tiffany was then hugged by her, "And yet I should thank you, if this didn't happen, I wouldn't know what I know now." She said. Tiffany was highly confused, she yelled at her and then hugged her? Sensei Wu offered Tea to Tiffany and Cole, they both took it without a second thought. Both fainted, Cherise and Lloyd looked at Sensei Wu, who merely sipped his tea. "Uncle Wu..." Lloyd uttered. "You didn't..." The old master gave no answer and just left the room, "Karma, thy name is Sensei Wu." Cherise stated. Later, Zane looked at the night sky. Being in Lily's body, it made him desire to be human more. Lily joined him, she hugged him. Zane was confused, "Lily?" He asked. He felt her shake a bit, was she cold? "I understand, Zane. I finally understand just what it's like for you now." Lily answered. He turned around, he picked up her face. She was crying, he wiped them away gently. The fact that she was cry for his sake, it...touched him. He shed a tear for it, Lily smiled. "I always knew you were special, Zane." Lily beamed. "Lily, I'm a Robot." He admitted. Lily giggled, "I already know. I have known since you came to see me when I was sick." She admitted back.

Zane felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders, Lily felt the same way. Both stated to blush for staring at each other's eyes, each finding the others to be stunning tonight. Lily kissed, she didn't care if he was a Nindroid of human. She...loved him all the same. Zane was happy that Lily understood his pain, he was even happier for her kissing him! Lily pulled away, "I'm sorry, I should have-" Zane cut her off and kissed her, Lily closed her eyes again. Unknown to them, they gained a watcher. Tiffany had come out in order to apologize to them both and found them having a moment between them, Tiffany was shocked. Lily was falling for Zane...Her sister was falling for a Rob- Er,Nindroid. She wondered why she felt sad for them, she looked at them both. They seemed to be so happy right now, "Is there a way to make a Robot into a Human?" She asked herself quietly. Well, if anyone could find a way, it was her. "I have to at least try...For Lil and Zane both..." She thought before leaving the two alone.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwww, Zane and Lily had a moment! But damn, it's not a confession! Ah, but where's the fun if you just say it now? And what of Tiffany? What's happening to her, she's trying to help someone?!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Poison Of The Heart   
**

Tiffany growled, she had been racking her brain for the past 5 weeks in trying to find a mix that can make a robot to a human but had no such luck! If there was no such recipe, that meant she'd have to make it herself, all of which would not be easy. She sighed, why did she care about her sister's happiness? What was going on with her? She shook herself and pulled out another cake, "Cole-baby, here I come." She laughed. Cherise monitored her her sister, noting alot of changes in her. Both she and Cole found out about her wanting to help Zane, which sounded nothing like Tiffany! Why did she want to help out all of a sudden? Tiffany was concerned, that dream had come last night again. It was more vivid now, it felt real. She felt a drop land on her, she saw it was water. No, she was crying. But why? She had no reason to cry! Over some silly dream? "Tiffany, get a grip! It's just a dream!" She thought. She felt like she knew who the ninja was but didn't want to acknowledge it, it couldn't have been that simple!

Tiffany put away every thing and looked to her refection, confused at it. She didn't know what to make of herself now a days, she took the cake and went to the Destiny's bounty.

* * *

Cherise and Cole were talking, they were concerned about the activity of the snakes. They seemed rather...frequent...Kiba was scouting Ninjago for the Serpentine and stood on guard, even walking along side the Ninja! Cherise didn't say it but their Father has already made attempts to collect them again, failing thanks to the losers he hired. Cole had asked if Tiffany was ok, Cherise couldn't say she was. While she was happy about her sister showing some good in her, she worried for her. Tiffany looked at them but then took a double take, she thought she saw something glimmering in the shadows. "Grr..." She looked down at Kiba, who was in a defensive stance. She looked again and froze. Her world went blank in that instant, nothing but bright white was in her sights, a high pitched tone in her ears and no smell.

"Cole, Cher, MOVE!"

Cole and Cherise felt themselves be pushed from behind, when they turned around, they froze in place. Tiffany was stabbed by a long and silver staff, Tiffany's shoulder had been the spot to which the staff's fangs had pierced. "TIFFANY!" Cherise screamed at the top of her lungs. Cole tried to deal with who had stabbed her but he had gotten away, he was about to go after them until he looked at Cherise and Tiffany. Cherise was trying desperately yo get a response out of her incapacitated sister, he couldn't leave things like this. At Karadoka, Tiffany was breathing heavily. She was very weak, she was unable to stand up. Viper looked her over and looked to Nabiki while shaking her head, the both of them knew what this was...And they feared that Tiffany will not live from it. The snake woman sighed deeply before facing the Ninja and the sisters, Cherise grew worried from the sad expression on her face. "It can be nothing elssse...Tiffany was ssstabbed with the Ssserpentine's Fang Ssstaff." Viper announced. "Anyone ssstabbed with the ssstaff will feel as though they had been bitten by The Great Devourer himself. That'sss not all...Inssside the ssstaff is venom from the Great Devourer, pure and uncut. Anyone who is ssstabbed with it has two optionsss: They can allow themselvesss to be turned evil forever and live or they can fight it and die to ssstay good." Viper showed them all her shoulder, two large scars marred her skin. "I was stabbed with it...I'm proof that it can be fought and still live but..." Nabiki expressed. She shivered and cringed while covering her shoulder, "It is not simple...You need to have a will stronger then the Great Devourer, even if he is dead now, his venom is still in this world. " Nabiki finished.

Cherise, Krya and Lily looked at Tiffany, what would she choose? Cherise worried that Tiffany would choose the first option, it was what she wanted, right? Tiffany opened her eyes and looked at Cole, "Cole-baby...Come closer..." She asked weakly. Cole did as she asked, she weakly propped herself with her elbows. Once she was close enough to his ear, "Go to the Serpentine and get the staff, once you do, stab me with it again." She whispered. Cole was shocked by her request, what good would stabbing her with the staff again do other then kill her quicker? Tiffany looked at him while smiling, "Trust me..." She uttered before falling back on the pillow. Cole was still skeptical but...He did trust her. He ran out of the store, Cherise stopped him. "Where in the hell are you going, Cole? My sister could die and your trying to high-tail it?!" She asked. The hurt in her voice was clear as a bell to him, he just used the back of his hand to gently push her out of the way. "I won't let that happen, Cherise." He whispered back to her before leaving.

Cherise stood there until her legs caved from her bawling, "Tiffany...No! This wasn't suppose to happen, we were all suppose to make it together!" She bawled.

* * *

Inside of Tiffany's mind, we find the orange Ninja looking around in concern. It was she who told Tiffany to get Cole to stab her again. It was a long shot but it was better then no shot at all. She heard laughing, she saw it was the herblist. "You lost, Ninja. Surrender and I may spare you." She uttered. The Ninja took out her daggers, "No, you have. Tiffany's begun to change...breaking from you. She's not going back, she's finding her way to me..." The Ninja stated. The Herblist laughed at her again, purple ooze started pouring inside. "She will come back to me or die! Humans choose the option that allows them to live, Tiffany will choose to be evil in order to survive." She stated. The Ninja shook her head and changed her grip on her daggers, charging to her. "I won't let her die!" The Ninja shouted.

* * *

Cole shook his head, he thought he heard someone shouting. He shook his head and looked down, he followed Kiba. He didn't know where to look so he enlisted the help of the snake dog, if anyone knew, it be him. Cole saw that he lead him to The Lost City of Ouroboros, Kiba looked to Cole before nudging his head to his left. The black haired Ninja saw were the snake bond pooch was trying to show him, the staff was under heavy guard. While the city was deemed uninhabitable to them, the Serpentine found many treasures of their tribes underneath the city itself. The Fang Staff was guarded more then everything else, why? Did the snakes have something to do with Tiffany's condition? What could they gain by poisoning him or Cherise? He thought about some more and came to a horrible solution: The snakes had nothing to gain out of it and it was only for Lord Gramadon's benefit! But...Didn't Lord Garamdon himself say that his son deserved the best? And if fate should dictate that they follow different paths, he'd still love him? Why would he go after him and Cherise? Cole was one of Lloyd's closest friends and Cherise was a potential girlfriend for Lloyd, it still didn't make sense. Why try and kill them? Cole shook his head, now was not the time to worry about who was at fault and why, Tiffany's life was at stake! He looked for way to get the staff without tipping the snakes off, could he sneak around them without getting caught? Kiba snuck around them and grabbed the staff with his mouth, he trotted back to Cole. Cole held the staff and petted Kiba, "Thanks, Kiba. Now let's beat it." Cole whispered. Kiba pushed his head against his legs, expressing him to go ahead of him. Cole didn't question him and ran off, Kiba growled at the snakes.

Cole heard yelling and screaming behind him, he snickered. Kiba was going to distract the snakes, buying him time before they pursued the staff. He sprinted faster. He wasn't going to let her die like this, the fact she even saved him proved to him that she was changing. Never mind that she wanted to help Zane, he pulled out the cake she wanted him to try. he knew he shouldn't have taken it with him but he felt like he was going to need gobbled it and felt himself running faster, WAY faster! He got back to Karadoka faster then he left it! He tighten his grip on the staff, he ran in. Before anyone could ask where he was, he stabbed Tiffany with the staff. Cherise immediately went ape on Cole, Cole blocked all her punches, "What the hell, Cole!?" Cherise barked. "I trust her, Cherise. She told me to find the damn staff and stab her with it!" He answered. "Idiot, your going to kill her! Poison doesn't get better with more poison!" She shouted.

Nabiki and Viper looked her over again, both surprised. "Cherise, calm down." Nabiki ushered. "Tiffany's condition is more stable now, it worked." Cherise backed off, Cole blinked. "But how can she survive it?" Cherise asked. Viper looked to Cole for the answer. "I think Cole can anssswer that." Viper smiled. Cole looked at everyone and sighed, "It's because Tiffany's a Ninja. The Poison Ninja." Cole stated. The rest of the Ninja as well as Nya were studded at this bit of news, Sensei Wu didn't seem surprised at this discovery. "The Poison Ninja, the Ninja of Solitude." Sensei Wu expressed. "A Ninja who can control poison at will, even his or her saliva is considered to be deadly." Cherise, Lily and Kyra blinked, Tiffany was a...Ninja?

* * *

Cole and Tiffany were alone with the other, they were trying to think of a way to make this less weird. Tiffany sighed, he did save her life. She knew of one reward she could give him, one that he liked and it wasn't cake. "Cole, thanks..." She said finally. He smiled at her, "No problem, Tiffany. Thanks for giving me a cake that helped out. Carrot cake with whipped cream frosting?" He asked. Tiffany laughed at that, "That tongue of yours is pretty good if you know what it is!" She snickered. She walked away from him, Cole sighed while slashing though his dark locks. "So...That Orange Ninja this whole time was you...Well, can't say I saw that coming..." Cole sighed. Tiffany nodded, unable to grasp it herself. He felt his heartbeat go up, he turned Tiffany around. The girl just closed her eyes and tilted her head, he grinned more. He kissed her, only to pull away. He felt so dizzy, "Cole?" Tiffany asked. "Cole!"

Cole woke up, he felt the ground on his back. Tiffany was kneeling next to him, she looked very sad. It was a expression he was not use to seeing on her, what happened? "Cole, You were poisoned by me..." She explained. "What?" He asked. Tiffany got up and went to the rope and went down, "Tiffany, wait a minute!" Cole yelled out to her. He followed her, Tiffany started running away from him, Cole grabbed her arm. Tiffany smacked his hand away, his eyes grew wider. As she turned, she was crying. He remembered what his Sensei said, feeling so very stupid.

_"The Poison Ninja, the Ninja of Solitude. A Ninja who can control poison at will, even his or her saliva is considered to be deadly."_

He was poisoned by just kissing her...That meant that...He could never kiss her again or she'll kill him? That was crazy! They kissed before without a fuss! But...That was before Tiffany's dormant element was activated...Cole could only stare at Tiffany and watch her run away, understanding why the Poison Ninja was called the Solitary Ninja. He got back to the ship, he punched the wall. Just because he understood it, it didn't mean he liked it! Just as they were starting to get used to the other, this had to happen! If he kissed her again, he might die before she can save him. Hugging wasn't an option, it was only torture to them both. Cole didn't know what to do to help Tiffany because the truth of it was...

He couldn't even help himself...

* * *

**Oh no! The Ninja's gain a new ally but at what cost? Cole and Tiffany can't kiss or Cole will die, something that he and the red head took for granted. What does this mean for Tiffany? Will this couple be extinguished before it begins? Or can love provide an antidote to Tiffany's natural affinity?  
**

**Ooo! I'm getting goose bumps, this should be good!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Antidote To The Poisonous Wall- Kibako And Viper's Cure  
**

Tiffany proved herself to be a better Ninja then a villain, she had began to keep up with guys' pace. She glared at her red hair, she was beginning to hate it. It reminded her of her Father, her eyes couldn't be changed but her hair could. She knew how to do it too, she made a mixture that would change her hair permanently. Her dilemma now? What color, what would work with her? Blue? Nah. Pink? No way. Blond? No, there were too many of them on the Destiny's Bounty! Brown? Nah, too many of those in Ninjago! Black? Tiffany stopped thinking about colors and instantly thought of Cole, she cursed herself for thinking about him. Cole had the kind of hair she was fond of on a guy, all long and shaggy. Black looked great on him, she secretly always wanted to mess with his raven locks. That thought upset her, it just reminded her of what she couldn't do. Touching him was torture to her, simple pats on the back, high-fives, even accidental brushes were painful for her. Why? Because every time, she wanted to kiss him. And she couldn't because the last time she tried to indulge that urge, Cole was almost a goner! That made her feel worse, if she could kiss someone...What about making love? She just found out that her tear ducts were poison sacs since it burned her face and ate though her shirt, she also found out her snot wasn't safe ether as soon as it left her body! She was afraid to find out...In fact, she didn't want to find out! She wanted to cry but she didn't, not wanting anyone else to see her doing so...It was humiliating enough for Cole to see her crying! She also didn't want to burn more holes in her clothes, she already lost a bra yesterday! The Solitary Ninja, Tiffany knew what it meant completely. Poison is made as a defense and as a weapon, when was it considered helpful? Never, not even as an Anti-venom. She tried using her knowledge to combat her Element but came up with nothing, she solved the kiss problem but not the greater issue. And until she could solve both, she had to avoid any contact with Cole.

On the other side of the situation, Cole was finding it very hard running into Tiffany. He tried talking to her, she ignored him, he tried hugging her, she dodged him, He tried even just touching her shoulder, she avoided him. He didn't know what to do to remedy this problem. Every time he saw her sad, he felt the urge to kiss her. But she only gets that way when he looks at her, he knew of this recently. He wanted her...He wanted her REAL bad. Why did she have to be so hot? Why did she have be so damn intoxicating? Why did she have to be...The Poison Ninja? He growled, he was helping her train but it hurt to even touch her because her sweat was so dangerously poisonous. Things were so awkward between them, every time things got too quiet, she left the room. What was wrong with him? Tiffany was just a girl...right? There were plenty of girls in Ninjago, why was he so fixated on her? He looked at her walking by, coming to the answer very fast. No...He didn't want any other girl as much as he wanted the Poison Ninja, the fact that she was so dangerous only added to the forbidden fruit affect she had about her.

* * *

Tiffany decided to seek outside help since she was having so much trouble, there was only one person who could even come close to her problem. Kibako...No, Nabiki. She had trained herself to take down every tribe in the Serpentine centuries ago, perhaps she knew of a way to stop her element. She heard singing coming from inside the shop, Tiffany figured that it was Nabiki. She saw Kiba on the porch, he barked happily at her. Tiffany pet him, "Hey, Kiba. At least you won't die from licking up my sweat..." She said sadly. Kiba looked at her confusedly, she walked inside. She continued to listen to the small smith sing, Tiffany chuckled to herself. "She could give Aunt Dante a run for her money." She thought. "Nabiki!" She yelled. Nabiki stopped singing and hammering the latest sword in her hand, she put it in water. "Ah, Tiffany. Congratulations on becoming a Ninja, let alone one with poison as your element." Nabiki perked. "Yeah, well right now I regret having it. I spit poison and I'm scared that if I get romantically involved with someone, I'll kill them." Tiffany sighed. The older woman smirked, "A bit late for that, you and Cole are already romantically involved." Nabiki pointed out. Tiffany blushed and blinked, "Who told you?!" She asked. Nabiki giggled, "Tiffany dear, I'm married. I know love when I see it. No one had to tell me anything." Tiffany wanted to see if she had a cure for her. Nabiki listened to her for a bit and sighed, "Well, I do have a way to help you but it's gonna be hard... Perhaps the hardest thing you do in your lifetime. " Nabiki warned. "The hardest thing I've ever done is get up and try not to cry or try to kiss Cole, it hurts just to even look at him!" Tiffany admitted. Nabiki soothed out her red hair, "Really? Then let's go see Viper, shall we?" She sighed. Tiffany was confused, what did she need Viper for? What did she have in mind for her? They walked to the School, Nabiki saw Havoc talking to said snake woman. The conversation seemed pleasant, Nabiki waited for it to end. Havoc saw her and left Viper, kissing her on the cheek. Tiffany was about to say something until Nabiki quickly took her that friends can kiss each other on the cheek, she noticed that the older woman was still grinning.

"Can I help you?" She asked them. Nabiki told her everything, Viper blinked like she was clueless. "All thisss fusss over a kisss? You mammalsss are ssso ssstrange... "Viper stated. Nabiki blinked confusingly, "Don't the Serpentine mate to make more of themselves? or do you guys do what fish do?" Nabiki asked. Viper laughed at that, "We do but we don't kisss or foreplay like you humansss, which I ssstill don't sssee the appeal in either. The malesss jussst grab and mate with the femalesss, who resssissst , no gamesss played." Viper explained. Nabiki and Tiffany 's eyes were widened by the snake woman's pillow talk. Nabiki looked at her, "That's called rape!" Nabiki stated. Viper shook her head. "Not to my people, it'sss not. That'sss how we were all born. I wasss lucky to have the General sstill alive after he mated with Mother, many were bassstardsss." She explained more. Nabiki blinked again, "And they say I'M twisted!" Nabiki barked. Viper looked at Tiffany, she cupped her face. "Hmm, I don't know...Do you think ssshe'll live though it?" She asked. Nabiki shrugged her shoulders, "That's completely up to her, it all about will here. Tiffany, last chance to back out." Nabiki expressed. Tiffany shook her head, "No, let's do this." She ushered. The two smirked and shrugged at her, "Your funeral." They stated together.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to end up in the basement of the school, Nabiki and Tiffany wondered how the Ex-Serpentine snake could live like this. While it was condition for her to keep, it seemed too much. A warrior is not meant to be caged and that's what they were doing to Viper, rival or not, Nabiki felt that she didn't deserve this much scorn. Viper felt Nabiki's sympathy, it made her mad. She didn't need pity, especially Kibako's pity. "I agreed to thisss of my own ssso ssspare me the pity, Nabiki." Viper stated. Nabiki groaned, "Your not a threat, you protected one of your students, for God sake!" Nabiki stated. Viper sighed, "If it putsss the humansss at eassse to know I'm bound to this building, ssso be it. Don't tell me that you thought everyone would jussst forgive usss, you of all people ssshould know better then that. " Viper sighed. Tiffany sat down on her knees, "So how does this go?" She asked. Viper pulled out a an old black board, she wrote down all of the tribes down. "Hypnotize, Poissson, Conssstrict, turn invisssible and turn othersss into sssnakes. Thessse are the powersss each tribe hasss and each power Nabiki and I posssesss or are immune to, in order for you to control your element at will, you need to become like usss." She stated. "You can't control your flow, just like a juvenile sssnake. The only way for you to control it isss to put you though a right of passsage of ssortsss." Nabiki looked at Tiffany,"In other words, it's time for you to grow up." Nabiki stated. "I won't lie, all of these are gonna hurt, hurt like human child birth with barbed wire tear though you." Tiffany nodded, she wasn't scared.

**Step 1: Hypnosis**

Viper looked at Tiffany and stated trying to hypnotize her, "You can't give into it, Tiffany. Remember, willpower." Nabiki encouraged. Viper's eyes began to swirl, Tiffany felt Nabiki forcing her eyes open. "Sorry, but once started, your in it till the end." Nabiki stated calmly. Tiffany continued to look, she felt so damn dizzy right now. Viper made her hypnosis stronger, her eyes swirled quicker as a result. Tiffany's stomach felt so flippy, there must have been a pancake in it! She gave her strongest, her eyes becoming swift hypnotic pools. Tiffany held back from retching, she wanted to puke right now! Viper stopped and smiled, Nabiki quickly gave her a bucket to vomit in. Tiffany stopped after a while, "How'd you know I was gonna vom?" She asked weakly. The brunette laughed, "Because I hurled after mine." She answered.

**Step 2: Poison**

Viper went behind Tiffany, "What the hell?!" Tiffany said while panicking. Viper held on tighter, "Don't move or thisss will hurt more then it ssshould." Viper warned. Tiffany looked to her, "Wait, you didn't say-"

**CHOMP!**

"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWW!" The redhead yelled. The older human shook her head at her, "She told you not to move, silly girl. Have you always been this difficult?" Nabiki asked. The blue eyes girl growled at that, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT VIPER WAS GONNA BITE ME!" She barked. Viper let go of her and released her. "If we told you, you'd sssay no." Viper sighed. Tiffany stood up, she didn't feel a thing."That's it?" She asked. The two nodded, she fell down in pain. "Sorry, but you have to survive this too." Nabiki added. "ARGH! I...hate...you..." She groaned.**  
**

**Step 3: Constrict**

Viper held Tiffany again, Tiffany glared at her. "Your not gonna bite me again, are you?" She asked. "No, no more biting. Let'sss sssee how you do with being sssqueezed like an orange." Viper assured. Tiffany felt the snake woman squeezing, she instantly started trying to fight back. "Stop struggling! You'll make it worse, we lost alot of idiots who struggled like that!" Nabiki instructed. Tiffany cried a bit from the vice grip, she felt her organs being pressed together. Viper squeezed harder, Tiffany squeaked out a scream. "Don't ssscream, unlesss you want your lungsss to pop." Viper stated. Tiffany started to feel her body getting less heavy and got out of the hold, panting heavily.

**Step 4: Invisibility **

Nabiki took out a gel-like pouch, Viper recognized it. "Isss that?" She asked. She nodded, "Yes, a genuine Anacondrai venom pouch. I ripped 50 of them out of they're mouths. Swallow this baby, and your gain the power." She said simply. Viper growled at her, Nabiki groaned, "Stop looking at me like that, Viper. We ate snake meat and you ate human meat, don't judge me." Nabiki stated. "Ewww, what did that taste like?" Tiffany asked. "Chicken." They both answered. Viper sighed, "Though I wouldn't advissse them to eat you humansss now, your all filled with medicationsss. It be like eating one of the Venomari tribesmen, a death wisssh!" Viper added. Tiffany took the pouch and swallowed it whole, gagging. "I didn't say they tasted good." Nabiki pointed out. **  
**

**Step 5: Turn Others Into Snakes**

Nabiki sighed at her, "Viper, bite her." She simple said. Tiffany struggled and Viper bit her, "YEEEOOWW! Will you stop that!?" She barked. Viper rolled her eyes, "Then ssstop ssscreaming, it makesss thingsss more difficult." Viper groaned. Tiffany took a deep breath, she had to try and stay calm. She felt it burning though her, The snake woman and Kibako watched her with care, looking for signs of failing. Tiffany found it easy compared to fighting off the Great Devourer's venom! Her eyes began to glow a bit, the only evidence of any change. "Nabiki, what color were your eyesss?" Viper asked. Nabiki snickered, "Well, some of us got to keep our original eye color but most of us have yellow eyes after. It was purple." She answered. "Ssshame you couldn't keep them, would have been easssier to ssspot you. " Viper commented. Nabiki shook her head, Tiffany blushed at how much brighter her ice blue eyes were.

* * *

Tiffany went back to the ship, remembering Nabiki's advice:

_"The best way to fight your affinity, is for him to get use to you. Keep exposing him to you until he can handle it without fainting. Once he can stay standing, then it's safe to try anything further then 1st base."_

Tiffany sighed, The only other way she could make sure he wouldn't get killed was to make a anti-venom for him. That was tough since she had Viper's poison added to her own and anti-venom was hard to make and took time. She was worried that Cole and She couldn't wait but Cole wouldn't be willing to die just to be intimate with her...would he?

* * *

**Awwwwwww, well it looks like Viper and Nabiki were able to help our girl after all! Yay! But the real question is: Can Cole wait it out so he and Tiffany can enjoy it together? Or will he rush her into his bed and even faster into his grave? What do you folks think?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Things Are Changing-More Then Just Hair  
**

Tiffany was up late working on an anti-venom for Cole. It was getting tougher to hide it from him as he started to spy on her. She looked over her shoulder, she sighed and looked at her anti-venom. "I got it!" She whispered. She looked at the triangle shaped bottle filled with the clear rainbow-ish liquid inside it, proud of her accomplishment. It had been 5 weeks since her training with Nabiki and Viper, she had been working on the anti-venom since then. She put it away and pulled out a bowl filled with water, she looked to a recipe and squeezed an orange into it and then threw a piece of her hair into it. The water turned bright orange, she picked it up and drank the entire bowl. She then ate a pill, it was to make her hair permanently change from Red to Orange. Orange, it was the only color she didn't think of until she looked down her uniform. And with her now even brighter ice blue eyes, it would look great! She thought of this as a means to cut both parents out of her life, for good. She wanted to be the person she was meant to be, feeling very stupid that she didn't see her Father's selfish motives before. She looked in the mirror, smiling at her success. Her hair was no more the deep crimson locks she grew up with, they were now locks of bright pumpkin orange. She wondered what her sisters and everyone else would think of her hair. She blushed as she thought of what Cole would think of her new hair color.

She was still Tiffany but she was no longer Tiffany the Herbist. Which in the end, she wanted even if she wasn't aware of it before.

* * *

The next morning, Sensei Wu woke the Ninja up with a gong. He was the first to see Tiffany's new hair color, he shook his head and squinted a bit. He didn't see Tiffany's eyes and now that he saw them, he almost thought she was another girl! "Tiffany, you changed your look." He said simply. Tiffany smiled brightly, she explained what happened to her eyes and what she did to her hair. Sensei Wu was not the only one surprised, Nya froze in mid yawn and looked at Tiffany's new look. "Wow...Is this natural?" She asked while picking up her orange hair. Tiffany giggled, "Yep, this is permanent so I'm a ginger for life now." Tiffany giggled. Nya looked at Tiffany's eyes and smiled, "Wow, and your eyes...How'd you get them to be so brilliant?! Did one of your mixes do that too?" Nya asked. "Think you could dye my hair?" Tiffany blinked and picked up Nya's hair, "Why when it's perfect the way it is?" Tiffany asked. Nya smiled back, "I agree." Nya and Tiffany turned and saw Jay, Nya blushed. "Tiffany, is that really you?" Jay asked. She nodded, "Yeah,it's me, Jay. I'll volunteer to make breakfast after exercises since Cole-baby can't be trusted with the wok." Tiffany offered.

The Blue Ninja took the Orange Ninja's hands and started crying, "Thank you, Tiffany, thank you!" He said. Cole's heart was in the right place but he just couldn't cook very well! Nya sighed happily, at least she didn't have Jay come and beg her to cook again, though she thought her boyfriend looked so adorable with his puppy dog eyes! "Tiffany?" Zane asked. She nodded, he petted her head. "Your look is new, right?" He asked. Tiffany nodded at him again. Kai and Lloyd thought it wasn't Tiffany until she tried to offer Lloyd a glass of warm milk, Lloyd knew it was her from that comment since she did that to him when he was a kid. Cole walked in and stopped when he saw her, They were outside so Cole rubbed his eyes a bit. He wasn't seeing things, Tiffany looked waaay different this morning.

Her hair wasn't red anymore, it was as orange as her uniform. It highlighted her freckles, which he didn't really notice until now. Her eyes were a more stunning ice color, why was it now that he saw how intense they looked? The almost seem to glow...Almost like snake's eyes. His cheeks turned red, "I like the new look." Cole commented. Tiffany 's cheeks turned the same type of red, "Thanks, Cole. " She sighed. Both of them pulled their eyes away from the other and started early morning exercises. Cole tried to head to the stove but Tiffany beat him to it, she hit him with a spatula and whacked him out of the kitchen. The guys snickered at that, finding it funny that Tiffany was able to shove him out of the Kitchen. Tiffany felt Cole's staring, he hadn't been able to avert or pull his eyes off her. He was trying to get use to seeing her with orange hair and he really like the new look, she was easier to tell apart from her sisters now.

* * *

Cherise, Lily and Kyra saw Tiffany's new hair color and eyes, all equally surprised at the drastic change. Cherise accepted the change with a hug, which scared them. Tiffany hug? She was known to be miss anti-hug! Tiffany smiled at her sisters, she had an idea about the other Ninjas they talked about dream of but decided to keep it to herself. It was for them to figure out, not her. She received some bad news: Dante and Jeff had gotten hurt again. Tiffany looked pretty shocked, they just got over from being hurt by their parents. It was their Father's doing, he had come to Ninjago himself and demanded his daughters back. Dante barked at him to leave, he refused. Jeff had go out and told him that Tiffany was a Ninja, he lost it. Dante got Richard off Jeff before he could set him on fire and slice thought him again, Dante's shoulder was hacked into as a result. Jeff lost it and went berserk on Richard, he shocked him heavily while Richard tried to burn him. Jeff's leg was stabbed into by the scythe, he stabbed a dagger in Richard's chest. Richard retreated and warned them not to get in the way or he'd kill them next time, Jeff barked that he'd waiting for him. Tiffany asked if they were ok, Cherise assured her that they were ok. "We can go see them, they're still at the Hospital." She sighed. Tiffany told the guys about it, they wanted to tag along.

At the Hospital, Jeff was making Dante stay in bed. Even with a bad leg, he was determined to make Dante stay put! "Jeff, get out of my way!" Dante barked. "No, Your not going after Richard!" He barked back. "If any one is gonna lob off his head, it's gonna be me!" Dante continued to fight with him on it, Jeff finally won by poking her injury. he groaned, he tore his stitching. He sat down on the bed with her, he took out a box and looked at it. The gang stopped and froze, catching their private moment. "Dante...I can't just stand by and let you rip yourself apart over your fag-tart Brother, 10 years is long enough." Jeff expressed. Dante blinked at his statement, what did he mean he just can't stand by? "I wish I had the nerve to do this a long time ago but I think I need to do this now, before I lose you to revenge." Jeff sighed while taking a gulp. The red-haired woman was about to ask him what he was talking about until she saw a small box in his hand and him going on one knee, remembering Jim doing the same years ago. "Dante, will you marry me?" He asked.

The Jones Sisters and Nya blushed, finding it unbelievably sweet. The Ninja and Sensei Wu smiled, it was about time he did that! Dante seemed confused and stunned, "What?" She asked softly. Jeff blinked, "Marry me, Dante. I can't bear to see you like this anymore, I want to make you happy." Jeff repeated. Dante started to cry, "Jeff...Yes, I'll marry you." Dante answered. Jeff blushed and smiled, "Thank you, Dante." Jeff sighed. "Why?" She asked. He smiled and hugged her, "For making me the happiest man in Ninjago." He answered. The two kissed, which everyone awwww-ed at. The both stopped and saw them all watching, quickly blushing while looking down. The Jones' girls hugged their Aunt and their new Uncle, both adults had asked both Nya and Jay to be the Maid of Honor and The Best Man for the wedding, to which both had agreed to.

* * *

Later that day, Cole saw Tiffany. She looked less upset now, was she smiling? Why? Because Jeff was going to be her new Uncle? Not that wasn't a legitimate reason to smile, he was happy for the Bar owner! Cole gulped, she looked so good right now. The sun was starting to set, the light was hitting her pumpkin locks perfectly. Her freckles were more exposed because of the golden orange light, her eyes seeming just as bright as the sun. He suddenly rushed her, a lapse in his control for sure. Before Tiffany could get a word out, Cole kissed her. Tiffany started to fuss until Cole found her wrists and held them. She was concerned, no, she was very worried that he'd die on her right now. Cole lapsed because he couldn't take it, her lips were like a large sheet cake to him! And he couldn't say no to cake! He eased his grip on her wrists, both grasping at each other's hands, lacing them wildly into each other.

Cole's tongue found it's way into her mouth began playing with her tongue, a moan escaped out of her mouth. She tasted so tangy, bitter, and rich, like dark chocolate with lemon zest! It was addicting, Cole felt dizzy again. Tiffany felt him going slightly limp on her, she stopped him and quickly gave him the anti-venom along with the usual in a cake. Cole shook his head, he was ok? He looked at her, "That wasn't just banana nut cake with whipped cream frosting, was it?" He asked. The Poison Ninja laughed, amazed at his notice of difference. "Your right, Cole-baby. It's not. " She answered. He propped himself up and sat next to her, She sighed. "It was anti-venom plus cure. I didn't want to poison anyone I chose to be intimate with since just a kiss is kiss of death...So I went to Nabiki since she was Kibako and she was married with kids, I figured she knew how to help me. She and Viper made me more snake-like, putting me thought the trials that Nabiki went though. That Snake bitch bit me twice..." She explained while showing him her bite marks. "Nabiki also told me the second way for me to be intimate with someone is for that someone to get use to my venom, constant exposure. If he no longer passes out, then it's safe to go farther."

Cole blushed at the mention of the further part, was she doing all of this just to be intimate with him? She wanted more then making out from him?! Constant exposure? Did that mean...Cole blushed heavier and then smiled, she gave him anti-venom and the only way to see if it worked was to test it. He said nothing and began to snog her again. Tiffany arched herself towards his chest, eager to test it out. After 10 minutes of snogging, Tiffany called it a success(Once Cole stopped kidnapping her tongue!). Tiffany halted Cole once his hand started to nuzzle the knot to her pants, "Cole-baby, wait. Just because the Anti-venom works, don't assume it's safe to go ahead. I need to get you use to me, before we get any farther. " She stated. Cole and she heard the others walking towards the area they were in, both she and he got up and fixed themselves so no one would be the wiser. Sensei Wu had approached them, he looked at the two and turned his back to go back inside.

"Trust is important..." Sensei Wu expressed to them. He sipped his tea. "But it doesn't give you permission to fuck each other, I don't want to hear anymore sounds that could lead to or are hanky-panky on the ship, am I clear? " Tiffany and Cole blushed, he heard them?!

* * *

**Ha, ha, ha, ha! Nothing gets past Sensei Wu, now does it? What his secret? Anyway, yay! Dante and Jeff are getting married! What more surprises will arise?!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Will Of Iron  
**

Kyra growled at Kai, again he shyed away from kissing her! She knew he liked her, why didn't he just allow himself to give in? Kyra shivered, that dream haunted again her last night. It was the same one from before. Kai was hurt...He was next to the Grey ninja, who was cut up and whipped, she was panting and defending Kai with her metal whip. The dark Krya sent a wave of fire at her, the Grey Ninja didn't move and simply guarded him. Kyra always woke when it hit the ninja, what did it all mean and what did Kai have to do with it? Behind the dark Kyra was her Father's shadow...She began to look at her hair. Tiffany dyed hers because she wanted to be her own person. Perhaps that all should do the same since anything about their Father is nothing but dread. But what color would work for her? Brunette? She shook her head, she wanted to snog a certain brunette right now and dying her hair that color seemed a bit creepy! She looked at a steel bar on the sidewalk.

Silver grey? Kyra blinked and smiled, that was perfect! Would Kai like it? She giggled like crazy while blushing, she had to see Tiffany.

* * *

Said Sister heard the bubbly girl's request but then blinked, was she dying it for her or for Kai? It was no secret that Kyra had it bad for the red Ninja but a part of her wanted to be sure of her sister's motives. "Do you want to dye it because you want to or because you think Kai will be more willing to plow you if you do?" She asked. Kyra blushed, "Ky, a hair is a girl's life. Be sure and then come back to me to dye it, don't be a doormat." Tiffany sighed.

Kyra looked down and left, she was confused. Zane went to Tiffany, telling her what his falcon vision had on radar. He spotted her Father in Ninjago again, Tiffany panicked. Cole told her that the girls were on their way to the Bounty now, all but Kyra. Tiffany was worried, "Kai, I know it's a lot to ask but can you get Kyra back up here? I don't want HIM getting his claws on her. " She asked. The "him" in her sentence must have meant Richard, Kai nodded stiffly. He really didn't want to because he was avoiding her but he didn't want Richard to take her again. Tiffany decided to ask, "Kai, do you like my Sister?" She asked. kai blushed, "Huh?" he asked. Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Do you like her? Like like her?" She asked again. "I like her but...I..." Kai started. Tiffany got angry, it was this problem of his that was hurting Kyra! "Will you make up your damn mind!? It's your indecisiveness that's hurting Ky!" She barked.

Kai blinked and walked off to find Kyra, Cole looked at Tiffany. "Peaches, don't you think you were a bit harsh?" he asked. Tiffany shook her head while scowling, "No, I'm tired of Fire boy dodging Kyra just because he can't decide weather to bang her or not. He needs to make up his mind or I'll make it for him!" She answered. Cole sighed, she was so protective now, not that it wasn't cute but Kai was his brother so it kinda creased him. "Hey, it's not easy for a guy to say he likes a girl, Kai just doesn't want to be one of the heart-less guys who pounds and then dumps." Cole explained. She rolled her eyes, "Cole-baby, do you think its easy for someone to wait until the person they like to make a move?" She asked.

Sesnei Wu just calmly sipped his tea during the Poison Ninja and Earth Ninja's argument. "Now, now...Tiffany,Cole, please calm down. It won't do anyone any good by yelling at each other." He advised. Tiffany and Cole sighed, "Yes, Sensei..." they said in unison.

* * *

Kyra looked around quickly, she felt like someone was out to get her. She continued to walk and saw the street she was on. Strange...It was completely empty...why? Was they're a parade? No, she would have seen the police and signs if that was the case. She could only hear the sound of her own feet, she looked behind her. No one was there... She shivered a bit.

_"Run away, Kyra, NOW!"_

She looked around again, that voice again. A shadow went behind her, Kyra saw it and screamed. Her cry for help gather Kai's attention, he ran faster. He saw Kyra and her Father, "Let go!" Kyra yelled. "Your coming home, Kyra!" Richard barked. "I won't let my empire crumble just because of idiot daughters!" Kai spun himself and rammed into Richard hard enough to make him release Kyra. She saw Kai and smiled, he came to rescue her! He DID like like her! Richard turned and saw Kai, his eyes became angry slits. He pulled out his scythe, which was set on fire. "You Ninja...How DARE you interfere with the affairs between my daughters! I'll kill you all for your interference, I won't lose my empire to you!" he roared. Kai pulled out his katana, "I won't let you bully Kyra, a real Father wouldn't treat his daughters like assets!" He yelled once he blocked Richard's charge. "Hold your tongue, Red ninja! or I'll singe and cut off!" Richard ordered as he rampaged his katana. Kyra froze, she was so afraid for Kai. The dangerous yet amazing gold sparks from both the sword and Scythe showed how good Kai was with said weapon but also showed just how bloodthirsty her Father was, the worst happened just then.

"KAI!" Kyra screeched.

Kai was cut deeply on the side of his body, he let out a roar of pain as the scorching hot blade severely burned and cut into his skin. Kyra shook her head and butted in the fight, weather he loved her or liked her didn't matter now. All that matter was protecting him because...She loved him! "No! I love him!" She yelled at him. Richard froze and then let out a roar of angry, "If that what you choose, I have no use for you! LUNAR CRIMSON CARVE!" He called. He raised his scythe and unleashed a fire lash at his daughter and Kai, Kyra did a dangerous thing and whipped it, splitting it up. The air pressure alone was what cut her up and hurt her, Kai tried to get up but his injury was stopping him. "Kyra, move! I can take it! Fire is my element, I don't want you hurt!" He told her. She wouldn't move, "No! I need to stand up to him, I love you and I won't let him kill you like he killed Uncle Jim!" She said. Kyra cracked her whip and glared at her Father.

He raised his scythe again, the fire turned black. "TWILIGHT FIRE SWING!" He called. The red head knew she couldn't split this attack, she held her whip in defense. "Kai, I won't let you die..." She thought.

* * *

In Kyra's mind, The Dungeon Mistress glared at her thought. "Fool, if you don't move aside, you'll die!" She yelled. "Why is she so willing to die for that stupid Ninja?!"

"Because she loves him that much."

The Mistress glared at the Grey Ninja, "This is all your fault, Ninja. If you hadn't enter her dreams, we both wouldn't be screwed." She hissed. The Ninja shook her head, "No but your screwed. Just a bit more and I'll be unleashed." She answered. The Mistress tried to whip her, The ninja whacked it out of the way and threw her whip to the side. The Mistress lunged at her, hands on her throat. "No!" She barked. "CALL OUT TO HER, KAI!" The Ninja yelled.

* * *

Kai picked his head up and looked around, did someone yell at him just now? He saw the large scythe heading towards them, "KYRA, MOVE!" Kai barked. Kyra closed her eyes, feeling the blistering heat of the scythe coming at her.

**CLANG!**

Richard was violently bounced backwards onto the pavement, he looked up and gasped. Kyra's whip was pure steel, all the heat from the attack was absorbed into it! Kyra instinctively whipped the ground, the impact made a powerful fissure and it was aimed at Richard, which buried him. Kyra looked at her whip and let go of it, it became leather again. Confused, Kyra picked it up. It became steel again. She blinked, what was happening? Kai got up carefully and looked at the whip, just as amazed. "Kyra!" he said while going to hug her. Kyra panicked when he let out a pained yelp, "Kai, are you ok?!" She asked quickly seeing the blood. He blinked, "Krya...Are you... a Ninja?" he asked softly. The bubbly girl paused, "How can I be? I'm not-" She started. The brunette shook his head and touched her hand, she panicked. Nothing happened to him, both sighed in relief. At least she didn't have the same deal as Tiffany or she would had the problems of King Midas except it would be steel! She kissed him, Kai didn't shy away from her this time.

Once they went back to the Bounty, Kyra showed everyone her discovery. Sensei Wu, again was not surprised at this. "The Metal Ninja, the Ninja of Will and close friend to the Earth Ninja. He or She is able to turn anything they wish to metal, even people." He explained. This proved that Kyra had more willpower and control then Tiffany did as Kai wasn't turned into a steel statue.

* * *

Kyra giggled, she was a ninja. It all made sense now! But...How did Kai feel about it? She sighed, the best way to know is to ask. She had asked her sister to dye her hair, to which Tiffany was more then happy to oblige. She remembered the question she asked her, and the surprising answer Tiffany gave back.

_"Do you think Kai is on the same level as me?"_

_"I think you know the answer to that, Ky. See me later on about your hair."  
_

Kai snuck up behind her, he turned her around and kissed her. This answered her question! Kyra allowed him to pull her body closer to him, she morphed her arms around his neck. She bent towards him without hesitation, as if she was nothing but a steel bar over a fire. With a little heat, metal could be easily shaped into what you wanted. This applied to her very much so! And Kai dug it!

"Ahem!"

They both stopped sucking face and saw Sensei Wu, raising his brow at them while sipping his tea. Kai let go of Kyra and grinned, Kyra giggled nervously. "Please don't fuck each other unless you plan to take care of 10lbs of consequence that comes with heart giving away to passion." He warned.

* * *

**And Sensei Cock-Block strikes again! Our Ninjas aren't getting any time soon as long at Sensei's on board! Was Domon a problem child? What will happen in chapters to come?  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Like A River  
**

Tiffany smiled at her latest concoction, it wasn't a cake. Kyra blinked at it innocently. "What is it?" She asked. "This, my silver haired sister, is what will make Zane human. it took me MONTH to figure this damn recipe out. And if I'm right, which I'm positive is 99.99%." She told her. Kyra began playing with her now bright silver locks, she frowned and looked sad. "So your not sure..."She uttered. Tiffany was confused by this statement, "What?" She asked. She sighed, "Something shouldn't be done until your 100% sure it'll work. And you said that your 99.99% sure, meaning your 1.1% not sure. Also meaning that there's a 1.1% of it failing." She explained. Tiffany blinked and then felt her head, it was rare for Ms. bubble to be on target about something! But she was right, there was that tiny chance of failing. The Poison Ninja scratched her head, it took her forever for this to be made...What if it fails, what then? She paced a bit, more over, would Zane go with it? He wasn't like Cole, he was smarter and more difficult to persuade. Tiffany was sure honest would work with him but he might not go for it if there's a margin of error possible. The Metal Ninja stared at her pacing, she didn't know why she wanted to help but it was amazingly sweet of Tiffany to even do this and get this far.

She put it away, she went to sleep. Krya went to sleep as well. This would be dealt with in the morning.

* * *

That morning, Sensei Wu announced that he would be leaving them to go on another journey and this one would be longer then the last. This left the two V.A. teachers to babysit again, both knowing why. "It's about Mom, isn't it?" Domon asked. He nodded, Havoc began to sweat a bit."What did Aunt Sakuya say? Is she alright?" he asked. Sensei Wu shook his head, "All she would tell me was that she needed me to come and get her." He said in a worried tone. Havoc and Domon grew worried, anytime Sensei Wu would take that tone, it was never a good thing! Lloyd was worried as well since it was his aunt, he rarely got to see her but it was more then he could say for his Mother. To hear that she was in trouble worried him, everyone else in the room grew curious, just who was this Sakuya? Havoc saw the curiosity mounting in the room and decided to tell them about it, he looked to his Uncle for permission, who waved at him to continue as he prepared to leave.

"Aunt Sakuya is Uncle Wu's wife...They married shortly after Lloyd and and my parents did. She is a traveling merchant, she periodically comes home to check in on all of us. She's not a fighter but she's not a wuss, she flees when she can and fights if she must. I was wondering why she didn't drop in. " Havoc expressed. Lloyd then looked at Havoc, who was they're Mother? "Havoc, who is Mom?" He asked. The older blond sighed at him, Domon put a hand on his shoulder to tell him. "Mom was...is an Archeologist, she digs up artifacts around the world. " Havoc explained. The younger blond got angry, "Did she care?" He asked. Havoc noticed Lloyd's angry but understood it, their Mother wasn't around most of his life until she was having Lloyd. Havoc was still bitter about it but his anger was cooled down. "Lloyd, Mom loves you like crazy. " Havoc tired to tell him. He ran off, "Then why the hell isn't she here!?" He shouted. Cherise saw him run by her as she and Lily came by, "Lloyd!" Cherise said while chasing after him.

Sensei Wu left, he walked by Nabiki's shop. Nabiki was sweep her porch and Kiba was resting on said porch. He yawned, Sesnsei Wu chuckled. "Hey, Wu. Where you headed?" Nabiki asked. "To go get Sakuya, she said in her letter that she needed me." He expressed. The brunette woman laughed, "That doesn't sound like our little Sakuya, she almost never asks for you to go and get her. Except that time when she was with child, that was Domon, right?" She brought up. Sensei Wu nodded, Nabiki was around for a long time and was the only outside member that knew about the Garmadon line personally. "I wonder what's the deal this time?" She added. he petted Kiba, who licked his hand. "I'm sure she's alright but I want to be sure." he sighed. Nabiki nodded, she gave him a long sword. "Give that to her, I know by now, that old blade of hers must have called it quits." she advised. "Be careful, Wu. Your not as quick as you use to be." Sensei Wu laughed at that, "And you would be the one to tell me about getting OLD." He teased. Nabiki swiped her broom at him playfully, "Watch it, little Wu. I'll get you in your sleep!" She teased back. "I'm not a child anymore, Nabiki." he said before walking off. Kiba looked at Nabiki, who sighed. A wave of nostalgia hit her, she remembered when Meilin, Sakuya, Wu and Garmadon were just kids. She grew saddened then, remembering how long it took for brown haired brother to turn. it was slow, slowly Garmadon fought and lost to the growing darkness in him. "Ah, face it, Nabiki honey...Your older then shit." She said to herself.

* * *

Tiffany went to Zane, she showed him her surprise. Tiffany explianed what it was to him, Zane and everyone else stood in shock. "So that's what you've been doing at night..." Jay said. "What did you think I was doing?" Tiffany asked. Jay snickered, "Cole." he answered. This promoted her to sock him in the arm, "With Sensei on board? You flipped your lid!" She laughed. Domon and havoc laughed at that, "Ah, So Uncle Wu is cock-blocking again?" Havoc asked. The Ninja and the girls looked at him, again? He looked smugly at Domon, who hit him. "Shut up, From what I heard, Uncle cock-blocked you too." He put out. "Yeah but they failed, we both lost our virginity at 17. " Havoc admitted while laughing. "Well, he put us in change again. He doesn't want any messing around but we teach at night so that leave you all unsupervised, as long as no one gets pregnant, Uncle Wu can't scream at you...Much."

Domon and Havoc seemed so lay back about it but from what they told them just now, Sensei Wu and Garmadon tried to stop them when they were teenagers and failed. Tiffany brought everyone attention back onto her mix, Zane was confused. "But?" he asked. Tiffany frowned, he was too smart. "There's one hitch with this mix: there's a 1% chance of it failing. If you don't want to take the chance, I understand." She expressed. Zane thought about it for a moment, he looked to Lily. All of his logic told him to say no but his heart told him to try. He put out his hand, surprising all. "I want to try, let's see if it works." Zane told her. The orange haired girl sighed, "And if it fails?" She asked. Zane smiled warmly, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He answered. That sounded careless of Zane but aren't you usually when your in love? Zane drank it straight from the bottle, he shivered from the intense bitterness of said mix. Zane blanked out and collapsed, everyone wondered if it would work.

* * *

Lily wanted to tend to him only, so everyone else left the room. She petted the side of his face, it was so cold. She wanted it to work, she didn't want what Tiffany spend her nights making to be fore not. But more importantly, she didn't want Zane to be sad anymore. She felt his cheek get warm, she quickly checked for a pulse. Sure enough, she felt one. She cried, Zane began to stir once he felt one of her warm tears on his face. He took in a sharp and deep breath and fluttered his eyes open, he saw Lily looking down at him in tears. "Zane? Are you ok?" She asked. He smiled at her, he heard his heart beating faster. "Lily..."He said. Zane propped himself up and pulled Lily's head down to him, kissing her. Zane heard and felt Lily's heart beating, hearing both hearts beating together made him extremely happy. "How do you feel?" She asked. He continued to smile, he got up carefully. It felt as though he was walking for the first time again, Lily helped until he was balanced. He shed a tear, hearing his own heart beating made him very happy.

Once everything was settled, Zane and Lily went to go tell the others the good news. Tiffany was the first to hear about it, she was happy to hear it worked and received a hug from the White Ninja. Jay and everyone else was happy for him, Havoc was wondering if Cherise caught up with Lloyd at all. Lily held Zane's hand under the table, Zane noticed that her hand was quite sweaty...and cold. He wondered why though, she couldn't have been that nervous! He looked under the table and grew wide-eyed, her hand was cascading sweat! Wait...Sweat wasn't cold...Water?! Lily saw Zane's expression and grew concerned, "What is it, Zane?" She asked. He pulled her hand up and showed her and everyone else what was going on, Domon blinked and then sighed. He put his cup of tea down and went to his Father's room, he came back with a book. he quickly skimmed though it. "Ah, here we go." He said. He cleared his throat, Havoc rolled his eyes. "Really, Domon?" He asked. He nodded, "Well I am reading one of his books...Plus it's excellent practice." Domon answered. He cleared his throat again, "The Water Ninja, the Ninja of Patience. He or She is said to be able to control water in every form to his or her whim." Domon said in Sensei Wu's voice. He cleared his throat again, "How the hell do you guys do that?" Cole asked. Havoc and Domon laughed, "Easy, when those voices have been barking at us for years!" Havoc answered. Lily looked at the two teachers, stunned. "You both knew, didn't you?" She asked. The brunette smiled while the blond smirked, "Ehhh, we had a feeling that you girls showing up was no shot in the dark. "Havoc admitted. "But the one who had it first was Dad, he wasn't very sure but he felt good coming from all of you." Domon expressed. Havoc paced a bit though, taking the book from his cousin. He flipped a few pages, he looked to Domon. "I knew it, Cherise IS a ninja too!" Havoc stated. Domon looked at him confused, "How do you know and if she is, then which element?" he asked.

Havoc gave a "Are you serious?" look at his cousin and shoved the book into his face, Domon pulled it down and Havoc took his arm and put it against his own. "What do you see?" he asked. Nya was the first to make a guess, "Your skin is darker then Domon's?" She asked. Havoc smiled at her, "Yes, this is because of the element I'm aligned with. " He answered. Domon got it and slapped his head, he didn't see it? "Darkness?" He asked. Havoc smirked at him and nodded, "When a person's element is Darkness, the only physical clue is a darker skin tone. Why is because the element has been tied to the underworld, and all life if any, from the underworld is dark skinned. " He explained. Domon nodded, "The opposite holds true to the ones with the element Light, they are very light skinned." Domon added. Lily, Tiffany and Kyra thought about it and looked at their own skin, Cherise was looking a little darker lately but they assumed it was spending too much time in the sun. The Ninja and Nya looked at theirs as well, Lloyd was looking paler then usual but they thought he was coming down with something. Domon cleared his throat a bit, "The Darkness Ninja, The Ninja of Twilight. He or She is able to foretell events to come, good and bad as well as be able to change fate..." Domon said in Sensei Wu's voice. They blinked, if that was true...Cherise was lucky!

* * *

**Ooooooooooo! How amazing! Lily and Cherise are Ninja as well! I'm sure you all saw it coming but did you think they'd find out without fighting? I bet you didn't! But...I wonder what's keeping Lloyd and Cherise from getting back? And how long will Sensei be gone for this time? Hopefully long enough of each Couple to consummate...We can only hope! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Darkness-Key Or Cage  
**

Two woman were running away from a rouge faction of snakes, they clearly were from a tribe that neither woman recognized. One was clad in a deep green kimono and a straw hat with lite green silk under it. Her Grey and brown hair coming almost completely undone from it's bunned form, her sandles clapping the wet ground beneath her, large rucksack filled with goods on her back and a sword with a broken blade in her left hand. The other was blond with Grey streaks was almost undone out of it braid, her clothes made her more suited to a dig site then running. In her hands, was a large and torn book, she clutched as if her life depended on it. "Meilin, for God sake, just give them the damn book!" The one yelled. Meilin clutched it tighter, "No way, Sakuya! If this will prevent me from losing my youngest and or my husband, I'll die first before giving them this book back! I spent the last 2 deca looking for it!" She yelled. Sakuya shook her head and turned around, "Your crazy,Meilin!" She yelled to her. She spun herself into a light green tornado, and decked five of the snakes chasing them. Her stunt was not without cost, once she stopped spinning and ran, she was shot with three arrows.

"SAKUYA!" Meilin screamed in her panic.

Sakuya saw the snakes gaining, Meilin spun her self in a beige tornado and sand bagged the rest backward. She picked up and supported Sakuya on her shoulder, leaving her hat behind. She stopped when she saw an old vine, she saw it was holding up a bunch of bee-hives. She took it and gave it a good yank. The bee-hives each landed on the ground with a splat, angry swam were on the snakes in seconds, Meilin and Sakuya made their escape. The came to an abandoned hut, Meilin took Sakuya inside to treat her injuries. She took out the arrows, Sakuya screamed each time. "Will you be quiet?! Do you want those walking purses to find us?!" Meilin hissed. The kimono-ed woman cried a bit, " How can I when it hurts like this?!" She hissed back while whining a bit. The blond shook her head, "How the hell did someone as whiny as you decided to travel the world as a merchant?" she sighed. Sakuya looked at her Sister-In-Law with a glare, "How is it that someone as mean and crass as you ended up getting married and becoming a Archeologist?" She shot back. Meilin glared back at her, her amber eyes angry. Sakuya's purple irises softened, realizing how insensitive she sounded just now. Meilin hugged the book, Sakuya painfully shifted onto her side and then sat down. "I'm sorry, Meilin...That was wrong of me to say...I know you worked so hard to find that book." She said sadly. Meilin's eyes had tears in them and she shook her head, "Forget it, Saku...We're in trouble and...Neither Wu or my husband can help us out this time.." She sighed.

She was thinking about her husband, why did fate have to be like this? She said to herself that she was going to change it but with the situation they were in now, was this fate's way of tell her she couldn't change it?

Meanwhile, Sensei Wu had come across Sakuya's hat. He picked it up and saw that the silk was stained with blood, he grew very concerned. "Sakuya, please be alive when I find you..." He prayed as he ran after the blood trail ahead of him. His mind as well as Sakuya's and Meilin's went back to days past...When they were little kids and under the brave Kibako's protection and care. Back when her name struck fear into the snakes and the people were still hiding from snakes...

* * *

(XX Years Ago...)

A young boy was trying to run out of the town, His green eyes gleamed devilishly as he ran past the gate. He brushed his dark brown out of his face, his dark skin against his white outfit stood out. He had a katana in hand, his face wore a scowl. This was Lord Garmadon at the tender age 0f 9, who was sneaking out at the wee hours of the night to go after the snake who bite him. That stupid and ugly snake bit him 2 years ago, all because Wu couldn't go and get his katana. He growled and ran faster, he saw shadow ran beside him and disappear. He ran faster in attempt to lose his stalker, the shadow went in front of him. He thought it was a snake until the moon came out from behind the cloud that blocked it, seeing that it was human and one he didn't want to bump into. "Get out of my way, old hag! I'm killing that snake tonight!" he barked. The "Old Hag" was none other then Nabiki, her black hair greying, due to her old age. "The hell you are, brat. Your coming back to Town and going to bed, your not killing any snakes and that's that!" Nabiki scolded. He tried to run past her but Nabiki quickly grabbed him and took his katana away, carrying a squirming boy back home.

Nabiki groaned, she promised The Grand Master that she would care for his boys. They're Mother, long since buried, she was left to care for both Brothers. She knew everything about them, including the snake bite from the Great Devourer that the vengeful boy received. Nabiki knew that he would struggle, he was bit by the actual snake and not a staff. She got back to the Monastery and saw a worried Wu outside the doors, she dropped Garmadon and glared at him. "What?" he asked.

**SLAP!**

Nabiki had slapped him in the face, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay in town? Next time, I'll spank you!" Nabiki barked. Garmadon laughed, "You don't scare me, old hag. Your just a nagging pile of dust!" he stated. She slapped him in the back of his head, "Ow!" he groaned. "Nabiki, thank you for getting my brother. it won't happen again, right brother?" Wu asked. He went back inside the Monastery, he glared at Wu before heading to his room. Wu looked down, they were the best of friends until that snake bit him. Now, he was his enemy. Nabiki hugged Wu, "It's all my fault, Nabiki. If only I had gotten my katana...I would be the one who was bitten and not him." he sighed. The war hero snuggled him tightly, "It's not your fault, these things happen. This is something your Bother has to fight on his own." She expressed. "Now, off to bed. See you in the Morning, Wu." She left, Wu smiled sadly and walked off to his room.

The next morning, two people left the Town. A young girl who aspired to be a great merchant like her parents before her and another young girl who wanted to dig around and find treasure from eons before, Nabiki had to take care of these girls as well because they're parents had asked her to. Meilin and Sakuya, both determined girls who chose to face anything for their goals. The town had heard screams, Wu and Garmadon saw both girls running from a mob of rouge snakes. They went out to help them, taking their katanas and the Spinjitzu they learned from their Father. They took on the snakes, half of the flock was taken down until the rest retreated and regrouped. Nabiki had butted in and scared the rest off, she glared at the four of them. They were taken back inside the Town, where each revived a spanking and a scolding. "What in the hell were the two you thinking, throwing your lives away for petty trinkets!" She yelled at the girls. She scowled at the boys, "And I expected better from the both of you, I told you to stay in Town. These snakes love children and would gulp down all four of you without hesitation!" She barked at the boys.

* * *

**(Now...)**

Nabiki laughed, she remembered tanning each of their hides for disobeying her. She petted Kiba, "Time is cruel, isn't it Kiba?" She asked him. He barked as a response, she and Kiba saw Lloyd racing down the road. Cherise was right behind him, "Lloyd!" Cherise yelled. Nabiki sighed and merely reached out to grab Lloyd by his uniform. The momentum cause Lloyd to run on air a bit until he felt the back of his uniform being pulled, he saw Nabiki holding him up. How can someone so short be able to lift him up? Cherise sighed and panted a bit, "Thank you, Nabiki. " She said. Lloyd glared at her, Nabiki glared back and then started laughing. This confused them both, "I'm sorry, it's just that face reminds me so much of you Dad when he was kid. Man, I never got so mad at a kid then I did with him!" She laughed. Lloyd's mind then clicked, maybe Nabiki knew about his Mother! She was Kibako after all! Once Nabiki put him down, The green Ninja decided to ask. "Hey, Nabiki...Did you know my Mom?" he asked.

The older woman blinked but then smiled, "Know her? I practically raised your Uncle, your Dad, Your Mom and Your Aunt! What do you want to know, Lloyd?" She asked. She took them inside and made tea and riceballs, "Well...I know about our Can of worms but...What were my Dad and Mom like?" He asked. She showed him a photo album, "Skim though this and take look for yourself. " She said while eating a rice ball. Cherise and Lloyd blinked, "Wow, that's his Mom? She sure was pretty." Cherise stated. "I look just like Dad..." he said sadly. Nabiki looked at her cup, her yellow eyes got soft. "Do you know what your Father's real name is, Lloyd?" She asked. He shook his head but leaned in for the answer, "No, I just thought it was-" he started. She put her finger to his mouth to quiet him, "Shen. His real name is Shen." She answered. Lloyd blinked, that was it? "Shen and Melin, your Mother, always argued. She would go out and dig and get into trouble but Shen would go and get her. It was one of the few times that Shen's real personality exposed itself." Nabiki sighed.

"Shen was a pain in the ass but I knew what he was like in truth and so does your Mother. I think Shen knew he couldn't beat the darkness in him, even if it was his element, I think he knew he was going to lose." Lloyd and Cherise grew upset at that, Lord Garmadon knew he was screwed? "He said you can't help me...He said it right to my face when I saw him on his knees in pain. That was the day that his eyes turned red permanently...Meilin knew what she was getting herself into but she didn't care, she was determined to help him anyway she could. When Shen and Wu fought, Meilin cried when she found out he died. And Wu? Forget it, what was left of him that day died inside." She told them. Cherise hugged Lloyd, knowing that none of this could have been easy to swallow. She sighed, "A key or a cage, Darkness can be either one...Never both." She added. The red head looked at her own skin and continued to hug Lloyd, the blond noticed that her skin was darker. His Father skin was dark in the photos of him when he was a kid and Havoc's skin was dark, He cupped Cherise's face and came to a question that he knew the answer to.

"Cherise, are you a Ninja?"

The girl blinked confusingly, what the hell was he talking about? "You are, aren't you?" he asked again. She shook her head, "How can that be?" She asked. He explained to her what Havoc taught him years ago, Cherise sat in silence. Lloyd looked to Nabiki, who just told him to take her back to the bounty with him. "Don't worry, I'm sure Dante and Jeff won't mind. Where there is Light, there is Darkness." She merely said.

* * *

Cherise and Lloyd walked back, Cherise looked around and rushed Lloyd into a bush. This took him by surprise but so did the kiss, he wanted to ask her what hell she was doing but a part of him thought it was best not ask questions. He felt her tongue go in his mouth, he pulled her closer. He stopped...

"Lloyd, what hell do you think your doing?! You can't do this in public! What if someone sees you?!"

He pulled away from her, "What's wrong?" She asked. he looked at her, did all girls get ditsy during make outs? "Cherise, if we're gonna do this...I think we might not want to do it outside in a bush, what happens if we get too loud?" He asked. Cherise blushed at her blunder, realizing Lloyd was absolutely right. She sighed and both of them got out of the bush, making it back to the bounty. Kai was the first to see them coming in, "Lloyd, Cherise, what happen to you two? Did you run into a tree?" He asked. They blushed a bit and nodded, convincing Kai of the lie.

* * *

**And before the community gets on my ass about Lloyd's Mother, let me clarify. I thought of Meilin WAAAAAY before they spat Misako out at us! And I thought an Archaeologist sounded like a fair reason for her to be out of the picture and the whole "I wanna help my husband and son thing." was what I thought to be a good reason for her to be gone for most of Lloyd's life. Meilin is what I would imagine Tiffany like as as adult, marriage to Lord Garmadon can't be an easy thing to handle and poor Meilin has taken it pretty hard. She's seen him slowly change and not been able to help him, that takes a toll on a person!**

**The naughty stuff I promised is coming in the next chapter, a bit of a detour to cool you down as well as show you all just how much Nabiki played a part in the Garamadon Family's life.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Can You Handle Me?  
**

Cole was training with Tiffany, both were running. He was impressed, she was faster then before. Her speed seemed to tripled since Nabiki and Viper got a hold of her, she was able to keep up with him for more then 3 hours before resting. He had kept kissing her and taking the anti venom like she said to, he wasn't fainting anymore. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the concept, the Jones Sisters were all Ninjas. It was hard to believe but here they were, and to think, they were they're sitters! They still acted like that but it seemed to dull as time marched on, Cole stopped to rest a bit, he was surprised that she tripped into a puddle of water. He started to laugh, "Stop laughing, it's not that funny!" Tiffany growled. He gave her his hand to help her out, Tiffany grabbed his hand. "Whoa!" Cole said.

**SPLASH!**

Tiffany wore a smug look on her face as she watched Cole moved his soaked black hair from his eyes, he looked pissed at her for her sneaky move. "That was a dirty trick, Peaches." Cole groaned. She laughed at him, "And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you dirt boy?" She mocked. He sneezed, Tiffany then sneezed after him. "Maybe we should head back now, we don't want to get a cold now." Tiffany sighed. He nodded, Tiffany slipped and almost fell down. At least, if she wasn't caught by the Black Ninja.

* * *

Back on the Bounty, Tiffany and Cole were both soaked from the rain outside. Lily and Zane were looking out of the windows to watch the droplets pelting the ship, they were shocked to see the Poison Ninja and the Earth Ninja so soggy. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to run outside, I also told you that it was going to rain." Lily sighed. Tiffany glared at her, "Thank you, o faithful weather balloon." Tiffany mocked. Lilly innocently waved a towel at her, which she snatched and wiped her face. Zane threw a towel at Cole, who caught it and wiped his soggy black mop of hair with. "Are you both alright? I hope you don't get a cold from running in the rain." Zane said in concern. Tiffany rolled her towel up and whacked Cole with it, "Hey!" He barked. She giggled, "Sorry, Cole-baby. But you know better then to bend over in front of me when I have a towel in my hand." She giggled. She turned her back to him, he grinned and pinched her butt.

"Hey!" She barked back. Lily laughed at that, Cole sighed while taking her shirt off. "Sorry, Peaches. But you know better then to turn your back to me while waving your ass in front of me." He mocked. The pumpkin haired girl blushed, "Be gentle, I bruise like a peach." She warned him. Cole blushed at that, "Huh, looks like a picked out the perfect nickname for you. " He chuckled before retreating to his room. She walked off into hers while muttering that he was a pervert. Lily sat close to Zane, who allowed the Water Ninja to cuddle closer to him.

Cole sighed saw her door cracked open, he smirked in a lewd manner.

* * *

Tiffany sighed and began removing her uniform, flinching as her icy and water drenched hair hit her back. She groaned at her soaked bra and under wear, "Damn puddle...'She muttered. She didn't notice Cole sneaking into her room, sneaking up behind her. He snaked his hands around her stomach, scaring her. "C-Cole!?" She asked. He chuckled, pulling her body closer to his. "Let's try, Peaches..." He suggested. She giggled as the words tickled the back of her neck, "And if you faint? What then?" She asked. Cole blushed, "I'll die happy." He joked. Tiffany sighed, he really was a slave to his sex drive. But they were battling this out for several months, it wasn't a battle of people or wills. No, this was a more primal and simpler brawl. A battle of the sexes, seeing who could out do the other in easy actions in the game of want. The result? They both lost, and yet they won in they're own had now, it felt as though they had all the time in the world. He quickly undid her bra, admiring the orange cups a bit. Tiffany took her hair out of its confining tie, her curls spilled downward. "So am I your first?" She asked. Cole blushed more, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone. I've got a rep to keep." He whispered. She smiled at that, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, Cole-baby." She assured. The girl turned around to kiss him, slamming her lips into his. The intensity of the kissing grew as he backed her up to her bed, Tiffany was caught off guard as the edge of her bed swept her onto it, she giggled a bit as Cole eased himself over went back to kissing her, prying open her mouth with his tongue, both let out simple but deep moans. She fumbled with the simple silk knot of his pants, managing to get it undone. He kicked off said pants without breaking from her, "I got the rest of it, Peaches..." He expressed. He lightly brushed her hand away, Tiffany removed her panties. Cole watched her turn cherry red as she removed the last article of clothing. Cole had already made quick work in taking his boxers off, Tiffany began running her hands along his back. He shuddered as her cold fingers rubbed his feverish skin, he started to squeeze the one of her soft mounds. Tiffany let out a loud moan from the simple manipulation of her chest.

She dared to look lower from his red face, she blushed harder as her gaze met his gender. Cole smiled at her surprised look, he blushed just as hard as he looked down at every bit of her. He pinched both of her nipples hard, Tiffany let out a very loud squeal. "Easy, Cole! I don't want to bruise!" She panted. He smirked, "No one's gonna see them, except me and you." He laughed. "But...But...Ah!" She tried before he pinched again. He pulled on her breasts a bit, he bit one of her nipples. She squealed again, she dug her nails into his back by accident. "Ow!" He groaned. "Easy!" She pouted at him, after he bit down on her nipple, what did he expect would happen? She giggled a bit as he skimmed his large hand over her belly, she immediately closed her legs as soon as she felt his large fingers hovering over her pussy. He smiled and easily opening her legs up, he slid on of his fingers inside her. She moaned, he began wiggling in around. He didn't give her time to catch her breath, he slid another finger inside her."Your such a slut, Peaches...Getting so wet when I've barely done anything to you. " He chuckled. "That's no fair, Cole...Your my first too." She said between squeals. He used his other hand to feel her entire body, every part of her was warm. He found her clit, he fiddled with it. She clamped his finger while letting out a very loud moan, Cole felt just how strong she was. "Cole, please...Stop toying with me." She pleaded. He shifted her closer to him, Tiffany started to think about backing out. Cole saw her hesitation, "You ok?" He asked. "Maybe we should try this another time." She answered. Cole rolled his eyes, he better make this quick or he and she were going to end up frustrated later. He made sure he was aligned just right so it could make this as painless as possible, it was gonna hurt her. He gave her no warning and slammed inside her. Tiffany let out a loud yowl of pain, that hurt like hell! The fact that she was digging her nails into his back again didn't bother Cole, he just looked and waited for her to calm down.

"Sorry, but if I went slower, it probably would have hurt more. " He answered. Tiffany didn't think her virginity would be gone so fast and so painfully. He started thrusting into her slowly, to get her use to it. Her whimpering changed to small moans, he went faster and began to enjoy it as much as she was. Tiffany started to drool from the pleasure she was getting out of it, all thoughts of the pain she felt moments ago had disappeared. He scooped her up and stood on his knees, he began trusting with more power. "Oh, Cole! Yes, Yes!" She mewed. Cole couldn't talk, the pleasure robbed his speech. She came first, causing her mouth to flood with drool. Cole started to get more rough, he let go of her and Tiffany hit her head on the floor, not that she noticed. She flipped herself over and balled her knuckles so tight that they turned white, "Tiffany, I can't hold it anymore." He panted. The pumpkin haired girl could barely make out what he said, her eyes were shut and her mouth was wide open, her drool making a puddle under her chin.

"OH, COLE!" She squealed before falling down on her back. "TIFFANY, GUH!" He moaned. He came on her legs, her stomach, her chest and finally her face. Cole looked down while panting, turned on by seeing the Poison Ninja coated in his love paint. Both smiled at the other, Tiffany licked some of the semen on her face and giggled. "Well?" He asked. She sighed, "Not bad, Cole-Baby. But your cooking still blows..."She answered.

* * *

**I think Cole can handle her just fine, don't you? Heehehehee...Remember, I'm just getting started...*Crackes knuckles*  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Set Ablaze**

Domon and Havoc were training with the Ninja this morning, surprising the four Jones sisters on the two Teacher's strength. However, Lloyd noticed his brother and cousin were very distant lately. He didn't blame them, he was worried for his Uncle, he was gone longer then he was when he retrieved Nabiki. Lloyd felt a hand on his shoulder, Cherise had tapped his shoulder. She gave him a quick smile to ensure him that Sensei Wu was alright. He returned the smile with one of his own, it was nice of her to try and cheer him up. Domon and Havoc didn't utter a word and both heaved a sigh, was waiting all they could do? Neither had understood the complexity in either side of their family, Both Mothers were off on their own in the world somewhere while their Fathers took care of them. Wu killed his evil brother but he came back and is still feeling guilty over it and still cares about his brother, Garmadon wants to rule Ninjago for himself, gah, how THEY got a grasp on any of it was still a mystery! While Domon understood His Mother and Father's trusting marriage, Havoc didn't understand his Father's and Mother's marriage at all. How could he? His Father was evil and his Mother, from his memory, was an ordinary and good-hearted woman. How could she stand there and not help her husband? How could she let it happen to him? His Mother, she confused the piss out of him! She said she loved all of them but why wasn't she here to try and help him? Better yet, why wasn't she here for Lloyd? Havoc wanted to drag Meilin from whatever dig site she was on and bring her home, no amount of ancient treasures should be worth more then your own child! Domon saw the anger in Havoc's face, "Havoc..." he said. That snapped him back into reality, he looked at Lloyd. He was grateful for Cherise, she was able to give him support that the rest of the Ninja couldn't give.

"I'll cook!" Kyra shouted while rushing to the kitchen. Lily and Cherise stopped her, "Ky, sweetheart! Let Lily or me cook..." Cherise sighed. "Or let Tiffany cook..." Lily added. Kyra blinked, "But I wanna cook.."She said sadly. They let go of her when they saw Tiffany distracted with Cole, Cole tried to go in the kitchen but Cherise stopped him, "Not...you, Blackie! My colon still hasn't rebounded from the last time you cooked!" Cherise stated. Cole groaned, "Oh, come on. My chili wasn't that bad, was it? Beside I cooked 3 weeks ago!" He brought up. Cherise sighed, "I rest my case..." She sighed. She looked at Kai, "Kai, can you go in the kitchen and help her out? Kyra can't cook and I don't want to find out who's cooking is worse today." Cherise asked. He nodded, Cole gave very pissed look at Cherise. "Why do you hate me?" He asked. "I don't hate you but your cooking is awful. " She answered.

* * *

Kyra giggled as she started cutting up food, Kai saw her doing so and panicked. If she kept cutting like that, she was going to cut herself! He went behind her and stopped her, "Kyra, you don't know how to cook, do you?" He asked. "I saw Cole cooking and he-" She started saying. He put a finger to her lips, "Stop, Cole is not the person to watch cooking from. Trust me, I'll show you how to cook, the RIGHT way. " He finished. He started showing her how to cut so she wouldn't lob off her own fingers, he started guiding her simply with his hands. The silver haired girl's mind went in the gutter and thought of where else he could guide his hands on. Kai rested his chin on her soft hair, it took a while for him to get use to her silver hair but he did and he liked it on her. He started to wonder if the carpet matched the drapes, he gulped and blushed from his dirty thought. Once the food was all cut up, he told her that they had to wait for a bit until it was done. He backed away from her so he could cool his head down, he heard her giggling again, why was it that every-time that girl giggled, he felt like he was in trouble? It wasn't just an giggle, it was a suggestive giggle. "Uh, Kyra?" he asked. She got closer to him, he bumped into the table, "Kai, you wanna do it with me?" She asked. Kai's face turned 80 degrees hotter at that question, "W-w-what?!" He almost shouted. She covered his mouth, "Shh, don't want anyone catching us, do you?" She asked. "Well, don't you wanna?" She asked again. "Yeah-I mean no! I mean uh...Aww, crap..." Kai stammered. She giggled again, He shook his head. "Kyra, we can't! At least, not here! I'll never eat in here again if we do it here!" he whispered.

He gulped again when she felt her hands going under his uniform and rubbing his chest, she looked at him with her ice blues and nonchalantly rubbing her chest on him, "That's not fair, Kyra..." He mentally whined. Kai heard her moan, he realized he had groped one of her boobs. "No one will know, as long as we are quiet..." Kyra assured. "It's THAT part that has me worried...What if the others hear-mmhmph!" She shh-ed him with her mouth and devoured his tongue, they both fell down onto the floor. Kai was surprised by Kyra's sudden attack on his face, she felt around his tongue and tasted the spiciness that she grew to love about him. Kai felt his pants getting tighter, all this making out and grinding was making him care less and less about getting caught. both shed there clothes faster then they put them on this morning. Kai thought that the faster they do this, the less likely hood of them getting caught. He saw her down to her cute and dainty grey bra and panties, the second she undid her bra, Kai was her captive audience. Kai kissed her neck, Kyra went closer to him as his warm kisses rained onto her skin. Hot hickies all on her neck started to trail down to her breasts, everything about the red Ninja's actions brought on crazy, simmering and dizzy heat, her breasts and nipples grew hot as Kai's mouth lavished them. Licks from from his tepid tongue, hard and yet soft suckles from his even warmer mouth, Kyra was losing her mind just trying to muffle herself! The knot in her stomach grew bigger as Kai's went further down, her skin was colder then he was.

"Kyra, your body is so amazing..." Kai commented. Kyra was surprised at the comment and yet it turned her on, she held back her squeals of delight when Kai began to lavish the source of her lust. Her pussy grew so hot and moist, Kai tasted nothing but sweet and a hint of tang on her. Kyra bit her lip to silence her moans. Her peak reached and she bit down harder on her bottom lip, making it bleed a bit. She reached for his member, she pulled it from out of his underwear and out of his pants. She was impressed with how long it felt, she cradled her left hand on it and started to jerk up and down. "Kai-kun, you make me feel so good, how can I make you feel better?" She asked. Kai found out just how hard it was to stay quiet, he started to drool a bit from the pleasure. He had masturbated before but having Kyra touch him like this was way better! She went as fast as she could, "What's my name?" She asked him. "Kyra..." He whispered. He held in his last moan as Kyra put her mouth on his member as he came, she was stunned that his cum tasted just as spicy as his tongue did.

He panted heavily, he wasn't sure that he could keep himself quiet anymore, Kyra didn't give a choice to say no though. Kai bit his lip when he felt her tight lips around his member, Kyra forced the res of his member inside her. She froze and shivered, she came from just getting all of him inside her. She started to form tears at the corner of her eyes, she wanted to keep going. She thrusted on him, waiting for Kai's hips to join her. Kai struggled with staying quiet but he grabbed her breast hard and rammed into her hips clumsily. The pleasure grew more as Kai found his tempo and Kyra kept up with it, "Kai, You make me feels so hot, I'm gonna melt..." She moaned quietly. "Ditto..." He groaned. The heat between them both was indescribable, as if there wasn't a word in the world that could describe of compare it to! He gripped the back of her silvery head hard as his pleasure mounted, Kyra gripped the back of his brown hair just as hard.

"Kyra, I'm-" Kai tried to say. " Kai-kun, I- Oh, God!" Kyra whispered into his ear. She bit his ear to muffle herself as she came again. Kai bit her neck so he could quiet himself as he came after she did. Both cringed at the other one's biting, looking at the other with panting heavily. Kai and Kyra got dressed and checked on the food, which was alright despite the neglect. "So...Later on tonight?" She asked. He blushed but nodded, wanting to experience that amazing heat again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room, everyone froze. They hear everything that happened in the kitchen, E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! Domon and Havoc grinned a bit, "Couldn't even wait until we weren't on the ship to do that..." Domon snickered. "So impatient..." Havoc chimed in. Lily covered her face, "Oh my god, Kyra! How shameless!" Lily exclaimed. Lloyd cringed, "I'm never going to eat in the kitchen EVER again..." He said. "I second that..." Jay added. "Third..." Cole groaned. "Last..." Zane sighed. Tiffany glared at Cherise, "Ha! And you say I have no control! Kai was forging Kyra just now!" She stated. The Ninja and Nya all grew red as tomatoes at that sentence, "Ugh, Tiff! Don't say it like that, it sounds so dirty!" She cringed. Lily and Nya shook their heads, "Meanwhile, I heard Cole playing snake charmer last night, can you keep it down? Some of us want to sleep." Nya asked. Tiffany grinned, "Last time I checked, you don't moan in your sleep." She poked. Jay sank down under the table while his face was getting a brighter red, Cole snickered at him until Nya hit him in forehead, her face just as red.

"Ok, we've accomplished they we can't have privacy on this ship. Can we agree not to pick on each other for it or do we have to have sex in front of each other to knock off the immaturity level? " Cherise asked. Everyone froze at her suggestion, all shaking their heads quickly, Cherise smiled at that. At least they AGREED to something! The food came out, Kyra and Kai surprisingly ate very little. She took some spicy pickles and wasn't ready for it, "Hot, It feels hot!" She squealed. Kai blushed bright at that comment, the boys snickered at Kai. Nya gave her some milk, which she was thanked for. Cherise sighed, as long as no one made fun of anyone about sleeping with someone, they didn't have to do that.

* * *

**The Bounty is not soundproof, they should know that by now! Chances are some of the walls are made of rice paper and sound goes thought it like water! Aren't they silly? Think Cherise was bluffing? How many of you want see if she is and think she's not kidding?  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Remedy To A Cold Bed  
**

Zane and Lily were simply cuddling, how they got alone was cute but unusual. _"Doesn't Ice freeze water? Doesn't that mean Ice and Water are enemies?"_ Krya had asked this in curiosity. Lily snuggled her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She couldn't thank her sister enough, Zane was human and he seemed very happy. "_Not really, Ice freeze water but not all the time, Running water can't be frozen. And when Ice melts, it turns into water again." _Lily had explained. Zane ran his hand though Lily's hair, it was no longer red. The red was now deep aqua curls, which he thought suited her. Zane blushed and grinned, "Lily? Is it alright if I tell you something?" He asked. She looked up at him, "Yes, Zane?" She asked. Zane sighed deeply, this was it...He was going to take THE plunge with her, his heartbeat went faster as he grew more nervous. Lily was a very beautiful girl, and he grew to care for her. Care for her deeper then he had ever with anyone, he want to stake his claim at this moment. The fact that it was just the two of them in the room made it better, at least they had a private moment right now. "Lily...I love you." He admitted. Lily's face grew red, what did he say? "What?" She whispered. Zane breathed deeply and cupped her face, "I love you, Lily. I guess I always have since I first laid my eyes on you, I just didn't know what to make of it until now. " He repeated. Lily giggled sweetly, she cried a bit. "Zane...I'm happy to hear you say that because...I love you,too." She sighed.

He was very happy about hearing she felt the same about him, They shared a kiss. Once they parted, they continued to stare at each other. They kissed again, this one long then the first. They stared at each other again, kissing for a third time. This one was longer then the second or first, "Zane..."She said. He wasn't sure but it felt as if he didn't kiss her, he'd die. Want, was it? No...This was need. They needed each other, Tonight...This very moment. Without saying a word, he took her by the hand and lead her to his room.

* * *

He closed the door, he looked at her again. Oh, god...He was not sure of ANYTHING at this point! He knew that he did love her, he held her shoulders. "Lily, I'm not sure if I'm reading into this right but..." He paused. He didn't say anything as he leaned in to kiss her, Lily didn't expect to felt his tongue going into her mouth. Lily surrendered her sweet mouth to him, allowing him to taste every edge of her mouth. She tasted salty...Why? He didn't know but he thought of her being akin to the sea, which was salt water. She shuttered when she felt his hands brushed her clothes, she felt her shirt being taken off of her, she allowed him to do so. Her blush grew more as she felt the knot of her uniform come undone, she covered her face as soon as she felt her pants drop right off her. Zane smiled fondly and brushed her hands away from her face, Lily got his shirt off but fumbled with the knot of his pants. He stopped her and did what would have taken minutes for her to do.

It was obvious they were both virgins but they took they're time, there was no rush at all. Lily looked at Zane, she blushed as looked lower. They were naked yet but she saw just how much in shape he was. "May I?" He asked as he encircled his arms around her. She nodded while holding him his neck, "My bra, it unhooks at the front..." She explained. Zane blinked but then smiled, he had assumed that her clasp was in the back. He unhooked it with only his index finger, the elaborately laced sky blue bra fell off of her the moment it was unhooked. Lily instinctively covered her chest, Zane picked up her chin. "No covering up for you, I want to see every last bit of you." He expressed while easing her arms away. She held her breath when she felt his cool fingers grazing her equally elaborate sky blue thong. He chuckled a bit, she fascinated him. She wears such lacy underwear all the time, each more elaborate then the last.

He felt slim hands on his waistband, Lily wanted to continue. Both had closed they're eyes as they pulled the other's last remaining clothing down, they looked at each other once they both felt air on them. Both their blushes grew a richer red as they focused lower. Lily's breasts were much bigger then her sisters, even if it was but a subtle difference. Her gender was what surprised him, it as cleared of any pubic hairs. He had expected to see it but was surprised to find out that she shaved. "Lily, do you shave?" He asked. She giggled, "Yes, I do so because the itching it causes drive me crazy." She explained. "But Shaving makes it worse so I just 'Nair' it away." She added. Lily's mouth was gaped as she saw his member, he was bigger then she thought. Zane hugged Lily, who returned the hug. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop now if your not ready, I don't want to push you into something your not ready for. " He stated. Lily was very scared but she was also very excited, knowing Zane cared about her and wouldn't hurt her.

"It's ok, Zane. We can do this." She encouraged. He took her to his bed, avoiding hitting either of their heads. Lily looked at the bottom of the bed on top, she was worried about it falling on them. Lily lied down, Zane eased her hair out of it's bun. The White Ninja smiled as he looked at her again: Her aqua curls spilled in all directions, her ice blue eyes looking up at him innocently, her cheeks still a bright red, her body lied in front of him, not an inch covered or hidden from his sight. "Lily, your beautiful..." He said before kissing her. Lily felt as though he stole her breath once he parted from her, the blond kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips again, her cheek and her chin. She could barely breath, she didn't expect to be so sensitive. She felt his hands caressing her shoulders and arms gently, she let out small moans as his fingertips danced on every sweet spot she had. His hands felt her sides and finished at her feet, why was it that he could make her feel so good and supple?

She felt like woman for once, and he made her feel this way. Who knew simple touch could feel like this. Zane kissed her neck, the space between her breasts, her stomach, her mound. Lily let out a moan when she felt him kiss her there, she closed her legs as a reflex. Zane let his hands feel her chest, it was soft and warm. Lily continued to watch him thoroughly massage her breasts, moaning with each squeeze and pinch. Her breasts perked up to the attention they received, she giggled as his fingers tickled her stomach. She much warmer then he was, he was happy that he was the only one to make her feel like this. "Ah! That's cold!" She moaned. Zane placed on of his fingers inside her, damp could not begin to describe how wet Lily was getting. He was glad that he could do this to her, he pumped in her. Lily let out a squeal when Zane allowed a second finger to go inside her now hot insides. Lily arched her back a bit and continued to moan.

"Zane..."She moaned. Zane stopped and felt now he could go farther, he placed her left nipple in his mouth. He suckled the innocent bud as well as licking it, Lily squirmed as she felt Zane's thorough strokes. He let go of it and attended to the right, The Water Ninja gasped at the switch. Lily caught a peek at the hardness between his legs, she loved how he sought to her need first. Zane went further down, a surge of pleasure hit Lily. He started to lick inside her, this drove Lily crazy. She arched farther as Zane licked places she didn't think she had. She moaned louder as she was peaking, she held Zane's head closer to her. She held it in as best as she could, she let out a loud sequel again. She came into his mouth, he lapped it up and she let go of him. She was embarrassed by her attack on him, he laughed at it, finding it cute. She wanted to returned the favor, she got up and kissed his neck, repeating the pattern. He watched her sink lower on his body until he felt a surge of pleasure down south, she was licking his head. Once she felt like she could do it, she placed his entire length into her mouth. Zane squeezed his bed sheets tight as he felt Lily go back and forth, was this the pleasure she felt before?

He moaned and panted at her simple motion, her sucking created so many indecent sounds. Seeing her do this turn him on, why did this feel so good? Was it because she was doing this to him? That must have been it. "Lily..." He groaned. He held her head down and thrusted into her mouth. Lily was taken by surprise by his sudden burst of forcefulness but it didn't frighten her. He let out a loud groan and came in her mouth, which was apparently too much of Lily to swallow or hold. Zane blinked and was upset at what he did, "Lily, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you at all?" He asked. She shook her head, "I wasn't ready for that..." She answered as she looked at her cummed on chest. She found a tissue and wiped it off, she giggled. "You taste sorta sweet." She admitted. She lied down and spread her legs, Zane looked at her. "You sure?" He asked. She nodded, quickly kissing him. Her sudden pull caused his member to prob her, and shatter her barrier. She cried and screamed her pain, Zane stopped and pulled away, "Are you ok, Lily?" he asked.

The aqua haired girl nodded, Zane massaged her body before continuing. Lily stopped crying and moaned, showing that the pain died down. "Zane, please love me..."She said while clinging onto him. The blond hooked his arms under hers and thrusted, earning her to moan with him. Lily thrusted with him, in perfectly time. They looked at the other before kissing, moaning into the others opened tongue and mouth. "Oh,Zane...Harder..." She moaned. Zane complied and went harder, causing the bed to creak and rock with them. She was puddy in his hands, he pulled her onto his lap and thrusted deeper, "Zane...Zane...Zane!" She kept saying in his ear. He kissed her again, He gripped her butt and thrusted harder. "Lily...I don't think I can hold on anymore..."He panted. Lily smiled, "Then don't, let it flow..." She encouraged. He felt her clamp onto him, Zane squeezed her shoulder and butt as hard as he could once he came, Lily panted heavily but was disappointed. She had only climaxed once, she turned to look at Zane. As if he read her mind, He picked her up again and started thrusting at a faster pace. "Ohh!" Lily moaned.

She held onto his neck for support, Lily kissed him while managing to keep up with his pace. Both the Ice Ninja and Water Ninja muffled moans were loud and clear as they both came. Zane collapsed into his bed with Lily on top of him, both panting heavy and sweaty as if they had been though training. "Zane, I love you..." Lily panted. Zane pulled the covers on him and her, "I love you too, Lily." He answered as he snaked his arms around her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyra and Kai were about to preform the mattress mambo in his room. They opened the door and saw Zane and Lily, Kyra held in a laugh while Kai quietly closed the door. "And she says I'M shameless, what about her and Zane?"She snickered. "Yeah but we had sex in the kitchen, Kyra. Lloyd still doesn't go in there and eat and Jay keeps cleaning the floor, obsessively." He groaned at that last word. Kyra sighed, they all were over reacting over it, especially Jay. "At least we didn't have sex on the food." She stated. Kai faceplamed and blushed, "Let's not go there, Kyra..." he whispered. She tackled him onto the couch, Kai felt the couch was wet. He got off it while holding Kyra so she wouldn't fall. "I think someone had sex on the couch..." he said while cringing. Kyra looked at it and saw the entire couch and saw it was wet, someone clean it... "Kai-kun, someone did but they shampooed the sofa. " She pointed out.

Kai groaned, "I am not having sex on the sofa, not when someone already did..." he stated. Kyra glomped him onto the sofa again, "It's clean, Kai...Who's gonna know we did it on the sofa?" She asked. Kai sighed, He squeezed her breasts. "You have no self control, Kyra..." He said in defeat. "We're gonna vacuum the couch, got it? " She nodded while wanting him to squeeze harder.

* * *

**What about you, Kai? Your squeezing her boobs on a shampooed couch! I don't blame Jay for O.C.D. cleaning the Kitchen floors, Hell, I do that to if I heard my friends had sex on it! Think Zane and Lily will heard the end of it? I don't think so...X3  
**

***Laughs manically* I'm such an evil person!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Getting Clean  
**

Cherise sighed, at least the Bounty had a bath and shower. Her sisters and herself had to commute to the local bath house to get cleaned up, at least now she didn't suffer the indecency of older woman glaring at her. She sighed again, she had received visions. Not good ones either, they scared her. Most of them were about Lloyd, oh do that boy make her worry! Her latest vision showed Lloyd getting badly injured during his confrontation with his Father, they are never finished. And that's what worried her the most about this latest broadcast, she had no closure and it left her mind to wonder about the ending. She splashed water on her face, god, did all those aligned with Darkness get this or was it just her? Her Grandmother was a Elemental Channeler, she knew of everyone's Element imprints and knew Past and Future. How did she do it? How could she handle it? It was killing her, not to mention scaring her to death! Cherise sighed a third time, she felt that her element was a cage. It was robbing her of air and peace of mind, it felt like hell.

_"The past can not be changed but the future and fate is subjected to change, which is why it is never certain. " _She remembered her Grandmother saying.

Lloyd grew to mean alot to her, more then just the brat she use to watch over. Lloyd's crush on her was known, she felt flattered but didn't really acknowledge his feelings. That was until...She started getting feelings about said Green Ninja, she could see a life with him. But that was what worried her, if they got involved with each other, and Lloyd died, what future was that? Because she was so unsure, she didn't pursue the matter farther. Fearing and dreading the worst, Lloyd was still a kid so it was a good chance he wouldn't understand what she meant by getting involved. But he did understand what Kyra and Kai did in the Kitchen, she let out a frustrated sigh. She was taking this bath in the hopes she'd calm down and relax, and it wasn't working!

Meanwhile, Lloyd ran into the bathroom to use it, "Why did I drink so much water!?" He barked. Cherise froze in place, she was too stunned to do anything else! Lloyd didn't see her there but she sure saw him! Lloyd sighed in relief but felt as if he wasn't alone, Cherise was muted at the moment so she was stuck waiting for him to see her. Lloyd's green eyes fell onto Cherise, his first reaction was priceless. His face turned red and he covered his eyes, "Holy Shit, Cherise! I am soooo sorry! I had no idea you were in here!" He apologized as he reached for the door while his eyes were closed. Cherise blushed and quickly ducked into the water, thank god for bubbles! "It's ok, Lloyd. I kinda got that." She answered. His second reaction was funnier, His entire face turned as red as Kai's Uniform! He had exposed himself in front of her! Oh, god, he was soooooooo embarrassed! "Oh, man...You saw everything, didn't you? I'm so sorry, Cherise!" He asked. She groaned, she was probably going to regret this but..."Lloyd, close the door. " She sighed. Lloyd froze, she want him to do what? He expected her to throw things and call him a pervert, this was a throw out of left field! He closed the door, he continued to look away from her. "Lloyd, do you like me?" She asked. He blinked, was that a trick question? "Yes..."He answered.

She sighed, she was going to regret this next decision..."Lloyd, how do you feel about me? Really and honestly." She asked. He blinked again, was he dreaming again? The last time she asked this, she turned into Skales! "I love you!" He blurted. The Green Ninja wanted to take back what he said but it was too late, he said it now! Cherise was surprised and yet she wasn't, she knew Lloyd liked her but love? He seemed so awkward right now, and why wouldn't he be? She just put him on the spot! "Is that how you really feel?" She asked. He nodded, she got annoyed from him looking away. "Lloyd, look at someone when you talk to them." Cherise lectured. Lloyd looked at her and sighed to calm down, this couldn't have been easy. The girl he loves is naked in a tub and he has to look at her, it was going to be challenge just to not look down from her face! "Yes, Cherise. I do love you, that's the truth..." He explained. She giggled, "I thought so. I...love you too." She expressed. He went to the edge of the tub and bent down, he leaned in to kiss her. Cherise let him, even if it was unusual.

_"Oh no, this is completely normal. Kissing a guy you like while you sitting naked in a tub filled with water, praying the bubbles won't blow what little cover you have!" _Her mind said in sarcasm.

He let out a nervous chuckle, "I better get out of here before every one starts thinking we're doing it." He expressed. She blushed guiltily, she regretted the next words out of her mouth. "Lloyd, you look like you could use a bath. Your all filthy." She sighed. Lloyd looked at himself and saw she was right, "I'll get right on that when you get out." He stated. Cherise giggled, he was so thick-headed. "Why waste water? There's plenty of room in here." She sighed. Lloyd blinked and looked at her, was she yanking him right now? She wanted to take a bath with him? He pinched himself because he had to be dreaming now! Owww...Ok, not a drill. She closed her eyes and turned to drain some water out, Lloyd shyly disrobed. She heard a sigh, She opened her eyes and turned around. "This is weird. " He admitted. She scooped up water and dumped it on his head, seeing the dirt vanish.

* * *

Lloyd shifted a bit, hoping to hide the hard on he was developing from being in a tub with Cherise. He was curious on what Cherise's body looked like under the bubbles, all he could see was her back and shoulders. He sighed at seeing her black head of hair, while it suited her, he was torn from this look and her red haired look. Cherise smiled, while Lloyd wasn't as filled out as Cole, he was built enough for her to agree on. Lloyd held her close to him, she let him. The hug stopped being so innocent when Cherise discovered Lloyd's actual feelings about them bathing together. She giggled, "What?" he asked. "Was it something I said? " She sighed at that, too easy. "It's not so much something you said..."She said shyly. The green Ninja was lost until he felt her hand brushing against his member, getting it and feeling so stupid and embarrassed. He blushed and gulped , trying to think of a way to talk his way out of trouble. he really didn't want to blow it with Cherise.

"It's not what you think, Cherise...I-uh..." He tried. The raven haired girl giggled at his awkwardness, why did he assume he was in trouble with her? She hugged Lloyd closer to her, that didn't help him as the pressing painted a very perverted picture in his head about her body. "Go down, go down go down!" He mentally panicked. It wasn't working, his member stood straight up in defiance. She stole his lips and his tongue, He got the idea that she wasn't angry at him. "Lloyd, don't be embarrassed. I think it's flattering, didn't think I could make you that hard." She flirted. She continued to make out with him, she put his hand on her left breast. Lloyd squeezed it, worried that he hurt her when she let out a moan. She assured him that she was ok when she didn't pull away from him, moaning at him squeezing her breast more. Cherise decide to feel around to get an idea of she was dealing with, she grabbed his member and felt around it, Lloyd moaned at her touch.

"Hmm, not bad. Either way, it can't hurt, I lost my barrier to a split I wasn't ready for but he's still my first. " She thought. She jerked him off a few more times until she was sure he was fully hard. Cherise felt him touching her lower, she moaned at his simple movements. She allowed him to be more through, she spread her legs open a bit. Lloyd simply just felt around and he seemed confused, indicating that he was a virgin. She continued to moan at his novice fingering, he found her clit and messed with it. Cherise held in a loud sequel, Lloyd was alarmed until he she started to mess with his member. "Lloyd, I'm assuming you have at least an idea of what this is, I hope." She stated. "Yeah, sort of. I just thought you were a virgin. " He explained. She giggled, "I am but I hurt myself years ago. Regardless, I haven't had sex-sex. I went as far as oral but that's all." She admitted. Lloyd smiled, she was a virgin(Well, 90% of her was anyway).

He flipped her over and got her to go on her knees, her butt and pussy were soaked with water. He gulped, it was his first time seeing a girl's pussy, never mind that it belonged to Cherise. Well, ok. That's not true, he saw what one looked like when Cole forgot to hide one of his magazines back under his mattress, and in the back of the science book at his school. But this was real, not paper! There was a difference, Cherise sighed softly, gathering his attention. "Lloyd, I can't stay like this."She sighed. Lloyd shook his head, just go on instinct since he didn't have a clue of what to do. Cherise took his inexperience into account and decided to help a bit, she did what to see how far he'd get without guidance. Lloyd rubbed her pussy lips lightly, the butterfly touch made Cherise moan. He spread them apart and tickled the small button, earning moaning giggles from her. He kept his thumb on her clit and started licking her insides, surprising her. Cherise fought with her pleasure to stay quiet, she opened her legs as far as the could to allow Lloyd to go farther, Lloyd gave her about 7 more licks and then bit her clit. The Darkness Ninja moaned loudly, "Shh! Cherise, quiet! We'll get- mmmph!?" He whispered before the girl shoved his face into her pussy. She started to grind her pussy on his face, he seemed to get the idea as he put his tongue and finger to work.

Cherise tensed, she shuttered and let out a small moan. Lloyd was surprised by her climax, "Whoa..." He sighed while wiping her cum off his face, he looked at it and seemed shocked that it was clear. Cherise panted softly but got up, "Did the cum surprise you?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah but I'll take that as a means that I did something right..." he sighed. Cherise smiled at him, "Good. Sit up on the rim of the tub and I'll work on my end. " She instructed. Lloyd was about to ask why until he felt her tongue on his member, he let out a small moan. The girl licked his shaft to his head and repeated this for about 8 times, she slowly pushed her lips on his head. Lloyd bit his lip to muffle the moans coming from him, feeling her lips go farther down the shaft until they reached the base. She went up and down, in and out while adding a few torturous licks to his head, Lloyd couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her head and started to grind her face.

Cherise rode it out while rushing her fingers to her clit, she wildly massaged it as she took Lloyd's bucking. "Guh!" He grunted. Cherise was surprised by the amount that he shoot out into her mouth, she swallowed it in order to talk. "That was intense..." He panted. She sighed, "Really? Then the sex just might put you though the roof." She thought. He got back in the water, Cherise put her back to his chest, grinding her pussy on his member. "Aim or this will hurt us both..." She warned him. He felt her hips and pulled her up, he pulled her down slowly. "Mmm!" He groaned. "Uhh!" She moaned. She was so tight despite her barrier not being there, he seemed longer inside her then she saw or felt. "Now thrust me really hard...And I'll try to keep up." She moaned. Lloyd thrusted and held her hips firmly, both moaning at the heat and feel. "Cherise, it feels amazing..." He moaned.

She met with his hips, managing to nod. "Oh, Lloyd...Please go faster..." She asked. He went faster, the movement from the water was helping with they're pleasure. He dipped his head on her neck and was giving her a hickie. She felt and grabbed the back of his neck for balance and felt him going deeper, she moaned once she felt him playing with her breasts. Both felt themselves peaking, Lloyd began pounding her, Cherise was the first to cum. Lloyd came after her, he picked her leg up and took her left breast into his mouth and began thrusting into her again. The raven haired girl almost screamed her moan as Lloyd rammed into her sensitive pussy again, "Lloyd, cum with*moan*me this time. " She asked. He flipped her over and drilled into her with extreme force. "I can't think any more... Oh, Lloyd!" Cherise squealed. "Cherise, I can't hold it!" he moaned. "Lloyd, don't cum yet!" She asked. He squeezed her chest as hard as he could, helping Cherise to cum with him. She collapsed onto his chest, he panted heavily along with her. "Lloyd, I love you..." She sighed. He smiled, "Right back at you..." He said in a hushed tone. He snuggled her a bit, before get out of the tub with her in his arms. It was surprising that he had energy to get up and walk, he looked around and saw no one in the halls. He carried a naked Cherise to her room, he placed her in her bed with the sheet over her. He looked around the halls again and quickly raced back into the bathroom to get his clothes on and clean up. "I really hope no one heard us..." He thought.

* * *

Domon ,Havoc and Jay froze in place, Havoc smirked. "Go, Lloyd. About time he got his dick wet. " He laughed. Domon groaned at his cousin's lack of censorship. "Do you kiss Aunt Meilin with that mouth?" he asked. He sighed, "Oh, stow it, Choir boy." he sighed. "After all the crap that's happening to him, I'm glad to know one good thing is working for him!" Jay took out a bucket, "Lloyd, I thought you knew better, man..." he groaned. "Why the place we take showers and baths and go one and two in?" They saw Lloyd enter the room, Havoc could only smirk at him. Lloyd started to get the feeling that Cherise and he had been heard, Havoc saw nail imprints on Lloyd's neck and chuckled. Havoc was going to let him have it, "You really are the chosen if you can walk right after two rounds!" Havoc stated. Lloyd blushed wildly, "Havoc, shut up!" Lloyd barked. Jay gave him the bucket, Lloyd was confused by this. "Please clean every part of that bathroom, Lloyd. I can't go in there, not when you and Cherise had sex in there." He sighed. The green Ninja blushed brighter, embarrassed that his brother and Jay heard him. Domon groaned, Havoc lived for moments like this.

And he would know, he grew up with him...

* * *

**Why is Havoc like that? Because he is an asshole. Being the son of Garmadon, he got off easy with being a bit devilish and a prankster. Lloyd you silly boy, there is no such thing as privacy on the Bounty! Thin walls, and the walls have about roughly, 14 ears listening(Counting Domon and Havoc's ears.). Looks like that Cherise decided to take her chances with Lloyd, life is too short for stupid questions...So what next for them? Do you know?  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Spoils Of A Storm  
**

Domon, Havoc and Eva sighed, looking at each other silently. All were debating on which fake scandal they could pull off this year, of course it would something to do with sex. Why? Because it was the hot button that everyone fell for. It was guilty pleasure that the night staff indulged in, screwing with their students' heads. Last year's stunt, which was amazingly pulled off without fail, was the love affair between Eva and Iris. Havoc had to hand it to them, the way they acted, it almost seemed like that they had crushes on each other! They were Acting Teachers and had to test their students to see if they could tell the difference between drama and reality, this was the best and funniest way to do it. Now what was next?

Eva had suggested they do a love affair between them, a love triangle.

Domon had suggested a love affair between Derek and Havoc, much to his cousin's disgust And Eva's amusement.

Havoc suggested that they go with Domon being a Pimp and Iris, Viper and Eva being his whores, much to Domon's detest.

Eva was in a white tank top and blue shorts, her hair was still messy and down. Domon and Havoc were still shirtless and both in yoga pants, Domon's was white while Havoc's was black. "Come on, you guys. The triangle is a classic and everyone in High school thought the two of you were taking turns banging me." Eva brought up. Domon blushed and spit his tea back in his cup, Havoc smirked at his reaction, "Don't flatter yourself, Midget. If I was gonna bang someone, they'd be all mine. I don't share..." He admitted. Domon cleared his throat, "I concur that but Havoc, why can't you be the pimp? " He asked. Havoc smirked at that, "Because that's what they'd suspect, not sweet little choir boy Mr. Domon. " Havoc explained. Domon hid his pouting with his cup of tea, he sipped it. "While were on the subject, why me and Derek? Why not you and him?" Havoc asked. Domon smirked, "Easy, that's what they'd expect, not cruel and unrelenting you. " He shot back at him. Havoc shook his head, Eva sighed. "Ok, Let's settle this with dice, highest roll gets to use their idea. " Eva suggested. The two nodded, Havoc went first. He threw it down, he gained a five. Domon went next, getting a three. "Better call it quits, Eva. Looks like Domon The Pimp lives." He said in confidence. Eva shook the dice, "I've got only two words to say to you on that." She stated as she dropped it. It landed on 6, Domon snickered while Havoc groaned.

Eva smirked devilishly, her yellow eyes half lidded in confidence. "Pucker up, boys." She added. Domon sighed, "Eva, that's three words." he said innocently. Havoc opened the paper, he smiled softly. "I wasn't kidding, Eva. The only cock drilling their twats is mine. " He added in. Eva and Domon's faces turned a scorching bright red, "It's a wonder that you have any class at all." Eva stated. "Can't you all least pretend to censor yourself?" Domon asked. The two Teachers knew they would pay a visit to the Bounty but they also had to work on the script and run it by everyone, Eva told them that her Mom could cover the visit, they thanked her for it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Bounty, Nya was working on her suit. She had to make sure nothing was out of place or damaged, she was grateful to find nothing wrong or abnormal with the suit. Nya smiled, she was intending to spent some alone time with Jay. Before the girls came along, Kai was snooping and making sure she and Jay did nothing. She was so close to tying him up and doing it in front of him until Kyra came along, that is. Now that her Brother was distracted with Kyra, she could indulge in the same activity that everyone else was doing. Jay was always so sweet and goofy, it was wonderful to find out that he loved her. "Just one more thing to check and I'm done..." She thought. She wasn't a virgin, she and Jay slept together when they snuck out months ago. Kai was none the wiser about it either, which she felt proud of. And if she wanted to enjoy her time with Jay, she was going to, protest or none.

Since volume was no matter, she could be as loud as she pleased. She had been holding it in since the last time, Jay seemed to be as well other wise he wouldn't be so wound up. She sighed as the last check was clear, now she could relax. She went to her dresser and looked for a set of underwear, knowing Jay would have liked her in anything she wore, she wanted to shock him. She found her red and gold strapless butterfly bra and red and gold laced panties, she giggled. They weren't like Cherise's and Lily's underwear, which she envied. Lily's underwear was always lacy as it could get, including her thongs. Cherise's underwear was always so expensive looking and pretty, showing that her thief eyes hadn't left her. She slipped them on under her dress, she wondered if she should wear her gold or red negligee instead. She bought the two on a whim and wasn't sorry about it, she wanted to save those.

She turned around when she heard a loud crack she looked out of her window and saw it was raining and thundering, she shook her head and smiled. She knocked on Jay's door, she heard him rushing for the door. The loud bang and the "Ow..." she heard caused her to giggle, Jay had tripped. Jay opened the door and smiled, she saw his forehead bruised, confirming that he had tripped. She smiled lewdly at him, he returned the smile back as he let her in and looked quickly to make sure no one was out there. He heard thumping and grinned, everyone was occupied now. Especially Kai, which got the sweat off his back. He really wanted to spent some alone time with her and couldn't because of Kai's constant cock-blocking, now that he had his own girl, He and Nya could be alone. "Finally, no more cock-blocking from Kai..." Jay sighed. Nya giggled, "I know, I was about to tie him up and do it in front of him but I'm glad Kyra came along before that happened. " Nya admitted. Jay laughed at that, imagining Kai getting so pissed and not being able to stop him from pleasuring his younger sister.

Jay kissed Nya, Nya let his tongue into her mouth to play with her own. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer, getting his fingers caught in her silky black hair. Nya felt Jay humping her, she smiled at his impatience. They were both holding it in and they couldn't anymore, this was the result. She slid her hands under his uniform and yanked his pants down with out undoing the knot, he quickly unfastened her dress. It wasn't fully off of her when she rubbed on his now bare chest, Jay groaned at feeling her heavenly breasts on his body. Every part of her spoke goddess to him and she was all his. He counted himself lucky, grateful to find her. He undid the rest of her dress, letting it fall down. He noticed that Nya was taller then usual, he looked down. he saw high heels on her. Heels! Nya never wore them, they looked good on her. The golden heels added a naughty aspect on her, especially with her being in just her underwear. She decided not to ditch the heels, she felt like being naughty tonight. "Nya, I love you, you know that, right?" he asked. She nodded softly, "I know but...I'm glad you said it anyway." She answered. "Jay, I feel the same way."

He smiled while looking at her bra, "That looks good on you, didn't you wear this when we did it the first time?" He asked. She beamed at his memory, she didn't expect him to remember. He pulled the bra down, She latched onto his hips. Jay was trying to balance her until Nya purposely unbalanced him and got him onto the floor, "Ow..." He groaned. His pain melted once Nya kissed his neck, leaving moist sweet trails that made him shiver. He pulled Nya closer and kissed between her breasts, she moaned a bit. He licked her nipples before suckling them, earning sweet moans from his Samurai Goddess. She giggled and pulled down his boxers, she felt his arousal hit her butt. She moved herself just a bit, priming herself. Both moaned as she eased herself on him, "Oh, Nya..." He moaned. Jay's instinct took over when he felt Nya's walls clamp onto him, Nya felt her pleasure escalate and kissed him passionately, "Oh, Jay... More, Give me more..." She moaned.

Jay was all to eager to comply, thrusting faster and harder in her. She was so beautiful, Jay wanted to give her the world. But for now, all he could give her was pleasure that he came to discover with her. Jay started to lose control of the situation as his pleasure started to reach it's end, not that Nya minded. "Jay, Please cum with me." She requested. "You got it..." He answered. He started to pound her, drool escaping at the side of his mouth. Nya squeezed her walls tighter to get the sweet boy to cum at the same time as she was. Jay lost it then, "Nya!" He groaned. "Oh, Jay!" She screamed. Both panted heavily, Nya was exhausted but Jay wasn't. He started to thrust into again, Nya almost screamed her moan, she wasstill that sensitive after her orgasm. "Jay, I can't...I can't anymore..." She moaned. Jay smiled and played with her chest, "Lighting doesn't strike twice, they obviously haven't met me." He thought. "Yes you can, Nya. I know you can." He assured her. he went faster, Nya's mind went blank as pleasure filled it. "Oh, god, Jay! I can't, I can't anymore!" She moaned.

Nya pulled his head to hers to kiss him again, drool starting to escape from her mouth as well from her pleasure and kissing. Jay continued to thrust, he was starting to get tired. Nya helped him finish with her again by thrusting into his hips, "I love you...Oh, Jay!" She called. "Nya!" He groaned. They came together again, Nya cradled her Lighting lover's head to her chest. Both sweaty and panting, they looked at each other with a satisfied smirk on their faces. It didn't take much for either one of them to fall asleep, it didn't matter to them that they were on the floor and naked with Jay's still inside Nya.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nabiki paid a visit to the Ship. Impressed but quickly heard creaking and moans, She snickered to herself and blushed. "It's as if I never missed a thing. " She decide not to scare them all, leaving them alone. She sighed, "Oh, Wu. You can't stop them even if there were 10 of you. Learned that the hard way with you, Shen, Meilin and Sakuya. Even if there were four of me, I couldn't stop you. I guess I need to tell them why your cockblocking them." Nabiki said to herself. "I hope none of them go through what you and Shen went though however, that was scary for all." She decided to check and saw Nya and Jay, she giggled and put his blue bed sheet on them, "No need for a problem..." She thought before leaving.

* * *

**Ooooooo, I wonder what Nabiki means by that? Sounds like it's from experience...What will the next chapter bring?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Undone  
**

Meanwhile Sakuya and Meilin, were still in the rickety hut. Outside they heard hissing, the snakes had found them and surrounded them. "Come out, Humansss! And we might let you live!" One shouted. Meilin shook her head, she knew they didn't mean it and would kill them from stealing from them. She and Sakuya feared the worst until they heard fighting and shouts, by the time they got outside, all the snakes were unconscious again. Sakuya and Meilin smiled, Sensei Wu had found them and helped them. Sakuya rushed to him immediately, "Wu! I knew you'd come for us!" She beamed. She whined and winced as soon as her wound started to sting, Wu looked at it in concern. "What happened, Meilin?" He asked. Meilin didn't say anything, Wu had a feeling she was the reason for his wife's injuries. "What did you do now?" He asked again. Meilin said nothing still, Wu saw a book in her hand. "Again? Damn it, Meilin. Haven't you learned anything yet? Don't take things that don't belong to you, even if they are important. " He lectured. Meilin's eyes glared at him, Wu didn't flinch as she walked up to him. "Look, just because you gave up on Shen, that doesn't mean I have to." She said coldly. Wu let out a bitter sigh, that hurt to hear.

Meilin was devastated when Wu had fought and killed Shen, she went out for blood on Wu. If Nabiki hadn't interfered, she would have killed him, not that she was without injuries. Wu did all strictly in defense, but both had gotten a lashing from the old War Hero, both vocally and physically. To say that things were ok between them now was lying but Meilin had cooled down and became reasonable, not without scorn however. She had no ill-will towards Sakuya, it was Wu she was still bitter to. "Meilin, I'm not going down this path again with you. I didn't come here to fight with you about the past, I came here to help." Wu said softly. He really didn't want to fight with her, not when things just cooled between them. Wu felt his amount of guilt and more for what he had done, he wanted things to not to turn out the way they did.

They did and he couldn't take it back. Meilin was family and he did not want to fight another family member, there was enough sadness in the family and he didn't want to add to it. The woman clenched to the book tightly, her eyes grew moist. She quickly shook her head and looked at Wu, her fingers clawing into the book's binding. "How are Havoc and Lloyd?" She asked calmly. Sakuya looked at Wu's expression, his hat fell in front of his eyes but she was at his left and saw the grim glare from his green eyes. Meilin's amber eyes stared harder at him, as if trying to read his soul. "Wu, are...Lloyd and Havoc...alright?" Meilin asked in a more strained voice.

Wu gripped his bamboo staff harder, how could he explain Lloyd's current condition to her? She would find reason to fault him, she'd also find reason to fight him again. He didn't want that but not telling her about her children was worse. "Havoc is alright but Lloyd is not a child anymore. " He admitted. Meilin's angry and confused gaze didn't surprise him. "What do you mean he's not a child anymore, Wu?! He's..." She started asking until it hit her. Sakuya and Wu saw her put her head down, both leaned in concern. Meilin let out a long and loud howl before lunging at Wu, Wu took to soft defense and put his staff up to stop her. "You made him age! How dare you take my son's childhood away from him like that!" She accused him. Wu had to try and reason with her, he didn't want her hurt. "Lloyd decided to do that on his own, Meilin! Believe me, I did want him to stay a child for as long as he could but he chose not to." He said calmly.

Meilin dropped onto her knees, as if just drained of her energy. Tears threatened to escape but she suffocated them back inside, to hear that Lloyd was an adult now sacred her. She already missed out on most of Havoc's life and now it was happening again with Lloyd. She now then ever wanted to prevent this battle to happen, seeing as time was slipping thought her fingers once again. Sakuya helped Meilin to her feet, "Mei, we shouldn't linger here. Those snakes could come after us again." She said softly. Sakuya whined in pain as her injuries stung again,Wu gave his staff to Meilin and carried Sakuya on his back. Meilin saw that Wu was leaving himself vulnerable, Wu sensed her worry and looked to her. "I'll carry Sakuya, do you think you can handle being our means of attack?" He asked. Meilin smirked at that, "Multi-tasking is easy, it's watching out for you that'll be hard. " She answered. Wu and Meilin started to run, leaving the unconscious snakes to come to and give chase.

* * *

Nabiki was meditating, Kiba was doing the same as his master. Nabiki felt a twinge of pain in her chest, she thought nothing of it until it started feeling like it was set on fire that she doubled over in pain. it finally stopped hurting her for her to stop curving herself into a ball on the floor. She panted heavily and felt her chest, she pulled her shirt a bit and looked down it. A large and painful looking scar was pulsing, the scar was given to her by Shen. Years back when she was watching over Wu and the others, a rouge group of snakes decided to attack the town. Sadly, Nabiki couldn't stop them all as she was getting old. She had allow Wu and Shen to fight, she had no choice. Wu and Shen had trouble because Wu had gotten injured badly during.

In order to win the fight, Shen used a technique that he had read in the Book of Darkness. The technique itself was dangerous and it was pure insanity to use it. Despite all her calls for him never to use it, he did. It destroyed every snake in town but at a cost. Some people were killed in the attack, Nabiki had blocked it from hitting the girls but it marred her chest badly. Shen was not without pain, his attack had extremely charred his skin from the head down. Despite the victory he gave them, she told Wu not to give Shen any Healer's tea. It was not a means of punishment as it was a means of prevention. She knew the boy was libel to try the technique again, she feared the next time would kill him. Shen didn't see it that way, he saw it as means for torture.

He never forgave her for it, adding to his contempt for her. Nabiki felt pain from the pulsing scar, "Ow, Damn it Shen. God forbid that you would ever listen to me..." She cursed as she got up to her feet. It would cause her pain from time to time but it would always stop. She had gotten rid of the book, she had tossed it shortly after the attack. Kiba broke his meditative state and sprinted out of the shop, he barked. "Kiba! Kiba! Get back here, you four legged belt! " She yelled as she chased him. The Snake Dog was at the outskirts and let out a loud howl, Nabiki gritted her teeth as the pain from her scar grew worse. She looked up and saw what cause Kiba to howl like that, she couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Wu, Sakuya and Meilin running towards Ninjago with roughly 30,000 snakes behind them. Nabiki groaned and took out her daggers, "Man, I'm getting too old for this shit..." She groaned as she dashed towards them.

Within several minutes, all 30,000 snakes had perished before they reached the city. Meilin, Wu and Sakuya stood in awe, even now, she could plow though platoons of snakes without much effort. She rose from her pose and glared at them, "It better be real important, Meilin. What is that you clutch to your breast, show me this instant!" Nabiki said in a not to pleased tone. It was a tone that still made them shiver as she gazed at them, as if they were children again. Meilin tensed, fearing Nabiki wouldn't understand. Nabiki was covered in blood as were her daggers, blood dripped softly into the dirt. Her yellow eyes grew quite inpatient for her answer, "Meilin, I'm in a great deal of pain. Now's not a good time to play games." She warned. Meilin showed her the book, the short woman's anger bloomed as she recognized the torn cover. "The book of Darkness?! Meilin, how dare you retrieve that book after you saw what problems it caused!" Nabiki barked.

Meilin felt no guilt in getting it, which is why she didn't not curve her back to back away from her. Meilin glared at her, she was just as much to blame as Wu if not more. She KNEW about Shen's condition and did nothing, only telling her as an answer that it was not her fight to battle and he had to ask her. ""I won't give up, not when there's a chance to keep it from happening at all!" She barked back. "I won't sit still and let my family fall apart!" Nabiki changed her stance, "A bit late for that, Meilin. Lloyd is an adult now, it's only a matter of days until the battle comes up. What good will that book do you now except give you false hope?" Nabiki asked. Meilin slapped Nabiki, Wu and Sakuya feared that Nabiki would hurt her since she still had her daggers in her hands. Meilin was brave, that was a give in but she was also foolish. If she had been wiser, she wouldn't have hit her. The woman paused and looked at Meilin, this was not the first time she slapped her. She hit her years ago for not stopping Shen and Wu's fight, now it was for her choice in words. "False hope is better then no hope at all!" She stated. Nabiki's eyes showed a blank and angry look, that off a disappointed parent.

"That's a lie..." Nabiki expressed in quiet voice. Meilin's tears started to threaten her again but she ignored them to address to her anger to Nabiki's statement. Nabiki walked to her, Meilin backed away from her. Nabiki threw her daggers to the ground, stabbing the dirt. "To believe in false hope is to believe in nothing, it's no better then giving up!" Nabiki roared. "To say that and claim that you are trying to save your family when in reality your afraid to face the reality that this will come to pass..." She continued. "You avoid pain in almost every form, that's way you haven't been here to face that reality! " Meilin fell down and flinched as her ankle twisted, thus proving Nabiki's point. "What you truly fear is pain because Shen was the one who gave it to you in the most painful form of all: Love." She added dryly. "I raised you better then that to believe something so stupid and naive."Meilin let out a cry of anger and tried to hit Nabiki, Nabiki held the hand and pulled her into her chest.

Meilin's eyes were assailed with the tears she forced down for 2 decades, allowing her to finally go though the pain in full. Wu and Sakuya felt sorry for Meilin, she always lied and said she was alright but when it was late at night, all could hear the truth in her pain ridden wails. Nabiki knew them all too well, she was the closest thing to a parent to them. She knew the woman was barely standing with her emotions, she was going to break down eventually she knew. The Mother of two was falling apart with sorrow and misery, how she made herself function was pure will. But even Will couldn't bear the weight of sorrow on Meilin's shoulders, she would have caved later on in the day if not now. Nabiki felt the swatting of Meilin's hand turn into bruising grips, her muffled wails made Nabiki's age old heart ache for her suffering. These cries couldn't soothed like they could when she was younger, no amount of hugs and kisses could make this pain of the heart go away. Her grips soon lightened, her wails soon grew quiet. Wu wanted to say something, Nabiki picked up Meilin with ease and looked to him gently. "Let it go, Wu. Don't make me carry you too. " She sighed. Wu shook himself, Sakuya gave his shoulders a small squeeze in show of support.

* * *

On board the ship, Lloyd received a small call from Eva, she told him to gather everyone and met at the Hospital. Domon and Havoc showed great worry over this call, fearing their Mothers were the reason for the call. The green Ninja was tore between anger and worry, he didn' wish his Mother hurt or ill but he wasn't too happy with her. Cherise turned his head to her, flicking his bangs out of his face. Understanding that she was doing the small action to comfort him, he gave her a passive smile. All had arrived and saw Sensei Wu and Nabiki, both were expecting them. The Ninja saw Nabiki's clothes and panicked, Sensei Wu assured them that none of the blood was hers. They looked for both Sakuya and Meilin, wondering if they were ok. The doctor saw no harsh injuries on Sakuya and released her, he had advised for her to rest though. All had looked at the woman before them, surprised at her meekness.

Sakuya's hat rested on her head, she took it off to reveal her greying brown hair and purple eyes to them. her kimono was quite dirty now because of the blood and caked on dirt. She smiled sweetly to them all, "Hello, I am Sakuya. Domon and Wu have told me all about the lot of you in letters , I'm so very impressed with what you all can do. " She greeted. She looked and saw Her Son and Nephew, each received a hug, "Domon, Havoc! The both of you have changed so much, I can barely get my arms around either one of you!" She laughed. Her attention turned to Lloyd, who she was off put by at first but them gave him a hug. "Aww, I can barely get my arms around you too now, Lloyd. " She sighed. Lloyd sighed, "I could almost take that as a fat joke. " he joked. Lloyd looked for his own Mother, "Lloyd, the trip wore Meilin out a bit...She's resting right now. " Sensei Wu answered. Lloyd went in anyway, Domon followed him to stop him from yelling at her.

Sensei Wu looked at Sakuya, "Sakuya, what's wrong?" he asked. Sakuya shook her head, "Nothing, it's just I had no idea just how much Lloyd looks like Shen..." Sakuya answered. He understood, it was a bit shocked too when he saw Lloyd upon closer inspection. It was somewhat haunting, he even noticed Nabiki looking at Lloyd in a nostalgic glare.

* * *

Domon held Lloyd by the arm, "Lloyd, don't." He warned. The blond glared at his cousin, Domon's eyes stared at his own for a while. Both flinched at hearing Meilin's groans. Both looked at her, Meilin was still sleeping. Lloyd looked his Mother over, surprised at her condition. She looked to be exhausted, her sleeping looked saddened. "Shen..." She moaned. Domon saw tears escaping her closed eyes, feeling sad for her. Lloyd thought for a moment, Shen? That was his Father's name, he remembered all the pictures of his parents. All plans to scream at her were abandoned once he saw her, seeing her cry over his Father in her sleep. "Don't leave me...Please don't...leave me like this..." She continued to moan in her sleep. Her mournful sleep gave the two a bit of insight to just how important Shen was to her, Lloyd wasn't ready to forgive but he wasn't going to confront her just yet.

"Let her dream for now, Lloyd. I've got me a story to tell you all." Lloyd turned and saw Nabiki, she went past them and pulled the covers over her more. "Damn the both of you..."She thought as she looked at Meilin. Once Nabiki was dressed in a cleaner and less bloody outfit, she followed them to the Bounty. Nabiki sighed as Wu gave her the tea, she gently made him sit down next to her. Sakuya sat beside him, still holding onto his arm. The brunette woman looked at the ten young adults in front of her, waiting for them to settle to talk to them. Wu and Sakuya had hoped that she would for go the opportunity to spin yarn, not pleased that she decide to them. The older woman sighed, "Where to begin? Well, nothing like the beginning I suppose. I'll skip over the war since all of you know about it, I'll start to when it just about ended... " She began.

* * *

**(XX Years Ago...)**

The Monastery was filled with sadness, the rain did not help matter in inside, only adding to it. An Aging Nabiki had just talked to her dear friend, the Grand Master. He had fallen ill and knew his time was precious, he had talked to Nabiki. The War hero dreaded these types of deaths, they always broke her already broken heart. Why it was broken to begin with was because of the War, she was just recovering and now it broke again. Her eyes were again wet with tears, the matter she had just discussed concerned his sons. She let out a silent whimper, she knew his death was soon to follow but she had wished it wouldn't have fallen on such a good person. "Miss Kibako?" Nabiki stopped whimpering and turned quickly, unable to wipe her tears. The voice belonged to a young Wu, who's bright green eyes were also filed to the brim with salty water. "Wu." She greeted. The small blond child flung himself at her, Nabiki had quickly bent down to catch him into a hug.

No child should have to lose parents at this age, Nabiki could only weep for those two. She ran her hand along his head, "Why? Why did it have to be Father?" He asked her. Nabiki had no answer for that, she was asking that herself. Nabiki's tears fell into his blond hair, gathering his attention to her. His cheeks were adorned with salt ridden water marks of tears shedding before, his eyes looked rather sore. "Wu, don't cry so much...You'll make yourself sick, your Father wouldn't want that for you." She said in a soft sweet tone. The look on his face was utter shock, it was surprising to him to see the great Kibako in tears over the Grand Master. She took him by that hand and walked with him, "Where's is Shen?" She asked. "He's in the den...What will happen to us, Miss Kibako?" He asked. She petted his head, "Your Father and I talked about that just now..." She answered.

She found the darker haired boy in the den, his body huddling the Kotatsu he was sit on. Nabiki went to the other side, to face him. Wu hadn't left her and put his head onto her lap, which she allowed as she rubbed his head. Shen's green eyes gave her a passive look, she saw his eyes were just as sore as his brothers. Despite the bite he suffered recently, he was also in tears over his Father's sickness. The evidence of it was under his chin and on his cheeks. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" He asked quietly. Nabiki didn't answer, Shen's eyes soon flashed in anger at her silence. "Father isn't going to get better, is he?" He asked. Nabiki continued to say nothing, Shen got up and slammed his hands on the Kotatsu. "He's dying! Tell me what he talked to you about right now!" He demanded. Tears were fresh as he went on the attack, Nabiki merely coddled the anger ridden child into her side. His fussing ceased as his little hands clawed onto her kimono sleeve.

"Shen, Wu...The Grand Master is not going to be of this world soon, I won't lie and pretend that he will make a recovery, that's not how life is. Life is grim, dark and confusing as well as eventful, bright and happy. There is no true definition to Life, the answer changes from person to person. The Grand Master had asked me to watch over you once he passes." She explained. She held Shen closer to her and rested her chin on his dark brown head, "I know I'm no Mother or Father or Family Member of yours but I'll do my best to raise you both." She whispered. Both boys had fallen asleep on her lap, she sat there and rubbed both sweet little heads.

The candle had gone out in the Grand Master's room, "May you find peace in heaven, old friend..." She prayed quietly.

* * *

**(Now...)**

Nabiki's sigh was shuttered, oh, how it hurt revisit that memory. She saw the 10 before her looking down, she saw Wu's eyes grow soft and grasping the cup of tea. "Sadly, the Grand Master had passed away that night. He was buried with care, the town wept for him that day. " Nabiki added. "Two other girls were promised into my care, Sakuya and Meilin. " All lent in to listen, Nabiki gradually worked her frown off her face and fixed it into a grim passive line. "How they met was brief and each know of the other as an acquaintance." She continued. "How they got along was another story, I still can't wrap my head around how it all played out. The adolescent years were especially exhausting... "

* * *

**(XX Years Ago...)**

Nabiki was getting more grey in her hair and wrinkles ebbed her face now, she however blamed them on Shen and Meilin. She was at her forge, hammering another sword for her shelf to replace the one she sold. Business slowed down as peace started to settle, she made most of her money on maintenance and repairs. She was happy for the peace but she had four other mouths to fed other then her own and the smaller profit was unsettling. Shen and Wu assured her that they could handle it by working but she wanted the two to focus on their training, she won the argument. The ones she could not win over were Sakuya and Meilin, who continued to go out of town despite telling them to stay in Town. She saw Meilin and Sakuya running back into Town, she let out a frustrated sigh before whistling. Her whistle called Kiba, who had been napping next to the shop. The dog ran the Snakes chasing them away and mauled those too slow to retreat. Nabiki whistled for Kiba to come back, he hopped back with an injury on his paw. Once she wrapped it up. She turned her gaze onto Meilin and Sakuya, Sakuya held her head down while Meilin glared back at Nabiki.

"What?" Meilin asked. The older woman slammed her hammer onto a rock, not pleased at her tone. "Don't 'what' me, Meilin! How many damn times do I have to tell the both of you to stay in Town?! The war is gone but there are still snakes running about, God forbid that you should do as your told! " She lectured. Sakuya was about to say something until Meilin stopped her. "We're not babies, you old cow. We're old enough to fight our own battles!" She stated. Nabiki laughed at that, Meilin grew angrier at her response. "I'll be the judge of that, Child! And until I feel that you can defend yourself, your staying in Town." She answered. Meilin and Sakuya left her, Nabiki saw Wu and Shen come to her. "That go for us too, old hag?" She asked. Nabiki shook her head while returning to the forge, "I'm not going to repeat myself, Shen. NONE of you are to leave Town without me, unless you really want to be Snake food. "She told him. "If you can't abide to that, I'll MAKE you."

Shen smirked, "Was that a threat or challenge, Old Hag?" He asked in spite. Shen had grown into a very handsome but very troublesome teenager, Wu was as good looking but easier to deal with. Nabiki frowned at his jeering, she was in no mood to play games with him today. "I am in no mood for your games, Shen. Now is not a good time to vex me." She warned as she slammed down onto the sword again. "I don't need saving, especially from you. I'm not scared of an old dog who lost her teeth. " he laughed before leaving. She shook her head, "Oh, you need to be saved, kid. I can't do a thing if you don't ask for my help." She thought. Wu sighed as he went to go met up with Sakuya, she laughed at it. Wu began to courting Sakuya not two weeks ago, she found it adorable, a perfect match. She had wished the same had happened to Shen And Meilin but neither showed interest in any of their peers in Town, one would rather train his brains out and the other would be content with lost treasures then a relationship.

* * *

Nabiki continued to give her account on them, Lloyd had walked off. Cherise had followed him, "Lloyd?" She asked. He looked at her, "I want to hear everything from the person who made me and Havoc, I'm not letting this go." Lloyd explained. Cherise cut him off by running in front of him, "I figured as much, I'm going with you. I've often wondered about the wife Of Lord Garmadon, I had thought she was a villain but I guess not. " She explained. Cherise wasn't completely honest with him, she wanted to ask her personal questions. Did she knew they'd end up like this? And if so, why go thorough it at all? Both Ninjas had snuck off to the hospital to pay Meilin a visit.

* * *

**Whew, this was a doozy...I figured that all the sexual tension was dwindled, I'd cool you all off with some sadness and drama. Poor Meilin, she bears so much on her. But do you think she has a right to cry or not? I'm torn truth be told, I mean she's still so very in much in love with her husband despite the path he took and left to try and prevent anymore destruction to their Family. On the other hand, she abandoned Havoc and Lloyd willingly and has been absent to chase down a book, one that may or may not help stop the battle from happening. What do you folks think?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Would you do it all over again?  
**

Meilin finally woke up, she winced at her sore throat. She was angry but not at Wu or Nabiki, she was angry at herself. She thought she had gotten a hold of herself enough to not cry like that again. Guess not...It made her angry. "Damn you, you bastard! Why did I have fall in love with you!? Damn you, Damn you!" She yelled. She panted, her eyes started to burn with more tears."Damn you, Shen..."She whispered. "Why did this have to happen? Why me why you?...Why us?" She asked between sobs. "And after it all, why do I still love you and cry over you...?" Meilin breathed in and out for a few more moments, trying to regain control of her emotions. She had to pull herself together, she ended up crying in front of Wu, Sakuya and Nabiki...Again. She got onto her feet, she had signed herself out. She had bumped into Havoc on her way out, she froze. "No, not again!" She pleaded mentally. She didn't dare to look up because she knew what would happen, she would see Shen's face for moment and then see the actual recipient's face and be close to crying. "Mother, Look at me." Havoc commanded. Meilin didn't want to face either of her sons because she was so close to crying. Havoc forced his Mother to look at him and saw she was close to tears again.

Domon had told him everything, even her pleading cries for Shen. Havoc, like Lloyd, had guns loaded and was ready to yell at her for being so irresponsible but upon seeing her like this, he dropped it. "Havoc?" Meilin looked over Havoc's shoulder and saw Lloyd, she wasn't ready for that. She lost what grip she had on her emotions as well as her ducts and unloaded. Lloyd and Cherise froze, worried that they did something to upset her. Havoc shook his head to them, he bent down to Meilin. "Mother, what happened?" He asked her. She shook her head, continuing to cry. Cherise pushed Lloyd to her, Lloyd looked back at her, confused. "Talk to her!" She whispered to him. The Green Ninja groaned at that, he wasn't good at this. "Mom?" He asked. Meilin stopped crying, she looked up at his face and put her shaky hands on his cheeks. Lloyd was holding back tears of his own when he saw her like this, "You look just like your Father... " She uttered. "Why didn't I see that before?" Havoc wasn't surprised at her answer but them his anger had resurfaced, "Of course you didn't, you haven't seen him since he was just a baby!" He mentally barked. As if sensing his anger, Meilin looked to Havoc.

"Havoc, I can't turn time back on you and now it's happened again with Lloyd. I wanted to avoid this fight between Lloyd and Shen so badly, I wanted to do something...Anything." She explained. All this did was anger Havoc farther, "Really, then why the hell weren't you home? We needed you there, Father needed you." Havoc asked. Meilin dropped her hands from Lloyd, "Havoc, I'm not say that what I did was wise or best but I did what I felt would save our Family." Havoc shook his head, "What is there to save, Mother? Lloyd and I aren't children anymore, Father is plotting to take over the world, tell me, what is there possibly to save?!" Havoc barked. Meilin walked to him and looked at Cherise, she looked back at him. "A future. The both of you are going to find wives and have children someday, I want Shen and myself to be there every step of the way. I want us to grow old together, I want...Shen to be who he was when we got married again. " She admitted. Cherise understood her motives now, she wanted to give a future to them, even if it was at an expense. Just because she understood, didn't mean she sympathized with Meilin. She looked at Lloyd, "What was my Father like?" He asked. Meilin pulled out something from her shirt, it was a cross. She rubbed her thumb on it fondly, smiling a bit. "To be honest, I still don't get how I fell for him."She answered. "He really was such an awful bastard..."

Havoc, Cherise and Lloyd blinked at her response, why would she call her husband a bastard? "When I met him, I knew about him as a troublemaker who pissed Nabiki off every chance he got. We were just kids then, I ignored him until Nabiki moved Sakuya and myself to the Monastery. Then I couldn't ignore him, I had watch as he made trouble for Nabiki. But then we were all teenagers, that's when ignoring Shen got difficult. It wasn't until I ended up getting caught by a bunch of Snakes and Shen came to rescue me that I saw just how handsome he was. After that, I couldn't help but stare at him. Even when I went to go dig, My mind was always on him." She went on. "Our interactions were brief but they seemed to last forever, I played it off and chose to jeer at him, as he jeered at me. Our jeering got the best of both of us one day, we were at each other throats, ready to kill the other. One impulsive kiss was what ended it, instead of the knives we held. He had told me that it meant nothing but I think we both knew we couldn't ignore this."

She sighed blissfully, "We went right back to jeering the other until it again went explosive, I blurted 'I love you' to him. I had tried to cover my mouth but it was too late, he shook me and barked at me to take it back or tell him that I didn't mean it. I couldn't take it back, I didn't want to. I didn't know why he wanted me to take it back until he explained it to me. He didn't want a romance with anyone, his sickness was going to take him over and he rather bare it alone. But I don't take no as an answer, I kissed him and told him that I didn't care what heartache came with it and I wouldn't regret it. The biggest regret I could have was giving up on Shen, he called me a stupid bitch and said I would regret getting involved with him. " She continued. "For a long time, I thought everything would be alright. Until his eyes turned red, I told him that I'd save him. He said that I couldn't help him, he wanted me to stay with him. I chose not to, to find a cure for him to prevent the battle from happening. " She sighed.

The woman shook her head, she faced them all. "Could I have done more if I had stayed? Would it only make things worse? I'll never know because I refused to walked down that path decades before. Do I regret being with him at all? Do I regret having the two of you with him?" She asked. She smiled at both sons, "No, I regret...Not being there for Shen when he had asked for me to stay by him. I regret being such a damn coward..." She answered. Cherise decided to ask two questions, "Meilin, did Shen give you that Cross?" She asked. Meilin nodded while tucking it inside her shirt, "Yes, it was a wedding present. Shen gave crosses to Lloyd and Havoc too, on their 3rd birthdays. He told me and the boys to never take them off, under any circumstances. " She answered. The Darkness Ninja gulped, "Would you do it all over again?" She asked. "I mean, fall in love with him again?" The blond woman didn't think about it before nodding, "Despite all the pain I received, I'd fall in love with that bastard one million times over again." She answered her.

Cherise blinked and blushed, if someone like Meilin could say that and still hold a claim on Shen's heart...She and Lloyd had a chance, right? Meilin didn't need Lloyd to tell her that Cherise and he were involved, she could just tell.

* * *

Lloyd and Cherise walked back to the Bounty, Meilin was way behind them. She didn't need to be so close to understand what they were talking about. She could read lips and from what she gathered, they were talking about themselves. "Cherise?" Lloyd asked. Cherise perked up, "Yes?" She asked. He reached for her hand, squeezing it. "If I ever end up like that, I want you to be the one who takes me down..." Lloyd stated. Cherise giggled at that, "Lloyd, you and your Dad are two different people...You won't turn out like that. I'll make sure of that..." She assured him before kissing him. Meilin giggled a bit, happy that Lloyd found himself such a confident and brave young lady. She hoped the book of Darkness could proved her with the answer she was looking for.

But for now...She was content on seeing her youngest so happy with the girl he had at his side and hoping the same type of happiness will happen with her oldest...

* * *

**Heehee, seems like Meilin's a Mom after all, eavesdropping on Lloyd's relationship with Cherise...Will the book provide answers or sorrow? Or will it cause more harm, why did Nabiki throw it away? What is the true nature of the book and what is the REAL reason for Nabiki to toss it?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Beware The Darkness- The True Nature Of The Book Of Darkness  
**

Meilin read though the book with care, it was fascinating. Shen had read it when they were teenagers but didn't let anyone else read it, stating they they couldn't begin to comprehend the book. She could understand it just fine, unable to see why he made such a fuss. Why did Nabiki toss it away? Because of the technique Shen learned out of it? Yes, while it was dangerous, it saved them. If such techniques existed, surely there had to be a way to snap him out of it. To defeat the darkness in him, darkness could be use to conquer it, right?

Sakuya grew worried over Meilin, she was so convinced that she had her answer. The fact that Nabiki seemed so upset that Meilin had found it after she had thrown it away, it puzzled her. Why WAS she so angry about it? Nabiki wasn't the type to get angry for stupid things, her anger seemed overboard. She brought her concern to her husband, who was thinking about it over a cup of tea. through his constant sipping, his brain stewed itself as to why Kibako would flip out over a book. He remembered the trouble that book caused but her anger seemed over the line. The technique he learned from the book, it killed the snakes as well as a few people. Nabiki's chest was wounded badly and still bears a scar from it that pulses pain whenever Shen or that book gets near her. Shen's skin was burned horribly and left him bed-ridden for several months, he saw the damage first hand since he dressed it several times and listened to Shen's pain induced wails.

He stopped sipping his cup to come to a horrible realization, the reason that Nabiki threw it away was because the book was not as innocent as one would suspect. Books on their own are harmless, it was until some read them that it was dangerous. He needed answers, Nabiki was the only one other then Shen that could account on the book. "Sakuya, keep an eye on Meilin. If anything unusual happens, I want you toss that book out the window." he told her. Sakuya nodded while kissing his cheek, "I hope your wrong about it being dangerous..." She whispered. He hugged her, "I hope I am wrong too, Sakuya." He said before leaving.

* * *

Kiba was playing with some of the kids, Nabiki kept an eye on them and smiled. The kids were the first to accept Kiba. Kiba always was good around kids, he genuinely liked them. Nabiki took that to account with a very young scout, he was younger then her. He was barely into his 10 digits when he joined the war, in his teens once the war ended. He was one of the few humans who liked Kiba right away, if he wasn't on Nabiki's lap, he was on his lap. Mogen was his name, Momo was his pet name. Even in his Teens, he was the only other person as short as she was. She did wonder what happened to him, when the letters from him stopped, she figured that he had died. Kiba howled a few time, probably to mourn the young scout.

Kiba barked happily when he saw Wu, Wu smiled and petted him. "Nabiki, we need to talk." He sighed. Nabiki nudged her head to the space next to her, "What is it, Wu?" She asked. Wu sighed, "Why did you toss that book away?" He asked. She grew silent, "Meilin's not reading it, is she?" She asked. Wu grew worried over her tone, she sounded horrified. "Yes, why? Shen read it and it didn't hurt him." He sighed. Nabiki went in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, "Tell me that your lying to me, Wu..." She hissed. Wu shuttered, that hissing noise she made only when she was truly pissed alerted him that Meilin and Sakuya were in trouble. She took his silence as her answer, she let go and narrowed her eyes. That book caused enough hell, why did Meilin bring it back here? Her chest was still in pain, the pain was small right now. She locked her shop and looked to him, "I'll tell you the entire story on the way, I just hope I'm wrong..." She expressed. Kiba saw his Master and Wu leave, he as unsure if he should go with them or stay. Nabiki looked back at him, "Kiba, you stay here. I'll whistle for you if I need you." She told him. Kiba barked as a reply, he was on his back as the kids rubbed his belly.

"Wow, he feels all smooth and bumpy!" One child exclaimed.

"Is he a snake or a dog?" Another asked.

"He's cool-looking!" A third shouted.

Wu and Nabiki smirked at that, children were so simple and pure. Wu noticed a forlorn expression fall on Nabiki, Wu felt sorry for her. Out of all of them, she felt the most guilt over not helping Shen. She wanted to but unless he asked for her help, she couldn't do a thing. "Nabiki?" He asked. Nabiki snapped out of her thoughts and started walking, "I suppose I should start from when Shen brought the book with him the first time, just to refresh both of our minds..." Nabiki sighed.

* * *

**(XX Years Ago...)**

Shen was reading a black book, Wu was curious about it. "Shen, where did you find that book?" Wu asked. Shen gave a lazy gaze at his brother, "I bought it from a merchant, not your little girlfriend mind you. The old man sold it to me for a few coins, saying he needed to get rid of it. " Shen told him. Wu blushed, "Sakuya is not my girlfriend, I just happen to enjoy her company." he said as an excuse. Shen smirked at Wu's blush, "Was that before or after you rutted with her in the bushes?" He asked. Wu's face exploded with 70 shades of red dotting his face, "S-Shen! Does your tongue know no boundaries?!" Wu barked in shock. "I would not disgrace Sakuya like that, she's not a harlot!" Shen laughed at his Brother's tormented expression, he was then hit on the head. "Ow!" he winced. He turned to see Nabiki behind him, her hand at her waist. "Shen, stop tormenting Wu. He knows better then to treat girls like that and he knows what I'll do to him if he had done that to Sakuya." She lectured and sneaked in the threat. The older woman went in front of them, "I'll castrate the both of you if you dare to fornicate with a young lady before marrying her, got it, Shen?" She asked as she leaned in to meet his face.

Shen smirked at her threat, "What if I had do so already without your knowledge, what then?" He asked. Nabiki smacked the back of his head again, she smirked back at him. "If you had, boy, your apple would've already been off it's stem." She answered. She left the room, Shen quickly looked down and sighed. Wu sighed and decided to leave Shen to his reading, fetching tea. He left it on the table for a moment to go nourish himself, he found the shrew cooking. "Here." She said quickly. She gave him a bowl of soup, "So you bought it from an old man? Didn't think you would like reading so much, I assumed that you liked to train until you were in the ground." Nabiki stated. The brown haired boy shook his head, "Then your assumption is half-right, old hag. The Book Of Darkness isn't boring at all but it is best if I'm the only one to read it." He sighed. Nabiki was curious by that sentence. "Why? Books aren't harmful...They teach those who read." She said in confusion. Shen nodded, "Yes but this book isn't normal. If read by a normal person and not one aligned with darkness, they are corrupted or forced into alliance." He explained. Nabiki blinked, that didn't sound good. "Shen when your done with that book, I want you throw it away. Books like that only bring destruction, ruin and chaos. " She stated.

Shen shrugged his shoulders, "It's my book, I'll keep it if I wish to. But I'll hide it so you don't give yourself more wrinkles." He sneered. he walked out, Nabiki opened the door and yelled: "The reason I have so many are yours and Meilin's doing!" The boy went back and saw Meilin reading the book, he snatched it before she could read any words, the blond girl glared at him. "I was reading that." She stated. Shen sighed, "The hell you are, this is my book. You want something to read, go read those dirt encrusted pieces of paper you dug up." He said in a possessive tone. Her amber eyes glared at his protest, "Books are meant to be read as are scriptures, you bastard." She said while walking off. Shen looked at her butt and smirked, "Your getting fat again." He teased. Meilin threw a plate at him, which he blocked with the book. "You bastard!" She barked while throwing another plate. Shen missed and the plate broke on his face, angering him. He grabbed Meilin's wrist, "You better stop throwing plates at me if you don't want a spanking, you bitch." he warned. Meilin didn't back down but she tried pulling her wrist from his hand, unable to budge his hand from his chest. "You wouldn't dare..." She hissed. Shen smirked, "Don't think I won't..." He threatened.

He let go of her, Meilin's wrist had a large bruise on it now. She stomped out of the room, he grinned and returned to reading the book.

Two days later, Shen had told Nabiki that he was done with the book. Nabiki told him to toss it but Shen refused, saying that as long as he kept it with him, there was no harm. The old woman would take his word but she knew that curiosity was too hard to ignore. Wu, Meilin and Sakuya would end up trying to read it and trouble would strike right after that. Shen looked around for the book and couldn't find it, Wu and Meilin didn't have it. He wondered if the old woman took it from him but dismissed the thought, Nabiki was annoying and nagging but she did have some trust in him. That left Sakuya, surely the airhead wasn't naive enough to read it after he said it was his...He thought about it. What was he thinking? Sakuya WAS that stupid! He ran off to find her, knowing her, she was probably with Wu. He was wrong, she was alone. Shen saw the book at her side, hopefully she didn't read it. He felt a dark presence loom over him, Sakuya looked at him blankly. Her purple irises lack life and brightness, her lips were focused in a flat line, she didn't talk. The boy held his Katana, seeing Sakuya get up and take her own Katana. "Sakuya?" He asked. She attacked him, he blocked. Sakuya continued to attack without saying anything, Shen guarded as he didn't want to hurt her.

He heard barking, he moved aside and watched Kiba bit Sakuya's arm. Sakuya hit the dog off of her, Kiba whimpered and barked at her once her got back up. "At least the mutt knows she's not herself..." Shen thought. "This crap's gone on long enough..." he went under her sword's attack and shoved his elbow into her stomach. He hit her hard enough to knock her out, he tied her legs and arms and brought her back to Nabiki. Once Shen explained it all to her, she told him to get rid of that book. He hadn't heeded her and kept it. three weeks later, Sakuya was back to her normal self.

But the Town was under siege, the snakes attacked all in sight. Nabiki allowed Wu and Shen to fight with her but told Sakuya and Meilin to stay indoors, the two had not heed her order and followed. Most of the snakes were taken down but the rest had trapped the three of them, "Old hag, let me use it. We can't win unless we gain ground!" Shen barked. Nabiki glared at him, "No, you little fool! That attack is too risky, keep fighting with your weapon!" She barked back. The dark haired boy shook his head, "Shen! Shen, stop! SHEN!" Nabiki yelled repeatedly. Too late, Shen's body was darker then night and his eyes glowed bright red, He let out a loud yell. "Ikari No Kutsū!" He bellowed. Dark lighting engulfed his body and he aimed it at the snakes, a bright light enveloped everything in it's path. Nabiki had gone in front of the girls, getting hit by one of the rouge bolts in her chest. Wu was luckily unharmed but saw his brother wasn't so lucky. His skin was severely burned. He whimpered in pain, Nabiki managed to ignore her chest and helped Wu carry Shen back to the Monastery. He howled in pain when they touched him and picked him up, every part of his body was charred and in devastating pain.

* * *

**(Now...)**

Wu was in shock, he knew about the rest but not the part about Sakuya being possessed! He and Nabiki rushed to the ship and found Meilin choking Sakuya, Nabiki bashed Meilin's head and knocked her out, Wu attended to Sakuya. "Sakuya, are you ok?" He asked. She coughed and panted, she nodded. "I knew it, I knew that book was trouble!" She whined. Wu had thrown the book overboard, quickly making sure he wasn't possessed by touching it. Once he was sure he was unaffected, he went back to Sakuya. Nabiki picked up Meilin and placed her on her lap, grimacing at the goose egg she gave her, wishing she had eased her strength. Meilin's eyes shot open, she quickly began choking Nabiki. Wu and Sakuya tried to help but Nabiki barked at them to back off, "Meilin! For god's sake ,stop it!" Sakuya said in alarm. "It's us! Meilin!" Wu called. She quickly used her elbow as a battering ram and hit her as hard as possible, knocking her out again. Unfortunately, the ninja saw this. Lloyd had panicked, fearing Nabiki had hurt his Mother. Lloyd tried to go to her but Nabiki stopped him, "Lloyd, don't! That book possessed her, she tried to end Sakuya's life!" Lloyd was confused from this, how could a book do that to his Mother?

Nabiki looked for the cross she was wearing, she didn't see it. "Aha, so that's why Shen asked me to make those crosses! A husband knows his wife, Shen was no exception to that it would seem." She stated. The Green Ninja took out his own and remembered what his Father had said to him, he was to never take it off of him. Nabiki asked Sakuya to fetch the necklace, she quickly placed it around her neck. Wu looked to the Ninja, he regreted to throwing the book away. Fearing someone would read it, he decided that they would retrieve it. "We need to get that book back here before someone else reads it, it was poor judgment when I threw it overboard. It's imperative that you find it before anyone else, Ninja..." He said honestly. All nodded, Lloyd looked at his Mother and then glared at Nabiki. The older woman noticed his glare and gave one back at him, "Go." She uttered. He left but not before punching her, Wu was appealed at his nephew's action! The black haired one just cracked her neck, Lloyd was defiantly Shen's son...

* * *

At the Karadoka Bar, we find our favorite actors figuring out what to do for a play. Kibako had been such a hit for them, how could they top it? Sugar and Waffle were searching for scripts to try, they decided to try writing one since every play they found had been done and abused. Ataru and Lizzy didn't know if it was a good idea but trusted the Texan and American writers with the task.

**PLOP!**

A Black book had landed on the ground, all of them were shocked at the book's sudden drop in. All but one thought it was just a book.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lizzy yelled. She leaped into Freddy's arms, " Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein!" The boy was muffled by her chest, his smile was hidden. "Lizzy! Lizzy!" He said while being muffled. The pigtailed waitress stopped panicking and looked at Freddy, gaining a sweat drop at his position. Lizzy loosened her grip on his neck, the orange haired boy fed his starved lungs some much needed air with a large and loud deep breath. "Sorry..." She said. He chuckled a bit, seeing Lizzy like this gave him a feeling that he should protect her, seeing her so frightened squeezed his heart. "It's ok, Lizzy. But why did you go German on us for?" He asked. Lizzy sighed, "You can put me down now, Fred." She said while embarrassed. His green eyes gleamed with his smile, "Nay, I don't wanna." He answered. The braided girl glared at him for his defiance, "Surely, I'm quite heavy. "She added. He shook his head and held her closer, "Nay, your lighter then you think." he answered. "Besides, this isn't the first time I bared your weight." Lizzy blushed and looked away at that comment, Rochelle and Randy smiled at that clue.

Lizzy looked at the book in fear, Freddy tried to put her down until she clamped onto him again, pushing his face into her chest again. "Up or down, Lizzy? Pick one..." He asked while muffled again. "Don't put me down near that book, Dummkopf!" She stated. Freddy turned to his left and put her down next to him, she still held onto him by his sleeve. "That book is know as the Book of Damnation in Germany, anyone who touches it becomes possessed by it. This book was the cause of the destruction of a part on my home town centuries ago, it possessed a little boy and he slathered everyone including his parents and didn't realize it, he killed himself so that he wouldn't claim anymore lives..." She said in known horror. Fred saw her fear was called for, Randy let out a whistle. "A book did all of that?" he asked. Lizzy nodded, "Well, someone has to pick it up. The Ninja are probably looked for it, since it came from the sky." Mizane brought up. She and Ataru tried to reach for it until Randy and Rochelle stopped them, she spanked Mizane while Randy bonked Ataru's head. "Ataru, what part of our German girl's story didn't you understand? Try touching again and I'll have to belt you." He warned him. Lizzy walked over to it, Freddy stopped her. "Wait, don't pick it up. I don't want you to be possessed." He said. Lizzy eased his hand off her wrist, "If anyone has to, let it be me. If I do get possessed, take me down before I hurt anyone." She asked him.

Freddy blinked, she asked him to kill her? How could he do that? Nay, he couldn't...Even if she was going to kill him. Lizzy picked it up carefully and put it on the bar counter inside, she wiped her hands on her uniform. She closed her eyes, waiting for the possession to happen. After a minute past by, she opened one eye. All were astonished, how did she avoid the possession? Dante called her nieces' about the book that the actors found, the Ninja got there within seconds. "Who touched it?" Cole asked. Lizzy stepped forward, they noticed she was alright. Cherise decided that she'd be the one to keep the book since she was the Ninja Of Darkness, it was safer that way. What they didn't get was how Lizzy avoided the possession, Cherise blinked at her conclusion. Could it be that...The Ninja and the Jones Family weren't the only ones with elements in them? Could Lizzy be...dominantly aligned with Darkness? She looked back at her hugging Freddy, laughing. She shook her head, she didn't know...Perhaps meeting the Actors wasn't a coincidence, maybe it was meant to happen. But if so, then why? Cherise shook her head again and caught up with the others, arguing with Cole on which way was faster back to the Ship.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe...Looks like the book isn't innocent, possession is scary. But so many questions! Will Meilin be alright? Why didn't Lizzy get possessed? Is it just a fluke that the Ninja met the Actors or is it fate? What do you all think?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Grandmother Jones-Doors To the Past Opened!  
**

An older woman walked though Ninjago, all whom she looked at felt as though she was staring at their soul. Her bright white eyes haunted those who looked at her, as if she was a ghost. Her red Grey hairs were in a loose ponytail, her outfit was a simple white and black kimono. Her face was age quite a bit, she seemed like a sweet old woman but most were put off by her white irises. This was Kendra Jones, The Mother of Both Richard and Dante as well as Grandmother to the Jones Sisters. The reason for her visit was to see her daughter Dante and congratulate her for marrying again. She knew about Jeff and liked him, she had a vision that they'd be wedded someday but she was not sure.

Kendra was born with the rare gift of seeing into ones Past and Future, a gift that she dared not to abuse. Fate is never written in stone so the future is always changing. A little boy ran into her, "I'm sorry!" He said. Her eyes shine a bit as she looked at the boy, she smiled at him. "Please take more care where you going, try walking instead." She suggested. The little boy nodded and walked instead, he saw a car zoom past him. He could have been hit if he ran! He saw the old lady walk away, he smiled and then walked on home. Kendra smiled, knowing he was ok. She saw the Karadoka, she saw Vanessa go inside. She walked inside and looked for Dante, seeing her at the stage. "Dante!" She greeted. Dante looked up and saw her Mother, "Mom? Hello!" She greeted back. They hugged, Jeff was at the bar. "Kendra! Long time no see!" he greeted. She hugged him, "Yes, far too long. " she greeted back. Her eyes shined again when she looked at Dante and Jeff together, she giggled. "Dante, have you considered children?" She asked. Dante and Jeff blushed, "Mom, that too soon...I'd like to have them but not now!" She expressed.

Kendra giggled, "I know that, I was just curious..." She answered. Jeff laughed and went back to cleaning glasses, "Same old Kendra, always seeing into a future that could happen." He chuckled. Ataru and the other actors walked in to start their shifts. Kendra's eyes darkened, she grew saddened. "Mom? you ok?" She asked. Kendra blinked and nodded, "Sorry, I was just give a flashback is all." She stated. Jeff sighed, " The Waitresses from left to right are: Lizzy, Mizane and Rochelle. The Waiters from shortest to tallest are: Fred, Ataru and Randy. The two other kids are friends of theirs, Walter and Vanessa." Jeff introduced. When Kendra's sight met with Vanessa, her eyes darkened. "Oh, my...What a sad past her Family holds..." She thoguht to herself. Kendra tore her eyes away and inquired about her Granddaughters, Dante called them and told them that Kendra was here.

* * *

Kendra assured her Daughter that she could scale the rope to get to the Ship, she climbed it and reached the deck. The first faces that she met with was Sensei Wu and Sakuya, Her eyes darkened. She felt a tremendous surge of guilt, sadness and regret in Wu's green eyes, she saw all his deeds unfold in front of her. This man bore much pain on himself then was necessary, Kendra blinked to stop her reading. She greeted the Sensei warmly, Sensei Wu had done the same but felt as though she was reading his soul. Sakuya was the next to greet her, Again Kendra's eyes darkened. Her eyes seemed to show a smaller dose of emotional pain, with a dash of loneliness. This woman couldn't bear being apart from her husband, just seeing her cling to his hand as she did was enough indication. The brunette felt as if this woman was reading her heart as well, why? She found her Granddaughters, they ran to her. "Girls, I'm so happy to see your all so well!" She expressed. Her eyes shined, she saw many happy possible futures for them. She was introduced to the Boys and Nya. She read each with care, her eyes shined.

The Ninja of Fire was involved with Kyra,He was also a Blacksmith before he was a Ninja.

The Ninja of Ice was involved with Lily, he was also a robot before becoming a human.

The Ninja of Lightning was involved with The Samurai girl, he is an inventor and still is.

The Ninja Of Earth was involved with Tiffany, he had ran away from his Father and the stage.

The Chosen Ninja was involved with Cherise, he was a child before he chose to age as well as being evil.

The Samurai girl was involved with The Blue Ninja, she and the Red Ninja share a kinship as siblings, her being the younger.

Lily giggled, "Our Grandmother can see into someone's past and future." She explained. "Her eyes darken when she reads the past and lighten when she reads the future." Kendra nodded and looked to Nya, "Miss Nya, how do you feel about marriage?" She asked. Nya blushed, "Well...I wouldn't mind getting married someday but not now..." She admitted. Jay turned away and blushed, he gulped. Kendra smiled, "Try to give it more consideration, if you can." She suggested. Kendra looked to Tiffany, "Overindulgence has it's price, Tiffany. Remember that..." She warned. Tiffany was confused by that statement. Cherise, Kyra, Lily and Nya blushed at it, getting what she meant. Sensei Wu noticed Nabiki and Meilin, Kendra noticed them both and read.

The woman in Overalls was older then she appeared, much older. Her eyes showed the affects of war, bitterness, sadness, loneliness, regret and pain in all forms reflected to her. She is married and happy in that part of her life, happy with her offspring but she found most of the regret going to this person called Shen. She has a history with Snesei Wu, Sakuya, this Shen person and woman next to her, almost kinship.

The woman in the Archaeologist's outfit was in much more pain then she showed, a stubborn and prideful type from the looks of her. Her orange and reddish eyes showered much regret and loneliness, her relationship with this Shen person is more intimate. A wife and Mother, her duties have been done but not at the best of her abilities. This woman clearly missed her husband but couldn't go to aid him.

Kendra looked at Meilin, "Continue to have faith but not as the expense of your well-being, I don't think that would be something your Husband would support. It's why he gave you that Cross, isn't it?" Kendra suggested. "Your dedication might be rewarded." Meilin was surprised and somewhat alarmed by the older woman's insight into her life. How did she know about her Cross? How did she know about Shen? Her eyes glowed for a bit, she was trying to read Shen's mind. He wasn't to far off, he was closer then she expected.

* * *

Within the City, Lord Garmadon felt as though a person was trying to pry into his mind. he didn't like it, who dared invade his private sanctity that was his mind!? "Curious, are we? Perhaps this will teach you to read into things that aren't meant to be read..." He mused to himself. He forced the person out with a dark spark, satisfied that he was freed, he continued his plans for domination.

Back On The Ship, Kendra felt the shock reach her and strike her forehead. She felt onto her bottom and rubbed her forehead. "Grandma Jones, are you ok!?" Cherise asked. Kendra's forehead had started to bleed, Tiffany saw to it. "Such desperation..." She whispered. She never had encountered someone like that, one who was able to push her right out like that! And yet, Lord Garamdon wasn't able to push her fast enough for her not to get summary of him. His pain was infinite as was his loneliness and sadness, she also sensed an evil presence that was sapping onto him like a leech. This man was in clear and deep conflict with himself, Kendra sighed and started to cry. "How I weep for you... And yet..." She mused in her thoughts. Her eyes shined, there was a positive future for him? It was only one out of dozens of sad futures yet she was relived that this tortured soul had one good one to possibly happen to him. "Are you ok, Grandma? I'm not hurting you, Am I?" Tiffany asked. Kendra blinked and shook her head, "No, dear. I suppose someone was going to hurt me for my prying...But he's a first." She answered. Sensei Wu, Sakuya, Meilin and Nabiki blinked at that, He? Was she talking about...Shen? Sensei Wu and Nabiki sighed, that was a foolish thing to do on her part. Shen didn't like it when people pried him for answers, he especially hated it when people tried to pry into his head.

Kendra explained that she was moving here to open her fortune telling shop in Ninjago, she wanted to be close to family as best as she could. She walked off to the hotel she was staying at until the construction was finished, she pulled out a photo. This photo contained herself and two children, the boy with firey red hair was Richard and The girl red head was Dante. Kendra wished that her powers were more precise, if she had it, she could've prevented Richard's destructive path. The woman shook her head, no...That's why she decided to remain Neutral, she couldn't chose between her children. But she knew...She would have to make a decision on a side, she couldn't remain neutral forever. She tried using her powers again, this time her target was Richard.

Kendra collapsed onto her bed, she put her arm to her eyes and sobbed openly. She had truly given birth to a monster, he was willing to kill his own flesh and blood if they didn't come back to him. Richard wanted his empire, he didn't care who got in his way, he would see to it that he got it. His wife was no better, she was willing to marry off her daughters to men who dragged them back successfully. She loved her son and yet...She despised the Monster he had become.

Everyone of his futures was dark and bleak...Her son was beyond redemption but she couldn't tear her love off of him, he was her son. "What should I do?" She asked herself. Her eyes shined again, she moved her arm and let her tears roll down her face. Her vision of the future was gone, she had nothing. Did this mean...She would die? Or...Did it mean she had to choose her fate? She smiled faintly while tears continued to pour, "I see...I have to choose...Soon." She uttered.

* * *

**Hey, lookie! It's that Character who didn't show up until this 36th chapter! This chapter was made to remind you all that Richard and his bitch of a wife are still around as a threat. As well as opening up a box of hope for you. Do you think Kendra is wrong or right about her not being able to tell her future? Will she die as quickly as she had appeared? Or will she choose?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Last Straw-A Grandmother's Choice  
**

Richard was fuming, his daughters were Ninja!? His fury grew into black flames on his scythe, the fire grew brighter. They were useless to him now! All because of those damn Ninja! They weren't going to get away from destroying his Empire, no they were all going to die! All of Ninjago was going to pay for this! Richard let out a loud and long war cry, the flames incinerated the room he was in. Emily felt the same rage but it was more geared to the Ninja, she wanted everyone of those boys to die for taking her babies away from her!

"Crunch!" She bellowed. Crunch came in and bowed, "Yes, Mrs. Jones?" he asked. A gust of wind went behind her and swung the doors opened, her eyes narrowed sharply. "It's time..."She answered in a hushed tone. Crunch bowed and waited for the master to join them, Richard had joined them as they walked down from the Manor, even as it was being burned down.

Richard saw Ninjago, The city would burn. He slammed the blade of his scythe into the ground, the dark fire surrounded the city. Emily rubbed his arm and began to shake the city itself. She tossed in violent gusts of wind, she smiled as she saw people running for their lives and being swept up into the winds and into the fire walls. Crunch went inside, the fire barely hurting him and the wind unaffected him. The shaking did nothing to him as he walked calmly in front of the police, who were all ordered to fire. The giant didn't so much as flinch when the bullets went into his skin, he smiled maniacally and laughed crazily as he merely smacked the armada of men out of his way. He slammed both of his fists into the pavement, cracking it violently into people who were still running away, his laughter continued to bellow though the city. Domon, Havoc and Eva ran out of their Apartment, Domon and Havoc stood in front of Eva as the pavement smacked into them.

"What the hell is happening!?" Eva asked. Havoc opened one eye and saw Crunch barreling to them, Domon shoved Eva out of the way. "Eva, run away!" He yelled. It was mere seconds that he and Havoc were crushed into a building, "Domon, Havoc!" She called out. Havoc looked to her, "Get lost before this fat bastard sees you!"He yelled. "No! I'm not leaving you two to fight him!" She yelled back. Crunch rammed the two with just his shoulders to hold them in the pin he had them in, Domon and Havoc howled in pain as their ribs were being crushed slowly. "Rumor on the grape vine is that you two are related to Sensei Wu, are you his sons?" Crunch inquired. He pushed his shoulders into them more, Havoc and Domon's wails went louder and more heart wrenching. Eva grabbed a pipe from the ground and whacked Crunch in the head, "Get off them, you fat ass!" She barked. All three froze in fear at seeing the indented pipe and unfazed crunch smiling at her, He released Havoc and Domon, who slid down to the ground in pain-rattled heaps. Eva backed up, dropping the pipe. "Your going to wish you didn't try to hit me, little girl..." He sneered.

Eva dodged his large hands, she stabbed him in shoulder with a knife she had hidden away. Crunch once again didn't faze as he turned around and grabbed her arm and swung her into the ground, Eva coughed up blood from the violent impact. Havoc and Domon managed to get up, Domon grew angered at the large behemoth as he punched Eva's limp body. "Domon, wait!" Havoc tried to stop him. Too Late! Domon spun himself into a silver tornado, knocking Crunch onto his back. Domon winced as his chest ached, He went to Eva to see if she was alright. Eva's eyes were closed and she moaned in pain, blood coming out of her mouth. He was worried, she was in horrible shape. Domon was too wrapped up with Eva to notice Crunch was swinging a fist at him, Havoc did catch it and spun himself into a dark and flashing tornado and aimed it at Crunch's head. It knocked him over again, "Go, I can hold him here! Eva needs help immediately or she'll die!" Havoc stated. Domon picked her and ran, "Havoc, don't you dare lose!" He yelled at him.

Crunch started to try pursuing them until Havoc sliced his backside, "Over here, fasto!" he yelled. Havoc had a Katana in his hand, their Apartment building was destroyed and everything spilled out everywhere, including his and Domon's weapons. His chest was in searing pain due to his broken ribs and squeezed diaphragm, he remembered that he needed to stall this giant until help came. That would be a while since Domon needed to see to Eva first, why did she have to be so stupidly loyal?! "Ha ha ha! You must be Sensei Wu's oldest, your skill is so daring..." Crunch mused. Havoc stated to laugh at that assumption. "Son? Try Nephew, Soft-serve! My Father is Lord Garmadon!" he roared. "Void's blade!" His katana grew dark and Havoc slashed at him, cutting into his arms with each swipe. Crunch tried to swat him away, Havoc dodged. "Dark Volt!" Havoc called. His blade grew hot with dark voltage and with one swipe, he marred Crunch's large Chest with a large burning cut.

Havoc was smacked by Crunch's right hand, pinned to another building. "How delightful absurd, Lord Garmadon must be so ashamed of you. " He chuckled. Havoc stabbed Crunch's hand with his katana, "Midnight Pulse!" He called while straining. Large black bolts of lightning landed onto the weapon and channeled into the massive Villain. This time, Crunch began to feel pain and he didn't like it, He dragged Havoc across the building's bricks to cut off the attack. Havoc felt his arm and hand singe as he continued the attack, never mind his back and the back of his head.

* * *

Domon was carrying Eva, "Don't worry, Eva. Just hang in there!" Domon expressed to her. He saw Karadoka and stopped, Dante and Jeff saw him and Eva. Jeff ushered him in, he put Eva down. Ataru saw to her and tried to figure out her condition, "She's a mess, what the hell happened?" He asked. Domon explained everything, Dante and Jeff grew angry. Jeff took out a bo-staff, this one was different then his previous one. This one was made from a none rusting and highly conductive metal, one that could handle his powers better and not break. Dante grabbed her whip, "Lizzy, Ataru, I want all of you to stay here. Call the Destiny's Bounty and tell them what's happening, Dante and I have a score to settle. " Jeff instructed.

The Actors started texting as fast as their fingers could go, each had their numbers. "Ataru, I had no idea you were a doctor." Mizane said. He shook his head, "No I'm not but My Mom is, Miss Darreth needs a Hospital. But until then, what damage are we dealing with here?" He asked. Domon explained, Ataru nodded. "Ok, A busted arm, broken ribs that might have pieced her organs...Shit!" He stated. "We can make a sling for her arm but we can't do a thing for her ribs and organs except not moving her." Domon was impressed with Ataru's doctor like analysis, if acting didn't pan out for him, being a Doctor might!

* * *

On the ship, All the Ninja looked at their phones. All saying the same thing, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!". Sakuya and Meilin were told to stay on the Bounty, much to both Women's protests. Wu explained that should anything happen and the enemy found it's way onto the ship, both need to defend the ship. Sakuya hugged Wu, "Come back to me alive Wu, you hear me?" Sakuya sighed. Wu kissed her forehead, "I'll be just fine, Sakuya. Meilin, watch over her and don't choke her again. " He asked. Meilin glared at him, "The only one I'll end up strangling is you, Wu." She hissed. All descended and saw Ninjago City. This was worse then when the Great Devourer was eating everything in sight! They managed to get to Karadoka, Nabiki saw Eva. "Eva!" She screamed. She looked at Domon, "Who did this to her?!" Domon got up, groaning at his own injury. Sensei Wu went to him, "Domon, Where is Havoc?" He asked him. Before he could answer, Havoc's body crashed right into the window of the Cafe/Bar. "Havoc!" Sensei Wu and Domon yelled. They heard shallow breathing coming from him, he was alive. But his back was completely messed up, his shirt gone and his back bloody. All saw Crunch, his outfit singed and ripped. His body had roughly 2 dozen cuts on him, Havoc didn't let him walk without injury from the looks of it. "Ah, just the people I've been looking for..." Crunch laughed.

The Jones Sisters sweated a bit, this was their old caretaker. Crunch was unholy strong and resistant to pain, not even like this was he in pain. Lloyd wasn't think about that, he saw Havoc as a bloodied heap. It was all was set him off, his attack was halted when Jeff showed up to stop him. "No, Lloyd. This is my fight, save your strength." Jeff advised. Crunch laughed again, "We meet again, Bar-boy...Ready to die?" He asked. Jeff smiled, "What a coincidence, I was just about to ask you the same thing. " he answered. As soon as his staff touch the ground, it sparked to life with water and lighting. He dashed to him, Crunch punched at him. Jeff spun his staff to deflect the punches. All watched at Crunch's fist became charred from the spinning current pole, Jeff was still untouched. Jeff decide now was a good time to go on the offensive, "Volt's Current!" He called. He started to trust at Crunch quickly with the staff, shocking whirlpools hit Crunch. Crunch slid back at least a foot, He punched at Jeff again, Jeff couldn't dodge fast enough and was slammed into a nearby building.

The massive attacker was readying another punch, Jeff snapped out of it and slid under Crunch's legs. He whacked Crunch between his legs, he howled in pain. Jeff panted and laughed, "Guess your not that resistant to pain, huh?" He mocked. Crunch picked up a large piece of sidewalk, he swung it at him. Jeff guarded ,the sidewalk pushed him to the left but Jeff got it to stop with his lighting. All saw Jeff getting faster, Sensei Wu recognized the poses he was taking, he urged everyone to get back. "I've only heard of this technique..." He thought. Jeff let out a pain-filled scream, his body became liquid and sparked. They all remembered this, Jay gulped at seeing this. Was this the ultimate state for those with Elemental power to reach? If so, it sounded very painful. "How cute, your taking that form again? Planning on saving those pathetic Ninja?" Crunch asked. Jeff continued to do those poses while dodging, it was important that he finish this little dance. "Tsunami Pulse!" He called. Crunch was about to laugh until he saw a large electronic water wave over the city, It wiped out the flames Richard had put up. Everyone held on as the wave hit and flew passed them, hitting Crunch violently. Jeff was breathing normally under the water and saw Crunch struggling, "Now let's end it, Body Pulse!" He stated. he held onto the wounds on Crunch and shocked him, he couldn't get away as they were surrounded by water. The waters left, Jeff's body went back to normal and he fell down.

Crunch was dead, Jeff didn't feel bad about taking his life as he thought he would. The Jones Sister's didn't know what to feel, they had got to Jeff to see if he was alright. Jeff looked at Jay and, "Jay,Lily, here." He panted. He took his and her hand and gave all of the power he had left over to them, "It's not much but it should help...I have to take down Richard next..." he expressed.

"The hell you are, Jeffy..."

Jeff froze, ignoring his searing pain. That voice, it couldn't be...He flipped himself over, seeing everyone freezing in place at the man in front of them. He saw Kendra next to him, he gazed at the man. He had greying bright brown hair, still mopish. His shirt was red and his pants were blue, his shirt had a hold in it. His grey eyes brightly shine and were soft looking, this was Jim. "J-Jimmy?" Jeff asked shakily. "How are you...?" Jim chanted a bit while walking over to his friend, healing all of his injuries. "Thank Kendra, she brought me back. She subtracted her life expectancy to do so." He explained. "I'm not staying though, Jeffy. I'm here to take that bastard Richard down with me." Jeff looked at Kendra, "Why?" he asked. Kendra sighed, "I love my son and I brought back the only man that ever hurt Richard to take care of him, I do this out of love for my family and I choose to save the part I know can be saved..." She sighed. She went to Cherise, "I'm going to give you my ability to see the future and past, in doing so I will no longer be able to see either one." She said while holding her hands. Cherise blinked, "Grandma, why me? Why not Lily?" She asked. Kendra shook her head, "It has to be you, added to your natural ability, you might be able to see the future with more clarity then I." she explained.

Kendra's eyes glowed and then dimmed, Cherise's eyes glowed and then dimmed. "There..."She sighed. Jim looked at Lloyd and Jay, "When I die again, I want the two of you to have my powers. And this..." He said while giving Lloyd a gold wire cross. "What is it?" He asked. Jim shook his head, "When your ready, Chosen one. You'll know." He stated. He walked over to Eva, Domon and Havoc, healing them. "Now that everyone is alright, I'm going to take care of Richard." He sighed. He started running, he stopped at Jeff. "Oh and Jeffy?" he asked. "Yeah?" Jeff asked. Jim smiled brightly. "Name it after me." He said before dashing off. Jeff was confused by his meaning, name what after him?

* * *

Dante and Emily were fighting, Emily twisted the knife in Dante's arm and attempted to pull down. Dante jumped away before she had the chance, her arm blood like crazy, "Is that the best you can do, Dante?" Emily taunted. Dante yelled and whipped Emily's leg, leaving a burning cut. The Blonde Villainess glared at the redhead. Dante's whip was surrounded by blue fire, "I'm gonna strike you down like the frigid bitch you are..." Dante growled. She preformed a series of flicks from her wrists, each cold fire flash grazed Emily's body by mere centimeters. Emily's body began to cake on dirt, "You've sung your last solo, darling! Tempest's Fissure!" Emily laughed as she jumped. As soon as her feet landed, the ground shock violently, the cracks rushing to Dante. The wind whipping at her body, cutting it like sharpened scalpels. The ground didn't provide cover for her either, part of the ground rammed beneath her.

The dirt below formed a jagged dome, closing on her and stabbing her. Emily smirked as she saw the trap pooling blood, no way Dante survived it. She was walked away, she heard a crack. She turned around, she saw the dirt dome cracking. The Dome blew apart, under it, a gravely injured and pissed off Dante was under it. Her body took blue fire, "Think a little dirt and wind will put me out? Think again, today I'll sing your requiem!" Dante said coldly. She walked towards her before sprinting, Emily tried to blow her back with wind. Dante smiled at her resistance, her flames grew higher. "I've saved this for Richard but I'll use you as a warm up! Chorus Of Frozen Eruption!" She called. Her flames grew into an intense white flame, a faint and haunting song began to ring into Emily's ears. The volume increased into a siren like shrieks, making Emily's ears bleed and scream in pain. The song started to vibrate violently thought her.

Dante looked like a siren that had been set ablaze as she went past her, Emily's death was instant the moment she brushed past her. Dante's body went back to normal and she fell to her knees, she was exhausted as was her voice. Her attack was driven by her voice, the better she sung, the greater the power. She panted, she saw Richard's scythe under her chin. Richard was pissed, he looked back at his dead wife and growled. "Crunch and Emily are gone...But I won't be the one to die, Dante. You'll pay with your blood!" he growled. Dante couldn't move away and wasn't anywhere close to using her attack again on him. Richard was about to kill her until a ball of light sent him flying and away from her. Dante recognized that attack, it was one of Jim's. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she looked up and gasped. "J-Jim?" She asked timidly. She clasped his hand for authenticity, on the verge of tears when she felt warmth. Jim smiled, "Rest, I'll be the one to finish him, save your voice for the stage, Songbird." He expressed. Dante blinked, it really was Jim...he was the only one to call her songbird...

"Jim,I-" Dante tried. "No, Dante. I'm not staying, I'm going but not without Richard." He said simply. He stopped Richard from attacking again, "I won't let you lay one finger on her, Richard!" He barked. Richard tried to take his head off but couldn't, "Damn you!" He yelled. "Why is it that you come back from the dead!?" Jim tossed him away from him, "Kendra brought me back at the expense of her life expectancy." he answered. "I won't let this gift be tossed away!" Richard attacked again, a clash between the scythe and Jim's limbs began colliding in speeding bursts of fury. Dante pulled her attention away to see Jeff and the Ninja join her in witnessing this fight. The red haired man was angered at his Mother, how could she do such a thing to him?! Once he dealt with Jim, she was dead! Both men jumped back to allow distance between them, figuring out how to take the other down. Jim already knew how, he had one shot so he had to get Richard to a point of no escape.

Richard's body was soon bursting into dark flames, His scythe becoming one with his arm. Jim gulped, just what was he trying to do? "Hell Fire!" He said while charging, Jim blocked but was stunned when Richard ran past him.

**SPLAT!**

Richard's target was Kendra, who was stabbed in the heart with his Scythe going from her chest to back. "You ungrateful witch, pay for your mistake with your life..." He snarled. Kendra cried, "Richard, I pity you...You wanted your empire so badly...And now, because of your foolish zeal...You will lose everything...This is the future I prayed for not to happen... "Kendra said weakly. Richard roared while taking his scythe out of her, letting her fall to the ground. He rushed to Jim, who was angry at him for killing his own Mother. "You Bastard, how could you kill the woman who brought you into this world!?" Jim yelled. "Kendra had no right to pity such an ungrateful prick!" The Villain tried hacking at Jim, "Shut up and die!" He growled. The man's flames grew darker, "Twilight Eclipse! " he called. His Scythe blade grew larger, he swiped it once. The attack hit Jim completely, cutting into him deeply. Jim groaned but then smiled at Richard, confusing him.

"What the hell are you smiling about, damn you?!" He asked. Jim sighed, "I told you that if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" He stated. Jim rushed to Richard and grabbed him, Richard struggled to get him off of him. "Get off!" he ordered. Jim held on tighter, "Thunder Sacrifice!" He called. Bright and golden bolt went into Richard, Jim letting go and falling backwards. Richard was dead...His body charred horridly. Dante went to her Mother and cried like crazy, " Mom, you knew this would happen ,didn't you?! You knew he'd kill you, didn't you?!" She barked in between sobs. Dante felt a cold hand brushing her cheek, Kendra smiled weakly. "There are something that I don't need to see into the future to know...I hope your brother finds peace...Girls, Dante please...Take care..." She said before dying. "MOTHER!" Dante screamed. Jeff, Jay and Lloyd ran to Jim, Jeff picked him up. "Sacrifice is one of the stronger techniques of Light, using it will result in your death...Lloyd, I want you to NEVER ever to use this move. And that goes for you too, Blue..." Jim lectured weakly.

Jeff sighed, "Your an idiot, Jimmy...You know that?" He asked while tears ran down his cheek. Jim laughed, "Jeffy, I'm holding you to that drink, you know."Jim expressed. Jim passed within the second he finished that sentence. "At least now...We can give you the burial you deserve." Jeff thought.

* * *

The Next day, Jim's Gravestone was redone. Next to it, was Kendra's gravestone.

* * *

**Oh, no! Richard, you bastard! Poor Kendra! She did all of that and she dies in the end! So sad...What will happen now that Jim's been avenged and the Girl's are free? What do you all think?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: What Really Matters...  
**

The Ninja all had to focus now, Richard was no longer a threat anymore so they needed to focus back onto Lord Garmadon. Sensei Wu allowed the girls time to grieve, they had lost two important people. Their Uncle Jim, who died before and died again by sacrificing himself to take Richard down. Their Grandmother Dante, who gave up her powers, her life expectancy and finally her life for only a bright future for Dante and them. The deaths that happened affect the guys as well, they were thinking about what they wanted, what really mattered to them. What was the most important thing in the world to them? What mattered most of all to them? One thing that they'd be willing to die over? Everyone of them coming across it so very easily, kicking themselves for questioning it. It had been 5 weeks, the Jones Sisters needed to be reminded that they were each loved.

Cole knocked on the door to the girls room, "Tiffany, we need to talk, Peaches." He sighed. He heard silence, "Tiffany?" He asked again. Cole groaned, he opened the door. He saw the carrot top he was looking for, sitting on her bed, still weeping. The floor was burning as her tears landed on them, "What?" She asked. Cole sat next to her, trying to wipe her tears away, surprised that they didn't burn his fingers. Tiffany was confused by the gentle gesture, she didn't know he was capable to be this gentle with her. "Tiffany, we're the type of people who feel more then they talk. We don't waste words, we don't dodge or mince. We get right to the point, what really counts..." He expressed. Tiffany nodded, that was a pretty good interpretation of what they were to the other. "What's your point, Cole?" She asked. He smiled at her while pulling her to him, forehead to forehead.

"I want you to know that what we have is real. I know all the crap that just happened is making you unsure of what's real and what isn't. " Cole explained. Tiffany blushed and got up, "What is what we have? We can't call it love, our relationship is based on sexual drive. What happens if we get bored of each other?"Tiffany asked. Cole got up and held her by her waist, "That'll never happen, we don't have to call it anything, not yet we don't. In the meantime, do you think you can settle with just feeling Love?" He asked. Tiffany blinked, now he was mincing words! The fact that he said feel it instead of saying it mean he couldn't say it to her and yet he could show her. Cole sighed, he decided to leave her alone for now. Just as his hand was brushing the doorknob, Tiffany stopped him and crashed into him. She doubted she had hurt him, it was hard to hurt him. She gripped his black uniform tightly, she looked up at a confused Cole. "Cole...Feel it with me tonight..." She asked him before kissing him. Cole pulled her closer to him, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and danced with her tongue. They broke from each other, Cole decided to kiss her throat as he walked her back to her bed, Tiffany moaned softly while holding onto his neck.

Cole left her neck alone and Tiffany forced his head back to hers, both tearing off the other's clothes quickly and at a speed most rushed. One would consider what they had as just an intense hook-up but those who knew them well would consider this as their own why of saying I love you. Both were aggressively possessive, emotionally driven and saw more into their actions then their words. Cole let groan escape from him and into her throat, Tiffany scratched his chest with her hands as she continued kissing him. She ran her hands though his black hair, he grabbed her head and drove her closer to him. If they could get any closer, they'd meld together! He nuzzled her neck and licked it, Tiffany let out a squeal. He continued to nuzzle her as he went down, he saw her breasts and began pinching and biting again. Tiffany learned to tolerate his love taps and nipping, even finding that she liked it. He bit a little bit harder, just hear her squeal again. Cole felt her nails digging into his head, it didn't hurt like before.

Tiffany fussed a bit when Cole's hair tickled her stomach, she froze when his head sank between her thighs. "Cole, wait. I don't think you should- Oh!" She moaned. Cole didn't give her chance to plead her case against him from eating her out, she wasn't sure he could handle that yet! Cole felt safe enough to do this since he felt immune enough, they had sex at least 49 times, surely he was immune enough to handle lavishing her pussy! Even here, he could taste the tang that he grew to like. If he had done this their first time, he'd have died for sure! He even checked his member wasn't eroded from their first time! His tongue went inside her more and more, Tiffany kept letting out moans. He bit her clit, she let out a loud squeal. all his nibbling earned him Tiffany's orgasm. Against Tiffany's protest, he lapped up her poison. "If man was not meant to eat pussy, then why in the hell is it in the shape of a toco? " He asked. Tiffany blinked, that was a good question. Cole was surprised when she pushed him down on the bed, she sought out her target and licked his member. Cole froze and watched her, she licked him as if he was a blow pop, not that he didn't like it. He about lost it when he felt her mouth sucking his member.

He was disappointed when she stopped, she giggled when she sat up. She aligned herself before allowing herself to slide down. "Sorry, Cole...I couldn't wait..." She sighed. Cole snickered, "Oh sure, I finish eating you out and you stop halfway on blowing me." he stated. She trusted as an attempt to shut him up. "Will you shut up and fuck me already?" She said in between thrusts. The Earth Ninja thrusted into her, matching hers each time with more speed and accuracy. "Yeah, Cole! Right there, yeah, yeah, oh God I want it harder!" She moaned. Cole smirked and grabbed her hips and sat up, forcing her down on her back. He started thrusting at a stronger pace, Tiffany felt herself drool again and stated crossing her legs around him, tightening her walls around him more. "Cole, I want it inside this time." She moaned. Cole chuckled at that, "Why are you such a slut, Tiffany? Do I really turn you on that much?" he asked while thrusting. "Yeah, but I'm your slut! Now fuck me harder or I'll finish before you again!" She answered. He went harder and faster, Tiffany and Cole let out a moan together,Cole filling her completely like a cream puff.

She got off him and put her mouth on him, Cole let out a moan since his member was still sensitive from his orgasm just seconds before. "Damn it, Peaches...That's so dirty, you really ARE a slut!" He groaned. Tiffany responded by smiling while her mouth was full, "Yeah, but I'm your slut, Cole-baby." She giggled.

* * *

Zane found Lily, sulking. He hugged her from behind, surprising her. "I'm sorry that all of this had happened to you and your Sisters." He sighed. "I can't even imagine how upset you must feel." Lily held his arms, allowing her tears to flow again. "We lost Grandmother Kendra, the one person who remained Neutral for the family. She chose to help us and died for it...Never mind Uncle Jim's raise from the grave and fall back into it." She cried. Zane nuzzled the side of her head, "She did it to give you, your sisters and Dante a future, one that you all deserve." Zane reasoned. "I don't think she made the choice with ease, that meant choosing over her children." Lily nodded, Zane rocked her a bit from side to side. "Instead of thinking on what you don't have...Think about what you DO have: Your Sisters, your Aunt, a new uncle...And me." He sighed. Lily blinked at that last part of his sentence, she held on tighter. He was right, she did have all of those,including him.

"Lily, when things cool down...I want to ask you something." Zane expressed. Lily was curious, what did want to ask her? He let go, Lily hugged him. "Zane, whatever you have to ask me, you can ask." She expressed. "I don't want any secrets between us." Zane picked up her chin, he sighed and blinked. "I wanted to ask you to marry me, Lily." He sighed. "Let me do this properly." Lily blushed, this was so sudden, no wonder he wanted to wait! He got on his knee and took her hand, "Lily Jones, will you marry me?" He asked. Lily started to cry but this time she was crying because she was happy, She tackled him. "Yes." She said. He and she kissed, she hugged him tighter.

* * *

Kyra was still crying, she really loved her Grandmother and Uncle. And now they were both gone, just as they came out to them and then they were gone. Her Family was in tatters, what was she going to do now? Kai heard the crying outside the door, she held up in the bathroom. He sighed, after all this, the Jones Sisters just couldn't catch a break! He rubbed his hands together, he wondered what he could do for Kyra.

_"How about cutting the shit and saying you love her?" _His mind expressed.

Kai blushed, how could he think of that? He thought he didn't have to say it, he thought she knew it.

_"Sorry, relationships aren't that easy, Red. Tell her , give her something she had stand on, God knows she needs it right about now!" _His mind argued.

The brunette slashed through his hair, damn it. He really did love her but he didn't want out of pity, Kyra wasn't dumb. But what if he meant, she couldn't get mad if he meant, right? "Kyra? You decent?" He asked. Her crying ceased, she opened the door. Kai took her outside, "Why are we out here for?" She asked. Kai sighed deeply, he was nervous! More nervous then when he did it with her in the kitchen! He gulped, "Kyra, I know that this is a horrible time fore you right now but I want you to just know something." He started. Kyra turned to him and blinked, "What is it?" She asked. Kai hugged her, "I love you, Kyra. I want to give something sturdy, something you can put your feet down on. I want you as my girlfriend, Kyra." He finished. Kyra blinked and then crocked a brow, disbelieving it was real. "Kai, you don't have to lie to make me feel better." She sighed. Kai was stunned, "I'm not lying to you, I want to seriously date you. I don't want to keep sleeping with you and your afraid that I'll ditch you as soon as I'm bored." He told her.

Kyra wasn't sure how to feel, she should be happy. But she wasn't sure that he meant it, guys have been know to say that just to make girls feel better. She was going to test him, "If you really love me, then why won't you marry me instead?" She asked. Kai blushed brighter, what?! He thought about it but shook his head. "I can't. That wouldn't be fair to you because I'm not ready to do that yet, I want us to both be ready when I finally do decided to ask you that." He admitted. Kyra beamed, she should have been crushed but she knew he loved her. The fact that he told her the truth instead of going along with it proved that he wasn't lying to her. "Kai-kun, you made me so happy!" She giggled. She tackled him, Kai was threw off his balance and fell down. He felt her chest on him again, he lost focus. "You know, a guy could get use to this..." he thought.

* * *

Nya was doing more upgrades to her suit, she asked Jay to help. Jay was more then willing, he ran over to help as quick as possible. All upgrades were put in, now she and Jay could talk. He seemed particularly anxious to talk to her about something, he kept fussing with his pocket. Jay's face went red, almost as red and Nya's dress. "So..." She started. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Jay?" Jay's face grew redder and he gulped loudly, Nya though he was getting sick for a moment. "Nya, we've been dating for a while now and I thought about it...I even talked to Dad and Mom about it...I want to know..." He fussed. Nya leaned in closer, "Yes?" She asked. He fished out what he had in his pocket, it was a gold diamond ring. Nya' mouth dropped right open when she saw it. "Nya, will you marry me?" He asked. Nya felt her heart just burst, she was all giddy inside!

"Yes, yes yes, a thousand times yes!" She squealed. "How did you get it? Did Kai make it for you?" She asked. He shook his head, "No, I asked Nabiki to make it for me. Kai's gonna kill me for not asking him first." He chuckled. Nya put it on and was extremely happy that it fit, "Well, he'll have to get over it because your going to be his brother in law!" She giggled. Both sent a quick text before hugging each other, one to Vanessa and one to Walter. "I'm the luckiest guy in all of Ninjago to have you!" he beamed. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I have you!" She beamed back. "I can't wait to tell everyone the good news!" Nya and Jay stopped when they heard moaning, both gaining a sweatdrop at the side of they're heads. "Sheesh, Cole. You don't waste time, do you?" He asked. "It can wait, at least until Cole stops drinking her poison." she sighed. Jay and Nya blushed and then started laughing, finding it very funny.

* * *

Cherise sighed heavily, she was trying to see into the future. She wasn't going to let her Grandmother's gift go to waste, she had been trying to read it for that past few weeks. She had forgotten to eat, drink or rest, causing Lloyd to worry over her. Cherise heard a knock, "Cherise? Please eat something." It was Lloyd, "I'm fine..." She answered. Lloyd growled, "Bullshit!" He stated. "Open the door and get out here, your going to waste away at this rate!" Cherise sighed, "Lloyd, stop cursing." She sighed. The blond was tired of her doing this, "Forgive me, Uncle Wu." He whispered. He gave the door a swift yank, breaking the lock on it and getting it open. Cherise was caught off guard, Lloyd growled at her tired looks. "Cherise, please, stop it. " He groaned. Cherise wanted to argue but she finally gave into her fatigue, hunger and thirst. Lloyd picked her up and got her to his bed, he wanted to avoid Tiffany and Cole.

The Green Ninja groaned, now who was being the child? He heard a knock on the door, he saw it was his Mother. Meilin looked at her and then looked at Lloyd, "Is she ok?" she asked. Lloyd shook his head, "No, she's not ok. She's been starving herself, I don't know what she's trying to prove by doing all this." He groaned. Meilin smiled and hugged her son, "Don't hold it against her too much, she just wants to do something instead of taking it as it comes." Meilin said simply. "Out of anyone else here, I'D know all about that." She put down a bowl of fried rice and left them alone. Lloyd got a glass of water, when he got back, he saw her waking up. "Ugh...What happened?" She asked. The blond put the glass down, "You passed out, Cherise. I took you to my bed since Cole and Tiffany are holding up your room." he explained. Cherise and Lloyd heard them and proceed to blush, "I take it back... Tiffany is the one with no self-control." She sighed. "You'd think Kai would be the one with self-control issues since Fire is so uncontrollable..." Lloyd added. They both laughed, Lloyd gave her the water. Cherise sipped it all quickly, Lloyd held the bowl of fried rice.

"Lloyd, My hands are full, how am I going to-" She asked. "Open your mouth." He requested. Cherise obeyed, Lloyd put a spoonful of food in her mouth. "You need to stop acting so crazy." He sighed. Cherise continued to chew while listening, "I know you want to see the future but don't ruin your present for it. Would it matter to you if I didn't care about it?" He asked. Cherise blinked, "What? Your eventually going to fight your Dad, doesn't it concern you at all?" She asked. Lloyd sighed and smiled, "Not as much as I'm concerned about our future..." He admitted. Cherise blushed, "We won't have one if you waste away like this." After the bowl was empty, Cherise decided to try again. Lloyd's back was turned, she tried looking into the future. Lloyd turned around and saw her trying again, He was about to stop her until she opened her eyes again. "Cherise! Let it go, it'll come to you." He said in concern. "It already did..." She sighed sadly. "Well?" He asked. "Your Dad's a goner." She sighed.

Lloyd blinked at that but then frown, "No, I won't screw up my family more then it already is. There's got to be a way to fight him without killing him...I owe Mom that much..." He said honestly. Cherie closed her eyes again, only to open them in surprise. It was a slim Chance but it seems that Lloyd changed the future a bit just by saying that, she hoped that he'd be able to find a way. She blushed, she unintentionally saw Lloyd's and her own future. She hugged him, he hugged back. Meilin closed the door quietly, wiping her tears away. She was happy Lloyd understood and was trying to find a way instead of just accepting it, she walked back to Sakuya and Wu.

* * *

Sakuya was cuddling her husband, Sensei Wu was sipping his tea uneasily. The fact that Cole and Tiffany were having sex bothered him, after all the times he said no. But what bothered him more was what Nabiki told him before she left, that bother him more.

_"You can't stop them, Wu. You should know that with Domon, there was only you and him and you couldn't stop him. Even if there were ten of you, you couldn't stop them. Just accept it and be there for them when they mess up."_

Sensei Wu frowned, how was it that she knew everything?! He STILL didn't know how did that! He sighed, "Forget it, Wu. If you couldn't figure her out then, you never will." He mentally told himself. Meilin got back to them, she blushed a bit. She snickered, "So energetic, I'm surprised that they're still going." Meilin sighed while eating a rice cracker. Wu blushed and almost choked on his tea, "Meilin, please. Have mercy on the rest of us and don't talk about it." Wu asked. The Blond laughed at that, causing Sensei Wu to cock an brow. "Let it go, Wu. We were no better, we were just as bad. Nabiki found out about it and let go of it." She sighed. Sensei Wu's face turned blue, his shivering alerted Sakuya. "Of course you can say that, you weren't the one chased around Town by a crazed war veteran with a meat cleaver trying to castrate you." Wu pointed out. "I don't think I ever saw Shen look so frightened!"

Meilin laughed, "Yeah well, she told me and Sakuya that if we did it again, she'd sew our twats shut." Meilin expressed. Sensei Wu and Sakuya looked at her in shock, "What? I was just repeating the words out of her mouth." She answered.

* * *

**A bit of a Sex scene, some couple fluff and some humorous past stories. Nabiki seemed to be strict, sounds like that Wu and Shen were lucky she gave up or Domon, Havoc and Lloyd wouldn't have been born.  
**

**What will happen now, I wonder?  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Ancestral Pattern- Enter The Ninjago Anti Snake Troops!  
**

Vanessa was on the phone on campus, she was talking to her Father. "No, Daddy. I want to finish out school, I know Ninjago is in pieces now but I know I can write here because all of it is fresh!" Vanessa argued. "Sweetie, I'm only worried for your health! Ninjago is constantly getting attacked and I want you to be safe!" Mr. Johnson argued. Vanessa decided to change the subject, "Daddy, how's your job at the shipping yard?" She asked. He seemed to freeze at that question, "Not so good but the good news out of it is that I'll get see you." He sighed. Vanessa sighed, "Daddy, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked. "No, just that I'll be visiting you." He answered. The phone disconnected, "Daddy? Daddy? Hello?" She asked. She hung up the phone, "What a piece of junk!" She growled as she swatted the box, it fell down. She froze, "Oops..." was all she could say.

* * *

On the other side of the phone line, Mr. Johnson growled at his cellphone for dropping his call. "Grr! Lousy phones! Cutting off my conversation, I can't do any thing here!" He groaned. The man was about in his early fifties, short. He had brown hair, long. He had big beard, grey hairs speckled it. He was in green military outfit, his blue eyes looked so tired and concerned. He lied to his daughter and wife about his job, saying he was working in a shipping yard. He was really a solider, a special solider. Ninjago had suffered at the hand of the snakes in the past, unable to accept another sneak attack like they had recently, they had specialized troops trained to take them down. These soldiers were sought out for they're ancestry, direct descendants to the soldiers who fought alongside Kibako. And because of that, they squeezed out the genes that made their ancestors able to fight the snakes and improved them. Mr. Johnson was one of these soldiers, he was the leader of his unit. Another Solider approached him, "Come on, Johnson. Let's get." He said in a south accent. He nodded, "Your right, McCoy. " He sighed. The solider known as McCoy laughed, "She's 20 somthang years old, will ya cut the umbilical cord already , ya Yankee idjit?" He joked. He shook his head, "You first, you hick. What are fussing over your son for?" he asked. McCoy snickered, "I just wanted him to find a nice girl and settle down, he's the one who wanted to be a writer." he answered. "Anything for some grand kids huh?" He asked. McCoy laughed, "Why not? I'm gettin' old now, it wouldn't hurt to go into retirement with some cute youngins bouncin' on my knees." He stated.

McCoy and got along in there own way, despite the name calling, they had each other's back. "Aye, I second that notion." Both men turned to see another shoulder, he was Duncan. "I've got 7 kids of me own, every one of them be lads. Me fourth boy, is at an acting school. I want him to find a girl to marry and bears some cute little lasses and laddies..." Duncan sighed in a Irish accent. "Is he a good kid, yer fourth son?" McCoy asked. Duncan nodded and put his head up proudly, "Aye, Fredrick's a good lad but I be wishin' he be givin' me grandkids by now, while he's still young." Duncan sighed. The three men laughed and then realized something, all three of their kids were in Acting School. "Maybe they be knowin' each other." Duncan sighed.

"Oy, Duncan, Johnson, McCoy! Let's go already, ya know before my ass falls asleep waiting on you Dummkopfs!"

All three men groaned, this came from the only woman in their very small unit. She was Montag, she was honking the horn impatiently. "We're coming, ya Car Nazi!" Johnson barked. He dodged a knife thrown at him, "That's not funny, Johnson!" She barked back in a heavy German accent. Johnson took the knife out of the tree and handed it back to her, she yanked it away from him and started the truck they were in. "Relax, Montag. It not bein' your time of the month now, is it?" Duncan asked. Montag shoot a nasty glare at the Irish man, "Watch it, Duncan. The ice is thin and I'm not in a good mood." She growled. "Montag, isn't that daughter of yers in the Actin' school too?" McCoy asked. Montag rolled her eyes, "Ja, she is. And Hopefully I'll get to see her soon." Montag sighed.

* * *

We join the Actors as they rehearse to sing, each wrote a song for each of the Ninja and Nya. This took a long time, each trying to find the right instruments and voice for each song. Each smiled at their finished fruits of labor, this include Vanessa. "So who wants to go first?" Mizane asked. Vanessa raised her hand, all looked at her outfit. It was so obvious that her song was about Nya, the Gold and Red shirt and gold dusted pants made it obvious. Rochelle looked out in the crowd and saw the Ninja as well as Nya here, she lightly shoved her. "Good luck." She whispered. She nodded nervously, she went out. Nya gigged at her outfit of choice, feeling honored that Vanessa made a song about her. The song being played was jazzy, Vanessa started singing:

_"S-A-M-U-R-A-I!_

_I'm the only Chick on the team,_

_They don't notice me it would seem,  
_

_They probably wouldn't notice me if I scream.  
_

_ I'm a Samurai, Samurai Samurai!  
_

_Move on over, Kai!  
_

_I'm a Samurai, Samurai Samurai!  
_

_I'm not a damsel in distress anymore, am I ?  
_

_I got gotta a good crush on a teammate,  
_

_He's my one and only Soul mate,  
_

_Quick as Lighting is our fate!  
_

_I'm a Samurai, Samurai, Samurai!  
_

_Quit hogging the spotlight, Kai!  
_

_I'm a Samurai, Samurai, Samurai!  
_

_I'm just one of the boys now, Aren't I?  
_

_I got an arsenal of knives,  
_

_I'm the least likely to take a dive,  
_

_Ugh, if all you guys are going to do is argue, at least let me drive?  
_

_I'm a Samurai, Samurai, Samurai!  
_

_Don't die on me ever, Kai!  
_

_I'm a Samurai, Samurai, Samurai!  
_

_I'm the only one with common sense, aren't I?  
_

_I'm a Samurai, Samurai Samurai!  
_

_S-A-M-U-R-A-I!"  
_

Sugar finished, Nya sat there, stunned. It was adorably catchy, and it was accurate. Vanessa went backstage, Mizane, Rochelle and Lizzy stood frozen. To think, the American writer could sing that well, what was she doing writing?! Rochelle ruffled her hair, "Ever thought of singing as a career?" She asked. Vanessa blushed, "I don't sing that good..." She said shyly. "Nonsense!" Lizzy stated. Walter wanted to say something to her, he thought she sung so well. The words couldn't come out, damn it! Randy looked at the guys, "Walter, do you wanna go next?" He asked. He froze, he wasn't volunteer for that! He looked up at Randy who looked at Vanessa and then back at him and smiled, Walter blushed. Randy said without words, that he should go next to impress Sugar.

"Really?" he whispered. Randy nodded, "Absolutely, works every time." He whispered back. He gulped, he was nervous. His outfit had fit the bill for the song, blue shirt, blue jeans with a lighting bolt design on the buckle, and a blue cowboy hat. He looked so in his element, being from Texas. He looked at the crowd, seeing Jay. He was sitting next to Nya, he gave him two thumbs up for encouragement. Even if he was showing his inner geek, Waffle liked it. The quick bluegrass tone started playing, Walter started singing, allowing his accent to come out:

"_I was born to My Mama and Pa in a Cozy lil' junkyard, _

_Most call it a dead end job, We called it the family Business._

_I was surrounded by metal, wires and tools, _

_Most would call it junk, I call it material.  
_

_From Building lamps to Gliders, I was born to be one with the Skies.  
_

_No matter how much I build, Storms never ceased to catch my breath.  
_

_People would call me crazy for tryin' to ride in a storm,  
_

_I call it a test run.  
_

_People say that I'll make an early tomb,  
_

_I call it living life on the edge.  
_

_Lightnin' is my drive,  
_

_Lightnin' is my light-bulb,  
_

_Lighnin' is my element!  
_

_Ice is frozen water, it's always cold.  
_

_Fire runs on oxygen, it's always hot.  
_

_Earth is always under my feet, it's always even.  
_

_All of them are nice, none of them apply to me.  
_

_Lightnin' is the only one that fits me like a glove.  
_

_People call me a fool for falling in love,  
_

_I call it Bliss.  
_

_People say she's just a girl,  
_

_I call her a Goddess.  
_

_Lightnin' is my energy,  
_

_Lightnin' is my strength,  
_

_Lightnin' is my element!  
_

_What? I'm not allowed to tell anymore jokes? My jokes always kill!  
_

_Huh, I'm talking too much? I think your not talking enough!  
_

_I'm not a nerd! Oh, look it that, I'm missing bolt here!  
_

_Dude, I don't have a crush-Oh, hi! We weren't talking about anything!  
_

_Lighnin' is my guide,  
_

_Lightnin' in my drivin' force,  
_

_Lightnin' is my element!"  
_

Waffle panted, Jay blinked. "Wow, when Walter told me he was from Texas, he wasn't kidding. He's got the accent to prove it..." Jay thought. he went backstage, Randy noggied his head. "If writing gets you nowhere, You could try being a country star!" Randy snickered. Waffle blushed at that, he saw Sugar giggling at him. "Told you..." Randy whispered. Sugar walked up to him and smiled, "Wow, Walter! That was amazing!" She commented. "Your better..." he said while trying to clear his throat. What he was really trying to was hide his accent again before he embarrasses himself more! Sugar looked around and ushered him closer, he leaned in. "I like your accent, it's cute." She whispered. Waffle's face just lit up, she liked it? She thought it was cute? She ushered him to come closer again, she got on her tip toes as soon as he leaned in and kissed his cheek. She giggled and walked over to the girls, Walter stood there stunned. Fred snapped his fingers in front of him to snap him back to reality, "You've got it bad for Sugar, don't you Waffle?" He asked. Walter started to stammer, leading the Irish/Scottish boy to smirk.

"I'll go if noone else wants to." Ataru grinned. Mizane bumped him with her hip, moving him back a bit. "Sorry Ataru, ladies first." She smirked. Ataru looked to Rochelle and Lizzy, "The only ladies I see are Lizzy and Rochelle." he shot back. He was hit in the arm by Sugar, who was pouting. "Ow!" he groaned. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, speak up." Sugar mocked. Rochelle and Randy laughed at that, Vanessa and Ataru always acted like brother and sister, it was cute. Ataru rubbed his arm and went behind Mizane, he grabbed her butt. "See you later on tonight, Miz." He whispered. Mizane turned the tables on him by grabbing his crotch, "You got that right, Ataru..." She whispered back.

* * *

**Those songs are mine, even if they suck! Not every one will get to sing since it would take to long, I'll make them all as an extra when this story is finished. What does all of this have to do with actors you ask? You'll see ^^  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Ancestral Pattern- Enter The Ninjago Anti Snake Troops! Part 2  
**

They heard screaming, everyone stopped to look outside. Seeing snakes flooding the streets, all inside stated to panic. The Ninja as well as Nya all nodded, running out to go take care of it. "What the hell is going on?!" Cherise asked. "Your guess is as good as mine, I have no clue!" Cole barked back at her. Lloyd looked around and didn't see his Father, where was he in all this? Did he allow the snakes to run rampant or were they deliberately defying him? He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about that! Just as they were about to fight, they saw a large jeep zooming down the streets. All jumped out of the way as they watched it skid to a stop, the momentum made it stomp it's air born left side down. The doors opened, out came four people. The snakes all looked at them with scorn, the soldiers pulled out they're knives and posed in fighting stances.

The Ninja and Nya were confused, who were these people? Some of them looked a scooch familiar but to who? "Not this time." One said. He clearly was the leader, his stance spoke of confidence. "We've had it with ya walkin' belts, it's 'bout time we gave y'all the boot!" Another stated in a Texan accent. The snakes laughed at these humans, who did they think they were?! "Try it, you'll die trying..." One hissed. The soldiers split up quickly and attack with the same quick speed, they killed the four snakes that laughed at them with a quiet slash. The rest of the snakes piled onto to them in retaliation, the kids could do nothing but stand there in complete awe at the slaughter. Each solider executed a kill strike, as if Kibako had spit into 4 people. The lead Commando stopped at Skales, "Give me an excuse, you son of a handbag...I dare you..." He whispered. Skales stared at the knife and then back at the human, he looked familiar. Right, he was probably the Father of the tiny acting student. He flicked his tongue out, yes, he was her parent, he could smell it. But unlike the daughter, he wasn't as timid, he was use to fear.

The snakes pulled out, Skales hissed quietly, this human wasn't going to get away with this humiliation,they'd be back. The soldiers looked behind them, seeing the Ninja. All putting they're weapons away, walking towards them. "Sorry we took your fight, you must be the Ninja." The leader sighed. The Ninja all assured him that they weren't angry at them, "It's cool but just who are you guys?" Cole asked. The soldiers all stood at attention and saluted, the kids backed up in shock from the automatic reflex.

"Sargent Archibald Duncan." The redhead man stated.

"Lieutenant Brock McCoy." The Texan man stated.

"Captain Alexandra Montag." The blond woman stated.

"Major Jacob Johnson." The Leader stated.

All were surprised, what were such high ranking military people doing here in Ninjago? "Why are you four here?" Cherise asked. Montag took it upon herself to answer her question. "We received orders to come here and fight of anymore Snake invasions, we unfortunately had a bit of a delay since The Lieutenant got bit." She said while glaring at McCoy, who glared back at her. "That's it, Captain or not, yer criusin' fer a briusin!" McCoy yelled. Johnson got between them, "Captain, Lieutenant, knock it off!" he ordered. "Captain or not, McCoy. She's a woman, you wouldn't hit a woman, right?" he asked. McCoy put his fist down, "Fine...but iffen she grows 'nother chin wisker, I'll punch her right in the mouth!" He warned while putting his fists up in defense to the hostile German woman. Said woman was trying to get her hands on his neck but Duncan was holding her back, "Let it go, Captain!" He grunted. She stopped and cracked her hands, Duncan sighed.

"Daddy?" This grabbed Johnson's attention. Sure enough, Vanessa was there. next to her was Lizzy, Waffle and Fred. The group had ALOT of explaining to do.

* * *

Vanessa was mad, her Father had lied to her! Worse of all, he lied to her Mother, his wife! "I can explain everything." Jacob stated. He looked over to his daughter, who was looking away from him with a scowl on her face. "The four of us were selected based on our ancestral ties to those who fought with Kibako for an experimental trail." he explained. "We turned out to be perfect and successes, they made a special unit, one that would be called in when the snakes came back. We're that unit." Jacob looked at his arm, his mind burned back to the memory of when they injected the venom into him. he shook his head, he looked at his daughter again, surprised that she wasn't sitting down. "But if your these snake troops, then why secrecy?" Lily asked. "Surely your families deserve to know." Archie saw how hard this was on the Major, "Aye and Nay, They do deserve to be knowin' and yet it's in they're best interests not to be knowin. Just by tellin' you 'bout it, it could get them hurt.'" He explained. Vanessa relaxed a bit, she understood but she was still mad. "The Captain, the Lieutenant and meself are the only ones who didn't use a complete lie, we told our families that we were servin' but that's all." Archie added. He looked to the Major, "You shouldn't have lied like that, Major. "

"Bark, Bark!"

Vanessa saw the doors fly right open, seeing Kiba coming in and looking around. The soldiers all took out they're knives, Nabiki rushed in panting a bit. "Kiba! Bad Dog, no biscuit!" Nabiki scolded. Kiba barked, Nabiki shook her head. "I don't care if you saw the snakes, I told you to stay at the shop!" Nabiki argued. "Ain't that bein' a name for a song?" Archie asked. Jacob sighed, "Yeah, Daron Norwood. Now can you please focus?" He asked. Nabiki saw the Soldiers and froze, she shook her head. She thought she was some of her soldiers but that was impossible, they all looked waaaay too young. Kiba seemed to take the confusion as a clue to something as he sniffed Jacob's foot, he let out a happy bark. Jacob bent down put his knife away, petting Kiba. "Your a little weird looking but your diffidently a dog." He chuckled. He put his paw on his knee and whined, Jacob sighed and put his other knee down. Kiba jumped onto his lap, Nabiki blinked. "Kiba's never that nice to strangers, only other person I've seen do that is your daughter..." She trailed off. Nabiki paused, the only other person who Kiba took to was Mogen. Nabiki decided to trust these soldiers, she could tell her secret to them. The blacksmith explained to them who she really was, unfazed by the same confused wonder on their faces. "I remember some of them but Mogen is the one I remember the best, he was our Scout. Kiba liked him alot, he was a boy when the war started, a teenager by the time it ended. He left to go travel the world after the war ended, he sent me letters until they stopped, I assumed that he died. " She explained. "A few followed suit and traveled off, as soon as the letters stopped coming, I assumed that they died. " Jacob stood up, "Then you know who we came from then? Our ancestors, I mean. All the military had to go on was these, who ever had them, had ancestor in the war." He said while talking out a large diamond. While the Daimond was large, it was tampered with. The dark plating around it was clearly silver, aged with time.

Nabiki carefully took the brooch and ran her thumb on it fondly, she saw some flaws in it and recognized it. She felt her eyes swell with tears, she saw Kiba sniffing and them begin to whimper and then howled. She flipped it over and saw Initials on the back, the second letter was gone but the first was still there. M, Nabiki held it close to her heart and then gave it back to Jacob. "That's a Fang Shield. I made them for our soldiers to protect them from the snakes, all they had to do was smashed this into their fang and they would break because of the Steel tampered Diamond. I gave the first one to Mogen, It saved few from dying horribly." Nabiki sighed while stray tears fell. Jacob and Vanessa looked at the fang Shield, could Mogen have been their ancestor? Cherise decided to test out what her Grandmother told her, You could look into a person's past by looking into they're eyes, even if the person was no longer alive, all you needed was a living Descendant. She went to Sugar, "Sugar, I know how we can find out if Mogen was really your ancestor." She stated. Sugar blinked, "How?" She asked. "I can see into someone's past, I just need to look at your eyes." She explained. Lloyd decided to explain, "Cherise is the Ninja of Darkness, those aligned with Darkness are given the ability to see into the future. Cherise's Grandmother gave her a boost in power so she can see the future better and see into the past, we don't know just how well." Lloyd stated. Sugar offered her hands to Cherise, who looked straight at her. Cherise's eyes dimmed, Vanessa's past flashed in front of her. She went back farther, finally reaching her Ancestor. "Was Mogen a short brunette child?" Cherise asked. Nabiki gasped, "Yes, he was." She stated. "Blue eyed and liked jerky and sweets? " Nabiki blinked at this, "Yes, yes and yes. We called him Momo because he liked Peaches so damn much, he'd come back with his pocket filled with them!" She expressed.

Ataru laughed, "So Sugar's love of sweets is inherited." He chuckled. Archie, Alexandra and Brock smirked, they knew the Major had a massive sweet tooth, leading to the pet name "Major Toothache.". Nabiki showed her teeth to them, Ataru gaped at it. "Those that have been turned into snake Soldiers have several different features then an average human. Two big ones are having sharper teeth and brighter eyes, they get more snake like. Some people get to keep they're original eye color but most get yellow eyes after, like I did. The teeth are sharp enough to pierce though snake meat and snake jerky. " She sighed. All stared at her, Nabiki frowned at that. "You weren't there!" She barked. She went to Jacob, he smiled. "Unfortunately, these traits don't go away, they stay dormant until they are increased." She said while pointing at his teeth. Jacob hid his teeth, embarrassed. Nabiki went to Sugar. Sugar smiled. Waffle blinked, sure enough, her teeth were sharp, but less then her Father. He sighed, kissing her was going to be tricky... Cherise continued to dig, "He was a Teenager when the war ended, he traveled and ended up in America. He married young and had a daughter, he died of old age." Cherise sighed. She smiled at the actors, "Also, he kept a diary and wrote Kibako." She added.

Sugar blinked and then grinned, she acted in a play her Ancestor wrote! Randy nodded, " No wonder it was written like so, the writer was a scout, he was suppose to spy on the Serpentine." Randy said. "Any idea where the dairy is?" Sugar asked. Cherise shook her head before falling backwards, Lloyd caught her. "Sorry, that's when things got blurry. He was planning one last trip to Ninjago but died on the way there, the Dairy was most like likely with him." Cherise sighed. Jacob kissed her daughter's head, "It's ok, sweetheart. at least we learned that Mogen started our family off in America." He sighed. Sugar thought about it, she had to find that diary! Lloyd's Mother was an archeologist, surely she came across it! "Lloyd, do you think you could ask your Mother if she came across a diary? Please?" She asked. The Green Ninja nodded, what was the harm in asking? Who know, maybe she did. The Actors didn't ask for much so this was ok.

Little did they know, finding this book would prove to become an invaluable clue.

* * *

**Wow, Sugar is so lucky...Mogen was her anscetor, that's cool! Looks like Waffle better kiss closed mouth if he doesn't want a bloody tongue or lips. What true value does this diary hold? What do you think?  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Secret of the Legendary Gold Blood Metal Ore-The Diary Of A Scout  
**

The group returned to the Bounty, Lloyd went to his Mother. He saw her looking at her wedding picture, he turned to leave until Meilin saw him. "Oh, Lloyd. I didn't see you there." She sighed while putting the picture away. "Mom, did you come across a dairy?" he asked. "A friend of mine asked me to ask about it since you dig so much. " Meilin thought about it for a moment, "Well, that's hard to say, I've found a lot of books. But..." She said while getting up. She went to a bunch of boxes, she opened them all and looked in them. "I usually sell or donate pottery, bones, coins and such but I hold onto books and scriptures." Meilin stated as she carefully but quickly ran her hands across the contents, she didn't even have to look as she flipped thought each book and scripture. Lloyd understood one thing, both his parents were highly intelligent people and avid readers. Meilin pulled out a book with and old lock on it, "This might be the dairy but..." She mused. She carefully looked at lock, she took a bobby pin from her hair and fiddled with the lock. She heard it click, she blew the dust out of it. "I found this in the desert, did you know that only a part of the desert was recently turned to sand? That's where I found this book at." She opened it and smiled, "The person who owned this was Mogen Kogi, does that help?" She asked. Lloyd beamed, he took the book and kissed his Mother on the cheek, "Thanks, Mom." He sighed.

Meilin giggled, "If you were really grateful, you'd give me some cute redheaded grandchildren." She thought.

* * *

At the dorm, Vanessa sat down on her bed to read the Dairy she received from Lloyd, thanking him a thousand times for finding it for her. She took a small nibble out of her chocolate cookie, "Wow, his life sounded so full of adventure..." She thought dreamily. It all sounded so romantic, even his last page. She was sad to find out that he finished leaving a few pages blank, she took it with her to show everyone else. At class, she showed it to the rest of the actors. Ataru saw the starry day dreaming look on Sugar's face, she and Waffle were such nerds! "Mogen had a sad way to live, he needed a girlfriend." He sighed. Sugar glared at him, pouting at him. "Ataru, isn't there a romantic bone in your body?" She asked. Ataru nodded, Randy raised a brow. "Taking your shirt off is not romantic, Ataru." he said. The silver hair boy glared at him, "Being french, your gonna tell me all about it,huh? At least the Japanese didn't roll over in every war they fought." Ataru stated proudly. Randy smirked, this would take the stuffing out of his pants! "The French have given good cheese, wine, breads and excellent love makers..." Randy stated while looking at Rochelle. Rochelle looked away while smiling and blushing. "The only thing that Japan had to contribute to the world was asian girls in sexed-up school uniforms and tentacle porn." Randy stated while holding his hand up. Ataru's forehead went into it as he tried to hit him, Randy just pushed him into the floor. He started cursing in Japanese, Randy kept pushing him down without much effort.

Ataru panted, Randy smiled at him sweetly. "You done with your temper tantrum, 'taru?" He asked. "Randi wa, wain no omoi mono no unpan no yatsu!" Ataru yelled. Sugar and Waffle pulled out their phones and used a new app, it was capable to translate whatever language was said to English.

"Randy, you wine humping bastard!"

Sugar and Waffle blinked in shock, "Woooow..." Walter said. "Ataru, that was harsh and a bit racist..." Vanessa sighed. Randy shook his head, "Avez-vous terminé ou si vous souhaitez un peu de fromage pour accompagner votre gémissement?" Randy asked. Ataru blinked, what did he say? "I don't know what you just said but I'm sure you swore." He growled. Sugar and Waffle looked at their apps, Sugar giggled while he let out a small laugh.

"Are you finished or would you like some cheese to accompany your whine?"

"He didn't swear, Ataru." Sugar stated. Ataru gave up, gumbling. Randy looked at the Dairy, he paused for moment. The blank pages looked like they written on but they was no ink, dry writing his Father called it. He took a piece of tracing paper and ran a pencil over it, the words showing up clearly. "Vanessa, come here. I don't think Mogen was done yet." He stated. Sugar's mouth turned into a small "O" and read, she went to her phone and texted Nya, Ataru saw what she was fussing over and texted Kai, this was B-I-G!

* * *

Nya and Kai met them a club, both wondering what was so important. Kai saw Ataru and waved, Ataru waved at him back. Nya saw Sugar next to him, "What's up?" Kai asked. Sugar showed him the papers that Randy did for her. "I thought Mogen was done but he was wrote down something that was meant for Kabako's eyes to see. He started talking about an ore called Gold Blood Metal and states that she should look for it." She explained. Nya and Kai knew EXACTLY what they were talking about, wondering how Mogen found out about it. Kai saw one of the papers had what looked like blue prints for armor and sword, it looked like Samurai armor and a sword...He looked at Nya and smiled, his sister could use some new armor and a new sword and that Ore was legendary! "I say we show it to old Kibako and find it. You could use some new things." Kai encouraged. Nya agreed, Sugar smiled.

They got to her, showing it to her. Nabiki's eyes widened, "The Sun Blood Armor and Sword..." She uttered. She read the entries, not believe a word of it.

_"Day 65,_

_It's seems like an eternity since I boarded this boat to come back to Ninjago, I hope that I'll get there and find Nabiki. To think I found the legendary ore she had spoke about! It looks a lot like gold but it's so much more then it looks...A quartz that's actually a diamond...Because of it's beauty, I fear that if someone were to find out that I possessed it, I would be killed for it... I pray I'm just being paranoid, it really is true, even when the war is over, it's never over for you...  
_

_Day 85,  
_

_My fears have been confirmed...Some of the other passengers have tried murdering me in my sleep because of this ore, I've had to take lives to protect myself. I spent my childhood protecting humans, what is this beast known as greed and what does it want with me? I will not be made a victim of it, I will get this to Kibako, no matter what!  
_

_Day 105,  
_

_I don't feel well, the doctor on board has told me that I do not have much time on this Earth. This new disease I've gain on my journey is known in America as Tuberculosis, my chest is in much pain and I've been coughing up blood. Even with this disease, I will press on. We will be docking soon, tomorrow or the day after.  
_

_Day 115,  
_

_I can barely move now, this disease has consumed me and taken every bit of my fat and muscle, I'm nothing but skin and bone. It hurts to just wake up, I may die before I reach Ninjago. Hopefully Sarah and my little girl, Anne do not have this disease...I pray for a cure for it so no one has to go thought this torture...  
_

_Day 120,  
_

_I'm now bedridden, I barely write anymore. Damn it, I was so close...I can see Ninjago but I can't get there, how cruel fate can be. I'm afraid that my journey is finished because of this... I'm sorry, Nabiki...I wanted to come back and tell you the words I was too coward to say years ago...I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise to return, forgive me...  
_

Nabiki's eyes watered..."Oh, Mogen...I thought you were just joking around...You REALLY were in love with me..." She thought. Nya saw the pained expression on her, longevity truly was a curse. Kai had read the pages, understanding it. This man left America, his wife and daughter to come back here and see Nabiki, he died before telling her he loved her. Kai was grateful that he told Kyra that he loved her, this was a sad reminder that this could have been him. Nya hugged Nabiki, she accepted the hug. "If Meilin found the book in the desert, then it's safe bet that the ore is still with him." She stated. Nabiki sighed and looked out the window, "Be careful, Mogen was sick when he died so don't touch the ore with your bare hands." She warned. Nya decided to take Vanessa along, surely she wanted to see what her ancestor fussed over. Jacob volunteered to tag along to protect her, Meilin agreed to go with the Samurai and Fire Ninja.

* * *

Vanessa and Jacob read the pages, saddened that Mogen died from such a nasty illness. Meilin retraced her steps, remembering where exactly she found the book. The woman brushed the sand and saw her old compass, "Found it!" She yelled. Kai, Nya, Vanessa and Jacob ran to her, Nya was about to dig with her suit but Meilin stopped her. "Wait! This needs to be done with care, Nya. We might bury it more if we use a machine, leave this to Mr. Johnson , Kai and myself." She expressed. Meilin gave them shovels and started to dig, Vanessa and Nya sat down and talked. "So how are things with Walter?" She asked. Vanessa blushed, "Nothing's happening and I kiss him on the cheek...What's a girl gotta do to get the message across?" She asked. Nya giggled, getting it. "Well, if subtlety is a dud, try drastic."Nya suggested. Vanessa blinked, "Like what?" She asked. Nya smiled brightly, "Be bolder, instead of the cheek, try kissing him mouth to mouth. Nothing gets the message across like having some tongue shoved into your mouth." Nya advised. Vanessa blushed, she couldn't do that, she was way too shy! But...Some other girls were starting to hit on Walter...And he seemed to like it...Aww,hell! She was losing! Nya giggled at Vanessa's fretting, seems that not saying how you really felt was hereditary.

**Clunk!**

"I think I struck bone!" Jacob yelled. Meilin jumped down and brushed off the sand, a short skeleton with worn early American clothes was in view. Meilin smiled, "Wow, he's preserved so well...His bones should have disintegrated years ago..." She mused. She saw the skull was broken, she glared at Jacob. "You broke his skull open, I told you to be careful." She lectured. Jacob bent down to it, "Sorry." He said to Mogen's bones. "I doubt he felt ANYTHING, Mrs. Garmadon." Meilin pulled him out of the hole and with gloves still on, she searched his body. "Darn, I can't find it. " She sighed. Kai tossed up a bag, worn and full of sand. "Try this, the ore might be in here." Kai said while reaching for it. "Stop!" Vanessa stated. "I'll look..." Meilin and Jacob were about to remind her that Mogen died from tuberculosis, "I've had all my shots, including that. Let me look." Vanessa explained. She pulled out all that in his bag: 12 books, a compass, cooking oil, matches and a silver dagger with blood on it. The last thing she pulled out was a bag of marbles,she opened it and grabbed. Some she recognized as marbles but one of them felt heavier then the rest, she pulled it out and gasped.

Meilin giggled, "How clever of him, hiding the ore in a bag of marbles." She beamed. The ore was a deep golden color and gleamed brightly in the sunlight, Vanessa squinted to shield her eyes from it's glare. Nya and Kai frowned in disappointment of it's size. "That's all of it? How can anyone make armor or a sword out of an amount so small, a ring can't even be made from that amount!" Kai exclaimed. Nya sighed, oh well...At least there was proof that it existed. Vanessa gave it to Kai as soon as he put a glove on, "Here, I'm sure it can be used for something. Maybe a lucky charm!" She said positively. "Don't you want it?" Meilin asked. She shook her head, "Nope, my treasure is finding out Mogen's story...I'm gonna turn it into a play!" She giggled. Jacob hugged her, "And I know just the actor to play him..." she thought while blushing.

* * *

Later in her room, she invited Walter to help her write her play. She was going to ask him to play the role Mogen, she blushed. She was also planning her "attack". She was in a tank top and shorts, all of which exposed a bit of her underwear. If none of these things got the message across, then nothing ever would! She heard the door open, "Hey." Walter greeted. "Hi."She greeted back. She showed him the play she had been working on, Walter was impressed by it. "How tragically romantic, he travels all the way from America and back to Ninjago just to tell Kibako that he loves her, only to die before getting there." Walter beamed. Vanessa giggled, "I want you to play the part of Mogen, that is, if you don't mind..." Vanessa asked. Walter blinked but then smiled, blushing. "I'd be honored, Vanessa." He answered. Vanessa gulped, he was sitting down so he was within range for her "attack". As soon as he put the script down, Vanessa charged for him. Caught off guard, Walter went on his back on the bed. Vanessa put her tongue in his mouth, surprised at his lack of defense.

Walter was confused but the confusion didn't last, it didn't take long for his arms to pull her closer to him. "Walter?" She asked. "So you did like me that way..." He answered. "I'm sorry if I was dragging my feet but I wasn't sure... " Vanessa giggled, Walter blushed deeper. "Vanessa, can you please get off me? It's not because your heavy but if I stay on my back, I can't guarantee that I will only kiss you..." He chuckled. She sat on the other side of him, blushing just as much.

Outside, the ghost of Mogen smiled brightly. "Hee hee, look it that! My descendant has someone to love! I'm happy that I could impact your life so positively, little Vanessa!" He laughed. He sighed while looking up at the Bounty, "I can only hope that the ore can be of some help, somehow. Good luck..." he sighed before disappearing.

* * *

**Yay! What will the ore have in store, can it be used as is? Or will they use it only as a good luck charm? Will Nya get the armor she so richly deserves?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 42: La légende de la Diamond Frost**

Nabiki smiled at the small ore, "Humph, I'm afraid I can't make anything from an ore of this size. if there were more of it, I could at least Fashion the sword." Nabiki sighed. Tiffany blinked softly, "That's all? I can make more it." She said simply. All stared at her, "What?" She asked. "Why didn't you say so?" Kai asked. Tiffany shrugged, "Never saw the need for those mixes until now." She answered. Tiffany left for a bit, coming back with two liquid filled jars. She sighed while placing them down, "The first jar is the double mix, it makes an exact copy of whatever is toss in it. How much of the ore do you need?" She asked Nabiki. Nabiki looked at it and thought about it, "More then what's here." She answered. She took it and dumped it in, using tongs, she pulled out two ores. Kai and Nya seemed disappointed, that's all? Tiffany saw this and chuckled, "Now now, no need to look so sad. the second jar is an Enlargement mix. As the name states, it makes anything bigger but if not done with care, it could make an object too large. How big would you need it to be to make the armor and sword?" She asked. Nabiki though about it, looking at her hand. "It would have to be at least that much..." She stated while pointing at the ore in her bin. All watched as the orange haired Ninja take an eye dropper and place four drops on the ore. The ore quadrupled in size in a matter of seconds, "Tiffany, that's amazing!" Nya exclaimed. Tiffany smiled and blushed, "Thanks, Nya. But I'm just glad I can be of some help since you two worked so damn hard to find that ore in the first place!" Tiffany laughed. Nabiki took the other ore and did the same with the eye dropper, She took the the two ores and smiled. "I'm going to need alot of heat and I know my forge will never get hot enough, so I want your help, Kai." Nabiki said to him. Kai blinked, "Why?" He asked. Nabiki picked up his hand, "Your the Ninja of Fire, if anyone can get hot enough to melt this ore, it'd be you. Your also a smith so you know what your melting it into." She explained. The woman smirked, "If you need more reason, how about that this armor and sword is going to your little sister and you would like to see to it personally that she gets nothing except the best?" She added.

Kai saw her points and nodded, "How long do you think it will take?" Nya asked. Nabiki put an hand on his shoulder, "Two day at the least, we'll see how long it takes." Nabiki answered. The next two days went by, Kai fetched his sister to see the work. Once she was brought down to the shop, she gasped. The armor was red with gold underneath, the sword was silver but specks of gold could be seen when brought to light. "What do you think?"Kai asked. Nabiki smiled, "If you want to thank anyone, thank Kai. He roasted that ore into perfection, if only my forge had that type of customization!" She laughed. Nya hugged her brother, "Thank you, Kai." She beamed. Once they left, Nabiki looked at the left over ore. "That Sugar girl deserves something since Mogen was her ancestor." She thought.

* * *

At the Actor's School, Randy groaned. He was staring at something his Father sent over to him, something he was troubled over. "Why in the hell would he sent me THIS to me? What is going on in that bald head of his?" Randy thought. "This" that Randy was musing over was a necklace, a family heirloom. The necklace was silver, polished despite how old it was. The pendant was a well made blossom with a large diamond in the middle, Randy groaned again. This was worn by his Mother, the tradition of his family was to give this necklace to a girl as a substitute of an engagement ring. He frown at it, his Father... How dare he hand this to him when he obviously didn't love his Wife as he claimed, otherwise, he would have been there when she died! Randy's Mother was sickly and didn't say one word to his father about it, she passed away while Randy's Father threw himself at his job. He was a police Officer, who had done well at his job. While he was a great officer, he was a lousy Father and Husband, at least that's how Randy saw it. Rochelle saw the look of dread on her Lover's face, she went behind him and hugged him. This surprised Randy, the muscles in his neck tensed. "What a pretty necklace." She beamed. Randy blushed, he was thinking about giving this to her but he felt that it was too soon. Yes, far too soon... "It's been in my Family for generations... My Family was in the Diamond business a long time ago, even now we know a real diamond from a fake." he said sadly. The rest of the actors complimented the necklace, Randy sighed. Speaking of his Family, he wanted to know more about it. He blinked, He saw something about the diamond in the necklace that started to bother him. He took out a magnifying glass, one that was specialized for looking at diamonds.

He frowned again, the diamond was tampered with. How could his Family overlook a flawed diamond? He looked at it again, "Vanessa, do you still have that Fang Shield on you?" He asked. Vanessa blinked but then nodded, "Daddy wanted me to keep it so I'd be safe." she stated while showing it to him. He held her hand closer to him, looking at the diamond with same scrutiny. Nabiki said that the diamond on the Fang shields were tempered with steel to make them stronger, his features froze at a shocking question. Why did the diamond on the necklace look the same as the diamond on the shield? "Was my family...Part of Kibako's army too?" He thought. He blinked again, they're was only one way to find out for sure...Cherise.

* * *

The Ninja in mention was surprised at his surprise visit, "Sorry to drop in on you guys but something's been bothering me and I want to be sure." he admitted. Cherise nodded, smiling. Zane was present, concerned at what was bothering the afro boy. He had grown to like Randy as a good friend, sharing much with him. He had accepted Zane being a robot once, surprising him. Zane learned much of Randy's life, Randy could not only sing but he was gifted with the piano. He was also at odds with his Father, who he found to remind him of his own Father in personality. He advised him to patch things up with him, that he at least had a Father in his life. Zane sighed, Randy seemed to concerned with a diamond necklace that had been in his family. Randy looked at them both and showed him the Fang shield and the necklace, "Both of these have the exact diamond, steel tempered. My theory is that I had an ancestor in Kibako's army... And He or She ended up in France." Randy sighed. Zane looked at both, seeing his theory had merit. "I know I had white ancestry at one point because my Dad showed me pictures of my Great-Great-Great Great Grandparents, both who were white." Randy added. Cherise and Zane blinked, the girl took his hands and started reading. Her eyes dimmed and Randy's past flooded into her, she was able to dig farther and smiled at confirming Randy's suspicions. "It was a white man, his name was Altair Hiver. He was a solider in Kibako's army, he traveled to France and married twice. He had only one son, he also owned a diamond mine. He died of old age." Cherise explained. Randy chuckled, "He sounds painfully white to me..." He snickered. he looked at the necklace, understanding why it was converted into a necklace. It was to protect the one they cherish, an awfully romantic gesture for a french man. Randy felt his phone vibrate, he saw it was his Father. He picked it up, "Talk." He greeted. Randy told him about what he found out from Cherise, Mr. Hiver didn't sound surprised in the least. "Aha, so we did have a white ancestor other then your Great-Great-Great-Great Grandparents." He stated. "Speaking of this Altair, I found an old book in our attic that belonged to him. It's completely in French but I know its his because the name in it translates to Altair Hiver." Randy's eyes widened, he left a diary?

Mr. Hiver grinned at Randy's shallow breathing, he was clearly interested in the book. "If you want, we can look at it together. I'm pretty curious to see just what his life was like before he died. Hmm?" He said before pausing. "Randy, do you think you could ask your Ninja Friends what a Frost Diamond is, Altair talks about it to death in here. " Randy froze, "Dad, you taught me all about that Diamond and it's story, how men were driven mad to possess it for themselves-" Randy stopped in mid sentence. If Altair was the one who found it and owned it, that meant he had a reason for turning this shield into a necklace. No one could kill him since he was a snake solider but not his bride, she and her child were in danger. Randy swallowed hard, "Dad, try reading it more thoroughly, I think I know why he does." Randy suggested. "Ah, here we go. He said he found it in his mine on the ground, he had thought it was an ordinary Diamond until he felt a bitter frigidness just from touching it. Where he lived was always coated with snow, even during summer. He believed the Diamond was doing it and hid it, fearing that it would be used by others with selfish intentions. However, people found out he possess it and were trying to kill him for it. When they couldn't kill him, they went after his first wife and then his second. His son was attacked but never killed, he made a box to hide the Diamond in. He goes on to say that he heard a rumor from Kibako that the Diamond was essential to weapon, I wonder what kind of weapon needs that?" Mr. Hiver expressed. Randy looked at Zane, he was the Ninja Of Ice. Randy figured that whatever weapon it was, it was meant for Zane to use! And the only person who knew about it was Nabiki, "Thanks ,Dad. And if you find that box, could you send it right over?" He asked.

At Nabiki's shop, Nabiki pulled out an old book and flipped thought it, "There are only a few legendary weapons in this world, the Frost Diamond is needed to make these." She said while slamming the book on the table. The page had a picture of beautiful twin shurikens, they looked so glossy and clear, just as if they were made of ice! "The Frost Shurikens, said to freeze the very air itself. If placed onto the ground, it will be covered in snow in a day." Nabiki explained. "If Altair found it and hid it, its a good chance he made it steal-proof. Altair was always one for puzzles, careful." She warned.

* * *

The box was sent to Randy, he and Zane looked at it. The box was beautiful, glossy and almost see though, as if made of ice. On the top, an indent shaped like the fang shield. Randy placed the necklace inside, the box clicked. Thinking it was open, Zane tried opening it, surprised at its resistance. "I guess there is more to this box then we thought. " Zane sighed. Randy nodded, he saw something pop up, the box showed what looking like notes. Zane looked at the notes and pondered, they were entirely in french. "Randy, do you think there is more to these notes then-" Zane sighed until he heard a piano. He remembered that Karadoka had a piano, he saw Randy playing scales. Zane had gained an idea, "Randy, can you try playing these notes? Maybe they're a password." Zane stated. Randy blinked but then looked at the notes, it was faint but he could read them. He recognized them, it was a score that he was taught when he was a child. He smiled and began to play, Zane smiled at it.

It sounded peaceful and soft, like..."Snow. Is this what Randy sees winter as?" Zane thought. He heard a click, both boys saw the box fling open. A brilliant white diamond was inside, Randy gasped. "It's breath taking, this HAS to be the Frost Diamond." He uttered while feeling the cold air coming from it. Randy picked it up and handed it to him, Zane was confused. "Go to Nabiki and get your weapon, Ninja." Randy smiled. Zane bowed at him, "Thank you, Randy." He said before leaving. He took the necklace out and smiled brightly, it was still too soon for him to use it but he would...eventually.

* * *

**Wowee! Zane is getting a powerful weapon! Will this be more powerful then the golden weapons? Let's hope so! Oh, and the title is French for "The Legend Of The Frost Diamond". Neat, huh?  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Remember, all belong to** **their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Father V.S. Son-The Second Chance Cross**

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!  
**

"Phew!" Nabiki panted as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked down at the weapons before her, proudly raising her chest in pride. Each sparkled and gleamed as the morning light came in the windows, she had spent many a night forging all these weapons. She had not believed the Ninjas and their luck! The Actors each had something they could give, something that their ancestors each hidden away and or tried to give to Nabiki. Nabiki happily remembered each one of her men, bitterly remembering that they all died and she has not.

From Walter's Ancestor, Argo: The Pulse Sapphire for the Thunder Nunchucks.

From Lizzy's Ancestor, Taro: The Void Pearl for the Eclipse Daggers.

From Ataru's Ancestors, Sasuke and Satsuke: The Crimson Ruby and the Terra Garnet For the Valcane and the Fissure Scythe.

Just to name a few... The most powerful weapons were at her feet and she was proud! But...She thought, if I'm so damn proud, then why I am I so sad? She turned around and saw two pictures, her eyes welled up and she balled her fists. She walked to the picture, she blinked and let tears escape from the corners of her bright yellow eyes. The picture had Nabiki and younger children, she was holding them close to her. The picture next to it, an older Nabiki with four teenagers, two on either side of her, the other two were away from her, the boy was on the tree's branch and the girl was sitting down on the tree's roots. Both pictures were a reminder to her of her cruel longevity and happier times...When Wu, Sakuya, Meilin and Shen were children, when she learned what being a Mother was like. And then it it hit her violently, she had made weapons to fight and defeat Shen. Tears started to pour like a pitcher from her, she collapsed onto her knees. "What do I do now?" She asked quietly. Sobs started to ring from her, she glared at the picture, leering bitterly at Shen's face. It was because of that damn boy that she learned a Mother's heartache, it was also thanks to Meilin that it continued. Why did those two always have to create such heartache for her without trying?! Kiba saw his master crying, he whined and cried with her as he sat upon her lap. Despite all of Shen's harshness, he and Kiba had an understanding of sorts, an almost relationship. Shen treated him as a person, an equal. Not a dog or a snake but an equal. Wu and Kibako saw only the surface of his suffering, Kiba saw ALL of it. Because Kiba couldn't speak, Shen used that to confide in the pooch what he couldn't tell his Brother, Wife and or his Guardian.

What he didn't know was that he gained a friend and advocate for his behalf, Kiba wanted Shen to be saved because he knew that a part of him didn't want to fight Lloyd, that a part of him wanted to come back. "I have no sympathy for Villains...But for my Family, I do." She mused out loud. She looked up and closed her eyes, Kiba looked up at her. "Damn you, Shen! Why couldn't you just let me help you!?" She asked in sobs. Kiba nodded at her sentence before, Shen was family, blood or not. Kiba then went up on her chest and licked her tears up, Nabiki hugged Kiba for it.

* * *

On broad of the Bounty, Kiba was visiting Lloyd. Why because he knew the boy was contemplating a way to save his Father because he didn't want to kill him. Kiba scratched at his door, Lloyd saw it was Kiba. "Hey." he greeted. Kiba barked a greeting, Kiba trotted in. He sniffed and found Lloyd's bed, jumping up and sitting on it. Lloyd smirked, Kiba was an awfully smart dog. Kiba patted the bed, Lloyd sat down next to him. Kiba then jumped onto his lap, the blond chuckled. "I wonder what Dad thought of you, I mean you've been around as much as Nabiki." He sighed. Kiba saw ink and water, he also saw paper. He decided to use this as a means to have a two way conversation with the Green Ninja, he carefully took all three and placed it on the floor. Lloyd watched the snake pooch in wonder, amazed that he was going so far just to be able to be understood.  
Kiba dipped one of his claws into the ink and started writing, Lloyd's eyes widened as the words formed onto the parchment. He was getting to see Kiba's point of view on his Father, what he meant to him.

"_Shen had treated me as an equal, not just a dog, snake or an in between..I watched him slowly falling into that damn Snake's dark world. Those of the Darkness are proned to being corrupted easily and harder to be redeemed, Shen was no exception. He fought off that snake as best as he could but it won, taking him away. Even thought he killed it's body, I don't think he killed it. The Great Devourer is a God and like all Gods, they are able to rebirth. I fear that it did more then just bite him, I think it made him into a future host in case he destroyed it's body. I know how to kill it, I have to do it. But...I don't want to fight Shen, I know he can be saved somehow. _"

Lloyd nodded, pulling out the gold wire cross. He remembered the conversation with Fred's Dad told him about it, what he would be able to do.

_"I've seen that cross once and seen it used once in me entire lifetime." _Archie Stated. _"The Dara Seans Cross or Second Chance Cross, it has the power to grant life back into a loved one or save a corrupted one. But there being a catch to the saving and bring back parts, the person has to have not moved on yet. The other is that the person must be having a bit of good in them to be saved or it won't work and you only get one shot, if you miss, your S.O.L."__  
_

Lloyd smiled, "The Second Chance Cross, with this, I can save Dad without fighting him and breaking Mom's heart again." He sighed. Kiba's tail wagged and he barked, he understood! He wrote again, smiling and panting happily.

_"Leave The Great Devourer to me, concentrate on saving Shen from a fate I wish on no man." _He wrote before leaving.

Lloyd had to wonder, how was such a small and little snake dog going to take down a God that got stronger and larger with each swallow of an object?

* * *

Unknown to all of them, Kiba had gotten a very rare and powerful potion. It could never be made again, made from an extinct herb. This potion could grant him God status, which was what he need to defeat and kill the Evil Snake God. He had 5 minutes to attack and kill, after that, his body would be severely weakened. This would kill an individual that was not at peak psychical condition, which weakened them. Kiba slipped the potion around his neck by its string, when the Ninja were leaving to fight, he would too. He knew Nabiki would come as well, he counted on it.

Later on that night, Lloyd went to Cherise, he stated that tomorrow, they would siege the snakes and Lord Garmadon. Right now, he needed to spend time with her. It would be the final battle, they all may die. Lloyd shook his head, no. They would all live, including Kiba. The blond saw said black haired woman out gazing at the moon, she turned and saw him. "Lloyd..." She uttered. Lloyd felt tears escaping and it angered him, he went next to her and slammed his fist on the edge of the ship. "Damn it, why is it now I'm starting to doubt that we'll fight and live? I don't like being afraid, it shames me!" He growled. Cherise hugged him, he felt her shake. "Your not the only one scared, Lloyd. We all are, which is why everyone is using tonight as a means to seek comfort and strength." She said. Lloyd then smiled, remembering why he went to see her. He needed her strength and comfort and he was sure she wanted the same from him. He held her cheek and pulled her for a kiss on her cheek, Cherise merely moved her head left and forced it into a kiss on the lips. The green-eyed boy was not surprised at the Darkness Ninja's change in mind, he was surprised when she stuck her tongue down his throat however! The girl didn't want a taste of honey, she wanted the whole darn hive!

* * *

**I wanted to make this chappie short because of the massive battle to come and I want 90% of the next chap to be around that! You all ready?  
**


	46. Chapter 46

******Remember, all belong to thier respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Shen's Return, The True Form Of The Great Devourer  
**

The Ninja, Sakuya, Meilin and Wu all looked down at The Lost City of Ouroboros, today was the day. Down on the ground, Nabiki and Kiba were hidden behind the walls in wait, waiting for the Ninja to come down. Nabiki looked around to see if Shen was around, she saw him in the middle of the city. He was not sitting on his throne, he was on his knees in pain. How could she tell? She had seen that pose before, Shen had taken that position many times in the past, when the darkness in him grew. Kiba whined quietly, hating to see Shen in pain. We see General Skales next to Shen, smiling. Their God would soon return to this world, even if his new form was this human, it wouldn't be for long. Shen would die and his body would belong to the Great Devourer, it was all coming together now. Not even the great and powerful Kibako could stop the Great Devourer! "How doesss it feel? To know that your sssuffering will bring the very God you dessstroyed back? Are you sssad?" The General jeered. Shen grunted and groaned in pain, tears started to escape from his eyes from the pain itself.

He was wondering why those snakes listened to him, now he knew why. They were waiting for their God to come back, thought him! Shen couldn't take the constant pain anymore! " AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He bellowed.

Meilin, Sakuya, Wu and Nabiki flinched at the sound of that bellow, a black flash bursted from him. The human form quickly changed into a snake, the figure made all the humans flinch and freeze. The being was no longer Shen, he walked on two legs just like General Skales and the rest of the snakes. But...He wore just a golden medallion on his neck and a circlet on his hooded head, his deep red eyes looked as though they were peering straight out of the gates of hell. His scales were as black as a void, his silver fangs gleamed with malice and murderous intent. Kiba growled quietly, this was the truest form of this beast...A simple Snake like being. The ultimate personification of the elements Poison and Darkness, coming together in an unholy form.

The God sensed Kiba and Nabiki close by, his tongue darted out as their scents filled his nostrils...The human would be easily dealt with but it was the mutt who needed to be weeded out, as well as the potion he carries. "Come out and face me, Kiba..."He uttered quietly. Nabiki saw Kiba dash out in plain site, Nabiki felt her heart tremble as this...thing stared at her. "So this is the greatly feared Kibako? How pathetic...You and the mutt are almost the same size." He sighed in boredom. Kiba growled and barked at him, The Great Devourer smiled at him. "Give Shen back? Now why would I do such a foolish thing like that? It isn't my fault that this morsel was so willing to come after me...It's his own fault." He laughed. Kiba couldn't take it but Nabiki was more enraged by his words, Shen didn't ask for this! "Damn you!" Nabiki roared. She quickly pulled her daggers and slashed away, The Great Devourer dodged her nimbly and without effort, he laughed at her efforts. "I must say...This human's body is more combat ready then my last body, it bit cramped but it's perfect other wise..." He sighed. Nabiki continued to hack at him, pissed off that he was talking about Shen's body as if were a car! Done playing defense, the Snake being simply pushed into Nabiki's stomach, the soft looking impact sent her into the wall of the City violently. Nabiki got back up, she vomited up blood. Nabiki saw how much blood was there, she panicked.

"Oh my, I hope I didn't injure you too much...I want see what this body is capable of a bit more." He sighed. His hand glowed with dark electricity, "But first, The Chosen and his group must be dealt with..." He aimed at the ship, Kiba barked and sprinted in front of the attack. Kiba drank the potion in the second he was hit, disappearing in a bright light. The God looked in boredom at the light, unimpressed by it.

The Flash disappeared, Kiba was nowhere to be seen. In his place, was an anthropomorphic black wolf. On his neck was golden Diamond Collar, Nabiki blinked, Was this the form Kiba chose? "I won't let you take one of my most treasured pack mates from me..." Kiba said finally. The Great Devourer laughed again, "What manner of God are you, Mutt?" He asked. Kiba ran after him, slashing at his face and drawing blood. "Your Reaper, Snake...Now, DIE!" He roared. Kiba continued to slash his sharp claws at him, The Snake God fought back and tried to swallow him whole! Out of view, Lloyd had climbed down and prepared himself to force his Father out of the Snake. This would be hard as Kiba was fighting with him, he aimed carefully. He had only one shot, he couldn't screw this up!

* * *

Kiba and Nabiki each took turns on attacking, He blocked and threw Nabiki to the ground. Kiba forced him to release her as he encased his fangs into his scales. Nabiki rebounded and attacked from the left, the God got angry and summoned lighting onto the human. Nabiki had no time to dodge as half of her body was hit, she let out a painful scream. Lloyd chose now to use the Cross, "Dad, I'm coming for you." He said before running. He slammed it onto the God's back, A bright light shown from it.

Lloyd was thrown back from the unknown weight on him, Lloyd's bright green eyes widened as he looked at the source. A man about his Uncle's age was in a ball, he had a resemblance to Lloyd. Was this..."Dad?" He asked. He helped him up to his feet, the man groaned. He didn't look anything like his Evil Persona, his green eyes opened and looked at The Great Devourer. "Dad?" Lloyd asked again. He ignored him, he put Lloyd behind him. "Get out of the way..." Shen finally said. Lloyd was about to ask why until his body grew darker then night and his green eyes glowed red, "It's a mistake to piss me off, snake...Ikari No Kutsū!" He growled. Nabiki, Wu, Sakuya and Meilin saw the greater power coming from the attack, it was much stronger then it was years ago. They all knew why it was more powerful, Shen had suffered for a long time. Shen's body became charred and burned again, he felt on his knee and smirked.

The God's body had been blown into, his arm and part of his chest was gone. Kiba felt his body shrink, the potion was wearing off! The Great Devourer was about to attack the human that hit him, Nabiki shoved both Lloyd and Shen out of the way.

**SPLAT!**

Nabiki was bitten into, she felt her blood draining from her. She looked to both men, happy that they were ok. The God took his rage out on the War hero, jerking his head quickly to rip her shoulder. The sound of her injury alerted everyone on how bad this was, Kiba and Shen saw the worst of it. "NABIKI!" They both yelled. The God knelt down, he had to rest. He was beginning his recovery, Nabiki feel backward. "Retreat!" Lloyd yelled.

* * *

**Oh! What are you doing, Lloyd?! Don't run away from a fight, that's cowardly! But...I get it. I apologize if this was not half the shit I said this fight scene would be but this was hard to think of, believe it or not. What will happen now, now that Kiba's god form is used up and they have two people gravely injured?  
**


	47. Chapter 47

******Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Tying Up Loose Ends  
**

On board the Bounty, Everyone was disappointed, upset and horrified. Disappointed because they left the battle under Lloyd's order, upset at how powerful and how evil the Snake God really was. Horrified because of Nabiki's injuries, she was almost killed protecting Lloyd and Shen. Sakuya and Meilin tended to the old woman, all heard her pain ridden screams. Their Sensei had gone to deal with Shen's injuries, they heard no screams coming from him. Their Sensei was now sitting with them, quiet and sipping his tea. He seemed so confused and almost...Heartbroken. "Sensei?" Cherise asked. Sensei Wu seemed surprised by hearing his name, he quickly recovered and looked to the Darkness Ninja. "Yes?" He asked. Cherise was afraid to ask the question in all of their minds, she sighed. "Is Nabiki and Shen going to be alright? " She asked. Sensei Wu for the first time in his life, wasn't sure of that. This was truly the worse he's seen Nabiki injured, never mind Shen. He wasn't sure if he was alright, mentally.

Sensei Wu decided one way to take the question out of it was to see for himself, he and Shen needed to talk, they were 35 years overdue. He poured an extra cup from the red tea kettle next to his blue one, he got up and walked.

* * *

Inside one of the room, we find the former Lord of Evil. Shen sighed deeply, He missed alot. He missed his Wife, his Sons...He missed so much. His entire body was throbbing with pain, even if it was aloe treated and bandaged. It truly the first time in a long time, that he actually felt pain. And warm...He didn't feels so cold anymore. He didn't feel dead anymore but he wished he was. He put his loved ones though so much torture, he didn't deserve to be alive. Nothing could come close to the pain that he chose to bear on his own, the amount of regret, shame and loneliness on his crispy shoulders. He was surprised that Lloyd chose to save him, he thought-no, he WANTED to be killed by him. He thought no one else knew these thoughts. Heard the door open, he saw it was Sensei Wu. His straw hat was in his hands, his bald head in plain view. Too much time had passed, Shen thought. Wu's short blond hair was gone, his white beard was the only thing of hair on his head. His white kimono was a bit faded, his green eyes worn from worry, regret and sadness. Shen smiled inwardly when he saw a cup in his hand, "Some things never change." He thought fondly.

Wu set his cup down and sat to Shen's left, he put his hat down and picked the cup up, Wu looked at Shen, he grimaced when he remembered the last time he was bandaged up like this, the last time he used that move. Wu saw his eyes, they were green again. He didn't scream out when Wu applied the aloe or bandaged him, he only grunted and and groaned. Surprisingly, it didn't look as horrible as it did years ago. Wu truly was happy that his brother finally looked more human, more like himself. Now he could see more resemblance to him and Lloyd. Even if his brown hair was now a dark grey, he looked the Shen he was use to. Sakuya and Meilin took his clothes and mended them as best as possible, Wu clenched his jaw. Nabiki and Kiba risked their lives to fight The Great Devourer and got horribly injured for it, they almost died saving him and his son. When the chips were down, Nabiki cared for them more then she lead them on to believe. But that's to be expected...When you raise four people from child-hood.

"Wu, whatever it is you want to scream at me for, get it over with." Shen said finally. Wu sighed and quickly took a sip from his cup before setting it down, he got up. "Have you any idea how you worried us all?" He asked. Shen was about to answer until he heard a bang, he saw Wu's fist on the wall. "Oh, boy. He's been holding this in..."Shen thought. "Have you any sense at all on what the hell you put all thought, Shen Garmadon?!" Wu barked. Shen just smiled and watched Wu sit back down, "Better?" he asked. Wu growled silently, he hated it when Shen treated him like a Child. "Yes." He sighed. Wu put a cup in Shen's hand, Shen was confused by it, was he giving him Tea? Why? He knew that he hated tea...Or was he giving him Healer's tea? "You do realize that the old hag will box your ears if she finds out you gave me this..."He expressed.

Wu smirked, "Well now, it wouldn't be the first time I rose her ire." He sighed. Both men shared a brief chuckle, Shen took a sharp exhale and got up. Wu was about to stop him until Shen put out his hand, he gulped down the cup and gagged. "Ugh, how can you drink this shit?" He asked. Wu rolled his eyes, Shen was back."I could ask you the same thing about hot Chocolate." He answered. Wu was caught off guard by Shen's arm pulling on him, he stopped tensing when he recognized it as a hug. "I'm sorry..." Shen said quietly. Wu smiled and returned the hug, "I'd save the sorry for Meilin, Shen. Screw us, what about her?" Wu asked. He left him alone, the Ninja looked at him in awe. All were surprised that he blew up at all, he so patient with them...

* * *

The sore Nabiki was next to see him, he grimaced at the sigh of her, She was mess, bandaged up on one side of her body. It was amazing and frighting how she could move at all. "You look Terrible, Old Hag." Shen said. Nabiki sat down, a passive smile on her face, she took the bandages off of her face. She was still quite sore but she had taken some Healer's tea (due to Wu's begging, Meilin's pleading and Sakuya's tears), Shen started to shed some of the bandages, specifically his face and chest. Nabiki saw the familiar tan skin he had, she lightly brushed a hand on the side of his face and moved him by his chin to look at her. He was much older now but he still almost looked the same, despite a few wrinkles and the grey hair, which gave Lloyd a very promising future as far as his looks go.

"I was almost forgetting how you actually looked, you still look so handsome. " Nabiki beamed fondly. Shen was taken back by her compliment, why was she acting so motherly for? Those blows must have hit her excessively hard if she was acting like this... She stopped and looked down, her loose black hair hiding the rising waters in her yellow eyes. "Why?" She asked quietly. Shen was confused by her question, "Why what?" He asked back. She looked back up at him, he could now see the renegade cascades coming from her once venomous looking gold orbs, it was an expression he wasn't use to seeing on her and an expression he hadn't seen on her in a long,long,long time.

"Damn you, Shen! Why didn't you ask for my help!?" She roared at him. Nabiki then broke down in front of him, Shen felt tears coming from his own eyes. He picked up the tiny woman and hugged her, as much as they pissed each other off, they were family in a sense. Shen and the rest of the four were The War Veteran's first children, even if they were not her own. She was the only sense of Mother they had, albeit rough and awkward. Shen sighed, he owed the old hag some form of explanation. "I didn't want anyone's help, it was my mess to clean up as I was the one who made it. I wanted to bare this burden alone, Nabiki. I couldn't use you as a crutch. " He explained. Nabiki smiled, he called her Nabiki!

She thought about his words and sighed deeply, she spanked him. Shen actually let out a yelp, surprised and embarrassed that he was still so very sore back there even with the tea! He glared at her, the Mother/Son moment ultimately soured. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard you say! First of all, I'm not a damn crutch! Second, your wrong. The second I agreed to take care of you all, I agreed to take care of you period! And that goes for your wife too, the moment she said I do, she was taking you for better or for worse, in sickness and in health till death do you part!" She said as a matter of fact. She groaned, she ruffled Shen's hair, "Glad to have you back, brat." She sighed. "I'll fetch Meilin." Shen was about to protest until he was met with a warm, cocky smirk and a wink, an expression on her that he dreaded seeing.

"Don't you try and lie to me, boy. I can see it in those bright green orbs of yours that your positively ACHING to talk to her. " Nabiki said before leaving. He sighed in defeat, how the hell did she do that? Shen shook his head. Then again, she always knew how to read them and their thoughts time and time again. She knew what going on with all of them, even when they hadn't the slightest clue themselves! If it hadn't been for the fact that they knew her War Reputation, she could have been their Mother. All saw Nabiki come out, She gave a strong shove to Meilin, no one else but her knew what Nabiki meant by the shove. When she and Shen were getting married, Meilin was extremely nervous and having second thoughts.

Nabiki came in and talked to her, after the talk and she froze at the door-frame, Nabiki gave her a strong shove to push her out. What it meant in Nabiki's sign language was "Be Happy, go to him." Meilin's back straightened, she clenched the black clothes that she and Sakuya mended.

* * *

Shen heard the door open and close again, he saw it was Meilin with his clothes. he quickly saw her body language, she was about to burst. He looked at her fondly, not surprised that time hadn't ravaged her. Sure, she had aged some but she was still beautiful to him. Meilin looked at him finally, happy to see his face again. She blushed lightly as she saw his rich tan again, happy to see it back to it's original color from a sickly pale to a deep obsidian. Even if it had been years, he was still handsome as ever. " Shen, here. "She said quietly. She handed him the clothes, He nodded. He stood up and started to shed the rest of the bandages, Meilin felt the apples of her cheeks flare with scarlet colors. Why was she embarrassed? Shen was her husband, he had nothing that she didn't see! Nothing had changed except the sands of time, right?

He saw her adorable expression and smiled, despite all her snapping and fire, she was still so very innocent. Once he was dressed, Melin willed her cheeks to pale a bit. Shen sighed, he didn't like this silence between them. Meilin shook a bit, this felt like a tease to her. Was he really here? Was he really back or was this some cruel joke? Shen waited for a response, if she was gonna cry, he had to be ready for it. But Meilin was anything but predictable, when you expected her to crumble, she retaliated. When you expected her to cry, she was pissed. "Come on, Mei. Get angry, get upset, do something!" He thought impatiently. She looked at him and then scowled, bore her teeth, she then growled at him. She finally let out a frustrated, angry, bitter and strangled scream as she lunged for his throat. Shen let out a frustrated and pained grunt, he was hoping for her to be yearning and docile, not volatile and psychopathic!

But that was asking for a lot, now wasn't it? "Mei, why can't you for once be typical?!" He asked angrily. He pried her choke hold off him and wrestled with her, wishing he wasn't so damn old! He had almost had her pinned until she bit his wrist, he let out a howl and banged her head on the floor. He pinned her wrists and saw his wrist bleed, he would have been happy about that but he was too angry to feel it. He his green eyes darkened in rage, "Now look at what you made me do, you crazy bitch..." He growled. Melin's now dark orange eyes glared back at him, her anger was seething, numbing her to the pain in the back of her head. "I hate you, damn it, I hate you! You bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard!" She screeched. She started to thrash against him, getting free and then pounding on his chest in her suffocated fury. "Damn it, all you do is cause me nothing but pain! Why in damnation did I marry you?!" She cried. She gave up her thrashing and started to openly weep, she clung onto his shirt.

And just as his sons caved in, Shen's angry and rage melted once her heard Meilin cry. He shook his head as he listened to the heartbreaking sobs, even now, all he ever gave her was pain. But...If they acted on the right responses, that wouldn't happen. He tried getting up but Meilin won't let go, he sighed deeply as he held her closer with one arm and propped himself up onto his butt with the other arm. And with just as ease, he put Meilin on his lap. He held her close and wept with her, not out of pity but to allow him to process both their loneliness for the other. "Please don't cry, Mei. Don't cry anymore, I can't stand it...Shh, now..." He said softly. Her sobs started to soften, he held her chin. "Look at me, Mei." He asked. She shook her head, she was afraid that this was a dream. He gently kissed her forehead, both of her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and then finally, her lips. He rested his forehead onto her her own.

"Mei, please look at me." he pleaded with her again. This time, she complied. Her sobs stopped, her still dark amber eyes peered into his bright green eyes, god how she missed those eyes of his. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't want to fight with you this time, we're married and it's high time we acted like it...I missed you. " He admitted. The blond woman though it was sweet but had though he meant it to be perverted, she hit him for it. "Shen." She sighed. Shen looked at her in question but then frowned. "Not THAT kind of miss!" He groaned while blushing a bit. Meilin pouted, she started drawing a circle around his heart with her finger. "I missed you too, Shen...And THAT kind of miss too." She sighed while hesitating on the last part. He chuckled, "Now who's the pervert?" He snickered. He felt her tense, he held her closer to avoid another fight, why couldn't he just shut up? "If you think hold me tighter is gonna get you out of this, your sorely-" She was cut off when Shen kissed her again. He pulled away and tried getting up again, Meilin still didn't let go of him.

"Shen, if it's not too much, could you...hold me for a bit longer?" Meilin asked. He groaned, was that all? "Mei, if that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask, now was that so hard?" he asked. Meilin was about to open her mouth and argue until Shen kissed her a third time, cursing himself for his force of habit to jeer at her, him and his big fat mouth!

* * *

Outside that room, the Ninja looked at Tiffany and Cole. Both blinked, "What?" Cole asked. Kai laughed, "Damn, Lloyd. You were right, your parents are just like Cole and Tiffany!" he stated. Both Cole and Tiffany punched both of his arms, "What?! They are not!" Tiffany barked. Jay tried to stop giggling but he just couldn't resist putting in his two cents in! "More like Tiffany and Cole plus Marriage and 40 years!" He joked. Jay got punched for his joke, "The next person who compares me to Lloyd's Dad is gonna be pounded! " Cole threatened. Tiffany growled at the girls to stow it, Meilin and she were two different people!

Zane and Lily wanted to say something but Sakuya and Sensei Wu advised them to be quiet, telling them that they'd see the similarities on they're own. They all heard creaking, Sensei Wu and Sakuya blushed, "Oh my god, Mei!" She whispered. Wu let his head fall on the table with a loud bang, "Have you truly no shame, Brother?" he muffled into his sleeve. Nabiki was the only one unfazed by it, she pounded the wall. "Very funny, Shen! Stop making your bed creak with your foot!" She yelled. The creaking stopped, Meilin and Wu felt tricked again.

This wasn't the first time that he lead them to think he and Meilin were doing something improper...

* * *

**yay, he's back! But after the joke he pulled, do they even want him back? The truly final battle will be decided but who will win? Like we need a crystal ball for that, right?**


	48. Chapter 48

******Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 46: The Snake Bites It's Own Tail**

Lloyd was outside, he was looking out at the dark Clouds gathering over the Lost City. The Snake God was resting and preparing to attack them again, if this was gonna end, he couldn't wait. He was gonna take care of this himself, everyone would be here, where it was safe. Cherise...SHE would be safe...And...That's all that mattered to him right now...

"Ah ,ah, ah..."

He froze, he turned and saw his Father. Shen stood there and stared at Lloyd, "Now where do you think your going in such a hurry?" Shen asked. Lloyd knew what Shen was trying to do, "Dad, I'm gonna fight. I can't run from this...Not again." Lloyd stated. Shen shrugged, "I know. " He said simply. Lloyd was caught off guard by that answer, Shen walked over to him. "Are you sure you want to face that menace all by yourself? Your are as Mortal as the rest of us, Lloyd. Chosen or not. If the Mutt couldn't kill him when he's on the same turf, if the Old Hag could kill him when she's killed thousands of his people and if I...could be used as his host for years, what make you think you can?" Shen asked.

Lloyd looked at him, Shen looked his son in the eyes for the question he dared to ask him. "What about Cherise? I imagine that she'd follow you to Hell and back." He asked. Lloyd blushed, Shen smirked. "The Old Hag's not the only one who can read people, I had my suspicions on you two and I was right when you blushed just now. " He sighed. Lloyd sighed, "A world without Cherise is a world not worth saving..." He admitted. Shen smiled at that answer, "You better mean that, Lloyd." he said before leaving him alone.

He walked past Cherise, Lloyd was surprised that he didn't hear her behind them. "Lloyd." She said. He saw the angry and worried look in her eyes, "I'm going with you, your not gonna fight the Great Devourer alone!" She stated. The blond sighed, "Cherise-" He started. "No! I don't want to hear any dumb excuses about you going alone!" She shouted. He held her shoulders, "Cherise, this is something I have to do. Not because I'm a Chosen..." He said while picking up her chin. "Because I love you." Cherise blushed and gripped him, her grip started to leave bruises under his uniform where she was grabbing. "You idiot, don't do this...Don't make yourself a Myrta for me! Let me fight with you, damn it!" She said while starting to cry.

"I want a future that's worth being in, it won't mean anything if anything happens to you. I need you and the rest to protect the City from the Snakes, they'll come charging in as soon as I take on their God..." Lloyd sighed, she pounded her fists on to his chest. " Don't do this, Lloyd...Please. The future means nothing to me if your not there!" She cried. He smiled and bonked his forehead lightly onto hers, getting her to open her light blues at him. "Who said I wasn't going to be there? I'm not gonna die." He asked. Cherise shook her head, "Lloyd, don't promise me something you can't keep." She answered. She felt him let her go, she walked up to try and stop him. She felt something hit her in the neck, she collapsed.

Lloyd saw it was Tiffany, who had thrown a dart at her. She held her Sister, "Go, before she wakes up." The Poison Ninja expressed. "Why?" he asked. Tiffany sighed, "Go!" She barked. He got off the boat and slid down, Tiffany watched him run. The other Ninja saw this and tried to pursue it, "Stop." They all turned to their Sensei, "But Sensei, we can't let Lloyd fight alone." Kai stated. Sensei Wu shook his head, "We need to defend the City first. Lloyd is the Chosen one, he was trained for his day as were you all." He stated. Lily glared at Tiffany, "If I didn't knock her out, she'd follow him. We need her." Tiffany sighed.

Kyra giggled and hugged her, "Awww, you really DO care about her!" She giggled. Tiffany fussed and tried to pry her off, "Get off, Kyra!" She barked.

* * *

Lloyd ran towards the Lost City and pulled out his weapon, The Topaz Bolt. It was a weapon crafted by Nabiki, a twin headed Scythe blessed with the essence of Light. His attire started to glow golden, he was going to end it. He reach the City and saw the Snakes guarding the God, they were darker then before. The God must have enhanced them, not that it would help. He spun it, "Out of the way!" He yelled. One swipe of the weapon and each of the dark snakes were obliterated. The God laughed at him, Lloyd turned to see him. "We meet again, Chosen One..." He sighed. Lloyd got closer, "Do not take another step..." He warned. The Blond growled, "Why?" He asked. "Can't fight me yourself, snake?" The Great Devourer smiled, his form grew larger. "You humans fear me more in this form then this one, prepare to die..." He hissed. Lloyd gulped, it was the form the others fought except he was now all black. "I suppose I should thank you, All those foolish worshipers you and the rest of you humans killed have fed my body quite well. " He sighed. Lloyd growled, The large snake struck at Lloyd, Lloyd continued to dodge the massive fangs, He struck at the green Ninja again. Lloyd swung the bolt at him, cutting into his body. "Aahh!" He wailed. The snake attacked at him again, one of the fangs scrapped his shoulder. "Ah!" Lloyd groaned. Right, they were opposing elements and able to harm each other...

Lloyd looked at his shoulder, next time he'd get bit! He had to avoid that, he had no immunity to the venom and it was a good chance that the venom had the darkness element in it!The Snake continued to strike at him, Lloyd couldn't dodge forever. He had to attack, he ducked to avoid the tail. "I gotta attack but how when he's got two weapons at the front and back of him?!" He thought. His green eyes flashed as an idea flickered at him, that's it! If he disabled both weapons, he be able to kill it! Lloyd grinned and then ran, The Great Devourer chased after him, "Give up, chosen one. The game is over!" He laughed. The Blond hero was grinning, he saw the tail wiggling in front of him and he saw the mouth opened wide. He dodged to the left, before the god could see his error, he had clamped onto his own tail! Lloyd again spun his weapon, it created a whistling sound as it spun faster. The sound sounded like a choir vocalizing, He then spun himself into a golden tornado.

"Your right, it IS over...For you! Heaven's Hammer!" he called. The tornado collect him and attacked, Lloyd had shocked and cut up every part of the Great Devourer's colossal and long body! Lloyd landed on his knee, he panted as the body exploded. He stood up and smiled, his smile didn't last. He heard laughing, He turned and saw the snake in it's original body. "Did you really think you would be able to kill me?" He asked. "I am a God, Gods can only be destroyed by other Gods, Chosen. You and your Father seemed to not understand that basic and simple rule..." Lloyd laughed, perplexing the snake. "Oh, I understand..." He uttered. Before the God could react, Lloyd stabbed him. "Kiba didn't drink all of the God potion...He saved me two drops, one for each blade." He explained as he switch and stabbed with other end. "I was waiting for you to get back into your main form, I put the drops on just now so I wouldn't waste even a second. " He took it out, the God fell over. The Chosen sighed, "Heaven's Cross!" He yelled. The snake felt his body exploded, this time it was permanent as he felt the agony!

Lloyd used his weapon as a support to keep him standing but he fell face-first into the dirt, he was spent. On his face, a smile. "I did it..." He mentally beamed.

* * *

The other Ninja ran towards the explosion, Cherise as they're lead. "LLOYD!" She screeched. They had taken care of the city, every dark snake was destroyed. Now they wanted to make sure Lloyd was alright, none more so then his girlfriend! Cherise paused, seeing Lloyd in the middle of the bloody ground. She ran and quickly picked him up, checking for a pulse. She was relieved when she felt it, "Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd!" She said. "Wake up, please wake up!" Tiffany stopped her from shaking him, "Let's get him back on the ship, he's just tired, Cher." She assured her. Cherise sighed, Lily helped her carry him back.

It was a good two days before Lloyd woke up, He saw he was in his room. He panicked and thought the battle was just a dream, he winced as his shoulder burned as he got up. "Careful, Tiffany nursed you back to health while Cherise was hen peaking her to be gentle with you." He saw it was his Father. Shen smiled, not surprised that slept so long. He earned it, "They were worried you got bit so Tiffany bit you to build your immunity. How do you feel? " he asked. Lloyd groaned, "Like I've been run over..." He answered. He chuckled, "We all thought you kicked the bucket. Mostly your Mother..." He expressed. Meilin shoved him in the back as she came in, "I was not!" She barked. Shen blinked at her, "Mei..."He asked. She puffed her cheek, "Ok, fine but he's my son!" She said as her defense. "Lloyd!" The both of them felt small hands pushed them aside, Cherise ran over and hugged him.

Both weren't surprised by her reaction, she had been pacing non-stop for two days straight! The Darkness Ninja snuggled her head under his neck, happy that he was alive and awake! "Lloyd, you did it! You destroyed The Great Devourer! And your alive, you kept your word!" She beamed. Seeing her this happy made Lloyd smile. "Sorry I scared you..."He chuckled. Cherise beat Tiffany for knocking her out but understood it was her way of protecting her, thought she wouldn't admit it openly. He decided now was a good time as was any to ask this, since he survived. "Cherise, will you marry me?" He asked. Cherise froze, what did he just ask her? Did she hear him right? Meilin giggled while Shen chuckled, they knew he was gonna ask her that eventually. Cherise smiled while crying, "Yes..." She said. Lloyd hugged her and kissed her, both Shen and Meilin left them alone and closed the door.

**The End.**

* * *

**Alright! But don't think I'm done, Ending summaries and such are to be done.  
**


	49. Summary 1

******Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

**Summary 1: Tiffany and Cole  
**

We find our two on a mountain, helping build the Monastery back to it's former glory. Nabiki and the Snake Soldiers were trimming down the Serpentine, sealing them away again. Many in the City wanted to seal Viper with the rest of them but Eva and Havoc protested, Nabiki and Vanessa also came to her defense. She had proven more then once that she was on they're side, Tiffany decided to do something about it. They can't bitch at her if she was human...But how could she do so? First, Viper would have to agree to it. The orange haired Ninja decided to ask her if she wanted to change, she couldn't do anything if she said no except defend Viper's innocence. Tiffany looked in her refection, she owed Viper...She help make her the Poison Ninja as well as help her get her Boyfriend immune to her so they could be intimate.

"Guys, I'll be back. I need to talk to Viper." She stated. Cole paused, "Why?" He asked. Tiffany sighed, "Because I wanna help her, I owe her big!" Tiffany answered. He shrugged and put the hammer down, nailing Jay's hand instead of the nail.

"Yeow!" Jay yelled.

"Sorry, Jay..." Cole said sheepishly.

"And you wonder why no one wants to build along side you, now you get it!" Jay whined.

Tiffany giggled, "Cole-Baby, don't hammer the help. " She teased. He smirked and threw a rock, missing her. "That all you got?" She mocked more. Cole continued to threw rock until Tiffany backed up into a puddle, he laughed. "Don't get too water-logged, Peaches." He mocked back. Tiffany got up and walked off. Jay sighed, "Why are you so mean to her still? You two are dating right?" he asked. Cole nodded, "She starts it, I just finish it." He answered. Kai put down the wood next to Cole, "The fighting is gonna lose it's appeal eventually, Cole. Ever thought about marrying her?" He asked. Cole didn't want to talk about it as he was having trouble knowing if he wanted to or not. There was one way to get someone to back off, call them on their shit. "While we're on the subject, when are you and Kyra gonna get hitched?" He asked. Kai blushed, he thought of a counter. "When you and Tiffany do first." he replied. Cole shook his head, damn, he got him there!

"Guys, stop chewing the fat and help out or do I have to build this place by myself!?" Lloyd yelled. Cherise ran up to him, "Lloyd, your suppose to be resting!" She barked. Lloyd ran off while Cherise chased him, missing Meilin, who was helping. "For someone who's suppose to be on bed rest, he's doing well." Meilin sighed. She snickered when she saw Cherise dragging him back to his room, he had his arms folded and he was mad. Shen watched and smirked. "Well, at least the girl he's marrying can take him on and win." He commented. Meilin shook her head, that scene looked all too familiar.

* * *

Tiffany reached the School, "Viper?" She asked. Viper approached her, "Ah, Tiffany. What bringsss you here?" She asked. Tiffany sighed, "A proposal." She said. Viper was interested, "What isss it?" She asked. Tiffany held up her hand, "How would like it if people left you alone?" She asked. Viper was confused, how could she make that stop? "You have my attention, Dear. Continue." Viper encouraged. The blued eyed girl looked at the Serpentine vet and handed her hand closer to her, Viper felt it. It felt soft and almost putty-like, way different then her own skin. "How would you like to be me?" She asked finally. Viper blinked, "What do you mean?" She asked. "Being human?" Tiffany asked. Viper froze, what?

"Wait a sssecond, your asssking if I want to be human? Why?" She asked. "You can't change sssomething into sssomething elssse, that defiesss nature!" Tiffany chuckled at that, "If that were true then Zane should still be a Nindroid." She answered. Viper blinked, "Look, it'sss one thing to change a robot into a human but a Sssnake into a human, how can you guarantee that I won't be killed or ssscrewed over?" She asked. Tiffany sighed, "You told me that the trial was not 100% safe so I won't lie and say its safe, it's risky but if your willing to risk it, I can offer that I'll do my best on it." Tiffany sighed. She turned, "Just think about it." She added. "This isn't an easy decision, after all, I'm asking if you want to change to a human body, which you've been born and trained to kill."

Just as she was about to walk out, "Ssstop." Viper sighed. Tiffany saw emotion in the snake woman's eyes, "You would be the only ones to know?" She asked. The poison Ninja nodded, "Yes." She answered. Viper looked down and then again, she gripped her hands tightly. "How long will it take?" Viper asked. "It will be some time but give me half a month, This should be easier then the potion I made for Zane." Tiffany answered. Viper nodded, "I want to sssee more then jussst this ssschool'sss windowsss..." She sighed.

* * *

It was weeks later and Cole noticed that Tiffany was helping less and less, The Monetary out door ready but now they're was interior work to be done, it would be done alot faster with another pair of hands! Fed up of guessing, he decided to ask her. Tiffany was in her room, mixing the potion. The light was off so she could mix it without it exploding like the last one two weeks ago! Cole opened the door, Tiffany cradled the bottle from the light. "Turn out that light, this mix is delicate!" She barked. Cole got in and closed the door, "Peaches, you've been in here for weeks, what are you doing in here that so damn important?" He asked. Tiffany continued to mix, the potion turned beige. "Hmm, still too dark." She grumbled. Cole got irritated by her ignoring him, "Hello?" He asked. Tiffany put a drop in it, the beige color grew lighter. "There! I did it! And it didn't explode this time!" She cheered. "Did what?" he asked. She wrapped it up so the light wouldn't hit it, she rushed out while Cole chasing after her.

"Wait a minute, Tiffany!" He called out to her. He growled and pulled her uniform, stopping her. "What?" She asked. "You didn't answer my question!" He groaned. "What do you make?" She smiled, "A human Potion for Viper, with it, everyone will get off her case." She answered. Cole blinked, "You sure it'll work?" He asked. she shook her head, " I don't know, Viper wanted to anyway." She answered. She looked at the bottle and took a deep breath, "Come on, the last one I made worked. Let this one finish out strong!" She mentally prayed. Both she and Cole went down in the basement, seeing Nabiki, Eva, and Havoc with Viper. Tiffany handed it to her, "Here, you ready?" She asked. Viper nodded, "Yesss, Maybe now I'll get to sssee what the fusss is all about with you mammalsss. " She sighed. Nabiki smirked, "Hopefully, your not so ugly." She joked. Viper glared at her, "Funny, I hope I'm not as ssstubby asss you." She snapped back. Nabiki growled while Viper smirked. Eva held up a skirt, a bra, stockings, heels and underwear, "I found something to match your top, we need to teach her how to walk and such." Eva sighed. Havoc sighed, "Clothes are gonna be an issue, I mean ,she's use to walking around naked and bottom less." he brought up.

Viper sniffed, smelling nothing. She drank it, she collapsed. All gathered to watch, Eva and Tiffany covered Cole and Havoc's eyes. Viper figure shifted and changed shape, it was still dark so only the girls to could see. While Nabiki and Tiffany had clear vision, Eva's was blurred. They heard a moan, Viper got up. She felt the floor, she felt cold for once. She forgot that Mammals were warm-blooded, one disadvantage she'd have to cope with. Eva helped the now human Viper with clothes, "Can we look now?" Cole asked. Nabiki turned on the lights, all saw her in full. Viper's hair was blond and as long as Nabiki's hair, her yellow eyes still intact, her black jacket still on her along with a black skirt black stockings and shoes. She was shorter then Havoc but taller then Tiffany, her skin was pale white.

She was on a chair, even sitting down was strange! "Wow." Was all Havoc could say. "Can you stand?" She did, she wobbled a bit. She needed to get use to her new chest, she didn't know what to make of the unfamiliar weight! "How do you humans deal with these?" She asked. Nabiki, Eva and Tiffany laughed, she'd get use to it and see why it was worth dealing with. She tried walking but she soon fell, Havoc caught her. "Easy, maybe you should practice without the heels..."he suggested. He noticed Viper's staring, getting a bit creeped out by it. "What?" He asked. She looked away and blushed, "Nothing. I guess I didn't think I'd get why those other teachers were staring at you for, now I think I get it now..." She answered. Nabiki snickered, finding it funny that Viper didn't understand physical attraction. "Oh, the fun that she's gonna have when she finds out the rest of it...She'll never want to be Reptilian ever again!" She mentally snickered.

* * *

Cole smiled at Tiffany, she was so nice despite the front she put up. He thought it was cute, how she helped people that she felt sad for. "Hey, Tiffany?" He asked. She looked at him, "Yes?" She asked. He blushed, "Ever thought about marriage?" He asked. Tiffany froze, "Stop." She groaned. Cole blinked, what? What did he say wrong? Too soon? "Cole, don't even ask me that." She sighed. Cole blinked again, how did she know? "Why not?" he asked, sounding hurt. She didn't say a word and walked ahead, He went in front of her. She frowned and tried going left but Cole cut her off, he held her shoulders and made her look him in the eye. "You didn't answer me." He said plainly. She shook her head, avoiding his staring. "No." She groaned. Cole couldn't help but feel insulted that she said no to a question he didn't even as yet, "I thought you would want me to ask you to marry me." He sighed. Tiffany sighed, "No, what we have can't be described as love. We may feel it but we don't say it and don't insult either of use by saying it now." Tiffany sighed. "It's just sex, plain and simple."

Cole growled, pressing into her shoulders. She was putting words in his mouth, "Not to me, it isn't. I can actually see a life with you, granted, it won't be a perfect marriage but it'll be better then just this." Cole expressed. "So fuck you, I'm gonna ask you anyway...Peaches, will you marry me?" He asked. Tiffany groaned, she didn't know if it was what she wanted. "No." She said again. Cole let go, he truly was hoping she's say yes this time. "Cole, don't misunderstand. I said no because I'm not sure, let me think about it. You deserve an honest answer, talk to me tomorrow about it for the answer." She sighed. Cole was confused, girls liked to be proposed to...What did he do wrong?

He kicked a rock, "Damn it, Tiffany! What did I do to piss you off?" He growled. Someone caught the rock, it was Shen. He chuckled, he heard the whole conversation. The delivery needed work but he got the message across, he knew. "Don't tell me you were naive enough to think she'd say yes right off the bat, I know your smarter then that." Shen stated. Cole panicked and saw him, "What? Am I not good enough?" Cole growled. Shen laughed at that, "That's not the problem, Cole. " Shen smiled. Cole looked at the man confusingly, "Then what is?!" He asked. The older man crushed the rock, dumping the powder on the ground. "When you think she'll be thrilled, she's livid. When you think she's be upset, she's happy. Unfortunately, your proposing to what I'm married to. They're type isn't easy to deal with let alone woo." Shen snickered. Cole shrugged, "Then how do I-" He asked. Shen cut him off, "Don't force her to bend to you, you'll get nowhere with that. Let her bend to you, girls like that don't like to be boxed in, they bite you if they have to get out." He advised.

He nodded, Shen WOULD know. He sounded like he had first hand experience with it and Cole was pretty sure he was talking about Meilin. Cole shivered, that meant...Awww, man! He and Shen WERE alike! Once Cole left, Meilin hugged Shen from behind, "Speaking from experience, Are we?" Meilin asked. Shen smiled, "Not my fault you acted so damn crazy, what I'd like to know is why I had to fall for you?" He asked. Meilin snickered, "Because no other woman can handle and tame you the way I can, we make it work or we kill each other trying." She answered. The Green eyed man shook his head, "Sounds about right." He added. Next day, Cole was surprised by a hug. It was from Tiffany, "Cole." She whispered. Cole snickered, he waited. If Shen was right, she'd say yes on her own. "I don't know if it'll work out..." She sighed. Cole froze, wait...She was dumping him? He was about to pull away but she clenched, he paused. "But I won't know until I do it so...Yes. I'll marry you, Cole-Baby." She answered. He sighed in relief, he really thought she was gonna dump him! She smirked, "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. " She added. He smirked, he saw Meilin. She waved at him before walking off, did she have something to do with Tiffany's change in heart? He felt her cuddling him, he decided to drop it and thank her later.

Nabiki looked at Meilin, "Mei, you didn't." She snickered. Meilin smirked, "Maybe..." She trailed. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained and if worse comes to worse, they could get divorced if it doesn't work out." Meilin answered. Shen petted her, "And you all say I'M dark!" He said fondly.

* * *

**Haha! Isn't that sweet? It's all you Kai, no pressure thought ^^**


	50. Summary 2

******Remember, all belong to their respected owners! Ninjago belongs to Legos and my girls belong to me as well as the entire Jones Family. On with the Show!**

* * *

******Summary 2: Kyra and Kai**

Kai was frustrating everyone, none were more angered then a certain silver-haired Ninja! Cole had proposed to Tiffany so what was the hold up? All but Sensei Wu didn't know why he was taking so long. If he had to pick which one of his students reminded himself in his youth, it's be Kai. Well, Jay, personality wise but in love, defiantly Kai. He was timid to approach his wife, Sakuya. All his interaction before marriage and courtship were very tepid in terms of sweet, gentle fondness, his wife was the one to take the plunges and deepen they're bond. He got the best of her and stopped her from proposing to him by proposing to her first, Shen had said that it was about time that he proved that he had a dick(He was punched by both Nabiki and Wu after that sentence.). Kyra puffed her cheek in annoyance, "Come on, Kai! I know you wanna marry me, just say so, your driving all of us nuts!" She mentally fussed. The metal Ninja fought with Lily to take her mind off of it, she was worried. What if Kai was planning to dump her? She'd lose it if he did! Lily picked up on her sister's worry as it affected her training, she fought the urge to water wheel torture Kai into proposing to her. While all wanted to force him to say it, Sensei Wu seemed to pick up on their urges to do bodily harm to The Fire Ninja.

"Saying anything under duress had no meaning then when said with courage and free will." He said. He was correct, Kyra wouldn't be sure if he meant it or merely wanted to stop the pain! Funny enough, Lily felt that Sensei was speaking from personal experience but she wasn't too sure. He seemed to be dealing with an issue with Sakuya, she wanted another child. She wasn't the only one either, Meilin wanted another one too. Both Shen and Wu had told the both of them that they were simply too old and didn't want to risk Sakuya and Meilin's health, however, Nabiki called them on their shit and stated it was crap, some men in Ninjago were well into their 70s and had children still. Their old caretaker went farther and stated that since all of them were psychically fit and active, that they all had chances of getting pregnant and carry full term at 98%. None of the younger set blamed Shen and Wu for saying no, even with 98% chance, they were not willing to bet on the 2% chance of it failing.

Kyra groaned, Nya sat with her. She was wondering why her Brother was dragging his ass, it was so mean to Kyra! "Maybe he just wants the best ring for her?" She wondered. Timing was also important, Kai was a stickler for perfection. Knowing that he was fussing over one mistake on the ring and making the perfect one put her mind to relative ease, "I'm sure he's just trying to get the best ring done for you, Kai's a perfectionist. If the stone is set even the slightest off center, he'll scrap it and start again." Nya assured her. Krya nodded and started calming down, she thought she was seeing things but she did see him fuss over his Katana alot, she just thought it was a quirk. Personally, she could care less if it was gaudy as hell and pointy at the sides, she'd still wear it because Kai made it for her.

* * *

Kai was doing just as Nya said, making a ring. Next to him, a pile of rings of the same design. Too small, too big, too thin, too thick, too much, too little, Damn it! This was driving him to insanity! Nabiki and Sensei Wu stood behind him and blinked at the pile to the left of Kai. So many perfectly good rings chucked to the side because they were a diameter off, such waste. Wu looked at Nabiki in question, "Was I ever that driven?" He asked. Nabiki shook her head, "No, you weren't. And neither was your brother, thank god." She sighed. Wu and Shen had asked her to make a ring, she would but only when they got the materials for her. Which they did, bringing back stunning ores and gems to fashion the rings. It impressed her and she made them within the day they were given to her, quality was important but...She looked at her own ring. It was of poor quality, poorly fashioned. Simple and plain. She smiled and rubbed it as well as her wedding ring. A little bit better but still poorly done, she sighed.

Quality of the heart mattered more then quality of clarity. Old Ninjago tradition stated that a man must gather the materials for both the promise ring and the wedding rings before proposing to the woman of his affections. Few people now follow this tradition, her husband Darreth was one of them. As much of an idiot as he was, he didn't stop until he got everything gathered up. All of which took him an entire year of trying, it took him 8 months to fashion the rings. He knew Nabiki was a smith and was actually afraid that she'd say no because the ring was so poorly done, much to his surprise, Nabiki accept it. The fact that he took so long and put in as much time as he did, she was touched. The fact that Kai was doing this surprised her, not expecting a young Smith to not know about the tradition. The fact that he was a smith meant that he wouldn't have a hard time fashioning the rings, the kid could do it in half a day! The fact that he was being a perfectionist about it was going to drive him nuts.

Kai looked at the ring and groaned, he dropped in the pile. Nabiki shook her head, having seen enough. She held his arms back, this spooked Kai. "N-Nabiki?!" He asked. "Stop." She sighed. She dragged him away from the forge and dumped water on him, cooling him off and making him lose his zone. "Ack! What was that for?" He asked. Nabiki sighed, "Kai, your overdoing it. how long had you been at this?" She asked. Kai shrugged, "12 days." He answered. Nabiki and and Sensei Wu froze, "Is your porch light on, Kai?! Where are the first rings you crafted?" She said while going to the pile. She fished out the ones and looked at them, seeing one or two flaws but nothing big. She showed him her rings, he seem so shocked at the shotty quality. "My husband took a year to gather the ores and took 6 months to make these for me, he didn't want to give them to me because he was afraid that I'd say no because they were so horridly crafted. " She explained. She put the rings in his hand and made him close his fist on them.

"Quality of Heart matters more then Quality of Clarity, Kyra will wear them both because you made them for her even if they make her fingers bleed and raw." She offered. Sensei Wu smiled at Kai, "Being timid is a defense but it is also a weakness if too much is applied in too many places in one's life, taking chances are a part of mistakes and successes as much as air and water are a part of survival." He added. Kai blinked, "I just wanted make a ring that was just as flawless as she was..."He said as an excuse. Nabiki and Sensei Wu laughed, "I'd say these rings are pretty damn close, just like humans, there are flaws in them. I'd say they're perfect for you two. " Nabiki beamed.

* * *

Kyra saw Kai walking to her, Kai pulled her over to the side. The complex was quiet, the loud sound could be heard from the city to the outskirts...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All thought Kyra was in danger, up until they saw she was on top of Kai, snuggling him like crazy! All started laughing, Kai proposed to her, finally! She squealed and tackled him, that was what had happened. Nabiki left the complex and smiled to herself, she looked at the box of Yesterday tea in her bag.

"Oopsies..." She said quietly with a smirk that showed everything but guilt.

* * *

**Ah, Nabiki...The Troll of the Ninjago XD An ally or enemy depending on her mood!**


End file.
